


The Price of Victory

by jamcreynolds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Torture, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Knotting, Lust Potion/Spell, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulative Molly, Marking, Miscarriage, Rimming, Severus Snape Lives, Suppression potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 170,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcreynolds/pseuds/jamcreynolds
Summary: Things aren't as they seem as Harry, Hermione, and Ron set off to hunt horcruxes. Hermione has been potioned, Harry hit a growth spurt, and Ginny just won't leave him alone. After Ron abandons his two friends in the tent, Harry and Hermione discover just what it was being hidden from them and how it will change not only their lives but the outcome of the war. An a/b/o story.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N- Here is my new story, y’all, another Harmony. I seem to be on a Harmony kick even though I ship so many different couples. This is an a/b/o story but it will closely follow canon. There will be chapters that seem to drag because I’m trying to follow what J.K.R. did. I’ve read stories that followed canon and those that haven’t, however, I feel this is the best path for this story. Of course, I may get halfway through the story and change everything up. My muse a bitch and has a mind of her own. It’s happened before and I wouldn’t be surprised if it happened again. Don’t be surprised no matter what happens.

There are thirty-eight planned chapters in this story and I’m going to write them while I'm also writing Blinded by Lies. It’s going to make for slow updates and I can only apologize for that. I have a lot going on in real life as well, a family, and full time job. Blinded by Lies is my priority at this moment, mostly because I hate having unfinished stories. This was always going to be my next project, I'm just publishing it a little earlier than I had planned. Therefore, please be patient. Updates are going to be very sporadic.

I do want to say that while I love reviews and love constructive criticism, I don’t want to read your reviews if they are flames. If you’re pointing out plot holes, that is welcomed and appreciated. However, if you’re attacking my plot and how I’m writing this story, don’t bother leaving a review. Just quietly move on and read something else. I can give you numerous recommendations if you need some, please just ask. I’m not trying to be a bitch here but after the level of hate I had through some of Blinded by Lies, I’m just over it and don’t care.

If a/b/o’s are your thing, hopefully you enjoy this story. It will start to move from canon just a little once Ron leaves them in the tent and from there, anything can happen. I hope you all join me down this long and twisty path, I can’t wait to write this story!

Disclaimer: I think for this story, I’m going to make this my one and only disclaimer. I usually write one at the beginning of every chapter but I find that it just jacks up my word count on pointless chatter and I really hate that. I don’t own the characters and I don’t own the plot line. All those belong to our queen, J.K.R. I merely own the little twist I’ve put on the story. Big thanks to our queen for letting us play in her sandbox. Life would be so much more boring if we couldn’t. I haven’t made any money off this story or any other. Trust me, my bank account balance proves I’m a broke bitch. My kids claim any extra money I have. They’re soul-sucking demons like that, hahahaha!

Chapter 1  
July 31, 1997

Harry yawned as he woke, stretching on the camp bed that was in Ron’s room at the Burrow. He had arrived at the Burrow the night before and he was excited to see his friends. Ron and Hermione were both there and they were getting ready for Bill’s wedding. Even though they were going to have to leave to go hunt horcruxes right after the wedding, he was still happy to see everyone. Honestly, it might be the last happy event he got to attend before he was killed. Voldemort most certainly wanted him dead.

Today was his seventeenth birthday. Hermione had been seventeen for almost a full year and Ron had turned in March of that year. He was the last and even though he had been impatient for it to happen, now that it was here, it was as though now he had no reason to not face the future that everyone knew was coming for him. Harry wasn’t stupid. He knew that the prophecy was valid, if only for the fact that Voldemort believed that it was. The dark wizard was coming for him and nothing was going to stop him. That meant that Harry wasn’t safe and nobody around him was going to be safe either.

This was the very reason he had broken things off with Ginny after Dumbledore’s funeral. After watching his mentor fall to his death after Snape had cursed him, Harry knew that he needed to keep those that he cared for as far away from him as possible to keep them safe. Anyone he loved would be a target for Voldemort and that had been what had prodded him into breaking things off with Ginny. 

However, he had thought that he would be more miserable without her. She had been like a bright ray of sunlight when they had been dating and now that she wasn’t there, it was as though she had never existed. He survived; he didn’t pine for her, he didn’t miss her and he surely didn’t want her back. It scared him and he couldn’t help but wonder why it was that he didn’t want the girl that had given him her virginity and taken his as well back in his life.

After opening his eyes, Harry realized that Ron was already gone from their shared room. He had probably smelled breakfast and couldn’t even be bothered to wake Harry to make sure that he got some. He would have to rely on Hermione to save him some as she always did when he slept late. He had never thought that he would enjoy bacon sandwiches as much as he did but when she delivered them to him, he wasn’t sure if it was the fact that she brought them or the fact that they were absolutely delicious that made him love them instantly.

Harry was just about to crawl out of bed when the bedroom door opened. He was surprised to see Ginny slip inside rather than Ron and when she saw that he was watching her, she gave him a sultry smile. She was wearing the tiniest nighty he had ever seen, one that barely covered her arse and pussy, light blue in color, and made of the sheerest material he had ever seen. She walked over to him and just as he was about to ask her what she was doing there, she climbed over the top of him, straddling him, so she could lean down and claim his mouth.

Harry really had no defense. Ginny was the only girl he had ever been with and even then, only a handful of times. Her mouth was soft against his and her pussy was grinding against his cock through his boxers. He could see her nipples hardened against the sheer material of her nighty as she rocked against him. He hardened instantly and his hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise.

Before he could say anything, her hands reached down and pulled the hem of the nighty up, peeling it off until she was bare before him. Her chest and breasts were freckled and her nipples were the palest pink he had ever seen. He sat up to take the right one in his mouth, suckling hard like he knew she liked. His hands reached around to massage her arse and she pressed harder into his cock. 

He reached out and fumbled with his wand, muttering a spell against her breast, vanishing her knickers so her core was bare to him. She gasped at the feel of him and he could honestly say she felt amazing. She lifted just enough to take him inside her, her tight heat engulfing his hard cock and riding him like he was a prized pony. As she rode him, his hands rose to find her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples to make her moan and clutch him harder.

It didn’t take long before she was coming undone around him. He knew that he was well-endowed, Ginny had never complained before. After she screamed her release, she sighed and became limp on top of him, his hand stroking her spine and softly fiddling with her hair. It was several minutes before she lifted off of him and he cast the cleansing charms on the both of them. His eyes were dark with guilt.

“Ginny, we shouldn’t have done that. You know that we broke up.” He knew that he probably sounded pathetic but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to take advantage of her while she was hurting from their break up. She gave him the sweetest smile.

“Harry, we both know that it was merely a formality. We’re going to get back together when you’re done with Voldemort and we’re going to get married. We’re made for each other, “ she whispered, her words almost believable. However, he couldn’t help but feel that the whole situation was wrong no matter how good it had felt. Before he could say anything, Ginny rose and started to dress again.

“I need to get downstairs and help with breakfast,” she stated. “I’ll see you down there.” She bent over and pressed a kiss to his lips and left him there by himself to honestly wonder what the fuck had just happened.

Sure, it had been the best fuck of his life but it had still felt wrong somehow. He and Ginny weren’t together and he didn’t like the thought that they were doing things like that when they weren’t together. He didn’t like thinking that she was okay with doing things that with people that she wasn’t committed to; while he was still committed to her, they weren’t dating. He had broken up with her to protect her from Voldemort and his wrath.

He rose from bed and started to dress, knowing that Molly would be calling for him soon to come to breakfast. It was his birthday so he would be allowed some leeway today but he wasn’t naive enough to think that he would escape her smothering ways completely. However, as he moved to slip his clothes on, he realized that his clothes didn’t fit at all. His shirt wouldn’t even fit around his chest and while his jeans slide up and around his waist like before, his thighs were very tightly wedged in the denim fabric.

Harry reached for his wand gave it a wave, silently enlarging clothing. He wasn’t sure why all of a sudden he needed larger clothing but he was sure that there was a reasonable explanation. Perhaps the twins had pranked him in some way. His mind kept straying to his encounter with Ginny and why he had let it occur at all and he wondered if there was something that the twins could have potioned him with that would cause it. If so, he would feel terrible for using Ginny like that. He vowed to ask Hermione when he saw her if anything like that existed and see what she had to say about it. She always had his back and he could count on her to help him figure out what he was looking for.

-O-

Hermione was sitting in her room at the vanity that she shared with Ginny when she stayed at the Burrow. She was brushing through her curls with the brush, combing them into obedience. It was true that while in her first few years of school they had been unruly and untamable but for the last year or so, she only needed to add a dollop of leave-in conditioning potion and her curls were as tame and frizz-free as ever. They hung long and heavy down her back, mahogany in color now with light blond and auburn highlights. Even she had to admit that her hair color was pretty, even if she thought the rest of her was only average.

Her teeth were no longer bucked but there was a slight space between her front teeth. She had freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose, though the rest of her complexion was clear. Her eyes were the color of firewhiskey, or so Sirius had told her one night before he had been killed when she had been down on her own looks. Her figure, in her opinion was nothing to get excited about. Her breasts were a low C cup and even though her waist dipped inward, she thought that her hips were too big. There wasn’t a single boy that had paid her a bit of attention since Viktor Krum and Hermione wasn’t stupid enough to ask why.

Not only was she average in the looks department, she was boring in every other department. Her friends told her quite regularly that she was bossy and that she nagged them all the time. She supposed that it was true. However, it was the only way she was sure that they got their homework done. It cost her in the relationship department but in the long run, she supposed that it was worth it knowing that she had gotten Harry into the classes he needed to become an auror.

Hermione was also too smart for her own good. She knew that she intimidated the boys and that was fine. If she intimidated a man intelligently, he would never last with her in the long-run. She needed someone that could challenge her intellectually and honestly, she could admit that she had yet to meet her match there. Of course, she hadn’t let herself mingle with any students other than Harry or Ron but knew that the outcome of the war was more important.

Just as she set her brush down, Ginny burst through the bedroom door in nothing more than a robe. As soon as the door was closed, Ginny shed the robe and revealed the tiniest and sheerest nighty that Hermione had ever seen. It was clear that there was a large love bite just above her nipple on her right breast. Hermione instinctively knew that Harry had put it there and felt an unnatural swell of jealousy at the thought. She shouldn’t be jealous; up until a few weeks ago, Harry and Ginny had been dating, doing everything together that a couple did. Hermione sighed unhappily to herself. She only wished that she could find a boy worth committing to so she could do the same things. After watching Harry with Ginny and Ron with Lavender, she was tired of being alone.

“I just shagged Harry rotten and he loved it,” Ginny bragged, a smug smile on her lips and sneer on her face. “He couldn’t get enough of me.”

Hermione wanted to vomit at the thought of it and she wasn’t sure why. She and Harry had always proclaimed each other as best friends and that there weren’t any feelings there. If that was true, why did she feel insanely jealous of Ginny and her fabulous shag with her best friend? Rather than let her insecurities be known, Hermione smiled at her best female friend.

“I’m happy for you, Gin, I know you really love him.”

Ginny started to dress hurriedly, almost as if she was late for something. Hermione wondered if she was in danger of being caught be Molly. She was just getting ready to ask and offer to cover for her when Ginny swept from the room with a superior look on her face, causing Hermione to sigh. She supposed that it didn’t really matter what she felt for Harry. He was interested in Ginny, that much was clear. Everyone knew that he had only broken up with her to keep her safe from Voldemort. If they were still shagging, he was clearly still feeling the heat from their relationship.

Hermione finished dressing and left the bedroom; however, just as she stepped out, she ran into Harry and he gripped her upper arms in a desperate fashion, a way that she hadn’t felt from him often. He pushed her gently back into the room she shared with Ginny and once the door was closed, he spoke quietly. 

“I need your help, ‘Mi. I just shagged Ginny and I swore that I wouldn’t do that until we were dating again,” he told her. His voice sounded desperate but she wasn’t sure just what about the situation was desperate. Wasn’t this normal behavior for boys and girls their age? Hermione sighed.

“Harry?” She asked. When he nodded, she continued. “Don’t you love Ginny?”she asked. When she got an answering nod, she took another deep breath, finding this harder than it should have been. 

“If you love Ginny, why are you questioning this? I just don’t understand. I wish I had someone to love like you do.” Her words were a confession that she regretted as soon as she said them. It seemed that Harry picked up on them as well because there was pity in his eyes when he opened his mouth.

“Just don’t,” she interrupted, “You’re happy and that’s what matters. Embrace it while you can.” Her words were advice that he seemed to take to heart. He gave her a nod before he spoke at a whisper.

“It still doesn’t feel right. Can you look into it?” Hermione lowered her head and it hurt her to think that she was hurting her best friend. She lifted her head and met his eyes.

“I’ll try to look into it, Harry, though I’m sure it’s just because you love each other.” Her words were spoken with as much sincerity as she could muster.

Harry nodded and turned on his heel to leave. Hermione waited a full minute before following after him.

-O-

Harry couldn’t get over how obscenely attractive he found Hermione when he went to her room to talk to her about the scene with Ginny. In fact, where he had always found Hermione easy to talk to about any topic under the sun, even sex, it had been extremely hard for him to admit to her that he had just shagged Ginny. He wasn’t sure what it was but it hadn’t felt right.

He had noticed how beautiful her curls were and how they hung heavy down her back, aching to be pulled to expose her throat to his teeth. He had noticed how her breasts strained against the tank top she was wearing, begging to be released. Her curves were plentiful and he wanted to run his hands over all of them, feeling them in their entirety and reveling in them. It wasn’t something that he had ever experienced before and the fact that he was feeling these things for his best friend now scared the life out of him. Ginny was the girl that he loved, not Hermione. Why was he so suddenly attracted to her? He just didn’t understand.

He found Ron, Ginny, and the twins in the living room when he went downstairs. They were playing exploding snap, probably sent there by Molly since she was still cooking. It was clear that they weren’t going to help her cook; he always thought that the Weasleys were a bit spoiled in that way. None of them ever stepped foot in the kitchen and none of them had the slightest clue how to cook. It was a skill that while Harry hated having it, knew that it was mandatory to surviving on his own. He was proud that he could take care of himself if need be. Deciding that he would go offer his services to Molly to make up for her children not helping, he started for the kitchen. He heard hushed tones that instantly alerted him to the fact that something secretive was happening.

“Here, dear, your potion is ready. Just take a few swallows and all will be well,” Molly crooned. Harry peered around the corner and saw that she was feeding Hermione a potion in a small cup, one that she was drinking willingly. Since he wasn’t sure what was going on and if Hermione was willing or not, he kept quiet and out of sight. After the potion was gone, Molly took the cup and put it in the sink, vanishing the rest of the potion. She waved her wand at Hermione and his friend seemed much more aware. He wondered if it was a form of the Imperious that she had been under but he just couldn’t picture Molly putting her under that spell to make her take a potion.

“Is there anything else you need, Mrs. Weasley?” Molly smiled at Hermione and patted her cheek. 

“No, dear, you go find the others and enjoy time with your friends. I have a feeling that we won’t get much more of that in months to come.” Hermione looked troubled at her words but nodded as she slipped away. Harry decided to follow Hermione and when she didn’t mention the potion she had taken, he took Ron’s elbow and pulled him to the side for a quiet word.

“Mate, I just saw your mum cast a spell on Hermione and give her a potion. Do you know what’s going on?” Harry knew that his words sounded desperate as he questioned his best mate.

“Harry, we all know what happens to witches in war. If they’re caught, they’re raped. Mum has been feeding Hermione and Ginny contraceptive potions since You-Know-Who was resurrected. She has to put Hermione under a spell to get her to do it because Hermione thinks that she’ll never get caught. Mum knows it’s wrong but she’s going it to keep Hermione from getting pregnant.” Harry felt a deep stab of betrayal at Ron’s words. This was so wrong but when he paused for a second, he could slightly understand. If Hermione were raped, she would never abort a baby and it would be a constant reminder as to what had happened to her.

“I don’t like it,” Harry told his best mate. Ron nodded.

“I don’t like it either but the adults are the ones doing it, not me. I just caught Mum doing it last summer. I don’t want Hermione to get pregnant if she ever gets caught and raped so I’ve kept quiet. I’m sure she’ll hate me if she ever finds out but if it saves her in the long run, I’ll reckon it’s worth it.” Harry nodded, not sure he could agree with that. He decided to be honest.

“I’m not sure I can agree with that. I’m going to have to think about it.” Ron nodded.

“I get it. Let me know if you need help telling her.” Harry was saved from giving a response by Molly calling them from the dining room, telling them that it was time from breakfast.

Their group scarfed their breakfast quickly, all in a hurry to get it down and get the day started. Even though it was his birthday, they were still all assigned chores to do for the wedding and they were quickly dispatched to finish them in hopes that they could finish early enough for a quidditch match before his party.

However, this wasn’t meant to be since he had just finished setting up the tent and all the chairs and tables when he saw Hermione start for the house after manually pulling weeds all day. She looked exhausted and sweaty, something that Harry wasn’t. He couldn’t help but realize that none of the Weasley children were worked nearly as hard as Hermione was either. It bothered him more than he could say but when he approached Hermione before she could reach the door to go inside, she refused to meet his eyes and just dashed inside with a quick “I’m fine” over her shoulder.

Since they had all missed lunch because of their work for the party, Mrs. Weasley called them all inside and bid them to shower and change. Even though Hermione had been the first one inside, she was still working inside in the kitchen, her work day still clearly not done. It wasn’t until they were almost done showering that she was released from her job to go shower and clean up. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how that was fair to the muggleborn witch; Ginny had spent the whole day lettering the placemats for the reception while the boys had been placed outside doing odd jobs that weren’t difficult at all.

Harry decided to be a gentleman and when Hermione dragged herself up the stairs, looking like she was more ready for bed than a party, he offered to let her shower first. She staunchly refused, telling him that it was for his party and he needed to be there on time, that it wouldn't matter if she was just a little bit late. He could see that she wasn’t going to budge so he went ahead and showered, though he felt terrible that she had to go last.

By the time he made it downstairs, the party was already in full swing; since it was technically at an Order base and they couldn’t invite any Hogwarts students, Harry was thrilled to see that the Order members he was close to had arrived. Remus was there, Tonks on his arm, her ring shining brightly on her finger. Kingsley was laughing deeply at something that McGonagall had told him and Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle were looking like they were scared to sample the punch, even though Hagrid and Slughorn looked as though they were fine after drinking it. Harry couldn’t help but think that Jones and Diggle knew the twins better than the professors did.

The Weasleys were scattered all over the house and he was happy to see that Luna and Neville were also there. He quickly greeted the pair and he briefly wondered if there was something there besides friendship. It was just something about the way the pair acted that made him sure that he was seeing things. Ron was quick to come and greet them as well, though he ignored Luna after the initial hello. Neville, however, rated a full-on quidditch assault conversation, one that Ginny joined as well.

Harry noticed when Hermione finally arrived wearing a skirt that wasn’t the fanciest he had ever seen but was most assuredly nicer than she wore to school. It was light yellow in color and was paired with a grey tank top that had yellow daisies along the neckline. It was very refreshing and age appropriate, unlike the sexy dress that Ginny had donned. Even though Neville was paying her no attention whatsoever, he had seen Slughorn take a peek or two at her cleavage and he wondered if that had been her aim from the beginning; she knew that he didn’t like it when she dressed super sexy like that, he had been sure to tell her that from the beginning.

Hermione made her way around the room, making conversation with everyone that talked to her. It was confusing to realize that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her but know that he loved Ginny and wanted her more than anything. It made him feel dirty and lecherous and even though he scolded himself numerous times throughout the night, he couldn’t help but to continue to watch the sway of Hermione’s hips as she danced with everyone that asked her.

Finally, in the last half hour of his party, Harry gathered his nerve and left the others that he had been standing around with and talking about quidditch with. He had danced numerous times with Ginny, Luna, and Molly, even once with Tonks and McGonagall. However, not once had he gathered the nerve to ask Hermione, even though McGonagall had clearly called him out on it.

“You haven’t asked Miss Granger to dance. Isn’t she the one witch you wish to dance with more than anyone?” Harry had fumbled for an answer that was vague but truthful at the same time.

“I wanted to dance with Ginny.” His Transfiguration professor had screwed up her face and glared at him like he was stupid.

“Maybe so. However, we both know that it’s Miss Granger that matters most.” After that, she hadn’t said another word and left him to his own devices.

He now approached Hermione as she left the dance floor from dancing with Kingsley, something that she usually laughed through. This last dance had been a slow one and her cheek had rested on his chest; she was a tiny thing after all. Harry hated to admit that he felt a twinge of jealousy as he considered just how perfectly she fit in Kingsley’s arms. When she caught sight of him approaching, her face went impassive and he almost lost his nerve. However, he was a Gryffindor and there was no backing down now.

“Hermione, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” Her eyes were shuttered as she took his outstretched hand and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. He hadn’t done anything to hurt her, to harm her. Why was she looking at him so distrustfully? 

“You finally decided to ask me? Did Ginny finally give her consent?” Her voice was almost cold as she spoke and he suddenly understood. She thought that he had been avoiding her all night and that he hadn’t asked her to dance because Ginny hadn’t wanted him to. He pulled her close, relishing the feeling of her breasts against his chest and his erection against her belly. His hand tightened around her waist and he couldn’t help the forceful tone of his voice when he spoke.

“You are mine to dance with when I please. Nobody gives me permission. I told you that Ginny and I aren’t together. I wanted to dance with you now and here I am.” He was worried that he had said the wrong thing when she pulled away from him and looked at him angrily.

“You just now want to dance with me and you expect me to jump when you say so?” She asked him, hurt edging into her voice. It killed him to know that he was the cause and he made his voice soften.

“I wanted to dance with you earlier but you always had a partner. I didn’t want to ruin your good time,” he told her. He could see her eyes were full of some sort of emotion but he wasn't sure what it was. She pulled away from him and gave him a sad smile.

“Thank you for asking me to dance, Harry. I had a great time. I’m going to go to bed now. I don’t want to get in the middle of whatever you have going on with Ginny. Not only are you my very best friend, she’s a friend as well. It would hurt you both and I can’t have that on my conscience.” Harry sighed, irritated.

“Hermione, Ginny and I aren’t together.” Hermione shoved him away from her angrily.

“She thinks you are. You’re still shagging her. I deserve better.” He didn’t get a chance to say another word before Hermione disappeared into the crowd, probably headed for her room. He instantly felt terrible. He had all but told Ginny that they would get back together when Voldemort was dead and they were still shagging. Why was he flirting so hard with Hermione? Why did he even find her attractive? He never had before. It wasn’t fair to Ginny and it certainly wasn’t fair to Hermione. He vowed to make it up to her room to apologize to her.

Since the party was winding down, he made his excuses and told everyone that he was heading for bed, that he was tired and worn out from a long day of work and then a party of top of it. Really, he just wanted to tell Hermione how sorry he was. He hadn’t seen Ginny in ages and Ron was still with the twins. He slipped up the stairs and stopped just outside Hermione and Ginny’s bedroom door. He knocked on it lightly and was surprised when Hermione opened it in a robe. She gave him a cold glare.

“Ginny isn’t here.”

Harry sighed and figured that he deserved it. He reached out and took her hand, bringing her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss her knuckles. Her eyes softened slightly.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. That’s what I came up here to tell you. I know that Ginny and I aren’t together but she thinks that we are. You do deserve better and I’m sorry for thinking that you would get in the middle of that. You’re a great friend to the both of us and neither one of us deserve you. Please forgive me for putting you in that position,” he pleaded with her. Her eyes were soft so she was going to say yes but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still feel bad. Finally, after almost a minute, she gave him a soft smile.

“Alright, I forgive you. I love you, Harry, you’re my best friend. I don’t want to ruin things between you and I or between you and Ginny,” she explained. He nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead. It was an overly familiar gesture he had never done before but it somehow felt right. She smiled when he did it so that was also a plus. 

Harry had just released her hand when Ginny appeared and shoved him into the bedroom and grinned. Hermione’s face went impassive again and he watched her step back and away from the pair of them. He wondered if she realized that she did that or if she did it on purpose. However, he wouldn’t blame her if she did it on purpose when he heard Ginny speak.

“Hermione, would you mind if I cast a silencing spell? I want a little privacy with Harry.” Hermione’s gaze dropped just a little and she quickly shed her robe to show him that she had the most perfect tits he had ever seen even though they were still encased in a shirt. She hurriedly climbed in bed and faced the wall, knowing that she wouldn’t want to see what they were about to do. Harry spoke before the silencing spell went up.

“Ginny, this isn’t funny, it isn’t appropriate -” He was cut off but her wand waving through the air and he was surprised to realize that it was George’s. The silencing spell fell into place and she fell to her knees, jerking his trousers down before he could utter another word. Her hands closed around his cock and he hissed in pleasure as he felt his member grow. The warm heat of her mouth was like heaven, calling his cock home.

Harry knew that Ginny was doing this for a reason but with his cock in her mouth, it was hard to concentrate. Her nose was burying in his curls and she was swallowing around his cock, taking him down as far as she could. He wondered briefly where she had gotten all the practice since she had only done this for him once before and it hadn’t been this great. Her hands came up to tug on his balls and Harry hissed in pleasure, his hands burying in her hair so he could fuck her mouth faster. It was at the very last moment that he felt a graze of her teeth and it sent him over the edge.

Harry exploded in her mouth and even though her eyes were watering, she looked triumphant. Her throat was swallowing around him and in that very moment, with Hermione only three feet from them while he came down her throat, he felt like a complete and total piece of shite. He wasn’t sure what was going on between Ginny and Hermione and he was completely clueless as to what was going on between himself and Hermione but in that moment, he knew that Ginny had just used him to make the whole situation worse.

Hermione was probably lying over there crying her eyes out, knowing that he had just done who knew what with Ginny only feet from her after he had been trying to do he wasn’t sure what with her only an hour before. It made him feel dirty in a way he didn’t like and it wasn’t acceptable. There was no way that he could talk to Hermione about it right now, she would die from embarrassment. Truthfully, even though he wasn’t sure what was between himself and Hermione, he knew that he had just ruined his chances with her. No self-respecting man did that to a girl that he liked. He had treated Hermione with complete and utter disrespect and he didn’t deserve her.

Harry couldn’t help the surge of anger as he shoved Ginny off his cock; she had been lovingly licking him clean. She landed on the floor and the look on her face was shock. He waved his wand and cancelled the silencing charm. He knew that his anger had overridden his common sense but at that point he didn't care. Hermione was his very best friend, the one friend who had never deserted him, and he had just hurt her immeasurably.

“We aren’t getting back together when Voldemort is dead. I know you just used me for something, I just don’t know what,” he spat at her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

“We love each other, Harry. You’ve told me more than once that you love me. I didn’t use you, you’re just tired. You’re stressed out because of Voldemort and the war. Come see me tomorrow and I’ll relieve your stress,” she whispered to him in a sulty, honeyed voice. Harry hated it and wondered how he had never seen it before.

“Trust me, after fucking you this morning, I’m not stressed. I’m serious. Don’t think I’m kidding because I'm not. Move on, Ginny,” he stated but he doubted that they made a dent. She was clearly living in her own little world and that world meant that she and Harry were together. Harry didn’t bother to speak to Hermione, mostly because he didn’t think that she would accept anything he had to say at that time.

He turned and strode out of their room, headed for Rons. Once there, he quickly changed and crawled into his camp bed. For the first time since realizing he was going to have to go search for horcruxes, he wished that they were already gone. Sure, Hermione would be something to deal with but it would be nothing like dealing with Ginny.

It was almost an hour later that Ron entered and Harry pretended to be asleep. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss the situation with his best mate. How could he possibly do that anyways? Once Ron had settled for the night, Harry rolled to the side and closed his eyes, determined to get a little bit of sleep.

After all, the did have a horcrux hunt to go in the next few days. It was going to be exhausting.

A/N- There you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to remind you again that this story will update sporadically since Blinded by Lies is my priority. When I can eek out the time to write a chapter for this, I’ll post it. Anyways, it’s kind of a slow start, I don’t think Hermione and Harry get together until chapter fifteen or so I think. Don’t quote that. Anyways, leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think. Reviews are love.

Next chapter, Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

Love,

Alicia


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Damn, you guys have already shown this story some major love! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I know that I promised sporadic updates but I really wanted to get another chapter written. I’m so excited for this story, mostly because I love an a/b/o and this story has been rolling around in my brain since the first time I read one. Anyways, thanks for showing the love, hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

Chapter 2

August 2, 1997

 

Harry wasn’t sure why his bed was shaking but it was pulling him from the best dream. Hermione had featured heavily, with little to no clothes, in the quidditch locker room at Hogwarts. He opened his eyes to realize that his bed was shaking because he wasn’t alone. Ginny was straddling him, her top half bare, while she rode him. 

 

He wasn’t sure how she had managed to get his boxers off of him; she had probably filched his wand and vanished them. His cock was buried inside her and she was riding him like a prized stallion. Her breasts were bouncing and even though they weren’t overly large, they were quite enticing. When she realized that he was asleep, she smiled down at him before cupping her own breasts and giving her nipples a pinch.

 

“I see I woke you up, lover. I would normally tell you how sorry I am but I’m really not.” Harry knew that he had told her to keep her distance, told her that they were over after the stunt she had pulled in her bedroom with Hermione present. However, it was hard to tell her that when she was bouncing on his cock and he was just a few seconds from exploding. He hated it but he blamed his body. It reacted no matter who was stimulating him.

 

Just seconds later, Harry came, his seed spurting inside the redhead riding him like a bull. She moaned her release, tightening down on him and almost forcing him to harden again. Once she finally came to a stop, she gave him a lascivious smile as she levered herself off of him. He glared at her, quick to sit up and throw the sheet over his softened cock.

 

“I told you that we were done, Ginny. You don’t get to come in here and do that to me when we aren’t together.” She just smiled at him before she reached down to pat his cheek.

 

“I know we aren’t together. However, we both know that we will be once the war is over.” Harry finally let his anger surface.

 

“How do you know that, Ginny? I could fucking die and Voldemort could win. Then, since you have impeccable breeding and just need re-education, you’ll be sold to the highest bidder when it comes time to divvy up the spoils.” She bent down and kissed him, smiling at him like he was quite daft.

 

“I suppose that could happen but it won’t. I have complete faith in you, Harry. We all do, 

otherwise we wouldn’t follow you.” Harry snorted, diverted from the fact that they were talking about her fucking him.

 

“Nobody follows me because I don’t know anything. I’m just everyone’s bitch, there to do what needs done with as little information as possible.” Ginny smiled at him before she threw her nightgown on.

 

“Don’t forget, it’s Bill’s wedding so you better save me at least one dance.” He didn’t even get a chance to reply before she slipped out of Ron’s room and out of sight. 

 

Harry laid there and contemplated what had just happened. He had been very firm with her when he told her that they were done and they weren’t going to be getting back together after the war. Hermione had told him that Ginny clearly thought that they were getting back together and he could see now that she was right. He wasn’t sure what else he could do to get it through her head that he wasn’t okay with what she had done to Hermione. It hadn’t been just a sexy moment she had been caught up in; it had been meant to hurt her, to show Hermione that Harry would easily dismiss her for Ginny giving him pleasure. His mind wandered to the conversation he had with Hermione the next day, despite the fact that they were both ridiculously embarrassed.

 

*Flashback*

 

Hermione was sitting in the shade underneath her favorite tree in the orchard. The others were all splashing in the pond, Hermione clearly having given up playing in the water to spend time on the bank by herself. Harry could hardly keep his eyes off her swimsuit. It was a black strapless bikini that showed off every lovely curve of her body. Where Ginny was more athletic, less-than-generous curves and breasts on the smaller side of normal, Hermione was the opposite. She was tiny, only five feet two inches tall. Her waist dipped inward perfectly and her hips were voluptuous and begged to just be held from behind while someone pounded into her. Her breasts weren’t enormous but were more than a handful and seeing them displayed as they were, he wanted to bury his face in her cleavage and nestle down between her breasts for the winter. In a nutshell, it was hard to keep his eyes, let alone his hands, off of her.

 

Harry rose out of the water and threw a towel around his shoulders, still unsure how he had grown so much since his birthday. His shoulders were almost twice as wide and his chest was rounder. His arms were much more muscular, just as his thighs were. He had shot up a few inches, bringing him to a six foot, three inches, and he had sworn that even his cock was bigger. He hadn’t actually measured it but it felt bigger in his hand that morning when he had wanked in the shower.

 

Hermione gave him a shy smile as he sat next to her, clearly unsure of what he wanted. She hadn’t spoken to him all day, not that he expected any different. Ginny had clearly used him to show Hermione her place and seeing her so shy around him really didn’t set well with him. He 

reached out and took one of her tiny feet in his hands, pulling it into his lap so he could gently start rubbing her instep. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, moaning the tiniest bit in pleasure and he smiled to himself so he wouldn’t tip Ginny off that he was enjoying himself. He didn’t want her to try to hurt Hermione again.

 

After several minutes of Hermione enjoying his attention to her foot, he pushed it away to pull the other one in his lap. Once he started working his magic on it, she opened her eyes and gave him a shy glance. He knew that this was the start of the dreaded conversation but he knew that it needed to happen. Hermione was his best friend first and foremost; he wouldn’t let anything jeopardize that.

 

“Why are you over here? Isn’t Ginny going to get angry with you?” He gave her a soft smile before giving her foot a soft squeeze before continuing on with his massage. He had never considered that feet could be so soft.

 

“I wasn’t lying last night. I’m not getting back with Ginny after the war. I don’t like what she did to you last night. It wasn’t about us having private time, it was about her making a statement to you. I don’t like that. You’re my best friend and you’re always going to be important to me. I don’t need the girl I’m dating sending out messages that my best friend isn’t welcome to talk to me. She was staking her claim when there wasn’t a claim to stake.” Hermione looked down and was quiet for a time. He was sure that she was mulling it over in her mind but he stayed quiet. When she finally raised her eyes, there was a sad smile on her face.

 

“That’s how it may be for you. For her, though, you’re still very much going to get back together and she’s going to continue to put me in my place. I know she hasn’t ever liked that we were friends. I accepted it and accepted that you would eventually replace me with her through the years. Until the day comes when she sees you with another girl, she’ll always consider herself the love of your life.” Harry contemplated her words for several minutes, finally agreeing that she was probably right. He released her foot and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t know exactly how he felt for Hermione so he didn’t want to insinuate that he wanted certain things when he didn’t.

 

“We’ll always be best friends, Hermione. Any girlfriend of mine will either accept it or move on down the road. Don’t let her convince you that you’re nothing to me.” Her words were almost so soft he couldn’t hear them but hear them he did.

 

“You did that when you let her do it to me.” However, she gave him a soft smile and nodded when she raised her eyes.

 

“Thank you, Harry. You mean the world to me too.” Harry was quite sure he wasn’t supposed to hear her words so acted as though he hadn’t. Instead, he threw an arm around her shoulders and watched as the twins started to call for chicken fights. He glanced over at her and smiled.

 

“Who do you think is going to win, Fred or George?”

 

Hermione burst out in happy laughter.

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Deciding that it was high time he rose and dressed, there was a wedding today after all, Harry let his thoughts fall to the wayside and went to his feet. He gathered his towel and toiletries, heading for the main bathroom on their floor. He showered off quickly and used his wand to dry his unruly hair. He had his towel wrapped around his waist as he left the bathroom, headed once more to Ron’s room so he could ready himself for the wedding. However, as he turned the last corner that headed to Ron’s room, he ran into Hermione.

 

She was beautiful, dressed in muggle dress colored in lavender. He knew that the Ginny and Molly were going to wear witch’s robes; he also knew that both Ginny and Molly had complained to Hermione about her choice of dress for more than an hour. Just like they had looked down on her for her bikini, they thought that their robes were better than her dress. However, in this moment, Harry wasn’t sure why.

 

The dress wasn’t inappropriate in any way; it reached to her mid-thigh and even though the material was floaty, it wasn’t sheer. Her shoulders were bare but for the straps but her cleavage was minimal. It hugged all her curves but was in no way racy. He gave her a smile while she blushed and dropped her eyes.

 

“You look gorgeous, Hermione. I love your dress.” She snorted softly before finally raising her eyes. He could see the pink in her cheeks and realized belatedly that it was because he was naked except for the towel around his waist.

 

“Thank you, Harry. At least someone likes it. Ron just told me he thought it showed a little too much skin.” Harry hated when Ron did that to her. It was the same over the bikini. Ron didn’t care that it was Hermione’s custom to wear these things; they were normal for her and her parents encouraged her to wear them. To hear them called scandalous by everyone, including someone who was her best friend, had to hurt her. Therefore, he smiled and stroked a finger down her cheek.

 

“They don’t understand muggle fashion or customs. The wizarding world is only a hundred years behind the times. While they don’t appreciate your clothing, I do. It’s a wonderful dress and nowhere near showing too much skin.” She gave him a grateful smile and hugged him close, despite his lack of clothing. Her skin was warm against his but it pulled away all too quickly. She was slightly blushing when she met his eyes again.

 

“Thank you, Harry. They get all bent out of shape if I tell them that their outlooks are outdated but they don’t seem to understand that’s exactly what they do to me when I wear something that is 

normal for muggles. I know they look down on me, that the whole family thinks I dress like a slag, but I refuse to revert back to the Victorian era just because they aren’t open-minded.” This was the Hermione that he loved; the one that would tell you to fuck off nicely while she did as she pleased. He grinned down at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

 

“You don't look like a slag, you look lovely. If they say otherwise, send them my way. Don’t ever start wearing their shite clothes, Hermione, I probably wouldn’t survive seeing you convert to their ways.” She gave him a grin now and hugged him again quickly. After she pulled away, she blushed again.

 

“Thank you, Harry. You better get dressed. Molly and Ginny are waiting for you in the kitchen. I think they have your polyjuice ready for you.” Harry groaned but let her go, heading back to his room so he could get ready.

 

It didn’t take him long to dress since he knew that the others were waiting for him to appear. After making sure that the clothing fit his new large size, he headed down the stairs to find that nobody was waiting for him in the kitchen other than Ginny and Molly. Both gave him a smile and Molly stepped forward to pat his cheek. He still wasn’t sure what to think of her spelling Hermione and potioning her; was it worth telling her and ending the protection she had against pregnancy from Death Eaters? It all sat wrong with him and he wanted to tell her but he worried about what would happen if she refused to take the potion. The last thing he wanted was for her to bear the child of a Death Eater and then suffer the consequences involved in doing such a thing. 

 

He ate a quick breakfast under the watchful eyes of the redheads before excusing himself outside to help the others. He had taken his polyjuice beforehand, becoming one of the many Weasley cousins. He was heavier than Harry and quite a bit shorter but he didn’t care. He knew that Hermione would know who he was and if nobody else wanted to dance with him, that would suit him fine.

 

He helped Arthur and the twins put out the flowers and spread the menu sheets under the reception tent that Ginny had made. It still irked him that Hermione had been given all the manual labor while Ginny had been given the assignments that were far easier. He knew that his friend would never complain but he hated the inequality of it. While the Weasleys preached about equality between blood statuses, they still had their own prejudices that Harry had a hard time ignoring.

 

It was a few hours after he appeared that the guests started to arrive. He watched Hermione start to show them to their seats while Ron sat at the punch bowl and laugh about who knew what with one of his many cousins. It seemed funny to Harry that Ron had such a large family but he had never met any of them. He wondered if they were secretly embarrassed to know him too. It was clear that was how they felt about Hermione, otherwise they wouldn’t try to change how she dressed.

 

The wedding seemed to fly past. The guests arrived and Harry helped show them to their seats as he had been assigned as one of the many cousins. He wasn’t sure what exactly Hermione was up to but he saw her pass by a few times, looking harried each time. When it was finally time for the ceremony, Harry was already tired of taking sips from the flash in his hot robes, making sure he was the overweight Weasley cousin named Barney.

 

He took his seat next to Ron and noticed that Hermione was sat with some redheads that he didn’t recognize. Ginny was on his other side and he felt terrible for his best friend. She should be there at their side, no matter who he was supposed to be. He turned to Ron.

 

“Why is Hermione over there with those Weasleys that I’ve never met?” he asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders, almost as if he hadn’t noticed. When he did, he made a sound that made it clear he wasn’t sure why.

 

“Not sure,” he replied. “Maybe it’s because she’s not close to the family. Family comes first in these situations, you know.” Harry just glared at him before standing.

 

“Hermione is family. If you can play me off as family, it shouldn’t be a problem for you to do it to a friend you’ve had since you were eleven.” Harry snarled at him. Ron turned a slight shade of pink before he realized that Harry was leaving.

 

He took his leave and found his way to Hermione’s side. He plopped down next to her and she reached out and took his hand, giving him a small smile. He couldn't help but to smile back at her, knowing that it was genuine.

 

“Why’d you move over here, Harry?” she asked. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

 

“It isn’t right that the Weasleys put you over here. You’re family, ‘Mi,” he told her. She gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen and squeezed his hand.

 

Ron and Ginny were both glaring at him but there wasn’t time for them to come confront him since the ceremony started right after he moved. He watched the first wizarding wedding ceremony he had ever seen and had to admit that it was beautiful. Doves exploded from behind where Bill and Fleur had recanted their vows, though he blamed that on the twins. They were well-known for creating havoc but they were often overlooked when it came to creating something beautiful.

 

After the wedding broke up, the reception started soon after. Harry found that the seats were labeled and he was seated between Ginny and Ron. He was instantly irritated; it as as though the Weasley family was throwing Ginny in his face and frankly, he was over it. He knew that they supported her dream to marry him but he was just done it. Honestly, it was making him want to disappear from the Burrow and never return.

 

He ate the meal of salmon and let the hired help clear it away. He realized that Hermione was sitting next to Viktor Krum and they were laughing softly. He had to be Fleur’s guest since the groom had clearly never met him. Harry had to fight back the urge to curse the man but managed to refrain in the end. He really wasn’t sure where this righteous jealousy was coming from. He approached the pair with a smile, wondering if Hermione would introduce him as his true self or as his Weasley cousin persona. He was very pleased when she gave him a wide smile and held her hand out for him to join them.

 

“Viktor, you remember Harry Potter? He’s under polyjuice potion since the other guests couldn’t be trusted but I thought it would be safe to tell you,” she told him. While he was thrilled she had told him who he really was, he wanted Viktor to know that he was there with her, he was scared to realize that if said even a single word to someone that didn’t know his identity, he would be open to attack from numerous people. Therefore, he gripped her elbow hard and pulled her just a little way away so they could have a private word.

 

“Why did you tell him who I really was?” She gave him a confused but questioning look.

 

“I thought that you would like to have one person know who you were. I’m sorry. I would just hate to be somewhere but nobody realize that it was me,” she confessed. Harry raked a hand through his hair and finally nodded.

 

“You’re right, it does suck. It’s horrid. However, I know it’s necessary to survive,” Harry told her. She looked horrified.

 

“I would never tell someone that would expose you. Viktor really respects you, he has from the start of the Tournament when you kept insisting that you hadn’t entered yourself, he would never tell your secret, I swear it, Harry.” He reached out to put his arm around her shoulders. It was clear she was distressed and that was never what he wanted.

 

“I know you wouldn’t, ‘Mi. I trust you with my life.” She gave him the most brilliant smile and it lifted his heart. She rushed forward and hugged him hard around the waist, burying her face in his chest. His hand found its way into her hair and he held her against him. Even though it wasn’t his real body, it still felt natural. When she finally pulled away from him, she gave him a smile.

 

“Thank you for trusting me, Harry.” He brushed her hair away from her face as he smiled down at her.

 

“You’ve never given me a reason to doubt you,” he told her.

 

The dance erupted around them, Ron sweeping Luna of all people into dance while Ginny started dancing with Charlie. Harry turned to offer Hermione a dance when he realized that Viktor had beaten him to the punch. However, as jealous as he was, he could live with the 

Bulgarian spending time with Hermione. Viktor thought Hermione was as amazing as he did. Bill and Fleur were dancing together while Fred and George were dancing with two of her many veela cousins. He wasn’t sure how he got around the allure of the veela but it was embarrassing to watch the Weasley boys fall at their feet.

 

Harry found himself dancing with Aunt Muriel, his nightmare if you really considered it. While he wasn’t against dancing with the elderly aunt, he was against dancing with a woman that had nothing nice to say about anyone he knew. She was ranting and raving about his current Weasley friends, telling him how the children that he called friends were unmotivated and had no pureblood pride. He let it pass, figuring that if she had a right to complain about anyone, it was her family. It was when she started in on Hermione, complaining about her less than pure blood and her skinny ankles, that Harry lost his temper.

 

“Actually, Miss Granger is my best friend. I won’t have you insulting her while she isn’t here to defend herself. She’s a formidable witch and would probably put you in the ground if she knew what you were saying about her,” he claimed. Aunt Muriel looked at him in shock, clearly believing that he was a Weasley cousin. Harry sneered at her.

 

“I’m not really Barney Weasley. I’m Harry Potter and Hermione Granger is my best friend. You won’t talk badly about her without suffering the consequences,” he informed her. It was clear that she was more interested in how he got where he was.

 

“If you’re not Barney, how are you here?” she asked. Harry grinned at her.

 

“I’m friends with Ronald. Molly disguised me as Barney so I could still attend and nobody would report me.” Muriel gave him a look of respect so he remembered to reiterate his standing.

 

“Nobody talks badly about Hermione without answering to me, I don’t care how old you are,” he declared. Aunt Miuriel gave him a disbelieving look but nodded, respecting his words.

 

“Go find your girl then, boy. Go dance with her.” Harry gave her a smile before turning to do just that. However, he turned to see that Ron had beat him to it and he was holding Hermione close to him and pushing her around the dancefloor. Obviously, it was not as skilled as he would have liked but Ron had beat him to the punch line. Hermione was smiling at him and laughing softly, looking like she was having the time of her life. Harry supposed that he deserved it; she thought that he and Ginny had something going on, why would she worry about him when she was determined to have a good time before going to war? She deserved better than Harry and his ambiguous situation with Ginny, if only the redhead would leave him alone he could make some sense of exactly how he felt for his best female friend.

 

Rather than dance with anyone, after all, he hadn’t promised anyone a dance, he stepped back into the shadows to watch Hermione and practice trying to hide his jealousy since he was going to face Hermione soon and show her that it didn’t mean anything to him. Soon came faster than 

he thought it would since Ron left Hermione on the dance floor to dance with Lavender Brown. She looked heartbroken as she made her way back to the sidelines, Harry taking the place by her side. He was heartbroken at the look on her face as she stared after Ron while he danced quite happily with Lavender. 

 

“Do you think that Ron fancies Lavender again?” Hermione whispered to him. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer since it did indeed look like the red head was quite smitten with the buxom blonde. However, as much as it hurt, he didn’t want to break Hermione’s heart. 

 

“I don’t know, Hermione. Ron doesn’t tell me that kind of stuff,” he lied to her. He knew that Ron fancied Hermione, he had for years. He just never pursued her in the right way. She gave him a disbelieving look before following the redhead with her eyes again.

 

“Sometimes I swear he fancies me but then moments like this happen and I'm sure he doesn’t. I’m not sure what I’m doing, Harry,” she confessed. He reached out and smoothed her curls with his large hand, pulling her attention from Ron for a few moments before it reverted back. He watched Viktor approach and smile at his best friend. Hermione bowed slightly and graciously agreed to dance with him again; honestly, it was more than Harry could bring himself to do.

 

Even though Hermione had been watching Ron with longing, she was still having fun with Viktor. They were laughing together as he dipped her quite low to the crazy music that the twins had obviously chosen. Harry was feeling quite sorry for himself when he saw the patronus form just a few feet in front of him. It was a lynx and glowing brightly, showing just how strong the wizard was who cast it. When it spoke, Kingsley’s voice resonated through him.

 

“The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.”

 

Harry felt dread stab through his stomach at his words, instantly knowing that himself, Hermione, and Ron were going to have to leave right now. There was no putting their horcrux hunt off any longer. The insanity that was now occurring around him would be the perfect time to escape since he knew that Molly would never let that happen otherwise.

 

However, now this meant that he needed to find Ron and Hermione before something bad happened to them. However, it was complete chaos now that the silvery lynx had faded. There were pops all around him, telling him that not only were guests apparating out of the wedding, Death Eaters were apparating in. Harry hoped that his polyjuice held long enough for him to find his two best friends and get the fuck out of there. 

 

Ron found him quickly, nearly running him over in his hurry to get to his side. The redhead was nearly hysterical, not sure what to do next. Harry told him that they needed to find Hermione and then get the fuck out of there. Ron started looking through the crowd to find their friend, though Harry wasn’t too sure that he would find her. She was well-known in their world and while it would kill him, the second the Death Eaters saw her, they would be thrilled to take her back to 

their master. It would surely be a way to get Harry to surrender himself and he knew without a doubt that if old Moldyshorts had Hermione, he would.

 

It was almost ten minutes later when Harry finally spotted her, hidden behind a table with three young children. She was shooting off spells and protecting them as best she could. They were all clinging to her and crying while she fought off the Death Eaters that were sending spells their way. Ron gripped his arm tightly.

 

“Mate, those are the tiniest of my cousins. We can’t leave them with nobody to protect them,” Ron informed him as though it wasn’t already obvious that Hermione would never leave them. After a few seconds of silence, Harry saw Professor McGonagall rush by and he reached out and snatched her by the arm. He met her eyes and hoped that he was conveying just how serious he was. As an afterthought, he hoped that she knew who he really was since he looked like Barney Weasley.

 

“Professor, we have to leave. It’s vital to the war effort. I need you to go protect those children that Hermione is defending. Please. We’ll never survive this mission without her.” She met his eyes and gave him a solemn nod. Regardless of where she was headed before, she turned towards Hermione and when she met her and saw the relieved look on the young girls face, she held her wand high as she headed her way. Hermione looked devastated at first before finally steeling herself after hearing whatever McGonagall had to say. After an extremely short conversation, she strode towards Harry and Ron confidently as McGonagall started to shoot off spells to protect Ron’s youngest cousins. Harry hugged her close as soon as she was close enough; he couldn’t hold her tight enough to make him feel like she was safe.

 

“We have to go. It’s time. You know that we won’t get a better chance.” Even though she looked quite heartbroken, Hermione gave him a resolute nod. She reached out and took his wrist, while taking Ron’s at the same time. 

 

Without warning, she disapparated and disappeared from the Burrow for he didn’t know how long.

 

-O-

 

Hermione was terrified. She had been defending a group of children no older than five before they had left Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Now, she had just disapparated with Ron and Harry, hoping that they could find the horcruxes that Voldemort had left behind. When they reappeared, her hand was still tightly gripped around both Harry and Ron’s wrists. They had landed on Tottenham Court, at least that’s what it appeared to be to Hermione. Ron was currently having a melt down about being disapparated into muggle London. Hermione thought he should be thankful that Hermione had saved his fucking life.

 

She instantly started walking, not taking a chance to stop and talk. Harry reached out and took 

her hand, making sure that they stayed connected. After Ron skipped and stuttered for several steps, he followed suit. After they had walked a block, Harry decided to intervene.

 

“Are we on Tottenham Court?” Harry asked. Hermione gave him a guilty look before nodding.

 

“I wanted to go somewhere that Death Eaters wouldn’t think to go and this was the first place to pop in my head,” Hermione told him. He reached out and kissed her head.

 

“You did wonderful, baby. Let’s keep going, if they find us it isn’t worth it,” he told her. Hermione couldn’t help but agree. It didn’t matter that he had called her baby or that she hadn’t ever heard him do so before. What mattered right now was that they lived.

 

They veered off into a tea shoppe a couple blocks down. She knew that they stood out, her in her fancy muggle dress and Harry and Ron in their wizarding robes. Just once in their lives, she wished they had agreed to dress as a muggle as she had. At least then they wouldn’t have been totally out of the normal. They took their seats and ordered, Hermione quietly ordering for them all since it was clear that Ron would make a fool of himself and Harry had slipped under his invisibility cloak before they entered.

 

The girl delivered their order and Hermione was happy to for once be able to enjoy a latte since the wizarding world had never heard of them. Ron stared at his cappuccino and Harry had slipped his espresso into his cloak so it was no longer visible. Hermione took a few sips of her latte and he watched her visibly calm just a little. It was when he broke the calm that she tensed again.

 

“Where should we go now? Everywhere is compromised,” He asked her. Her spine was straight and even though he hated asking her the hard questions, they needed to be asked. He simply needed her help in deciding. However, he never got an answer. Just as she started to take another sip of her drink, a spell shot out of nowhere and almost hit her in the face. Ron instantly went to ground, making sure that he survived. Hermione threw herself to the side and barely missed the spell, just catching the sight of it out of her peripheral vision. Harry felt an instant flash of fury ignite within him and threw the invisibility cloak off of him to partly cover Hermione. It wasn’t planned, though he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

 

His wand appeared in his hand and he started shooting off spells as quickly as he could to defend his friends. He told himself that it was for his friends but he knew deep within his heart that it was for Hermione. She gathered herself quickly and sat up, her wand at the ready, shooting spell after spell in the direction of the original spell fire. Harry had to admit he admired her bravery and that she had a set of balls on her that were bigger than any man’s. She never hesitated to do what needed to be done.

 

Just as Hermione’s stunning spell hit who appeared to be Rowle, knocking him behind the counter of the tea shoppe, Harry’s slicing curse hit Dolohov, cleanly slicing his throat open to 

pour his life blood out down the front of him. As soon as Hermione had managed to send a binding spell at Rowle, they advanced to see just how bad the situation was. There were numerous muggles in the shoppe that were clearly terrified and would need to be obliviated. Harry sighed as he followed Hermione to where Rowle was downed. She bent over his form and felt for a pulse.

 

“He’s still alive. More than we can say for Dolohov.” Harry gripped her side roughly, pulling her to him, not even feeling bad that he was probably bruising her tender skin.

 

“He was going to kill you. He almost killed you in the Department of Mysteries. I don’t feel bad for killing him at all. It was kill or be killed and I'm not going down without a fight.” Ron was on her other side, nodding. His words were genuine when he spoke and some of the building animosity for his friend slipped away.

 

“Hermione, you’re our best friend. Both of us would do anything to keep you safe.” Harry was reminded then that even though Ron gave Hermione a hard time about her clothes and let his family treat her badly sometimes, he still loved her. She was still his best friend and never treated her as though she were less than he was. In fact, Ron admitted quite often that Hermione was a far better witch than he was wizard; he just didn’t think about how his words and actions could hurt their friend.

 

Harry was proud of Hermione when she didn’t break down in tears; while she could be emotional, she was also highly logical and he knew that he could count on her to do what was needed to be done. Right now, that was cleaning up the mess they had made of this cute little tea shoppe. She flicked her wand at the windows, lowering the blinds, while Harry flicked his at the sign on the door proclaiming the shoppe open. When it read “closed”, Hermione turned to both him and Ron and sighed.

 

“What are we going to do with them?” Harry started to wander a little as he thought, finding that pacing helped him think. He could feel the eyes of all the muggles in the room on him and he knew that they were going to have to obliviate them. He turned to Hermione.

 

“You made sure to lock all the doors, right?” She gave him a nod.

 

“I think we should pull a Crouch and transfigure Dolohov into something and get rid of him that way. As for Rowle, I'm not sure. I can’t kill a man that isn’t standing above me with a wand.” Hermione walked closer to the bound man and saw that he was now awake, meaning that they had been standing there discussing this for far too long. She pointed her wand at his face.

 

“I’m going to obliviate him and we can just sit him in a booth like he was eating here. You two fix the damage and I’ll get started on the muggles.” Harry and Ron started to repair the damage to the tea shoppe after turning Dolohov into an empty coffee cup that they threw in the trash, the eyes of the muggles large and disbelieving as they worked. A little boy walked up to Hermione 

and tugged on the skirt of her dress, just enough to catch her attention.

 

“Is magic real?” Hermione gave him a small smile and crouched down before him. She could see that his mother was scared that he had approached her but appeared to want to hear her answer too. Since they were just going to obliviate them anyways, she answered honestly.

 

“Yes, magic is real, but only for witches and wizards. You have to be born with it.” The boy grinned at her now, no longer shy.

 

“Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat too?” Hermione raised her wand.

 

“I can do something even better,” she told him. She gave it a wave and an enormous lolly appeared. She handed it to him and ushered him back over to his mother. The mother gave her a scared look.

 

“Are more of those men going to attack us?” she asked. Hermione tried to give her the answer that would scare her the least while still being believable. She was terrible at lying.

 

“No, they came after us. You don’t have to worry anymore,” she lied. The woman nodded and was happy to just sit there and watch.

 

Hermione was quick to clear the last hour of Rowle’s memory. Harry and Ron were quick to lift him into a seat and prop him against the wall while the dazed look on his face wore off. Hermione then began to move through the muggles, using her wand but making sure that she cast silently. The woman who had questioned her was the only one to speak.

 

“What are you doing to us? They’re all drooling.” Hermione bent before the woman and her son to smile softly.

 

“I don’t want them to hurt you so I have to erase this from your memory. That’s all I’m doing, I promise,” she answered honestly. The woman started to tremble and the little boy climbed into her lap.

 

“Will it hurt?” she asked, fear evident in her voice. Hermione shook her head.

 

“Not at all, you won’t even realize I’ve started or finished.” 

 

Hermione lifted her wand and cast on the little boy first, clearing away any memory of seeing them attacked and what they had decided on doing after the fact. When she was done with him, his eyes were glazed over and the woman was just watching her. She turned her wand to the woman without giving her a chance to speak further. They really didn’t have the time to spare and this had taken too long already.

 

Once she had finished wiping the memories of the dozen muggles in the shoppe, Harry and Ron had cleared away the mess and tried to make it look as it had when they had entered. They stood back and looked for a just a minute to make sure that they weren’t missing anything. After Hermione couldn’t see anything they had missed, she opened the blinds and flipped the sign on the door back to “open”.

 

Hermione pulled both boys out of the tea shoppe by the hand, still aware that they looked horribly out of place. She dragged them down the street until they were three blocks away and she pulled them into an alley so they could hide behind an enormous dumpster. She pulled her beaded bag out from under her dress, she had stuck it to the outside of her thigh that morning with a sticking charm, and gestured to the boys that they needed to take off their outer robes. Harry especially looked thrilled as he handed his over. She wasn’t sure how her next words were going to be taken so she braced herself.

 

“I think we should go to Grimmauld Place. There really isn’t anywhere else and I heard Moody telling Kingsley that he had added another protection to it to keep Snape out. It isn’t perfect but I think it’s our best shot until we can come up with something else.” Harry raked a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. She knew that it was the last place in the world he wanted to go; he hadn’t been there since Sirius had been killed. However, it was clear that he thought she was right.

 

“Alright, you’re right. I’ll lead,” Hermione reached out to grab his arm but he made sure to take her hand. Ron reached out and grasped his arm above the elbow, letting Harry take control. Hermione had no worries; where she was the most well-read in their Trio and could cast more spells than anyone, Harry was easily the most powerful. It just bled from him like he never tired. She knew it wasn’t true but it still amazed her that her best friend could cast so much magic without tiring like a normal magical person.

 

Harry popped them away, landing the directly on the front step of Grimmauld Place.

 

-O-

 

Harry hated being here already; to him, Grimmauld Place would forever be Sirius’ last prison. It didn’t feel right that they were there when the last time he had been there, Sirius had been walking through the house singing “God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs” and had been the closest to happy he had been in years. It was like a knife to the heart but he knew that Hermione was right. They really didn’t have any other options. 

 

Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled softly, clearly aware of his dark thoughts. He squeezed her hand back and gave her a slight smile for just a moment. Enough to let her know that he appreciated her gesture and knew that she was sorry to suggest this. Ron had already ventured forward, clearly unafraid of being in a house that the traitor Snape was aware of. Just as Harry was about to call out a warning, a dark figure appeared before them and started to rush 

them. He didn’t even stop to think about what he was doing. He thrust Hermione behind him hard enough to have her hit the wall behind him. His wand appeared and blasted the figure to dust, realizing too late that it was just a scare tactic to someone that was intruding. He saw Ron’s eyes were wide and he appeared to just now realize how fucked he would have been if Harry had hit him on accident. He turned to see Hermione leaning against the wall, dust covering her pretty lavender dress. He fought a laugh when he saw a long smear of it across her cheek. He reached out to help her stand straight again, even though it was clear that she wasn’t hurt. His fingers found the smear of dust on her face and gently rubbed it away.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to push you that hard. I just wanted you behind me,” he told her sheepishly. Her hands started to brush at the skirt of her dress as she smiled at him.

 

“I know, Harry, you would never hurt me on purpose,” she reassured him. He left her there to clean herself off while he glared at Ron.

 

“You realize that Snape knows about this place. This isn’t a game anymore. We have to be careful,” he warned him. Ron gave him a sheepish nod and followed his friend, wand out and vigilant. After they had made it to the end of the corridor to where they could enter the library, he heard Hermione following after them. He realized that they shouldn’t have left her there by herself and he stopped to wait on her. When she caught up, she reached down and slipped her heels off so she could walk silently.

 

They searched the whole house that way, Hermione bringing up the rear while Harry and Ron led. He knew Hermione was probably rolling her eyes at his over-protectiveness but he didn’t care. Not only was he bigger, he was more powerful. Even though she was a pistol and quick with a wand, he still wanted to protect her. It was an urge he felt deep inside and had no idea how to explain it to himself, let alone her if she were to ask.

 

They were on the top floor, the one that held Sirius’ bedroom. Harry had glanced in there and made sure that nobody was hiding there but he just couldn’t face it. He still struggled realizing that his godfather was gone for good, seeing his things in his room would just make it worse. They were headed back down the stairs when he couldn’t feel Hermione behind him anymore. He turned to see that she was standing in front of a door, staring at the nameplate. They had glanced in there just minutes before, though to be fair, Hermione hadn’t. Her eyes met his and Harry could see that she had just stumbled onto something.

 

“I think we just found R.A.B., Harry,” she breathed. He hurried to her side, Ron following. Harry stared at the nameplate on the door and felt his stomach lurch at what he saw.

 

Regulus Arcturus Black

 

Harry didn’t bother to waste time with considering what it meant for Sirius’ brother, that he had rebelled and tried to kill his master. He burst through the door to find that the room was far more 

orderly than Sirius’ was. The books were in their places on the shelf and his bed was made perfectly. He shot a look at both Ron and Hermione.

 

“Search the room. The horcrux might be here,” he bit out.

 

The three of them started frantically searching, hoping to find the horcrux that Dumbledore had died for. After ten minutes of going through absolutely everything in the room, Harry sat back on his heels, disappointed. He stood and helped Hermione off the floor.

 

“It’s not here. It’s late now so I think we should search the whole house tomorrow. For now, we need to get some rest.” He knew that he had made the right decision when Hermione sighed and nodded, offering no complaint. His hand found her lower back as he guided her out of the bedroom. Ron followed, closing the door. Out in the corridor, Hermione stopped.

 

“Where are we going to sleep?” she asked. He blew a breath out as he considered it.

 

“I think we should all stay together until we know for sure that the house is safe,” he told them. Ron and Hermione both nodded. Hermione turned to look back at the pair of them.

 

“I think we should sleep in the library. If something happens, we’ll be close enough to the exit and we won’t get trapped upstairs. We can drag some mattresses and sleep on the floor in front of the fire,” she suggested. Harry put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them lightly.

 

“We’ll conjure some. They’ll last long enough for us to sleep. Save us some effort,” he reasoned. Hermione led the way down the stairs and to the library. 

 

Harry knew that they had no food and that they would have to go shopping at some point. He hoped that muggle London would be safe enough for them to go out, they really had no other choices. He followed her into the library and watched as she conjured not only mattresses but pillows and blankets as well. She sat on the mattress furthest away from the fire that Ron conjured to begin digging through her beaded bag. He watched her whole arm disappear, only for her to pull out comfortable clothes for all of them. He grinned at her as he saw his favorite sleep pants get thrown his way. He bent to kiss her on the top of the head.

 

“You’re amazing, you are,” he praised her. She stood and turned to leave, presumably so she could change into her own clothes. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Don’t go too far, I still don’t trust this house,” he warned her. She gave him a nod while she rolled her eyes.

 

When she left, he and Ron were quick to change into their sleep clothes. Their dress robes were thrown in a heap on the floor when Hermione returned. Harry tried his hardest to keep his eyes to himself but it was so hard. She was wearing the smallest shorts he had ever seen and they 

highlighted just how amazing her arse was. Her camisole was tight and she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra. Her breasts were fucking perfect and it was just cold enough that her nipples were starting to harden. He hoped that his erection was hidden in the folds of his pajama pants. Ron, however, wasn’t as quiet about his opinion as Harry was.

 

“Bloody hell, Hermione, you’re fucking hot!” Hermione instantly flamed red and crossed her arms over her breasts. Her voice was low when she spoke.

 

“Thanks, I think,” she replied. Ron just couldn’t leave well enough alone.

 

“You always wear that around blokes? Isn’t that pretty revealing?” He questioned her. Her eyes went to the floor as she started for her mattress. Harry made sure that he went to the one between hers and Ron’s. He was going to make sure that he didn't fuck with her after being a complete prat. Before she could reply, Harry jumped in the conversation.

 

“How many blokes do you think Hermione has slept around? Just stop with the judging of her clothes, Ron. She was raised a muggle and this is acceptable for them. Her parents wouldn’t chastise her for dressing like this. In fact, a lot of people sleep naked. It’s a fucking fact that the wizarding world is a hundred years behind the times. If you don’t want to embrace our culture, fine. Stop making her feel like shite about it,” he groused. He saw Hermione smile just a tiny bit while Ron turned red and bowed his head. Harry was surprised at his words.

 

“Sorry, Mione, I wasn’t trying to judge you. I just know Mum would kill Ginny if she wore something like that.” Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Ron had any idea what Ginny wore when she was trying to fuck him.

 

Hermione laid down after quickly acknowledging his apology and threw the blankets over herself. Harry knew that they should work out a schedule to keep watch but didn’t figure that it would matter tonight. He set a few wards around the library door but other than that, he was too exhausted to do anything else. Ron was already under his blankets and half-asleep. Harry had always been so jealous of his ability to fall asleep anywhere. 

 

Several minutes later, Harry turned to see that Hermione was still awake in the firelight. She felt him looking and turned, catching him. She gave him a small smile before she looked over him to see that Ron was already snoring.

 

“Thanks, Harry,” she said. He smiled back and pulled his wand to flick it at Ron, silencing him. Hermione burst out in laughter.

 

“I take it you do that a lot?” Harry chuckled as he put his wand back under his pillow.

 

“Every single night. Otherwise the rest of us wouldn’t get any sleep.” She chuckled softly as she rolled to face him. She snuggled down and got comfortable.

 

“I’m sorry we’re here, Harry, I hope you know that,” she implored to him. He nodded.

 

“I know, ‘Mi, it’s not your fault. It really was the best suggestion.”

 

They were both silent for a few minutes before Harry looked over to see that Hermione had fallen asleep. There was a soft smile on her face and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He turned to face her as well and closed his eyes, knowing that he needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

 

After all, they were officially at war.

 

-O-

 

Molly bustled around the kitchen, trying to save some of the food from the wedding that hadn’t been ruined from the Death Eater attack. She and her family were sequestered in their home, Rookwood was sitting outside to watch over them. It had been made very clear to them that they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. She knew that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were gone so she hoped that they were safe.

 

Arthur was in the sitting room with all the boys and they were trying to work out just how long they were going to be watched and if they would be able to get messages out while Rookwood was there. Ginny stomped into the kitchen and threw herself into a chair, her makeup and hair still looking like she was at a wedding even though she was wearing a long nightgown. Molly smiled softly at her daughter and walked to her side so she could start taking the pins out of her hair.

 

“He’s with her now, Mum. They’re all gone. How are we going to make sure that they stay apart?” Molly knew that her fears were valid. They had worked long and hard at this plan for them to just give up on it now. However, she did her best to allay her daughter’s fears.

 

“She isn’t due to go into heat for three months. His lust potion will wear off in a few days but that’s a good thing. He’ll be confused about her but it’s Harry. He won’t move too quickly. He broke up with you because he wanted to protect you and you aren’t his mate. He’ll be even more careful with her. You don't have to worry about him. As long as Ron can make sure she gets her next dose of suppression potion, everything will be fine. You’ll get back together after the war and we’ll get you a fertility potion. He’ll marry you because he’ll consider it the right thing to do. We’ll have the Potter and Black fortune, honey, mark my words.” Ginny was calming down but her words were still snarled.

 

“That bitch is with him, though. I know she wants him, she’s had a crush on him since their third year. I read her pathetic diary, Mum. I wanted to barf,” she gritched. Molly started finger-combing her hair.

 

“Now, dear, to be fair, that would be normal. He is her alpha and she is his omega. The attraction between them is natural. We got lucky when I was called to Hogwarts to help explain what an omega was to her. Poppy got her to agree to the suppression potion during school so she wouldn’t be affected, I just took it upon myself to continue dosing her while erasing her memory of what she is. It’s all worked out perfectly so far and your brother will make sure that she gets her potion. He isn’t the biggest supporter of this plan but he will do as he’s been told. Ronnie is a good boy,” she reassured her. Ginny sighed and leaned her head back against her mother’s chest. Molly just smiled down at her daughter and hugged her.

 

“Everything will work out, Ginny. We’ve come too far for it to fail.” 

 

Molly shooed her daughter away after that, sending her to bed. The boys would likely be ages yet and there was no sense in them exhausting themselves further waiting on them. She finished cleaning up her kitchen and saving what she could. Once Ginny had the Potter fortune, things would be different.

 

That was what she told herself.

 

A/N- Holy balls, guys, I didn’t expect to get a chapter out for this story so quickly but I just had to write it. I hope that this explains a few things and that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, I do love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are love.

 

Next chapter, our couple discovers just who has the locket.

 

Love,

 

Alicia


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I just love you all so much, you’re so supportive. Thank you for the love you’ve showed this story even though I only promised sporadic updates. It’s really a good thing I have no life or you wouldn’t get updates so quickly. Haha, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3  
August 5, 1997

Harry woke slowly and brushed a hand through his hair as his eyes came open. They were still sleeping on transfigured beds in the library, much to his chagrin. Even though he wasn’t used to sleeping in the best of conditions thanks to his time with the Dursleys, it still rankled. Hermione deserved better, sleeping on at least a bed. He knew that she didn’t hold it against him but he hated that she was living like this for him.

Truth be told, he knew that Hermione had given up more than anyone for him. Nobody could deny that. She had finally told him and Ron just what she had done to her parents to keep them safe. He felt like complete shite for not even thinking about protecting them; they were important to Hermione so they should have been important to him. Even more importantly, why hadn’t the Order done anything to protect them? They were protecting other muggleborns and families of witches and wizards alike. It should have been their priority since Hermione was so important to the war effort.

He heard Hermione stirring on his left; they had moved her closest to the fire since she got cold so easy. She was so tiny and very slender; it was no wonder that she was always cold. He had these strange longings to pull her into his arms and warm her up that way but after seeing how Ron clearly fancied her, it felt like a betrayal. Besides, he still had the Ginny situation to put a complete stop to before he could even consider bringing another witch in his life.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and when she saw that he was watching her, she smiled softly before rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a messy cloud around her shoulders but Harry thought it was the most beautiful she had ever been. She was still wearing her comfortable night clothes to bed and seeing her natural beauty every morning upon waking up, he wondered how he ever thought that Ginny was beautiful. She was very high maintenance, never wanting to leave the house unless she looked perfect. He supposed that she was pretty, gorgeous even, but Harry found that her appeal to him was fading.

Hermione sat up and stretched, her arms above her head bringing her shirt up to reveal a strip of tanned skin on her belly. Harry had to avert his eyes; his best mate wanted her and he was still tangled up with Ginny. It wasn’t right to stare at his best friend like that. He knew that objectively but it was so difficult to actually remember. He sat up too, deciding that it was time for him to start working on breakfast. He was only in a pair of boxers so he waited until Hermione’s back was turned to stand and throw his robe on.

They were still waiting for Kreacher and Dobby to return; Kreacher had appeared in the library the day after they had arrived and demanded to know what they were doing in his mistress’ house. It had been Hermione that had realized that Harry was his new master; the elf came with the house and title. After Harry had told the elf that it was his house and that they would be staying there, there had been even more grumbling. 

Finally, Hermione had taken over the questioning of Kreacher. She had asked him about the locket belonging to Regulus and the elf had started insulting her and calling her a worthless mudblood. Harry had ordered him to stop and answer all her questions; Kreacher had grudgingly told them everything they needed to know.

Regulus’ defection took them by surprise; Hermione was even further astounded at the obvious love that the young Death Eater had had for his family elf. There had been tears in her eyes at the end of Kreacher’s story, telling them how he had failed his master since he couldn’t destroy the locket. Hermione had hugged the elf and told him that they needed to find it because they needed to destroy it. Kreacher had looked at her with such hope in his eyes that Harry hadn’t known how to respond at first.

Hermione, however, had explained to him that they needed it to kill the wizard that had killed his Master Regulus. The elf had told them exactly what had happened to it and Harry had been on the brink of a fit of rage when he learned the truth. Apparently, after Sirius had been killed, Mundungus Fletcher had went back to Grimmauld Place and raided the house, taking all the valuables and anything that he thought might fetch a decent price. The locket had been one of those items. Harry had lost all hope when he heard that; there was no way that they would be able to trace it after it left the thief’s hands. 

Hermione, however, hadn’t given up. She had questioned Kreacher further and asked him if he had any idea who the locket had ended up with. Kreacher had gone to rummage through an old stack of newspapers in the kitchen when Dobby had appeared. He had been vexed that Kreacher had come to serve them rather than them calling for him. Harry had tried to explain that he had never called for Kreacher, that he had inherited him, but Dobby hadn’t understood. 

Kreacher had returned with an old Daily Prophet and handed it silently to Hermione. She groaned when she saw just who was on the front page. She handed it to Ron and he cursed out loud before handing it to Harry. Dolores fucking Umbridge was on the front, the article having something to do with upcoming laws going through the Wizengamot. There, hanging around her neck, was one of the Dark Lord’s fucking horcruxes. Hermione, despite not liking where the locket had ended up, smiled at the elf and thanked him for his help, telling him that they would be retrieving it to destroy it. Kreacher had thrown himself on the ground in tears of happiness.

Harry hadn’t been sure how they were going to get ahold of the horcrux now when Kreacher dragged himself off the floor, snot still hanging from his nose. He had told Harry that he would go find Fletcher so they could question him; Kreacher thought he might have more information. Dobby had been quick to volunteer as well, clearly jealous that there was another elf that was willing to serve Harry Potter. He knew that Hermione hadn’t wanted him to send Kreacher and Dobby but, in the end, he had. They wanted to go and he couldn’t help but think that Fletcher needed the shite scared out of him for stealing from Sirius’ house. Though he had supposed that the house was his now.

Today would be the third day that they had been gone and Harry had to admit that he was getting worried. He figured that it would be an easy task but apparently it wasn’t. Since the elves weren’t there to do the shopping, that meant that they needed to do it. The day that Kreacher and Dobby had left, the three of them had disapparated to a grocery store near where Hermione had grown up. Ron had been astounded at how muggles shopped but neither Harry nor Hermione had had the patience to let him revel in the differences. They were exposed and in danger as long as they weren’t behind wards.

After buying enough to last them for a month or so, the three had left with their purchases and returned to Grimmauld Place. Since then, Hermione and Harry had been taking turns cooking since Ron had no idea how to go about it. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how his redheaded friend would survive in the real world once he left the Burrow. Nobody could afford to eat out for every single meal.

Harry had taken so long getting dressed that he could already smell the bacon cooking in the kitchen. Ron was stirring now, clearly roused by the smell of bacon. Harry nudged his mattress and Ron came awake with a snort. When his blue eyes focused on Harry, he grinned.

“Come on, get up. Hermione’s already cooking breakfast.” Ron grunted his acquiescence so Harry left him to get dressed on his own. He made his way through the house and found Hermione singing to herself in the kitchen while she fried bacon and french toast. She was still in her pajamas and was dancing to the words of her song. Harry just stood there and watched her, an amused smile on his face.She clearly didn’t know that he was there, otherwise she would have never allowed him to see her like this. Just as he was getting ready to clear his throat, Hermione turned to set a plate of bacon on the table and froze when she saw him smirking at her. Her face flushed bright red and he laughed out loud.

“I wish I enjoyed cooking as much as you do.” She glared at him before turning back to the stove silently. Harry sighed; he hadn’t meant to embarrass her. He went up behind her and rubbed her arms softly. He could just barely smell the shampoo in her hair; it was sweet and flowery, almost like cherry blossoms.

“I wasn’t laughing at you, ‘Mi. I’ve never seen you act like that. It was nice.” She bowed her head for a moment before turning to look at him. He could see that he was forgiven and it was further evidenced by her words.

“I’ll forgive you this time but don't let me catch you laughing at me again,” she chastised him. He just grinned at her again before kissing the side of her head and moving away to set the table.

Ron ambled in almost ten minutes later, just as Hermione set the rest of the food on the table. She pulled a book down to the table with her and read as she slowly ate a piece of french toast and a couple slices of bacon. Harry didn’t think that it was enough to survive on but he supposed that it was enough to keep her healthy. She didn’t look underweight so he wasn’t going to worry about her too much.

Harry and Ron made quiet conversation while they ate, talking about things that really didn't matter anymore since the war had officially started. After they were done eating, he and Ron rose to clean up. Whichever of them cooked let the others clean up afterwards. Ron had gritched about it at first but Hermione had been quick to lay into him for being a lazy sod and told him that it wasn’t going to work that way. She had informed him that she was not his mother and would not treat him like a child.

After the dishes were done, they all retired to the library again. Hermione went through her beaded bag and pulled out an outfit to wear before leaving briefly to go change. Ron watched her leave, his eyes planted firmly on her arse. Harry couldn’t even blame him; her arse was phenomenal. She returned quickly, however, dressed in jeans and jumper. Her feet were still bare and Harry wanted to chuckle. She hated wearing shoes and would always choose to be barefoot if there was a choice.

Harry could see that Hermione was reading a book about Herpo the Foul, the first wizard to create horcruxes. He wasn’t sure if she was reading it for pleasure or if was to do more research on things they were trying to hunt. Harry settled in on the opposite end of the couch from her and started to read a book he found about the history of quidditch. Ron set up the wizards chess set and played against himself.

They continued in this way until lunch when Harry stood and went to prepare their food. He settled on roast beef sandwiches and crisps. Their lunches tended to be on the lighter side, something that drove Ron half crazy, but they weren’t expending any energy yet. They were doing nothing to make themselves hungry. He brought the meal to the library and they continued their personal endeavors while they ate. 

About an hour after they ate, Hermione laid her book aside and rested against the arm of the couch, resting her head in her arms. She closed her eyes and Harry wasn’t sure how she planned to nap in that position. However, he had seen her do so once before already so it must be comfortable for her. She hadn’t been in that position long when there was a pop in the corridor and then yelling.

“Let go a me, ya bleedin’ elf!”

Harry knew instantly that Kreacher and Dobby had arrived with Mundungus Fletcher. He nudged Hermione’s leg softly, bringing her out of her doze. Ron was already on his feet, wand in his hand. Hermione looked confused but pulled her wand as well. Harry stood and led the way out into the corridor, finding Fletcher on his knees with both elves on his shoulders, Dobby smacking him repeatedly in the face. As much as he wanted to crack up in laughter, he decided to try to be nice so he would get more information.

“Dobby, Kreacher, thank you for retrieving him. You can get off him now.” Ron was behind him, guffawing in laughter. He caught Hermione pinching him on the side in the corner of his eye and he wanted to laugh when Ron yelped in pain. Kreacher and Dobby both jumped to the floor but made sure to retrieve Fletcher’s wand before they left him completely. Kreacher handed it to Harry with a slight bow.

“What the hell did I do to ya, Potter, for ya to make yer elves treat me with such hostility?” Fletcher demanded. Harry gave him a hard look that caused the thief to draw back in surprise. He took a step forward and hoped that he was intimidating the wizard.

“I learned that you came here after Sirius died and stole my things. I want to know why you would do that,” Harry asked him. Fletcher turned a brilliant shade of red as he started to stutter.

“I would never steal from ya, Potter. I know how powerful ya are. It would be stupid to provoke ya,” he explained. Harry rolled his eyes.

“I ever catch you stealing from me again, Fletcher, I’ll kill you,” Harry threatened. He wasn’t sure that he would go through with it but he saw the fear on Fletcher’s face and he figured that he was primed to ask his questions.

“I want you to tell me about the locket. Tell me when you sold it and to who. Don’t fucking lie to me either,” he threatened. Fletcher gulped audibly.

“It was three months or so after Sirius was killed. I had just been through here and was hawking what I could on Knockturn Alley. Some Ministry hag came by and demanded to see my permit. Since I didn’t have one, she took the locket as payment. Umbitch, was her name?” he didn’t sound too sure of himself on the name and despite the circumstances, he still wanted to chuckle at the wizard calling her Umbitch. He made sure that his glare was extra strong for this last question.

“Do you know if she still has it?” he asked, his voice low and clearly serious. Mundungus nodded quickly.

“I see her all the time with it on, just a few days ago actually. She boasts she’s a pureblood, related to Selwyn, but everyone knows it’s a damned lie.” Harry gave him a nod and turned to Hermione.

“Clear his memory, please.” She stepped forward and raised her wand to work her magic. Once she lowered it and stepped back, Fletcher’s eyes were glassy. Now, he turned to Dobby.

“Please take him to wherever you found him and leave him there. If he’ll be in immediate danger, pop him to wherever. Stick his wand in his pocket before you leave,” he ordered. Dobby reached out and took the wand from Harry, unbelieving that a wizard and told him to take a wand. He grabbed Fletcher roughly and they were gone. Harry turned to Kreacher and he could see the elf still scowling. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket that they had pulled from the cave. He held it out to Kreacher.

“I can’t give you the original because we have to destroy it but you can have Regulus’ last piece of magic. You served him well.” Kreacher burst into tears again but this time, he allowed Harry to place the locket over his head to settle around his skinny neck. He threw himself at Harry’s knees, hugging them tightly. Harry wasn’t sure what to do and he glanced back to see Ron staring in disgust at the display. Hermione was hiding a smile behind her hand. Finally, Kreacher pulled away and grinned, showing off his teeth.

“Kreacher go make a wonderful dinner for his master and master’s friends. Kreacher is happy to have new master.” He was gone before Harry could even respond. He hoped that the elf made something that they would eat though he supposed that they weren’t all that picky.

The three of them headed back into the library and took their previous seats. However, none of them picked up their books or chess set. He could tell that Hermione was deep in thought but Ron’s face seemed to be lax like he was concentrating on nothing. Harry broke the silence.

“I think we need to make a plan,” he told them. Hermione sighed as Ron perked up. Planning was definitely his strong point.

“Alright, what is our ultimate goal?” Ron asked. Hermione didn’t want to answer and piss Harry off. Therefore, they waited for him to stutter out his next words.

“I think we should see what has been going on around here. You and Hermione can sneak around under disillusionment charms to find out what’s going on. From there, we can make further plans. However, we need a plan to get the horcrux from that nasty bitch in the Ministry,” Harry stated. Hermione nodded in agreement.

“It’s not safe to make Harry spy. I think Ron and I should take turns spying at the Ministry to see who is going in and who isn’t. See if we can formulate a plan after watching them for long enough,” she decided. Harry nodded in agreement.

“I think that’s a great plan. We’ll see what we’re dealing with before we make any certain plans for the mission,” Hermione agreed. Ron looked over to Harry with a solemn look.

“We’ll start spying on the Ministry tomorrow. We can’t all three fit under the cloak anymore but two of us can. I think we should take turns until we know what’s going on,” the redhead suggested. Harry nodded his agreement.

“We’ll let the elves finish up today and we’ll start bright and new in the morning.” 

Ron smiled and nodded, rising to his feet. He gave a great yawn even though they hadn’t don't anything to warrant him being tired.

“I’m going to take a nap, mate,” he warned. Harry nodded. He supposed that he might as well not say anything. This would likely be the last day in awhile that any of them could nap. Ron moved to lay down across his mattress before the fire and in just minutes, he was snoring. He glanced at Hermione to see that she was frowning slightly at Ron so Harry remained silent.

However, it wasn’t meant to be. Ron fell asleep without a word to either of them and Hermione watched as Harry stood suddenly, his forehead dotted with sweat. He rushed to the bathroom and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was an emergency. After several minutes of waiting for him to return, Hermione stood and went to the nearest bathroom door. She knocked quietly only to receive no response.

“Harry, please tell me that you’re alright,” she begged. It was silent for almost a minute before he spoke.

“I’m just fine, Hermione, something just disagreed with my stomach,” he explained. Hermione knew better than that so she took matters into her own hands. She cast a spell on the knob to unlock the door and barged right on in. Harry was hunched over the toilet, his head hanging down, and he was recovering from losing his lunch. Hermione bent next to him and carded her fingers through his hair, talking softly.

“What’s wrong, Harry? Don’t lie to me,” she begged. He turned his head slightly so he could just see her expression and sighed.

“I had another vision. I know I’m supposed to be working on keeping him out, suppressing the connection, but I couldn’t help it. I saw him looking for a wand and questioning a wizard named Gregorovitch. After he was done, he killed him. However, the wand he wanted was stolen by a thief. I saw his face but have no idea who he is,” he explained. Hermione felt her blood run cold. She hated that Harry connected to him like this. Therefore, she put her hands under his armpits and pulled him up, showing him that she wanted him to come with her.

Harry followed her through the corridors until they were in the library. After she settled on the couch, she pulled him down until he was seated next to her and his head was resting in her lap. Harry seemed terribly stiff, as though she were having to coax every single action out of him, but when her fingers entwined in his hair and started to pet him, he relaxed.

They laid there together, her brushing her hands through his hair and him doing his best to stay awake while Ron snored in the background. He knew that his vision had been important. He had seen Voldemort kill Gregorovitch after all. However, Hermione wasn’t going to let them discuss it further that day.

“Tomorrow,” she had whispered down to him when he had tried to tell her just how important it was to the war effort. 

Hermione watched as Harry closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, his face in her lap and turned to face her abdomen. It had been a long day and there was no sense in letting Harry work himself up over a vision that they weren’t sure was true. However, she felt that they were not only true but important somehow. 

Rather than let him worry and dwell, Hermione had laid him down and he had fallen asleep in her lap. Her fingers brushed through his hair, smoothing them away from his forehead and his scar. She felt a little special; she knew that he allowed nobody to touch his scar, not even Ginny. However, he had fallen asleep to Hermione softly brushing against it. She wished once again that things weren’t so complicated with Ron and Ginny; life would be so much simpler if they weren’t.

Hermione felt herself growing drowsy, not wanting to fall asleep but knowing that it was inevitable. She buried one hand of fingers in Harry’s hair and laid her other hand on his chest as she leaned back against the cushions and closed her eyes. Sleep was rapidly approaching and she knew that she should move so Ron wouldn’t have a fit when he woke up. However, she dismissed it almost immediately. She wanted to take a nap and to hell with the consequences. Harry shifted even closer in his sleep and mumbled something under his breath and Hermione smiled just a tiny bit.

Sleep pulled her under and she hoped that things were just as peaceful when she awoke. After all, they had to plan to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic.

A/N- Kind of a boring chapter but there was a little Harry and Hermione action. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought, reviews are love.

Next chapter, break into the Ministry of Magic.

Love,

Alicia


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- You guys are just so awesome, thank you so much for the support you’re showing this story. I really appreciate it. Thanks for taking the time to read and review, it really means a lot. I won’t go on since I really just want to get this chapter written. I’m excited to write it!

Chapter 4  
September 1, 1997

Hermione couldn’t quell the nerves that had her stomach in knots. Today they were going to sneak into the Ministry of Magic under the guise of polyjuice potion in hopes that they could find Umbridge’s necklace. Kreacher had gone to her home and searched her house while she was gone and found nothing. He had been surprised that the woman hadn’t owned any elves or put up anything more than basic wards. It was nice to file the information in the back of her mind but it did nothing to help them in this instance.

They had spent the last month spying on the comings and goings of the Ministry. All employees were now required to be flushed into the Atrium; the floos only worked to leave. You had to show a badge that proved that you worked there before you were allowed to be flushed. It seemed that security had been tightened since Voldemort had taken over. Ron had been quite pissy over the fact that now his father wasn’t going to be able to work, meaning that his family was suffering even more financially. Harry had tried to reassure him but it had started an argument between the two of them that Hermione had had to physically break up. They had both apologized later but it wasn’t something she wanted to deal with again.

They were currently crouched under the invisibility cloak, waiting for their targets to arrive. Hermione’s knees were aching from the position she was in but they were too tall to fit under the cloak together while standing. She could feel both boys shifting slightly so she assumed that they were just as uncomfortable as she was.

Ron’s double appeared first, a Reginald Cattermole. He looked quite caught up in wherever his thoughts were. He didn’t even see the wand emerge from the cloak and shoot a stunning spell at him. Once he was on the ground, Ron was quick to jump up and go collect his hairs. He shoved them directly into his vial of polyjuice potion before casting a disillusionment charm on the unconscious body of his victim. 

Hermione’s came along next, Mafalda Hopkirk. She had her nose buried in a file folder, reading something as she approached. She didn’t see Hermione’s wand creep out from under the cloak either and her papers scattered everywhere when she fell to the ground unconscious. Hermione ran to her body and pulled out her hair, doing like Ron did and putting them directly into the vial of potion. She did the same, disillusioning Ms. Hopkirk before moving her out of the way of traffic so she wouldn’t get trampled.

They waited almost ten minutes before Harry’s donor came along, Albert Runcorn. While he wasn’t a Death Eater, he quite happily supported the dark side and the changes they were bringing about in their world. He was quickly disposed of, his hair put in Harry’s potion, and his body made invisible before being placed next to the other two. After he returned to the cloak, Hermione threw it off of them and held up her vial. She just wanted to get this done and over with. The two boys followed suit and they drank down the putrid potion together.

Hermione hated how polyjuice potion felt. It felt like your skin was bubbling away in order for someone else’s to take its place. Her hair lengthed and was pulled up, long and straight rather than her usual unruly curls. She shot up several inches in height and it threw Hermione off balance for a few moments. Looking over, she saw that Ron and Harry had also completed their transformations. Harry took the cloak and stuffed it in his robes

The trio started for the building that flushed them into the Ministry. The guard checked their badges at the door and waved them past. All three stepped up to a toilet and Harry took the first step to crawl inside the bowl. Hermione cringed at the feel of the water on her feet along with the fact that she was standing in a toilet. However, after she flushed herself in, she stepped out of the toilet and her feet were completely dry. She waited there for Harry and Ron to appear and wasn’t disappointed when the appeared seconds later. Harry leaned over to whisper to the pair of them while nobody else was looking.

“You both know the plan and what you’re looking for. Meet back here in an hour.” Hermione nodded.

Since she was Mafalda Hopkirk, she was heading for the courtrooms. There had been whispers as they spied about a Muggleborn Registration and that they were trying the muggleborns for stealing magic. Hermione was supposed to go and get as much information about it as possible. Ron had been assigned to check on his father if he was there. It was more for his peace of mind and since Harry was going to be searching through Umbridge’s office for the horcrux, it made sense. If Ron got intel on his family, he was to go search the office of the new Head of the D.M.L.E. Gordon Travers had taken Amelia Bones place when she had been killed over the summer in her home. Hermione’s heart had broken for Susan since it meant that she was now an orphan like Harry.

Hermione started for the lifts, taking the first one she found clear to the bottom. There were several other people in it with her, all getting off on the same level as she did. Harry had told her that the courtrooms were enormous and it was likely that they would be full to witness witches and wizards getting convicted of stealing magic. However, she wasn’t ready to see Dolores Umbridge standing at the door of the lift when it opened. She was in her signature sickly pink cardigan and had a fake smile plastered on her face. 

“Oh, Mafalda, I was just coming to get you. I was wondering if you were running late. We can’t start putting the trash away without you there to take down the minutes.” Hermione gave her a small smile and nodded.

“I got waylaid coming out of my office. I’m ready now.” Umbridge smiled again and turned around, gesturing for Hermione to follow her. She dutifully did so, her eyes still focused on the locket hanging between her breasts. It was clear that it was the horcrux and Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if it had made her an even more terrible person since she wore it every day.

They entered the courtroom and Hermione was surprised to find that the room was nearly empty. Umbridge took her seat like a judge would and Hermione took the only other seat that was available. There was a woman sitting in the defendant’s chair, tied down with tears streaming down her face. There were dementors floating above them, the only thing keeping them at bay were the charmed figurines that sat on top of Umbridge’s desk. Hermione picked up the quill that was supposed to dictate the conversation onto the parchment before her. Umbridge cleared her throat and started with a no-nonsense tone.

“You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, correct?” Umbridge asked. The tearful woman nodded.

“Yes,” she answered.

“You are married to Reginald Cattermole, Ministry employee, yes?” Umbridge continued. The woman nodded again and Hermione could see that she was terrified.

“Yes, we have three children together and have been married almost fifteen years.” Her words were starting to sound desperate. Umbridge just smiled; it was clear that this was what she had been waiting for.

“From which wizard or witch did you steal your magic?” Umbridge smirked at the woman as her face drained even further of color. Hermione was writing down the words but felt sick to her stomach. She didn’t know if they were going to kill this woman or if she was going to spend time in Azkaban.

“I didn’t steal my magic, I swear. I did accidental magic as a child, I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven and got my first wand just two weeks before school started,” Mary pleaded, trying to get them to believe her words. Hermione wanted to scream at Umbridge that she was fucking insane but knew that she needed that damn necklace. 

However, Hermione was saved from making the mistake of voicing her thoughts when Albert Runcorn entered the courtroom, his eyes blazing in fury. Hermione wasn’t sure what had Harry in such a state but it likely wasn’t good. His eyes focused on her before he raised his wand and starting casting at them all.

-O-

Harry slipped off in the opposite direction of Hermione and Ron; his destination was Umbridge's office. He was greeted by several people as he weaved through the corridors as quickly as he could and he made sure to greet them back. He caught sight of Arthur in the distance and while he looked tired, he still looked to be in one piece. He didn’t let his mind settle on best mate’s family when he still had his part of the mission to complete.

When he reached Umbridge’s door, he waved his wand and cast a simple unlocking charm. Since she hadn’t had advanced wards on her home, he doubted that her office would be much better protected. There was a satisfying click of the lock and he smiled to himself. He made sure that nobody was paying any attention to him as he slipped inside her office.

Harry instantly wanted to barf. He was reminded of her office at Hogwarts. The walls were pink and kitten plates decorated the entire surface. There were doilies all over her desk and Harry was surprised that they were white rather than pink. He was pulled out of his sickened stupor be a thump outside the door. Waving his wand again, he cast a far more complicated locking charm on the door to make sure that he would know if someone was trying to break in while he was still there.

Harry began to rummage through all her belongings, not caring how gentle he was. He went through every single drawer of her desk before moving to the file cabinet off the side of it. He was growing more and more frustrated the further he went, knowing that he wasn’t finding the offensive piece of jewelry that all three of them were putting their lives on the line for. 

Harry growled with irritation as he jerked open the last drawer of the file cabinet to find nothing but papers once again. However, the big label on the first file stopped him. The Order of the Phoenix. He reached down and pulled it out, taking a seat in her chair to read through what they knew of his friends and family.

Some of it was hard to read. Sirius was listed there, his family history and just how he had died. It was even listed that Harry had lured him to his death. Remus was listed as a dark creature that was so poor and feral he was living on the streets. Tonks was on the list, though her marriage to Remus wasn’t. He was glad that they had managed to keep it from the Ministry so far. Remus didn’t need another target on his back.

Harry went through all the Weasleys files and read just what was supposed to happen to them if they were caught doing something illegal. Ron was to be ordered to Azkaban for an undetermined amount of time and then released to a proper pureblood family so he could learn the proper ways and take the Dark Lord’s mark. The same was listed for the twins and Bill. Surprisingly, Charlie was absent from the list.

Ginny’s rehabilitation surprised him. She wasn’t to be put in Azkaban. She was to be gifted to a Death Eater as a bride and impregnated as soon as possible. If she caused any problems, it would be her husbands job to punish her as he saw fit. Molly was listed to be used as a mistress if Arthur was killed since nobody would want her as a wife due to her age. As angry as this made him, nothing prepared him for what Hermione’s file said.

Muggleborn Hermione Jean Granger has been tried already in front of the Wizengamot and found guilty of stealing magic. Since she didn’t bother to show up to register and she hasn’t appeared to start her punishment of time in Azkaban, her punishment is severe. The Ministry of Magic will not stand for these things to continue.

When Miss Granger is apprehended, she is to be transported to Hogwarts after having magic suppression cuffs placed on her. She will be housed in Slytherin House and is to be available to all males for their sexual pleasure for a term of six months. If she fights the situation, she will be terminated. At the end of her six month term, there will be a chance at renewal if she has served our pureblood youth well. 

Harry couldn’t help but to see red. They were going to make Hermione the Slytherin House Whore. She was to serve them for six months and then die if she didn’t do a good enough job. She was perfect, the best witch he knew, and they wanted to snuff her out like she was nothing. He couldn’t help the rage that took over him, nor did he want to.

Harry shoved all the things that decorated the top of her desk off onto the floor. The file sat there, staring up at him, Hermione’s face from fifth year smiling at him innocently. He pressed his wand to papers and silently cast an incendio, catching not only the file but her desk on fire. He shot a few more incendio spells around her office before leaving as quickly as he had come.

Harry wasn’t sure what to do next but knew deep in his soul that he needed to find Hermione next. She had been heading to the courtrooms when he had last seen her twenty minutes before. Maybe she had been more successful in her reaching her goals. He strode through the corridors, his fury simmering just below the surface. In truth, he had never felt this way. While it didn’t necessarily scare him, it made him worry where this power and anger had come from.

He burst into the courtroom that was in use only to find that it was almost empty. Aside from the woman that was clearly on trial, Hermione and Umbridge were there with a few dementors kept at bay by some other means than a patronus. He stepped forward into their line of sight and Umbridge gave him one of her patented sickly sweet smiles.

“Albert, I’m so pleased that you could make it.” Harry didn’t even give her a chance to move. He lifted his wand and sent a cutting curse her way, catching her right across the throat. It wasn’t what he meant to hit but there was nothing for it now. The necklace gleamed on her chest and he watched Hermione rush to her side to snatch it from her neck. Umbridge was trying to stem the blood flow but it was in vain. It was only a few moments before she had lost enough blood for her body to go limp. Hermione shoved the horcrux deep into her pocket and shot a spell at the woman lashed to the chair in front of them. Her bindings fell away but it also triggered the dementors to attack.

The woman, who Harry didn’t recognize in the least, screamed when she saw them diving down to suck out her soul. Hermione was right next to her and while she was waving her wand, only silver mist was appearing. Patronuses were the only spell that gave her problems. Harry pointed his own wand at the descending dementors and yelled out the spell, hoping that it would be strong enough to protect them both. The day at Weasley’s lake flashed in his mind, and he cast the spell.

“Expecto patronum!”

His stag burst from the tip of his wand and cantered towards the dementors; the dark soul-suckers didn’t even get a chance to run before they were gored by the antlers of his enormous stag. Harry wasn’t completely sure but he was pretty certain that his patronus had just killed dementors for the first time ever. Hermione grabbed the muggleborn woman and started dragging her towards Harry but she was struggling against her, clearly knowing just who Albert Runcorn was. Hermione, however, just jerked her arm a little harder and yelled at her.

“It isn’t Runcorn. If you want to get out of here, then let’s go. If not, then feel free to stay.” The woman calmed at her words and gave her a resolute nod. Harry reached out and took Hermione’s hand, pulling her with him as they ran out of the courtroom. The other woman followed closely, as did the other people waiting outside that were clearly going to be the next ones on trial.

Ron was rushing towards them, panic on his face. Harry heard the woman behind him shriek but he paid it no mind. Ron started running with them when he reached them and he was clearly out of breath.

“They’re putting the whole Ministry on lockdown, they know we’re here. Umbridge’s office is gone, completely up in flames.” Harry nodded.

“I set it on fire. Fucking bitch deserved it. She’s dead though so it doesn’t matter now.” Ron’s eyes widened at his words but he said nothing more. Harry brought them to the Atrium and when he slowed there, the woman following them threw herself into Ron’s arms. She kissed him like it was the last time she would ever kiss him and Harry had to bite back a laugh. Mid-kiss, Ron transformed back into himself. When the woman pulled back and saw him, she covered her mouth in surprise and Hermione grabbed his hand.

“We have to go. Mary, you need to get out of here. Flee the country. Don’t come back until the war is over.” Harry threw an arm around her shoulders and started to pull her towards the nearest floo. Ron followed her, still clearly confused about the kiss she had given him. Hermione was changing back to her usual self next to him and Harry could feel the familiar bubbling of his skin, telling him that he was changing as well.

There was a shout in the distance, telling him that they had been recognized. Spell fire was coming their way and Harry did the best he could to protect all three of them. Harry could see Travers running their way and he knew that it was time to make their great escape. The Head of the D.M.L.E. yelled something and the grates on the floos started to close. Harry yelled and lunged for the nearest one, dragging Hermione and Ron with him. Just as they stepped into the flames and they flared to life, Travers reached out and grabbed ahold of Hermione’s sleeve.

They spun like they usually did, landing in a heap on the floor of Grimmauld Place. However, Harry was horrified to realize that they had brought Travers with them. Quicker than a snitch, Hermione’s wand came up and blasted Travers away from them. He flew across the room and hit the wall with a thud. However, he wasn’t unconscious. Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand and Ron’s arm and disapparated, something that she didn’t usually do without centering herself first.

The three of them were sucked through a tube and landed in a heavy forest; all three sprawled on the ground since it was clear they weren’t ready for the apparition. Harry was the first on his feet and he hurried to Hermione’s side to help her up. However, when he got to Ron’s side, he instantly knew that something was wrong. He could smell the coppery tang of blood and it was covering the forest floor beneath his best mate. He dropped to his knees and tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

“Hermione, love, you need to get over here,” Harry called out to her. She smiled at him and came to his side, only for the smell of blood to hit her square in the face. She dropped to her knees and ripped Ron’s shirt open so she could see the wound. Harry let her; there was no way that he could compete with her when it came to healing spells.

Ron’s right arm had clearly been seriously splinched. It was only still connected to his body by the bone; the rest of the flesh and muscle had been torn away. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, blood staining her hands, as she pulled her beaded bag from her inner robe pocket and threw it to Harry.

“Find me the dittany,” she ordered. Harry stuck his whole arm in and tried to feel around for a vial. When he had no luck, he pulled his wand and accioed the liquid that Hermione needed. When he returned to her side, her wand was tracing the wound on Ron’s arm, closing it as she went. Tears were still coursing down her cheeks but she was focused on the task before her. After Ron’s wounds were closed, he handed her the vial of dittany. She dropped the fluid all over the wound, using it liberally. Harry watched the scar all but disappear before them. Once she was finished, she rocked back and sat on her bum, clearly exhausted. Harry went for his wand again.

“I’m going to get the tent set up. Obviously, we’re going to have to stay here for a few days before Ron can move. Will he be able to apparate?” Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

“No, not until the muscle is completely healed. We can’t take the chance of him splinching again.” Harry nodded. He waved his wand and summoned the tent. After it was in his hands, he undid the snaps that held it together and used his wand to set it up. When he returned to Hermione and Ron, he noticed that Ron’s eyes were open and he was grimacing in pain.

“How you doing, mate?” Harry asked. Ron snorted, clearly not in the mood to joke around.

“I’m peachy. Is it possible for someone to help me up off the bloody ground?” Both Harry and Hermione stood to help him but he glared at Hermione. Her eyes fell to the ground and Harry knew she felt guilty. Her words were slightly stuttered when she started.

“Ron,” she started, “I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” Ron just glared at her.

“Maybe not but it did. Now we’re stuck here until I’m healed.” he groused. Hermione didn’t say anything else and Harry had to fight the urge to get in the middle of it. Hermione had gotten them away from Travers as quickly as possible and that’s what was needed. Harry just had to remind himself that Ron was in pain and would be in a better mood in the morning.

Both of them helped Ron into the tent, letting him take the single bed that was closest to the door. Of course, this mean that Harry and Hermione were going to have to share at some point but that was something that they would deal with later. Ron didn’t need to take the chance of anyone hitting his arm and injuring it further. They settled their mate into the bed and Hermione produced one of the vials of pain potion that she had hidden away in the confines of her beaded bag. Ron took it without a word and then laid back. Both Harry and Hermione settled in on the couch across from the bed while they let the potion work. After ten minutes or so, Harry finally broke the silence.

“You got the horcrux, right?” he asked. Hermione had clearly forgotten what their mission had really been about. She reached into her pocket and produced the locket. Harry could instantly tell that it was a piece of Voldemort; his skin started to crawl and his scar twinged in pain. Ron looked at them sullenly.

“What are we going to do with it?” he asked. Harry sighed but Hermione answered first.

“We have to wear it to keep it safe. I could lose the beaded bag at any point. It wouldn’t do to lose the horcruxes too.” she informed them. With mounting horror, Harry watched as she slipped the necklace over her head and settled it between her breasts. He felt an uncontrolled rage swell up in him at the sight and knowledge of her being so close to a piece of Tom Riddle but he shoved it back down. They really didn’t have any other choice. To distract himself, he turned to Ron.

“Did you find your dad? I saw him from a distance.” Ron nodded, his voice still strained.

“Yeah, he made us promise to not to be foolish and told me that everyone is safe for now. They had to send Ginny back to Hogwarts even though they weren’t going to originally. Fred and George have closed the shop, they’re only doing mail orders now. Bill is still working but he won’t be there much longer. Dad doesn’t think he’s going to be able to pull it off much longer either. He told me not to worry about them, that they’ll be staying at Aunt Muriel’s,” he informed them. Harry nodded. At least there was one spot of bright news throughout the day.

“Well, that’s good. At least everyone is safe for now. They just need to play it safe.” Ron rolled his eyes but said nothing else. Hermione turned his way.

“Are you going to tell us what had you angry enough to kill Umbridge?” He shook his head.

“Not right now, please. I will, I promise, just not right now.” Hermione gave him an understanding nod.

All three fell silent again and after several minutes, Harry looked over to see that his best mate had fallen asleep. He glanced over at Hermione to see that she was crying again as she stared at Ron. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, leaning his head against hers.

“It wasn’t your fault, ‘Mi. You did what you had to to get us out of there. Otherwise, we’d probably be dead. He’s in pain and bitchy because he can’t see his family. Give him a few days and he’ll get better.” She gave a soft nod and wiped her face.

“I know, I just can’t help but feel guilty.” Harry tugged on her until she was laying down with her head in his lap, one hand resting lightly on her neck while the other one played with her curls.

“I know you do, ‘Mi. It’s not your fault though. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that,” he promised her. She smiled slightly into his stomach and sighed. Harry chuckled softly.

“Take a short nap. It’ll make you feel better. When you wake up, we’ll figure out what to do for meals.” Hermione snuggled deeper into his lap and Harry had to fight the erection that was threatening to poke her in the head.

“Umm hmmm,” she was incoherent as she let sleep pull her under.

Harry sat there for ages, his hand playing with her curls while he considered their options. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do from here, he had no idea how to get rid of horcruxes after all, but he knew that they were going to be okay. He was with his best mate and the Brightest Witch of the Age.

Together, they were unstoppable.

-O-

Molly couldn’t believe what Arthur was telling her. Her son had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic with the Undesirable Number One and a muggleborn witch. He was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Maybe both.

Arthur had said that it was part of the mission that Dumbledore had given the three of them before he had died. She had scoffed at the notion numerous times; why would the old man give three children a mission that he couldn’t trust to his most loyal followers? Bill had pointed out that when she said it like that, she made him sound like Voldemort. She hadn’t been pleased.

Of course, she had wanted to pump Arthur for information regarding Harry and Hermione but since he had no idea what her plans were regarding the pair and Ginny, she couldn't. To give the game away now would be unfortunate; they were almost at the end. She had gotten Ron to agree to potion Hermione, even though he had been extremely reluctant to do so. She wasn’t quite sure that he believed that she was giving her a contraception potion or not. Either way, it was clear that he wasn’t comfortable with potioning his friend against her will.

Molly planned to get around that and tell him how some of his friends had been caught by Death Eaters and brutally raped. She knew that he had a crush on the girl, that would be the last thing that he would want for her. Ginny could supply her with names from school now that there were Death Eaters running the school. The Potter fortune wasn’t something that she planned on missing out on; she would do whatever it took to get ahold of it. Nobody was above being manipulated, not even her own son.

Hopefully, Hermione would be back around the Burrow after the dose of potion Ron was to give her; she didn’t trust him to give her more than one. Where Hermione was to lead, Harry would follow and Molly would be waiting with not only a lust potion but an attraction potion for Ginny and a hate-inducing potion for Hermione. It was going to be brilliant.

She was going to be one of the richest witches in the world.

A/N- Another chapter in, guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I know that nothing too exciting has happened yet but we’re getting there. I’m also tweaking events from canon just a little. Wasn’t sure if you had noticed. Anyways, let me know what you think, I do love to hear your thoughts.

Next chapter, things between the Trio start to turn sour.

Love,

Alicia


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Wow, thank you guys so much for the positive feedback on this story. I meant to only update sporadically but find myself shorting the time I should be spending doing laundry or cleaning house so I can spend it on writing these chapters. I can only hope that you continue to enjoy!

**Shout out to decadenceofmysoul for being my 100th reviewer!! You’re awesome!!**

Chapter 5  
September 28, 1997

Hermione pushed her curls back off her forehead and sighed. She had just found some mushrooms and berries in the forest and she was hoping against hope that they weren’t poisonous. She was going to have to check them against the pictures in the books she brought to make sure.

It had been a long month waiting for Ron’s arm to be well enough to apparate. They were still moving every few days, which meant that they had to walk. While she wasn’t against the physical exercise in the least, it was getting harder and harder to accomplish it when they were so hungry. They had ran out of food days ago and it was left to Hermione and Harry to forage for what they could and hope that it was enough to keep them fed.

So far, though, there hadn’t been much. In fact, the last two days, Hermione had secretly given the boys her food so they would get more to eat. They had more muscle mass and they needed the extra intake; she was able to survive on less, especially since she already ate far less than they did. Not that any of this seemed to matter to Ron. He was just as hateful and critical about the food as he was about everything else.

Not that she blamed him entirely; they were taking turns wearing the horcrux and it was affecting them all. While Ron became a jealous git who complained about absolutely everything, Harry’s eyes turned dark and he would just glare at Ron. There were several times that she was sure that they were going to go to blows over one thing or another but so far Harry had been able to stop it from getting that far. As for herself, she drew into herself and became even more quiet, more emotional. The horcrux brought out every trait in herself that she didn’t like. She wasn’t sure if Harry or Ron thought the same way but it was true for herself.

Ron’s latest rant from only thirty minutes before had been because they didn’t know where any of the other horcruxes were, that they should have researched it enough to where their locations were known, which of course meant that Hermione should have researched it. There was no way in blue hell that Ron would willingly pick up a book to research something like that; therefore, it fell to Hermione. She couldn’t ask Harry, he already had given up so much and had too much on his shoulders.

For one, she knew that he had to be missing Ginny. Sure, she knew that they had argued about Ginny giving him oral sex while she was in the room but she didn’t think that Harry was serious about being done with her. She remembered well their sixth year where he had spent most of it pining for her while he watched from afar. She knew that as soon as they sorted out their problems, he would get back together with her.

Of course, this made her heart hurt just a little bit. Hermione had carried a torch for her best friend since they had saved Sirius together on the back of Buckbeak; it had been the one and only time she hadn’t minded flying. However, he hadn’t seemed interested in asking her to the Yule Ball and had been in love with Cho Chang all their fifth year. She knew that she would never stand a chance against Ginny; while Hermione knew that she wasn’t ugly by any means, she also wasn’t beautiful like Ginny or Cho was. Sure, she was much smarter than they were but Ron and her other female friends had told her that usually scared most men away; they didn’t like to be intimidated.

Hermione told herself that she didn’t mind. As long as Harry was happy, she would be more than willing to overlook whoever he was with. She would never want him to be with her only to realize that he was miserable and felt intimidated in their relationship. Hermione knew that she needed a strong man, someone that wasn’t scared of how smart she was, and while she thought that Harry hadn’t been, now she wasn’t so sure. He had clearly enjoyed being with Ginny, that much had been obvious after she had sucked him off in her room that day at the Burrow. Therefore, Hermione just smiled and nodded, burying her feelings even deeper inside so nobody could ever find them. Never in a million years did she want Harry to find out and feel guilty or even worse, pity for her.

However much of a git Ron was being, he still had a point. Not only did they have no idea where the next horcrux was, they had no way to destroy it either. She knew that Harry had killed the diary of Tom Riddle with a basilisk fang but they had no access to basilisks or Hogwarts. She was trying to research alternative ways of destroying them but had so far had no luck. She knew that Harry was disappointed though he made sure to never tell her. She appreciated his attitude far more than she did Rons.

Hermione started to wander back to the camp that they had made just the day before. They tried to move camp every three days so nobody could trace their magical signatures. They had numerous wards up around their tent but she didn’t trust them for long. Harry called her paranoid but she was quick to point out that her gut feelings and intellect had saved their arses more than once. Therefore, he didn’t complain about walking several miles every few days to ensure their safely.

Her thoughts started to drift to her dark-haired friend again. She had expected there to be a fallout after he had killed Umbridge; she had expected for him to feel guilty and maybe break down. She knew that he hadn’t wanted to kill anyone when they started out on this mission. He had simply told her that he would never feel sorry about the horrid cunt dying, only that he wished it had been more painful. She hounded him for days to reveal what had caused his rage that day in the Ministry and to say that she had been astounded at his response would have been an understatement.

*Flashback*

Hermione knew that now would be the best time to question Harry again. Ron was asleep and would likely be that way for another couple of hours. Since he had been injured, he slept more than usual and Hermione attributed it to his body needing the energy to heal. They didn’t have much food so if she could grant him rest, she would. 

Hermione was sitting on one end of the little couch while Harry was stretched out across the remainder. He looked like he was concentrating on the book he was reading on dark arts but she knew that he really wasn’t. It had been almost ten minutes since he had turned the page. She briefly wondered if he was thinking about Ginny. Rather than let her mind wander with that topic, she reached out and tickled the bottom of his foot. He started and then smirked at her when he looked up.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you killed Umbridge? I’m not complaining, it just didn’t seem like you, Harry.” He pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed it with both hands before sighing heavily.

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” Hermione just smiled at him. He should know her well enough to know that that was never going to happen. He chuckled softly before putting his glasses back on.

“I was searching that cunt’s desk and filing cabinet for the locket. In the last drawer of the filing cabinet, I found her intel on the Order of the Phoenix, it’s members, their statuses, and what their punishments were to be if they were caught. We’ll just say that I didn’t like what I read there.” Hermione pulled his feet until they were resting in her lap so she could put her hands on his legs. This was the only way she could make sure that he didn’t get up and run off.

“What did it say?” Harry started to get a little agitated so she started to rub his ankles softly through his jeans. It didn’t seem to help, however, since his tone was tight and angry.

“You can’t just leave well enough alone. It said that I led Sirius to his death, that if Ron was caught he was to be apprehended to Azkaban before being assigned to a proper pureblood family for training so he could be branded. Ginny is to given to a pureblood husband to be bred and kept in line. Molly will be kept as a mistress if Arthur is killed. And you…” His breath hitched a little and Hermione looked at him in concern. He seemed truly distressed over what he had read about their friends. She squeezed his ankles softly to get his attention.

“You don’t have to tell me anymore. I’m sorry, I didn’t think you would get this upset.” Harry pulled his legs off her lap and gave her an incredulous look.

“They plan to give Ginny to a Death Eater so she can be a broodmare. They’ve already convicted you of stealing magic and since you didn’t appear to serve your prison sentence, you’ve been sentenced to Hogwarts to serve as the Slytherin House Whore. If you don’t do a good enough job, they’re going to kill you. The rest of my friends are going to end up in Azkaban or dead. You didn’t think that I would get upset? Are you fucking serious?” Harry did all but yell at her. 

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and she wasn’t sure if it was because of her future if she was caught or because Harry was yelling at her. Something that he had never done before. She pulled her hands back and looked down at them, fighting the urge to let her tears free. Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I should have thought,” she assured him. There were several seconds where silence lay between them and she wondered if he was still glaring at her. However, she wasn’t brave enough to look up and see. To say that she was surprised when he sat down next to her would be an understatement. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, burying his nose in her hair. She felt him kiss the side of her head before he broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mi. I was an arsehole and you didn’t deserve that. I just don’t like thinking about everyone in those situations.” Hermione nodded against him, rubbing the tear that escaped on his shirt.

“It’s alright. I should have thought,” she told him. He chuckled softly against her hair.

“You’re always thinking, you’re allowed to not be perfect now and again,” he reassured her. She laughed against his chest before resting there. Harry pulled her in tighter and just let her bask in his warmth.

“Take a nap, ‘Mi. Forget my awful manners.” She laughed again but did as he told her. She snuggled into his chest until she was comfortable and let exhaustion lead her Morpheus.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione reached the wards that were around the tent and slipped through them with no effort. Since she had laid all of them, she could easily enter. However, since she had laid the wards, if Harry or Ron left them, they wouldn’t be able to find the tent again due to the types of wards she had used. This was the reason that she was almost always the person to go forage for food. Harry joined her sometimes but she didn’t like him to. He was wanted far more than she was and his fate would be worse than hers if he was ever caught.

Ron and Harry were only mildly glaring at each other when she entered the tent so she gave them a bright smile, hoping that it would lighten their moods. Harry tried and gave her a small smile in return. Ron just glared even harder. She started towards the book in the kitchen that was her go-to guide on what was edible in the forest. Ron rolled his eyes at her actions.

“What did you manage to scrounge up today? Anything edible?” he asked. She just glared in response and continued to look through the pages. It took her several minutes to find what she was looking for but smiled triumphantly when she found that both the berries and the mushrooms were edible. 

“Good news, I found mushrooms and berries. They’re all edible too,” she proclaimed, a little proud of her discovery. Ron continued to glare.

“All you found was mushrooms and berries? Why in the bloody hell don’t we just call Kreacher and have him bring us food? Much better than nasty arse berries and mushrooms,” he spat. Hermione took a deep breath and tried not to lose her patience with Ron. He was injured and wearing the horcrux. He was always a thousand times worse when he was wearing the blasted locket.

“Ron, we’ve explained to you more than once that Kreacher could be compromised,” Hermione tried to patiently explain. Ron just exploded again.

“You’re fucking mental, Hermione, nobody wants that rotten old elf. You just want us to suffer out here so you can play the hero when you bring home mushrooms. It’s pretty fucking pathetic, really.” Hermione wasn’t sure how he could possibly think that of her. Why would she ever want them to suffer more than they were? Suddenly, everything came down on her at once and she burst into tears.

Hermione threw the mushrooms and berries on the makeshift table and angrily dashed the tears from her cheeks before running out of the tent and back into the early fall air.

-O-

Harry couldn't explain the inexplicable anger that was rushing through him right now. Sure, he had seen Hermione and Ron have their arguments but he had never made her cry like that since their first year and the troll incident. Hermione ran through the tent and out of the flap, tears down her face. 

The Boy-Who-Lived threw a nasty glare at his best mate before he followed after Hermione. He wasn’t sure why he was so protective of her lately; usually, he was fine with letting her fight her own battles and do her own thing, in fact, she always demanded it. Since they had left the Burrow, his protective urges towards Hermione had multiplied and he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

First and foremost, he needed to make sure that Hermione didn’t leave the wards. He hated when she went looking for food since she was the only one that could find the tent again; he went with her sometimes but she hated him putting himself in danger. It created a war within him to let her protect him but he also knew that it made her happy. It was a constant battle between keeping her safe and keeping her happy.

The evening air was getting cooler and he knew that Hermione would be cold if she stayed out longer than a few minutes. She was a tiny thing and didn’t have much meat to her bones. He was scanning the waning sunlight for Hermione; he caught sight of her hunched over on a log at the ward line. He was sure that she was still crying, though she was completely silent. He approached quietly, not wanting to spook her. He took the seat next to her on the log and scooted close, closer than he usually sat next to her. He had been wanting to keep her close since leaving the Burrow but he was scared of ruining their friendship if she didn’t feel the same way for him.

His arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his other arm around her to hold the back of her head so he could hold it against him. He could feel her hitching sobs but she remained silent. After a few minutes, she pulled away and he could see how truly distressed she was. In that moment, he battled being soft and tender with her, comforting her like he wanted, and going on a rampage against Ron for upsetting her so. Her eyes were red, her lashes wet. Tear stains colored her cheeks and even though it was a horrible moment, Harry couldn’t help but realize just how beautiful she was. She started to furiously dash the tears away before Harry could say anything.

“I’m sorry I ran like a coward but I just couldn’t stay any longer. It’s like he’s picking a fight with me on purpose, he’s trying to make me lose it on him. I’m trying my hardest to get us through this, I’m doing everything I can to make sure that he’s eating and he does nothing but complain. He never helps but I don’t even care about that, I just want him to be nice. I want him to realize that I’m trying to make things easier on him, not harder. I’m supposed to be his friend; why is he doing this to me and not to you? Is it because I’m a woman so I’m supposed to take care of him?” Her words were so rushed that he really didn’t think that she meant for them all to come out as quickly as they did. Harry pulled her back against his chest so he could comb his fingers through her curls as he spoke.

“You are the furthest thing from a coward, Hermione Jean. I know you’re doing all you can so stop worrying about Ron. He’s being a complete arse and is taking his anger out on you. He’s mad that he isn’t with his family even though I’ve told him that he doesn’t have to stay. He’s mad that he’s injured and he really hates wearing that locket.” Hermione nodded against him and relaxed into him. He turned her just enough that he would block the wind from her. After several minutes of her letting him comfort her, she sat up again and smiled softly.

“I just wish that he would be nice. He doesn’t have to help, he doesn’t even have to like what I manage to find. I just want to not be accused of trying to make everyone miserable so I can play the hero,” she confided in him. He brushed her curls back from her face and saw just how tired she really looked. She was always volunteering for second watch, meaning that she only slept a few hours before being awake for a few, only to be told to go back to bed. He had told her that they would all switch turns but she had insisted that he needed his sleep for what was to come and that Ron needed his rest to heal. It was just now in this moment that he realized what a toll it was taking on her. He seriously doubted that she ever went back to sleep after her watch was over.

“You look exhausted, ‘Mi. You’re taking last watch tonight, I’ll take first. Ron can take second for once. His arm is almost healed now and it won’t hurt him to do more around here,” he informed her. She flashed him a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Harry. You guys split the berries and such, I’m not hungry.” He gave her another concerned look but she just waved it off.

“As soon as Ron is able to apparate, I’ll go into muggle London and buy some groceries. I’d do it now but I don’t feel good about going by myself since what you told me about if I get caught and I don’t think we should leave Ron here by himself either. Safety in numbers is the best approach, I think,” she told him. Harry nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up as well. 

Once they were on their feet, he kept hold of her hand and started to pull her back towards the tent. He could feel her tensing up as they moved and he hated that this was happening at all. He understood the foul mood from the horcrux, they were all affected in different ways, but he wished that Ron would take it out on him. He maneuvered her into the tent and towards the large bed that they shared.

The bed in general had been a huge bone of contention for the three of them. Originally, Ron had been alright with their set up, knowing that he needed a bed where nobody would bump his arm during the night while it healed. Now that he was doing better, he felt like Hermione needed the single bed while he shared with Harry. He said that it wasn’t proper and made it sound like Hermione was some sort of scarlet woman that was servicing him in the middle of the night. Of course, that was probably just the horcrux talking but it had hurt her feelings that Ron had thought that of her.

Hermione had told him to fuck off in no fewer words and refused to speak to him for three days afterwards; while Harry had been livid, he hated the silence and wasn’t capable of giving it very well. Hermione, however, was a pro. Finally, Ron couldn’t take it anymore and had told Hermione that he was sorry, that he really didn’t believe it, and that he knew she just wanted his arm to heal completely and to the best of its ability.

Regardless, Harry was glad. There was nothing better than crawling into bed with Hermione and smelling her on the pillows, her small figure bundled with blankets next to him. He would fall asleep on his side of the bed but when he woke in the morning, she would be spooned up against him, his arm thrown protectively around her waist. He suspected that she knew but she had yet to say anything. He appreciated her keeping it quiet; while he wasn’t embarrassed by it, he knew that Ron wouldn’t be quite so understanding.

Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and changed into her night clothes, shorty shorts and a camisole. Harry held up the duvet and she crawled under it, letting him tuck her in. He knew that it likely drove her crazy but let him do it because it made him feel better. After she was comfortable, he cast a silencing spell around the bed and waited until her eyes were closed before turning to Ron.

“You and I are going outside right now and having a discussion,” Harry informed him. His tone told the redhead that he was serious and meant to be obeyed. For a brief moment, Harry wondered where that tone had come from. Ron rose to his feet and followed after him, a surprised look on his face. Just outside the tent, Harry wheeled on his best mate and let him have it.

“If I ever hear you talk to Hermione like that again, not only will you have to worry about her kicking your arse, you’ll have to worry about me too. That girl is doing all she can to make sure that we survive this and you do nothing but fucking bitch and complain. Hermione is not your mother and she is not going to wait on you or be at your beck and call. If that’s what you wanted, you should have stayed home with mummy,” Harry spat at him. It was taking everything he had to not rip his best mate to shreds. Ron looked indignant when he spoke.

“I know I was too harsh but she can’t even be trying. Mushrooms and berries? The day before that only a single fish? How does she expect us to live off that?” he questioned. Harry stared right into his best friend’s eyes to make sure that he wasn’t misunderstood.

“If you think you need more to live off of, you can go forage with her tomorrow. I’m sure she would love the help. We both want you here, Ron, you’re our best friend. However, right now you’re contributing nothing except getting up three hours early to sit outside and sleep. Don’t try to act like you don’t. You’re almost completely healed so it’s time for you to pull your weight. Tonight, you’re taking second watch. Hermione is killing herself to always let us get the most sleep we can and you’re so fucking ungrateful it makes me sick. If you want to continue this mission with us, get your shite together and stop being a fucking arsehole who just wants his mum.” Harry knew that he had probably gone too far but he was past the point of caring. At this point, Ron was doing nothing to help their mission anyways. If he were gone, it really wouldn’t make much difference except for more food and they could go shop sooner. Ron, however, seemed to realize that he had pushed Harry too far and simply nodded.

“Alright, mate, I’ll take second watch. I’ll start pulling my weight. I’ll try to be nicer to Hermione. I’ll even go help her look for food tomorrow.” His words sounded sincere but he couldn’t help but wonder just what his motives were. More time with Hermione? Time to apologize and try to get her to like him like he said he liked her? Something inside Harry howled with rage at the thought but he shoved it down as deep as he could. He had no right to claim Hermione; he still had Ginny’s craziness to deal with. Instead, he gave his friend a sharp nod.

“Thank you, Ron. That’s all we ask. You go get some sleep, I’m taking first watch. I’ll wake you when it’s time.” Ron gave him a quick nod and disappeared back into the tent flap.

Harry sighed as he leaned back against the tree he had been seated next to. That wasn’t something that he would have wanted for their friendship but it was something that needed to be done. As much as he respected Hermione and believed that she could take care of herself, there were some days that even the best of them needed taking care of. Today had been that day for Hermione, evidenced clearly by the fact that she had burst into tears. Hermione was not an emotional girl and for her to break down completely like she had, he had clearly missed that she was carrying far too much on her shoulders. He knew that the horcrux made her a little more emotional as well but there was nothing he could do about that. It shouldn’t be her that was making sure he survived, it should be the other way around. He knew that it wasn’t logical but he couldn’t help how it felt.

With that, Harry promised to himself that he would start taking better care of Hermione; she did everything possible to take care of him and it was high time that he started to return the favor.

A/N- There we are, folks, another chapter in. I warned you that things were going to go sour between the Trio and I hope that I produced. Anyways, again, thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing. Leave me a message after the beep and tell me what you think.

Next chapter, Ron leaves the horcrux hunt and learns just what his mother’s plans are.

Love,

Alicia


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Y’all, you have no idea how much I appreciate the amount of love you have shown this story, especially considering this was just going to be a story I updated here and there. I’m so happy that you’re all loving it as much as you are. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are simply the bomb diggity. Yes, I know I’m old for saying that. Don't judge me. I know this isn’t quite the chapter that you’re all waiting for but it is certainly close. Here’s to getting one chapter closer.

Chapter 6  
October 15, 1997

It was pouring rain and it had been for three days. The three of them had been stuck in the tent the whole time and they were all stir crazy to say the least. Hermione had to admit that she was probably the best of the bunch since she was the most used to staying inside, Ron being the worst. He was surly at the best of times and the horcrux made it worse.

Ron had been doing better for a week now. They had made a trip into a small muggle village a few days ago to get supplies since they were so far away from London and Ron had been disappointed to find that they didn’t carry many of the foods that he had grown up with, only basic supplies like flour, eggs, and milk. Hermione wasn’t the best when it came to cooking either, so it had fallen to Harry to cook for the three of them, something that he hadn’t been too thrilled about. However, he had done so with no complaint, knowing that their survival was reliant upon it.

Of course, Ron went back to complaining full time when the food wasn’t up to his mother’s standards. It was just like when Hermione had been foraging and he had been taking his anger out on her. Of course, Harry took it far better than she ever did but that was beside the point. Her best friend just ignored Ron to the point where he acted like he didn’t exist, which angered the redhead more.

Since they were tent-bound due to the rain, Harry and Ron had played chess for three days straight. Hermione was completely horrid at the game so she refused to put herself through the humiliation of losing to Ron since he couldn’t let her lose gracefully; he had to rub it in her face for a half hour each time that her superb intellect had lost to him. Therefore, she had concentrated her efforts on researching just where the next horcrux could be. After all, they were going to have to start searching for them eventually.

Since one of the horcruxes was an artefact belonging to Slytherin, she wondered if there was a possibility of them being other artefacts belonging to the founders, considering the memories that Dumbledore had shown Harry. There had been the memory about Hufflepuff’s Cup belonging to Hepzibah Smith and how she had been poisoned, the Cup disappearing after her death. Ron and Harry weren’t sure what to make of the memories but she thought it was too much of a coincidence to just be a simple robbery, especially since Tom Riddle had been involved.  
Hermione had been at it for hours and had made it no further than she had in the last three days. Therefore, she turned her attention on how to destroy the horcrux they had. Slytherin’s locket was wearing on all of them, wearing them down and making their nerves even more frayed than they would be normally. Hermione hated who she was when she wore the locket; she turned inward and focused all her attention on the traits within herself that she hated. She berated herself for not being able to solve the problems and riddles of the horcrux hunt fast enough and told herself that Harry blamed her for them being out in the wilderness. When she was horcrux-free, she knew that it wasn’t the truth, but when she was bogged down with the locket, it was hard as hell to tell herself that.

Harry took the blame for everything while he wore it. His eyes became dark and his aura darkened; it was almost as though he took on the darkness of the object he wore around his neck. He always seemed just a little closer to snapping; Hermione never feared him, per se, but she feared for Ron more than once. Harry could be downright volatile if provoked while wearing the locket. Ron, on the other hand, was just a large whiny child when he wore it. He complained about everything and nothing was ever good enough. She got so sick of listening to him bitch that she would have to cast a silencing charm around herself or end up losing her temper or bursting into tears.

Hermione was trying to figure out just what else could be used to kill the horcruxes; of course the basilisk venom would work, Harry had already demonstrated that. It was theorized that the killing curse would work but there were other studies that said that it didn’t. It would have been nice if Dumbledore could have helped them out just a little bit in the killing off the horcruxes department. Then it hit her like the Hogwarts Express.

Maybe he had.

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement and jumped from her seat on the couch to go through the books next to her bed. Harry and Ron stopped playing their game to watch her, clearly interested in what had her so excited. She pulled the book she needed from the bottom of the pile, a book on the Sword of Gryffindor, the one and only artefact left from Godric Gryffindor. Harry stood and came over to where she had re-seated herself, rubbing her shoulders softly while she flipped through the pages frantically. She barely noticed his touch.

“What has you so excited, ‘Mi?” he asked her, clearly interested. She flashed him an excited grin.

“The basilisk venom killed the diary, we’ve already established that. How did you kill the basilisk though?” she waited for him to answer, a small smile on her face. Harry’s eyebrows drew inward as he thought.

“I stabbed it up through the mouth into the brain with Gryffindor’s Sword,” he explained. She gave him an encouraging nod.

“Gryffindor’s Sword is goblin-made so it takes in that which makes it stronger. You stabbed the basilisk through the mouth, meaning it absorbed the venom.” Harry seemed to make the connection at that very moment. He pulled her from the couch and spun her around in a circle in his arms and Hermione couldn’t help but to laugh, the first genuine one in days. His voice was triumphant.

“Gryffindor’s Sword can kill horcruxes, that’s why Dumbledore left it to me,” he proclaimed. Harry set her down with a smile and Hermione was just getting ready to start researching on just where the Sword could be located when Ron’s sour voice startled them both.

“Nice of you to figure it out now, Hermione. Why didn’t you figure it out while we were still in school? At least then we could have gotten the Sword, now we have no idea where the fucking Sword is or how to go about getting it! Just one more fucking mystery that the great Hermione Granger hasn’t figured out yet! I thought you were supposed to be smart!” Hermione felt her eyes prick with tears but she blinked them away and stepped forward to tell Ron to fuck off but she was beat to it by Harry. Since Ron was the one wearing the locket, she was surprised to see the dark look in his eyes.

All she knew is that what was about to come wasn’t going to be good.

-O-

Harry had been so happy that Hermione had figured out how to destroy the horcruxes. Ron sent those good feelings spiraling in a matter of seconds with his hateful words to Hermione. He was becoming more and more protective of Hermione as the days passed and he wasn’t sure why; Ron had noticed, he was sure of it. He knew that Hermione had but she had been kind enough to keep quiet of it, leaving him to deal with his problems on his own, knowing that he was embarrassed about it.

Now, to hear Ron attacking her, telling her that she should have made the connection a long time ago while they were still at school, broke something inside him. He wasn’t even wearing the locket; he knew that the locket brought out his darker nature. Right now, he wanted to hurt Ron for hurting Hermione, for making her want to cry. He didn’t have to look at her face to know that she was blinking back tears. He had known her for seven long years; he liked to think that he knew her better than anybody. 

Harry stepped between Ron and Hermione and took a menacing step forward. With his new enormous size, he was quite intimidating. Hermione was the only one who didn’t seem to think so. In fact, he found it a little humorous that when he and Ron argued, she gravitated towards him. Ron took a step back but the hateful look in his eyes remained. Harry clenched his fists so he wouldn't be tempted to clock his friend in the nose unless he really deserved it.

“You need to lay the fuck off her, mate. None of this is Hermione’s fault, it isn’t anybody’s fault. We’re doing the best we can with what we’ve got,” he told him. Ron scoffed.

“You’re right, this isn’t all Hermione’s fault, it’s yours. You were the one meeting with Dumbledore, you should have learned more. You should have asked the right questions and we wouldn’t be stuck out here in the fucking wilderness, in the cold rain for days on end, with no idea what’s going on with my family. This is all your fault.” Hermione threw herself in between them and put her hands on both their chests to keep them apart. 

“Ron, you don’t mean any of that. Harry is doing the best he can. He told us everything that Dumbledore told him,” she pleaded with him desperately. Ron stepped up to her menacingly and Harry went on high alert. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and thrust her behind him, feeling just a twinge of guilt when she stumbled. Even though he wanted to pummel his best mate into the ground, he tried one last time to make peace before he did something that he couldn't ever take back.

“Mate, I understand how hard this is for you. I know that you’re worried about your family. I’m worried for them too. We’re doing the only thing we can do though and they would want us to keep safe which is exactly what we’re doing. If you get caught, you’re going to get sent to Azkaban. They saw right through your ghoul with spattergroit trick, they know that you’re with me. The fact that your family knew nothing of our plans kept them safe. You need to be glad that we kept them safe in that aspect,” he tried to reassure his friend. Ron, however, turned a sort-of puce color as he exploded.

“You understand how I feel? You’re worried for them too? That’s fucking rich, Harry, coming from you. You don’t understand a fucking thing about how I feel. You know why, Harry?” Ron waited only a second before continuing, not even long enough for Harry to answer if he wanted to. “I’ll tell you why. Your family is dead. Your mum and dad are dead, Harry, because of you. Sirius is dead because of you. Your whole fucking family is dead so you have no idea what the fuck it feels like to not know if they’re alive or not. You don’t get to act like you know.” Ron was panting by the time he was done. Harry wanted to be angry but he wasn’t. Every word Ron spoke was true. His whole family was dead and they were dead because of him.

Harry stepped back and bowed his head just a little, conceding to Ron. However, he didn't realize that Hermione was going to fly past him and shove Ron as hard as she could. He stumbled back a few steps but stayed upright. His eyes snapped to the tiny girl before him but before he could react, she was yelling.

“How dare you, Ronald?! Harry wasn’t to blame for his parents or Sirius dying, I can’t believe that you would even think that. You need to take that horcrux off right now, that why you’re saying these horrid things right now,” she commanded him. He sneered at her and took a step forward.

“Of course, here you are defending him, just like always. It’s no wonder that Ginny doesn’t like you. You’re so far up Harry’s arse, how is she supposed to have a real relationship with him? You’re going to ruin any chance of happiness he has with Ginny or any other girl out there because you just can’t leave him the fuck alone. I guess you just could never see that I fancied you, I was never rich or famous enough.” Harry let out a growl that he just couldn’t help. Ron took another step towards Hermione but he was done. He couldn’t deal with Ron and his drama and he wasn’t going to stand for him making Hermione feel like shite either.

“Give me the horcrux and get the fuck out. I don’t care where the fuck you go but don’t come back,” Harry told him. Ron gave him a dumbfounded look for just a second before the rage passed over his features. He reached up and yanked on the chain that held the horcrux before he threw it at Harry’s face. He caught it easily and tucked it into his pocket while he continued to stare at his best mate.

“It’s time for you to get your shite and leave,” he told him again. Ron backed off angrily and started to throw all his things into a duffel bag as quickly as he could. He could hear Hermione sniffling next to him but he didn’t acknowledge her. He figured that it would make things worse and he didn’t want that. He would comfort her after Ron was gone. Her voice was soft, breaking through his train of thought.

“Do you want me to get your things from my bag?” she asked Ron. Ron just glared at her.

“No, I want you to keep them. That way while I’m gone, you can stare at my things and wonder how I am, wonder if I’ve been caught, if I’m suffering in Azkaban, wonder if I’m dead. I think that’s a good punishment for you, Hermione.” Harry heard a quiet sob from the girl he considered family and he finally moved close enough to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Get the fuck out, Ron.” Ron didn't bother to look at him. He stepped forward and grabbed Hermione’s wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist so he could kiss her soundly on the mouth. Harry felt something inside him roar in fury and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Before he could react, however, Hermione shoved herself away from him, wiping her mouth angrily. Ron just grinned impishly at her.

“You could come with me, Hermione. Without the horcrux, I’d treat you better,” he promised. Hermione shook her head incredulously.

“Ron, I can’t leave. Even if I never touch Harry again or watch him with Ginny every night, I swore that I would help him with the horcruxes. You did too and you’re being such an arse. This is too important than just one person,” she told him. His face turned ugly and he shoved her out of the way, sending her crashing to the floor. She let out a cry of pain and Harry couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

The Chosen One lunged forward and drew back his fist, hitting his best mate right in the nose. Blood exploded everywhere, spraying them both. Ron rallied quickly, his fist catching Harry in the side of the head; it was hard enough to make him see spotty for just a few moments. Harry retaliated by ramming Ron in the stomach with his shoulder, taking him to the ground so he could start pummeling him over and over wherever he could land a punch. It only lasted a minute or so before Hermione got a hold of his arm and pulled him off Ron backwards; both of them were panting and they were both bleeding. Ron was sneering at Harry and Harry was glaring right back. Hermione had tears down her cheeks, clearly upset with the whole situation. Finally, she broke the silence and Harry felt terrible that she had to do it.

“I’m going to heal you, Ron, but then you need to go.” Ron pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his bag. There was a brief moment where Harry was sure that he saw remorse there and he almost called out to his best mate, telling him to stop and beg him to work things out. Ron didn’t say a word to him, however. He looked to Hermione and gave her a sad smile.

“I thought I loved you. I can see that it was one-sided but that isn’t your fault. I’ve been a prick. Don’t give him your heart, Hermione, he’s still in love with Gin. I’ve seen them together. He can’t keep his hands off her. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Keep each other safe.”

With that, Ron was gone.

The crack of apparition told the truth, that Ron wasn’t coming back. He had well and truly left the wards and he wasn’t going to be able to find his way back. Harry felt a rush of guilt; he had ran his best mate off because he had told him some harsh truths and he hadn’t liked how he had talked to Hermione, a girl that was well and truly capable of taking care of herself.

However, what hurt the most was the fact that Ron had managed to turn Hermione from him in just one parting comment. What sucked more than anything was that it was true. The last time Ron had seen him and Ginny together, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of her; however, things had changed. He no longer thought of Ginny like that. His emotions in regards to her had cooled though he had no explanations as to why. 

Ron had made it sound as though Hermione had fancied him; if that was true, she would never give him the time of day now that she thought he was still pining after Ginny. It wouldn’t matter what he told her. Not to mention, she had seen herself the lust between himself and Ginny. It made him sick now to think about; he couldn’t imagine watching Hermione and Ron perform oral sex while he was in the same room. He probably would have murdered Ron. He briefly wondered if that was part of the reason why Ron had been such a cocksucker these last few months; he had seen Harry and Hermione growing closer when he had been in love with her the whole time.

Harry moved closer to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders but she pulled away just a little. Harry sighed as he turned her so he could stare into her eyes. They were only a little wet, just enough to make them shine even brighter. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked defeated.

“Are you alright, ‘Mi?” he asked. She nodded, clearly not wanting to speak. He put a finger under her chin and pulled up to force her to meet his gaze.

“Don’t listen to a word he said, ‘Mi. I told you before we even left that I broke it off with Gin. You aren’t breaking anything up between her and I.” She nodded at him but still didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure if he should push it or just let it go, showing her that it was her that was taking the largest part in his heart, that it was her that had held it for as long as he could remember, really.

Knowing that he didn’t like to be pushed when he was upset, he let her go and bid her to go change into her pajamas. It was long past nightfall and since there were now only two of them, there was no sense in them keeping watch. Neither one of them would get enough sleep if they did that. Therefore, he was going to set a spell that he had learned from a book in the Black library that was on the darker side of grey, using some of his blood, that would alert them if someone crossed their wards.

Harry hurried to set the spell while she changed. It took him only a few minutes, drawing a few runes in his blood on the ward line. He was just coming back in when Hermione emerged from the bathroom with her pajamas on, her teeth brushed and hair combed. She puttered around the kitchen while Harry went to the bathroom to change and perform his nightly ablutions, emerging only a few minutes later. She glanced at him nervously, finally voicing her concerns.

“Are we not keeping watch anymore?” she asked. He shook his head.

“No, if we did, we wouldn’t get any sleep. I read about a spell in the Black library and set it on the perimeter. It’s blood magic but it’ll keep us safe. Besides, we could both use a full nights sleep.” She gave him a concerned look but said nothing. She eyed the smaller bed that Ron had used and he was quick to veto that.

“I don’t want you to sleep in the other bed, ‘Mi. It’s October and it’s cold outside. We share body heat and I like knowing that you’re next to me. I know that you’re safe because I can reach out and touch you. It would make me nervous if I didn’t know you were safe next to me,” he pleaded with her. He could see that his words affected her but he wasn’t sure how. It looked like there was a battle going on inside her and she had no choice but to agree with him.

“Alright, Harry. I’ll sleep in the big bed but on my side. I know what you’re saying about Ginny but I know how she feels about you. It doesn’t feel right to me to be this close to you when my friend still thinks there something between you. It makes me feel like a shitty friend. I feel like I'm putting you in a shitty position with Ginny.” Harry wanted to scream at her that she was being ridiculous, that Ginny didn’t fucking matter any more, but he wasn’t going to. Hermione was truly trying to be a good person and she didn’t want to feel like a homewrecker. Therefore, he smiled at her and nodded.

“That’s fine, ‘Mi. I’ll try to stay on my side if that makes you feel better. However, you’re awfully warm, it’s hard sometimes.” He cracked a smile since he knew that it would likely make her smile. He wasn’t disappointed and she flipped him off with a smile as she crawled under the blankets on her side of the bed. Harry doused the lights and crawled in on his side.

He waited patiently for a half hour before he finally heard her soft and even breaths from her side of the bed; it was literally sixty seconds later that she rolled his way and he opened his arms to her. This had been happening for six weeks now; they would take turns rolling to the other when they fell asleep. Harry pulled her into his side and made sure that she was tucked up against him as tightly as he could manage. He turned his head so he could rest his cheek against her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo as he let his eyes fall closed.

As much as the events of the evening had fucking sucked, this was as close to heaven as he had been in a long time.

-O-

Ron knew that there were likely people watching the ward line of the Burrow so he made sure to apparate directly into the house; it was the only way to make sure that he wasn’t seen. Only a blood Weasley could manage that. Of course, he scared the life out of his mother, the only person home when he arrived. Her eyes about popped out of her head when she saw him.

However, he didn’t receive the warm welcome that he had hoped to.

Ron had been hoping to hear about the family, hoped to hear that everyone was safe and that they were all complying with the rules set forth by the Ministry since he was the only one wanted at the moment. Of course, they were all suspected as Order members but none of them were confirmed. In fact, he was the one bringing danger to his family just by being there. It was stupid of him to come but he had to know if they were safe or not.

His mother, however, had not been pleased to see him at all. She had shrieked with rage at seeing him, told him what an imbecile he was for leaving his friends, and how he was going to ruin absolutely everything that she had planned. Of course, Ron had no idea just what the fuck she was talking about. She was ranting about a potion that he was supposed to administer and it took him several minutes to remember that he had promised her that he would give Hermione her contraceptive potion at the end of October. When he realized that this was what had her all bent out of shape, he had given her an awful glare and told her that Hermione would be just fine without her bloody contraceptive potion until she met up with him again. It was at this moment that Ron learned that his mother was far more conniving than he ever gave her credit for.

“Contraceptive potion?? What are you talking about? I’ve never given that girl a contraceptive potion in her life. You were supposed to give her a suppression potion.” his mum had burst out at him. Ron just stared at her dumbly for almost a full minute before finally speaking.

“Suppression potion for what?” His mother smacked him in the back of the head hard enough to make him yowl in indignation.

“Use the brains that my considerable genes gave you, Ronald. What hierarchy are you?” she questioned him. Ron frowned as he answered.

“I’m a beta, I’ve known since I turned seventeen. What does that have to do with anything?” She smacked him again.

“I was called to Hogwarts when Hermione turned seventeen. She went into heat and went to Madam Pomfrey because she didn’t understand what was happening to her, she didn’t understand what the heat in her loins was. She’s an omega and since she I was close to her, I was called in to help explain. Poppy agreed to give her a suppression potion through the school year to suppress her heat cycles so she could function until she found her alpha or until the summer. Regardless, when summer came, the potion was to stop. However, I kept making it. I obliviated her when she came to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur’s wedding, fed her another suppression potion under the Imperius Curse since I had learned who her alpha was. I couldn’t allow her to mate with Harry. Ginny and I fed Harry lust potions so he would continue to see her and you were to continue to give her her potion throughout the war. Your sister was going to get him to bed her and get her with child so he would wed her. Yes, he would eventually die but his heir gain his fortune. Imagine, Ron, the Potter and Black fortune together puts the Malfoy fortune to shame. It would be in Ginny’s hands. We would never want again.”

Ron really looked at his mother and he could see a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She was well and truly crazed. While he could get behind having a fortune bigger than Malfoys at his fingertips, it also meant letting his sister continue to rape his best mate and then kill him off. Everyone knew that if an alpha was kept from his omega for too long, he would eventually die. While an alpha was the most powerful of the hierarchy, they drew their power from their omega, the lowest hierarchy. Most people would assume that being on the bottom of totem pole would be the least desired place in society but that wasn't true. It was fact that the omega had to obey their alpha in all things they commanded, but it was also fact that alphas put their omegas before themselves and would die to protect them, loving them far more than they loved themselves or anyone else in their lives. Being an omega was coveted in their world. 

Standing back, everything made sense now. Hermione was Harry’s omega and Harry was her alpha. Harry had always had a soft spot for Hermione and he had always made sure that she was protected first and foremost. Back in the Department of Mysteries when she had been injured, he had been fucked up for weeks because she had almost been killed. He had been far more fucked up over her injuries than Sirius’ death. Hermione had always done as Harry had asked, even if she hadn’t liked it. The Department of Mysteries was once again a perfect example. She knew that it was a trap but she had gone anyways.

Ron wondered how he had been drafted into this and hadn’t realized just what his mum and Ginny had had planned. He had genuinely believed that his mum was dosing Hermione with contraceptive potion so if she was ever raped she wouldn’t be saddled with a child. She had pushed for Ron to go after Hermione, knowing full well that she would never love him as he deserved, as he wanted. She wanted him to just serve a purpose, to keep Hermione out of the way, so Ginny could snag Harry and kill him off after he knocked her off.

Frankly, it all made him sick.

However, it was clear that none of his objections would be heard and his mother wasn’t likely to see reason. That much was fact. Therefore, he was going to have to do the one thing that he swore he wasn’t going to do when he left the pair somewhere in the Forest of Dean. He was going to have to return and warn them. There was no way that he could allow him mum and Ginny to do this to them; not only would it kill Harry, it would break Hermione’s heart. Omegas that didn’t end up with their alphas, while it didn’t outright kill them like it did the alphas, often died of heartbreak. Even though Ron had acted an arsehole, he did still love Hermione and he wouldn't allow that to happen to her. He moved to put an arm around his mother’s shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’m pretty sure that I know where they were heading next. I can head them off and get her next dose to her before she goes into heat. Stop worrying, mum. You’ll have that fortune, I swear.” He felt extremely dirty for saying it but knew that he had no other choice. His mum beamed at him and patted his head.

“Let me get you a warm meal. You can head out in the morning. You have a couple weeks to find them and get the potion down her. You can leave right after breakfast.” He gave her a smile and a nod.

He had to warn them but he had no idea where they were headed. However, he knew that he had no intentions of finding them before the beginning of November. According to his mum, that was when Hermione would go into heat next and Harry wouldn’t be able to resist it. It would be the easiest way to take them out of his mum’s plans but they still needed to know what they were up against. If they could mate through her heat, they would be safe from Ginny and her meddling. However, they still needed to be warned. He would work on trying to find them and tell them what they were; he would bet all his savings they had no idea what they were since the hierarchy was something that nobody in their world talked about.

For once, Ron Weasley was going to get to educate his friends on something in their world. If he could find them.

A/N- Holy balls, y’all, another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed. I wasn't sure how this chapter was going to go so I just let it flow. I hope you enjoyed. For the record, I’m the author and I hope that Molly and Ginny burn in hell. Eventually, they’ll get theirs...well, kind of. They will. Well, I don’t want to ruin it. Haha. Anyways, let me know what you think. Review are love.

Next chapter, the one everyone is waiting for. Hermione goes into heat.

Love,

Alicia


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Wow, thank you guys so much for the love you’ve shown this story. I can’t tell you how much it means to me. I’m not going to keep you long since I know this is the chapter you’ve all been waiting for. I do want to say that while I have kept the basics of the a/b/o trope, I will be switching some things around as the story progresses. Maybe I should say that it will be my own personal twist on the trope. This being said, I hope that you all enjoy it (:

Trigger warning: Explicit sex. This warning is for the rest of the story. I won’t be dropping in on every chapter that has sex to warn you. There will be light dom/sub overtones at times. This story is rated M so if the sex is too much for you, please read elsewhere.

Chapter 7  
November 1, 1997

Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she made a simple meal of scrambled eggs and sausages. The week before, she and Harry had apparated into muggle London and gone to a chain grocery store, buying enough food for a month. They weren’t able to get many perishables but the things they did get, they planned to eat first. Cooling charms worked at keeping the temperature right for the food but if they bought enough for a month at a time, it would spoil. Of course, they hadn’t had any muggle money; Hermione hadn’t had a chance to get any from Gringotts before they left the wizarding world and there was no way that they were going to go back now. She had taken pebbles from the stream next to the tent and transfigured them into pound notes, doing a fairly passable job. They wouldn’t last forever but they would last long enough to buy them food stuffs. She felt terribly guilty about it but Harry had reassured her that once the war was over, they would return and pay for their purchases.

The pair had moved several times since Ron had left; while they had decided that it wasn’t feasible to keep watch at night with only the two of them, they did keep on the move more often than they had when Ron was with them. Harry made sure to add the blood runes each and every time that they camped, telling her that it was added protection. She wasn’t sure how she felt about him doing blood magic but she supposed that she couldn’t fault him if it was keeping them safer.

Right now they were camped in a small forest somewhere in Devon. Hermione remembered seeing a picture of the place when visiting her grandparents. They had vacationed there when they were young. It had been risky apparating somewhere that she hadn’t physically been herself but desperate times called for desperate measures. There was nothing in sight, only trees and a river that was a half mile or so to the north. 

Harry was currently outside, probably messing with the fire. He had taught her the basics of cooking the day after shopping and showed her a little more each day. This was the first meal that she was cooking completely on her own and she wanted so badly to do it right. It was crazy when she thought about it but she wanted Harry to be proud of her; she wanted him to like her food. She would never be the kind of witch to stay home and keep house and cook meals for her husband but it was nice to know that she could cook a meal if she wanted to.

Therefore, Harry had left, probably because he didn’t want to make her nervous. She knew that he had noticed that she was more and more nervous around him these days; she didn’t understand it so she doubted that he did either. Hermione just couldn’t help that she could no longer deny that she found her best friend in the world unbelievably sexy. She wanted to kiss him and he was going to get back with Ginny.

Sure, she knew that he had told her that they were through but she remembered how they had been together. Even before the incident in Ginny’s room at the Burrow, Harry and Ginny had just clicked. He was so happy when he was with her and they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. She had never told them but she had walked in on them during her prefect rounds about a month after they had gotten together. Harry had Ginny laid out on the desk, completely naked, and had his trousers around his ankles. His robes had been discarded and Ginny’s legs had been wrapped around his hips, urging him to go faster, harder. She had never forgot the sight of his arse pumping in between her legs and his hand snaking up to squeeze her breast. 

It had been an intensely private moment that she later felt extremely guilty for witnessing. However, after hearing Ron tell her that she shouldn’t give her heart to Harry because of Ginny, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was right. The two of them had been good together and it would probably go back to being just as good if Harry got back with her. Hermione suspected that Ginny was feeling like he was leaving her behind and she wouldn’t like that feeling either.

For this reason, Hermione was determined to ignore her growing attraction to her best friend. It had always been there, she had had a crush on him since third year, but it was getting stronger. Since Ron had left, sleeping next to him every night was both heaven and hell. That first sleepy moment in the morning when she would wake up and feel his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, his face buried in her hair, was the best feeling in the world. Then reality would crash back in and she would remember that they weren’t together, they weren’t a couple, and Harry didn’t see her like that. It was rubbing salt in an open wound.

Since she was trying to ignore her growing attraction, she had pulled back from Harry altogether. It was hard to be as close as they had been and want to kiss him at the same time. He still tried to show her affection, he was sweet to her all the time, and he never got angry at her when her research turned up nothing in the way of locations for the horcruxes or the Sword of Gryffindor. He encouraged her and told her not to give up hope even though she was sure that he was losing hope himself.

The tension that was left between them was palpable. She hated it and she hated that she couldn’t discuss it with him. There was no way that she could ever tell him how she felt about him. He would feel bad for not returning her feelings and there was every possibility that he might pity her. That was the last thing she would ever want so she was determined to keep the reasons to herself. He had tried to talk to her about the tension twice now but she had just smiled and told him that it was fine. Clearly a lie but she really had no idea what to tell him that he would realistically believe.

The sausages were done and the eggs were light and fluffy. Hermione was sure that she had done everything right and she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. Cooking was one of the few things she had never been interested in learning about when she was young. Strange, considering that she was quite adept at potions. Hermione plated the food and set them on the table, putting the empty pans back in the sink to wash later. She went to the flap of the tent to find that she had been correct. Harry was sitting in front of the fire, stick in hand, clearly lost in thought. She almost hated to disturb him but didn’t want his dinner to get cold.

“Harry, dinner is done.” He turned her way and flashed her a smile. Her heart stuttered for a moment as he stood, throwing his stick to the ground. He laid his hand on the small of her back and ushered her back in, breathing deeply as he headed them towards the table.

“Smells good, ‘Mi,” he told her. She took her seat and watched him sit. Hermione gave him a small smile before picking up her fork and digging in.

Her eggs and sausages were tasty, even she could admit that. Harry hadn’t said anything but he was eating everything she had piled on his plate. Hermione finished long before Harry did since she gave him three times the amount she gave herself; even though she had lost a little weight since they had starved that first month, she thought she looked better. She had always hated how thick her hips were. Everyone around her always assured her that they were perfect but she could just never see it. Finally, he pushed his plate away and smiled at her.

“It was delicious, Hermione. You did a great job.” She could help but to beam at him, even letting some of her old spirit bleed through.

“I had a great teacher,” she teased him. Harry stood and picked up her plate, setting it in the sink with his own. He set the washing spell and kissed the top of her head before rubbing her shoulder for a few moments.

“I think I'm going to go back out and watch the fire for just a little while longer. I won’t be long; it’s getting dark,” he told her. She gave him a nod and a smile, unsure if he was now avoiding her. She supposed that she would deserve it if he was. 

Hermione turned on the wizarding wireless and smiled when the soft music filled the room. It was relaxing and helped to calm the growing anxiety inside her. She wasn’t sure what was wrong with her but she didn’t think that she was going to be able to sleep that night if she didn’t figure out just what was wrong with her.

The Gryffindor tried to settle on the couch with a book but her eyes kept straying from the text. She wandered around, picking up the little clutter that was left around, putting it back in its place. After Harry’s washing spell finished, she put the dishes away and made sure that the kitchen was sparkling clean. She tried to sit and read again only for the same problem as before to occur. However, she was saved from getting up again by Harry coming back in. He didn’t exactly smile at her but he gave her a soft look; she tried not to pay attention to something clenching down deep inside of her.

Hermione watched him as he moved about the tent, taking off his cloak and hanging it up, going through his things until he found a pair of pajama pants that were more comfortable than the trousers he was wearing now. He disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later in the pajama pants, a tee shirt and bare feet.

Hermione didn’t think she’d ever seen him look sexier.

Harry glanced up and caught her watching him; she hurriedly looked back down at her book. It seemed that she wasn’t to be spared further embarrassment because he walked over and held a hand out to her. She stared at it, confused as to what he wanted from her. He grinned at her, thoroughly enjoying her confusion.

“Dance with me, Hermione,” he demanded. 

Hermione intended to tell him no. It would be terrible and wonderful at the same time to be held in his arms, close enough to know that he had just brushed his teeth by the smell of his breath. Her body pressed against his and she knew that she had to fight her feelings for him. However, there was something inside her that just wouldn’t let her tell him no. She felt compelled to do what he said and she didn’t understand it at all. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet.

It was an upbeat song that was playing; not one that she could sway in his arms to. He started to swing dance with her, sending her to and fro, her hair twirling out around her as his arms caught her around the waist each time he sent her one way or the other. After only a minute, it felt like old times and Hermione laughed. It was her first laugh in days and it felt good. Harry chuckled at her as he dipped her low, brushing her hair against the floor.

He pulled her up and Hermione meant to beg off another song; the one dance had lifted her spirits and she felt calmer. It was strange how at peace she felt. The wireless started another song, a slow one this time, and Harry pulled her against his chest, his hand holding hers loosely and resting it on his chest. His other arm held her snugly against him and she could feel every outline and angle of his body. 

He felt like how she imagined heaven looked.

Harry started to sway softly, not really moving much. She rested her head on his chest, knowing that he wasn’t going to release her until he was good and ready to. He smelled of bergamot, campfire, and man. It was heady and quite distracting. The fire inside her was getting hotter and she wasn’t sure what was wrong with her; she had never felt like this before in her life. The arm that was wrapped around her waist dropped lower, resting low on her hip, just above her arse. Her breath was hitching and she was fighting the urge to rub herself all over him. He pulled her away from him and she could see the lust in his gaze; whatever it was that was happening to her was happening to him as well.

“Are you alright, Hermione?” he asked. She tried to tell him yes. She nodded but she knew that he could tell it was a lie. He released her hand on his chest and brought his thumb up to caress her bottom lip, his finger calloused again the soft plumpness of her lip. Suddenly, the fire inside her flared and there was nothing she could do to control it. Her knees buckled and a frustrated moan escaped her lips. All she wanted was Harry, his hands on her, his lips on her, inside her. He wasn’t hers to want but it didn’t matter. 

Hermione needed him.

Harry caught her easily and pulled her upright, a concerned look on his face. He set her on her feet again and reached up to feel her forehead, clearly checking for a fever. He pulled his hand away and gave her a worried look.

“You’re burning up, Hermione,” he told her. She didn't know what made her do it but it felt so fucking good when she did.

Hermione reached up and took hold of his hair in both hands, pulling him down so she could crash her mouth against his. It wasn’t soft and it wasn’t sweet; it was primal and urgent. Harry reached out and grasped her by her upper arms and yanked her back, meeting her eyes. She knew that he was about to reject her so she hurried to speak before he could.

“Please, Harry. I know that I’m just your best friend and I know that I’m not as pretty as Ginny. I need you though. I’m not sure what’s happening to me but I need you inside me. I feel like I'm on fire and that I’m going to lose my mind if you turn me away. I’ll never ask you for another thing, Harry.” Hermione wanted to A.K. herself for how fucking pathetic she sounded but there was literally nothing she could do about it. If Harry didn’t help her, she very well may lose her mind. Harry grabbed her hair and gave it a yank, exposing her throat. He buried his face in her throat and he nosed his way to the back of her neck, softly kissing the flesh there. It sent a jolt of pleasure through her that caused her mewl against him, her neediness now apparent. When Harry pulled back, his eyes were just a little different. Still vivid green but commanding somehow. He still hadn’t released her hair and she felt vulnerable.

“We’re not talking about Ginny right now. Are you sure this is what you want, Hermione? Things are going to change and they won’t ever be the same. I know you’ve been avoiding me because you’re scared of that very thing,” he questioned her. Hermione knew that he was right, knew that she should tell him no, she wasn’t sure, but she truly wasn’t capable. She let out a breathy moan and nodded as much as she could with her hair pulled tight.

“Yes, I’m sure. We’ll always be friends, Harry, no matter what. We don’t have to ever tell Ginny if that’s what you want,” she promised. He bent down and bit her neck right on her pulse point hard enough to make her gasp in surprise. She couldn’t ignore the shot of excitement and pleasure that went through her either. He looked back into her eyes and gave her a stern look.

“First, I told you that we weren’t going to talk about Ginny. This is about you and I. Second, if we’re doing this like we both want, I’m the one in charge.”

Harry didn’t give her a second to prepare; he kissed her, this time taking complete control. The hand holding her hair gentled and reached up to cup the back of her head, holding her to him exactly as he wanted. His tongue dominated her mouth, tasting every inch of her and branding her for life. Her knickers were soaking wet and she could feel her arousal running down her thigh; she only hoped that Harry wasn’t turned off by it.

Harry waved his wand before throwing it on the couch; Hermione’s clothes were gone and she was standing before him completely naked. Her nipples puckered in the cold and she was thankful she had used the shaving spell that morning. As much as she wanted to be embarrassed, Hermione was too needy to care. Harry’s hands were stroking the sides of her neck after he released her from his punishing kiss.

“You are a gorgeous woman, Hermione Granger,” he told her. She blushed, caught off guard that he would find her attractive at all. She didn’t think that she was ugly but by no means did she consider herself gorgeous. He trailed a single finger down the center of her chest and past her navel, ending just above her slit. Her eyes were beginning to tear up; her need of him was growing.

“Please, Harry, take me,” she begged. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, softer than she had thought him capable of.

“Have you been with a man before, Hermione?” he asked. She shook her head no, not caring that he was probably regretting how unskilled she would be. He grinned ferally at her, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. It shoved her breasts under his chin and he bent down to kiss them while he carried her to the bed. He set her down and stripped off his clothes, revealing a perfect body, muscled in all the right places.

Harry settled over her, pressing kiss after kiss to her neck and throat. She buried her hands in his hair when he nipped at her collarbone. One hand found her left breast, his thumb teasing the peak. Her back arched and pressed her mound more fully into his hand, causing him to growl against her flesh.

“Now, now, kitten, I told you that I was in charge,” he chastised her. She nodded and moaned again but didn’t arch against him. He chuckled against her breast and rewarded her by taking her nipple in his mouth and suckling at it hard. Her hands clenched in his hair and his teeth tugged at her flesh just enough to make her hiss slightly. 

“Gods, Harry, that feels so good,” she told him. His hand trailed down her belly to find her folds; he slipped one finger in her slit and pressed a soft kiss to her nipple before moving to the next one.

“No hair, Hermione, who would have known that you believed in having a bare pussy?” 

His finger was teasing her, gathering moisture with every pass he made over her clit. She hitched her leg up to give him better access but didn’t move in any other way. His mouth was still working on her nipple and it was sensation overload when he pushed a finger inside her. She couldn't herself from arching up into his hand, a gasp escaping her lips. He groaned around her nipple before releasing it.

“Your cunt is so fucking tight, kitten. My cock is going to tear you in two,” he warned her. Hermione didn’t care; she was more focused on the in-and-out motion his finger was making, driving her closer and closer to an orgasm. Suddenly, his finger left her and she tried to catch her breath. He lifted off her and she caught sight of his cock for the first time.

It was huge.

There was no way that it was going to fit inside her, that much was certain. It was rock hard and brushing the treasure trail on his belly. The head was almost a purple color and she had an insane urge to lick it, just to see what it tasted like. He seemed to know just what she was thinking.

“Oh, I’m going to have you put it your mouth but not yet. I want to taste you, kitten. I can smell you and I want to know if you taste as good as you smell.”

Hermione didn’t even get a chance to wonder what he meant or to be embarrassed about how he could smell her. He knelt and shoved her knees apart, pinning them to the bed. He put his face right up against her most intimate spot and breathed deeply. He pressed soft kisses to her outer lips, nuzzling them softly and enjoying their silky softness. Hermione was about to die from anticipation and she could feel herself leaving a wet spot beneath her.

Finally, he parted her lips with his thumbs and licked her clit a single time. Hermione almost arched completely off the bed. Harry must have cast a wandless sticking charm because she suddenly couldn’t move; it was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He looked up at her and smirked.

“I know this is the first time you’ve had this done so I’m going to forgive you. If you do it again, I’m not going to let you come all over my face.”

Hermione wondered if he would really follow through but decided that she didn’t want to find out. After he realized that she wasn’t going to speak, he licked her from her arse to her clit and she let out a loud moan. His tongue found her opening and started to fuck her with it, just like he had with his finger. Her fingers buried in his hair and she cried out, so desperate to orgasm that she wouldn't be able to take it if he stopped.

Harry switched when she was just moments from orgasm, this time moving his tongue in little circles around her clit. It felt just as good but she was starting to get frustrated. As if sensing her feelings, Harry’s lips latched onto her clit and he sucked. Hard.

Her world exploded and Harry kept licking her; he drew her orgasm out for as long as he could. Her limbs went limp and he started to slurp at her entrance. Her eyes flew open at just what he was doing and she raised her head to make sure that she wasn’t imagining things. He caught her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

“You taste delicious, kitten. I don’t want to miss a drop of your sweet honey.” 

Hermione wondered briefly if he did this to Ginny and enjoyed her taste as well. She tried to block the thought but it made her feel guilty. However much the burning feeling had subsided after her orgasm, it was now returning full force. Harry’s tongue was slowly coaxing her halfway to orgasm again. He finally sat back on his heels and wiped his face, laughing at her pinked cheeks. He released the spell on her hips and bent over her to kiss her again. 

“Taste yourself, tell me you don’t taste delicious.”

Hermione could taste herself though she didn’t think it was her essence that tasted delicious. Harry was what tasted delicious to her. His fingers were plucking at her nipples again and she felt him move into position, the head of his enormous cock brushing against her entrance. He pulled away and Hermione could see how much he wanted her, wanted this, in this very moment.

“Are you sure, Hermione? I don’t want you to regret me.” For the first time, he sounded vulnerable. She reached up and cupped his cheeks, her thumbs brushing under his eyes. She smiled softly at him.

“I will never regret you, Harry Potter.”

He kissed her again and gave her no warning as he pushed himself inside her clear to the hilt. She felt a sharp pinch and barely bit back a cry. It felt like she was being split in two, like he said. There was a burning where he had torn her and she felt a single tear escape her eye. Harry stilled and just waited, kissing the tear away while she acclimated. After a minute, she shifted her hips and found that it lessened the pain. She wrapped her arms around him and clutched at his shoulders.

“Go slow. Let me get used to how big you are,” she asked him. He nodded and started to move in and out of her, slowly and shallowly at first, picking up speed the longer he went. 

Hermione had never felt so wonderful in all her life. Harry was now fully stroking in and out of her and he had picked up speed. She felt full, fuller than she had ever imagined. He was rubbing on a spot inside her that was making her climb to orgasm quickly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him on, her nails scoring his back as she panted in his ear.

“Harder, Harry, fuck me harder.” 

Harry needed no other encouragement. His hips snapped back and forth harder, quicker, and he fucked her rougher than she had thought she would enjoy. She knew that he wasn’t going to last too much longer and let go, let the explosion overtake her. Stars popped in her vision and she couldn't feel her legs; Harry was still pumping away and she felt him nose into her neck, licking the spot that had set her off in the first place.

Hermione had no idea what possessed him to do it but Harry bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. She could tell that the spot was swollen but she had no idea as to why. However, it sent a new wave of pleasure shooting straight through her and she moaned out his name followed by a string of profanities. She felt his cock swell up inside her and he groaned in her ear, clearly reaching his own peak. She held him close through his release, pressing soft kisses to his neck and chest, licking him here and there to taste him.

The fire inside her was gone but she could still feel it deep in her gut. She knew without a doubt that it would be back. He seemed to come for ages, his cock still huge inside her. She could feel their mixture of fluids seep out of her and down her legs; she was already laying in a huge wet spot. After what seemed like ages, Harry’s cock seemed to shrink slightly, enough to pull out.

All in all, it was a great first time.

-O-

Harry had never experienced sex like this before. Sure, he had only been with Ginny and even then, no more than a dozen times total. However, he didn’t have to be Hermione-smart to know that normal sex didn’t feel like it did with Hermione. There was something between them and even though he didn’t know what it was, there was no way in fucking blue hell that he was ever going to let it go.

He had no idea where the urge to bite her neck had come from. Harry had noticed the spot when she had first kissed him and it drew him in; he wanted to lave it with attention, kiss it, bite it, mark it for life. It made no sense to him but then again, Hermione feeling like she was on fire because she needed sex made absolutely no sense to him either. He had indulged his need and bitten her, had drawn blood, and deep down he knew that it was going to scar. He wasn’t sure why it was important, he only knew that it was.

Harry was surprised at how he had acted during sex. He had never been a dominant person when he had been with Ginny. Sure, he had taken charge but he had never acted like Ginny had to do what he said. He knew that he would never hurt Hermione but he did like seeing her submit to him. There was a certain beauty in seeing a woman that was in control of absolutely everything in her life hand over control to him. Not all the time, mind you, but it was definitely something that he wanted to do again.

He was laying half on top of the sexiest witch in the world, pressing soft kitten licks and kisses to her neck and breasts. Their bed thoroughly reeked of sex but he could still smell her arousal; he was turning her on again. He smirked into her petal-soft skin; fucking her again wouldn’t be a hardship. He felt like he could fuck her for days straight before he would tire of her enough to need a break.

Hermione’s hands threaded through his hair, combing through his unruly strands. It felt like heaven but he was more focused on her moving her legs further apart, clearly trying to accommodate him. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, reveling in the gasp that it earned him. His hand slid down her belly and ran his fingers through her folds. She was still sopping wet, though to be fair, some of it was her liquid desire and his semen. Her breath hitched and he could hear the desperation in her voice.

“Harry, I think there’s something wrong with me. I feel like I’m on fire again. What if it doesn’t stop?” There was just a hint of fear in voice so he lifted himself up so he could press a kiss to the bite he had left on her neck. He met her eyes and did his best to convey just how serious he was.

“I have your back, ‘Mi. We’re going to get through this together,” he promised her. She did look reassured so he slipped two fingers inside her and swirled them around, causing her to groan. Her hips rose up to meet his hand and he smiled down at her.

“You like that, kitten?” he asked. She gave him a quick nod as she let her eyes fall closed.

“Yes, I never knew that it could feel like this. I probably would have had sex a long time ago if I had,” she confessed. He growled against her jaw and pinched her clit just hard enough to get her attention. The thought of her with someone else was enough to make him want to murder somebody.

“You aren’t going to have sex with anyone else, Hermione Jean. Besides, sex with other people doesn’t feel like this. I would know.” He could see that she wanted to argue with him so he was quick to speak again. “No more about it. I’m here now and I told you that I’m going to get you through this. Together, like always.” There was still a burning urge to speak, he could see it in her eyes, but she didn’t.

Harry went back to rubbing her clit, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. He was still alternating between kissing her neck, breasts, collarbone, and lips. She seemed mindless as she tried to find the edge of ecstacy. He pulled his hand away and she cried out in dismay, clearly not aware that he was going to give her pleasure with his cock. He kissed her nipple as he smiled at her.

“Don’t get grumpy, I’m going to fuck you again,” he informed her. Her eyes brightened but her gaze turned confused when he crooked his finger at her, telling her that he wanted her to get up. She got up on her knees and just waited, though he could see that the fire inside was getting bad again. He brushed her hair out of her face before pressing a single sweet kiss to her lips; he didn’t let it get hot or deep. When he pulled back, he spun his finger in a circle.

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees. I want you from behind, kitten,” he told her. She didn’t waste a second and instead quickly turned around and got on all fours. He could see that she wasn’t sure what to think about this position; she probably felt too much on display, but she would change her mind. The twins had told him that from behind was always a girls favorite because your cock went deeper.

Harry let his hands roam over her arse, taking in the feel and weight of it. He had always admired her arse, loved that there was something there to grab onto. Ginny had been nothing but bones and it had hurt the one time he had fucked her like this. He trailed his finger through the crack, hearing her quick intake of breath as he touched her back entrance. It was clear that she wasn’t comfortable. Harry bent and pressed a kiss to each cheek after moving his hand down to stroke her folds.

“I won’t play with this tonight but I have to admit that I’m intrigued by it. Maybe someday,” he said. She didn’t respond but he wasn’t sure that she was capable of doing so. Her pussy was soaking, dripping onto his hand and the bed beneath her. He fucking loved it. He lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed it home because home is certainly what it felt like. He eased into her this time, knowing that she wouldn’t have the pain from her maidenhead. She still gasped but he didn’t blame her. Her cunt felt sublime.

Harry eased in and out a few times, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. He was sure that he would feel guilty later but at the moment, he liked the idea of showing other men he had fucked her good enough to bruise her; it wasn’t logical but once again, what about the whole situation was?

Harry was pounding into her now and she was making mewling sounds with every thrust that went straight to his prick. He reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling on it until she realized that he wanted her to straighten up and rest her back against his chest. Her head fell back against his shoulder to loll about while one hand reached down to stroke her pleasure pearl and the other pinched at her nipple. He was nibbling at his bite mark and he was groaning in her ear.

“Fucking shite, kitten, your cunt is so tight. I could fuck this pussy for days,’Mi. My cock just wants to crawl up inside you and live there.”

Harry knew the exact moment that her world went dark; her pussy spasmed around his cock and her arms came up to wrap around his neck. He held her tightly to his chest so she wouldn’t slide and continued to pound into her. Her fluttering muscles sent him over the edge and he spilled himself with a groan, his prick inflating again like it had before. He couldn’t have pulled out at the moment if he had wanted to.

He came for ages. Harry didn’t remember ever coming this much when he had wanked or been with Ginny. He wasn’t going to complain, however, since it seemed to prolong her orgasm. After several minutes, he felt himself stop spurting and realized that Hermione was almost completely asleep in his arms, still up against his chest. He laid them down gently so he didn’t hurt her and then let his cock slide out. Semen, her fluids, and blood soaked her legs and the bed.

Harry wandlessly summoned his wand and cast cleansing charms on not only himself and Hermione but the bed as well. He was just pulling the blankets up over them when Hermione turned in her half-asleep state and rested her head on his chest and threw an arm over his belly. He combed his fingers through her hair and startled only slightly when she spoke.

“Harry, I can already feel the fire again. I'm so tired though,” she told him. He kissed her forehead and smiled against her hair at how sweet and domestic it was.

“Go to sleep. If you wake up on fire, we’ll get through it together, kitten.” 

Harry wasn’t even sure if she heard him because she was already asleep. His best friend, Hermione, was naked and in bed with him. She had given him her virginity and then fucked again and had basically told him that they were going to have to have sex again. While nothing about the situation made sense, Harry still didn’t mind. In fact, it was like a dream come true. Hermione was everything that he wanted in a witch and the sex was mind-blowing. He knew that her feelings for him, no matter what she said they were, were genuine. She didn’t like him or love him for his fame or his destiny or his fortune. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t seen this all before; how had he ever become so enamored with Ginny when Hermione had been there the whole time? Harry knew that there were going to be a lot of things to work through and a lot of questions to ask and answer but there was one thing that he was absolutely certain of.

Harry loved Hermione Granger and he wasn’t going to let her go. Someday, he was going to make her his wife.

A/N- There you go, my lovelies. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of pure smuttiness. However, it was a major plot point so no judgement, hahaha! Leave me a message after the beep and tell me how I did...smut isn’t always my strong point.

Next chapter, the inevitable fallout and truth session that follows the heat.

Love,

Alicia


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Wow, thank you guys so much for your support in this story. I never expected that this story would be so well-liked so I have to admit that I have been pleasantly surprised. I’m not going to keep you long, just wanted to make sure you all knew that I appreciated you. Now onto the chapter (:

**Shout out to SeaWitch225 for being my 200th reviewer. Thank you for your support!**

Chapter 8  
November 4, 1997

Hermione came awake slowly, a heavy, comforting weight slung over her waist. She cracked an eye open to see that she was in her bed in the tent, meaning that the weight over her waist was Harry’s arm. Her mind started working as her eyes opened fully and in that moment, Hermione realized that she was naked beneath the blankets with a very naked Harry pressed up against her. Her face immediately flushed as the last three days returned to her.

Hermione was burning in shame for how she had acted; she had propositioned her very best friend and then they had shagged each other silly for three straight days. Her mind went over the memories as they came back to her, making tears come to her eyes. Ginny was never going to speak to her again and it was likely that Harry was going to hate her for being the cause of him not being able to get back with Ginny. She had seen how happy they had been together, who in their right mind would want to turn their back on that?

Hermione did her best to slip out from under the weight of Harry’s arm without waking him. The scent of sex wafted up and hit her fully in the face; the shower was where she was heading first. The last place she wanted to be was here with Harry when he woke up and found realized what had happened and just how much she had ruined his life. What hurt the most wasn’t that he was going to try to fix things with Ginny, it was that he was likely to hate her for propositioning him in the first place.

She succeeded in freeing herself and quickly gathered clothes before slipping into the bathroom. Hermione turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped in, letting the scalding water burn away the memories of how she had fucked things up. She couldn’t stop her mind from replaying every single encounter they had had in the last three days.

After that first night, Hermione had let him fuck her on the kitchen table, then on Ron’s bed. He had laid her out on the table and spread her legs wide, sitting in a chair so he could feast on her womanly core like it was his dinner. She had gone to her knees several times and learned how to suck him off, he appreciated that she didn’t have a gag reflex, one of the few upsides to having dentists for parents. He had even bent her over the arm of the couch and fucked her roughly and relentlessly from behind. Needless to say, there was nowhere they hadn’t defiled in the tent, nowhere that didn’t hold a sexy memory for her.

More than anything, Harry’s demeanor had changed since their first time together. He had never been commanding and while he had always been protective of his friends, she could feel it simmering under the surface now. He had no problems telling her exactly what he wanted and how he wanted her to do it; it had been nice to relinquish control even if just in the matter of sex. This being said, Harry had never hurt her. He made sure that she was happy and never let her leave an encounter without an orgasm. 

Hermione had thought at first that he had been that way with Ginny as well. He had seemed very much in control the one time she had caught him with her in the classroom. However, she didn’t know if Ginny had told him to do that or if he had done it on his own. Frankly, it hurt to think about so she abandoned that train of thought immediately.

She wasn’t sure what she was going to do about Ginny. Hermione would do whatever Harry wanted her to do when it came to telling the redhead the truth but if he was honest with her, it would likely destroy their friendship. While Hermione could admit that since Ginny had gotten with Harry, her demeanor had changed and didn’t really seem like much of a friend anymore, she had still considered the girl as such and had betrayed that. Sure, she and Harry were broke up but it wasn’t right that she just sleep with her ex-boyfriend without telling her.

Hermione knew that she couldn’t hide in the shower all day so she turned off the water and cast a drying charm on her body and hair. She slid into the jeans and jumper that she had brought in, thankful for the comfort and warmth they provided. She threw her hair into a messy bun, curls escaping the tie to brush against her neck, and caught sight of the scar that Harry had left on her neck. Her hand felt it and she instantly shivered; the place on her neck was extremely sensitive. There was nothing for it now, no more hiding. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Out in the tent, Harry had woke and started cleaning. He had clearly cleaned the sheets and then made the bed before picking up the scattered clothes on the floor. He was standing there completely naked, clearly waiting his turn in the shower. When he turned and saw that she was finished, he gave her a soft smile. He headed her way and pressed a soft kiss to her lips while his fingers brushed the scar he had left; once again, it sent a shiver down her spine.

“I picked up a little. I’m going to take a shower and then we’ll talk. Why don’t you start something to eat and I’ll help when I get done.” Hermione nodded, unable to speak. However, it was nice that he wasn’t making it awkward by blaming her or anything of the sort.

The Gryffindor was quick to head for the kitchen. They had snacked through the three days they had spent shagging but hadn’t ate a substantial meal. If she was starving, it was easy to say that Harry was ravenous. Since it was almost lunch time, she heated up some vegetable soup and then started making roast beef sandwiches. She was just setting them out on the table when Harry emerged from the shower, once again smelling like bergamot and man instead of sweaty sex. He shot her another smile before sliding into his seat at the table. He waited for her to sit before he started dishing them both up a bowl of soup and handing out sandwiches.

As Hermione sat there and worked her way through a bowl of soup and two sandwiches, her thoughts drifted again to the situation that they were going to have to deal with after they ate. Honestly, she wasn’t mad at Harry and she didn’t regret that her very best friend took her virginity but if he was so happy with Ginny and only planned to get back with her, she wished that he would have told her no. Of course, at the time, no didn’t seem to be an option for her but she knew that it was going to hurt watching him go back to the redhead.

Maybe he wouldn’t. He swore that he was done with her and Hermione wanted to believe him. However, she knew Ginny and she knew that the girl would work her wiles on Harry and get him back. She had set her eyes on Harry before she had even come to Hogwarts and now that she had had a taste of him, she wasn’t going to just let him go without a fight. If there was one word that described Ginny perfectly, it was persistent. Hermione couldn’t help but get her hopes up that he wouldn't return to the other girl but the fact that Hermione was the cause of such angst and disruption made her a little sick.

Hermione pushed her plate away and stared down at her hands. She didn’t even notice that Harry had cleared the table, put the leftovers in the cooler, and then set the dishes to wash with a spell. He stood over her and held out his hand, beckoning for her to take it. She did and allowed him to pull her to the couch where they took a seat. Visions of Harry seated in the spot naked while she was on her knees before him, his cock in her mouth, returned and she knew that she was blushing. Harry dropped down next to her and took her hand, squeezing it softly.

“We really need to talk about what happened, ‘Mi,” he told her.

“I know, I’m just dreading the inevitable,” she confessed. She shook her head angrily; she really hadn’t wanted to say that. Harry cocked his head to the side, clearly confused.

“What’s the inevitable, Hermione?” Harry asked softly. Suddenly, she couldn’t sit there calmly. She let go of his hand and stood, pacing in front of him.

“You might not be with Ginny now but I know that she’s going to fight for you. She’s going to find out what we did and she’s going to hate me. You’re going to end up hating me for causing the problems to begin with,” she told him, almost breathless by the end of her statement. Harry stood and caught her, both hands on her shoulders so he could make her look at him.

“I’m not getting back together with Ginny, Hermione. I told you that. Why is it so hard for you to believe me? I’ve never lied to you before,” he promised her. Hermione felt tears escape and slide down her cheeks and she angrily brushed them away.

“I believe that you’re telling me the truth right now, Harry. Who knows what will happen when you go back around her. I saw you two together and you were so happy. I don’t want to take that from you and I feel like I just did. Ginny won’t give up, Harry, but it’s going to be bad for everyone else, mostly me. I’m not feeling sorry for myself, I know I did it to myself, but I’m allowed to feel these things. I’m allowed to know that boys can mean something completely and then a pretty girl twitches her hips at them and their wants change,” Hermione spat at him. Harry sighed and let her go, his hand finding his hair so he could ruffle it further.

It made him unbelievably sexy.

 

“Hermione, I don’t want Ginny. I want you.” His words, while they should have thrilled her, caused her to burst into tears. She didn’t bother to try to wipe them away and when Harry tried to step forward to do it for her, Hermione pushed against his massive chest as hard as she could, shoving him six inches back. He didn’t let it phase him and he stepped forward again. She pushed him again and stepped back, anger bleeding out of her like she was dying from a mortal wound.

“I deserve to be someone’s first choice, Harry Potter, not just a convenient choice!! I understand that I opened this can of worms but I couldn’t help it. There is something wrong with me! I’ve loved you from afar for years and you only want me after you fuck me? I deserve better than that, you bastard!” Harry rushed her, pinning her arms to her sides so he could hold her from behind and speak into her ear. He kissed his mark softly and Hermione couldn't help but to moan softly at the action. However, she still fought him, trying to free herself. 

“Stop fighting me, Hermione Jean, I don’t want you to get hurt,” he commanded. Hermione instantly stopped, unsure as to why she was listening. Therefore, she seethed inwardly. His voice softened and Hermione let it wash over her like a warm breeze.

“You are not a convenient choice for me, kitten. I was in love with you in our younger years at Hogwarts, Ron is the one who told me that he fancied you. It was right before we saved Sirius on Buckbeak and I didn’t want to step on his toes. Besides, being with me was way too dangerous.” Hermione went completely slack against him and his hold on her loosened enough to where she was no longer losing feeling in her fingers. Harry continued.

“You ended up with Viktor in fourth year; watching him rescue you from under the Black Lake was horrible. I didn’t trust him to get you to the surface. Even in fifth year, I wanted you but you were always angry with me. I was a complete arse to you, to everyone that year. I went after Cho to try to make you see me as a boy, not as a brother. I did think she was pretty but when she got angry we met up with you, I knew it wasn’t going to work,” he crooned to her. Harry pressed another kiss to her mark and Hermione was able to bite back the moan but couldn't help but to arch her back, shoving her bum into his erection.

“I don’t know what happened with Ginny. I just knew that I wanted her and while it was good while it lasted, it isn’t now. Looking back, I’m not sure how I could forget you when you were standing next to her,” he told her. Harry spun her around and he caught her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing the remainder of her tears away.

“The thing that was great between Ginny and I was the sex. She doesn’t know me like you do and I don’t really know all that much about her. I know she’s Ron’s sister and she likes quidditch. I know you as well as I know myself. Not to mention, the sex with you is a thousand times better. You are not a convenient choice, Hermione and I want to be with you,” he promised her.

Hermione hated to get her hopes up and then have Ginny swoop in and steal him away. She knew that she wasn’t ugly but she was nothing in comparison to the redhead. Harry must have seen her doubts because he tucked her stray curls behind her ears and smiled.

“You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, Hermione. Don’t ever doubt it,” he told her. 

Hermione let out a deep sigh.

-O-

Harry wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to say to his proclamation. He hoped against hope that she told him she wanted to be with him too but she was taking an age to say anything. He really wanted to bend down and kiss her, making her submit so he could show her how much he wanted her. He didn’t, however, since it would only serve to anger her later. Finally, she looked up and met his gaze.

“I’ve loved you for years, Harry. This is a lot to process though, not even mentioning whatever it is that’s wrong with me. Can I take some time to think?” she asked him. He could hear just a hint of desperation, though he wasn’t sure if it was because she was scared he’d back out or scared to tell him that she really wasn’t interested and just buying herself some time. Either way, he knew that he couldn’t push her. She would decide what she wanted to do in her own time and he would be damned if he was going to do anything to make her decide against being with him. Harry bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“That’s perfectly fine. I won’t kiss you or anything until you’ve decided either way. I don’t want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. However, you’re still going to sleep with me. I like knowing that I can reach out and feel that you’re safe,” he promised her. Her eyes brightened and he smiled at her. Knowing that they needed to change the subject before just looking at her made him want to throw her down on the bed and fuck her into the mattress.

“You know we need to move camp today. We’ve been here longer than we should have been,” he told her. Hermione nodded, clearly happy to focus on something else. However, she flickered her gaze to his chest and spoke.

“I’m sorry I shoved you. I’m sorry if it hurt,” Hermione apologized. Harry laughed and tugged one of her errant curls.

“Thank you but I’m fine. I promise,” he said.

Since they were going to move, they had to secure a few things in the tent so they wouldn’t get jostled around as they were shrunk and put in the beaded bag that Hermione carried everywhere. Hermione headed for the kitchen, spelling the cupboards and the cooler. The appliances were usually fine in the transition though. Harry himself went through the rest of the tent, spelling the furniture and bed to the ground.

They both slipped their shoes and cloaks on, going outside to get the outside ready. This was the most dangerous part of moving camp because they had to take down their wards. They weren’t protected from anyone that might see and attack them. Hermione sent their few belongings into the tent while Harry started to negate the blood runes he had put up when they had arrived. Hermione watched his back until he was finished, her wand in her hand and at the ready.

When Harry finished, Hermione stepped forward to take down the rest of the wards. He watched over her, feeling far more protective of her than he usually was. Now, they were out in the open and vulnerable to attack. Harry covered the girl he loved while she took the tent down and retrieved it, shoving it into the beaded bag that hung around her neck. Harry swept the area one last time to make sure that nobody was watching them before he took Hermione’s hand in his and pulled her into side-along apparition.

Harry had taken them to nature preserve on the outskirts of London, one that most muggles didn’t leave the trails of. After casting the proper spells and such, they would never know that the pair were there. Not to mention, they weren’t going to be there any longer than three days. That was around their limit since Ron had left, neither one of them wanting to be a place for too long.

Hermione instantly started casting her wards, which took longer than it did to take them down. Harry stood over her while she worked, wand drawn, ready to attack if someone else did. It was nearly half an hour later that she let her wand drop only to turn to him and hand him the knife that he used out of her bag as well. She watched him go to different locations around their ward line and spell it with his blood and runes. Ten minutes later, they were both comfortable enough to let their wands drop and focus on the tent. 

Hermione summoned it from the bag and handed it to Harry. He cast the spell to erect it while Hermione cast the Point Me spell to figure out which direction was which. He wasn’t sure why she always did that but she hadn’t missed a single time yet. After they had the outside set up the way they wanted, both of them went back inside and removed the spells on the things inside the tent.

In less than an hour, they had moved locations.

Hermione settled in at the table with her research on possible locations for the horcruxes while Harry wrote in his journal. He had decided to start keeping one since they had went on the run; it detailed every single one of their actions since they had left the Burrow. He sprawled on the couch and began to write, detailing exactly what had occurred with Hermione and why it had happened.

Since it was for his own personal reflection, something he never planned on showing the world, he wrote down every detail that he could remember of Hermione and their time spent together. It was cathartic to get it out of his head. He remembered her smell, her taste, how she felt when he had sheathed his cock inside her. It also made him worry about exactly what had happened to her, what had caused the whole thing to even occur. Perhaps he would try to research it without her knowing.

Harry didn’t blame her for her anger earlier. He hadn’t known that she had loved him for years, he had never guessed. He could see how it would appear that he only wanted her since she had had sex with him. It was the furthest thing from the truth but that made no never mind. However, it did make him stop and think.

He remembered how strongly he had felt for Hermione growing up. He had hidden his feelings for her because he had been sure that she didn’t return them. Then Ron had told him how much he fancied her right before saving Sirius and he hadn’t wanted to step on any toes or put Hermione in a position where she had to choose. He had loved her clear up to sixth year and it had changed. Ginny had come onto his radar and he was the first to admit that while their time together had been sweet, it had been mostly sexual.

True, they hadn’t been together that many times but their relationship had only lasted a month before he felt too guilty about making her a target and broke it off with her. At the Burrow, she had still been sweet but there had been something else under the surface that he could look back and see now. Something different that hadn’t been there while they were together. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe it was because she was competitive and she viewed Hermione as an opponent.

He couldn’t help but wonder what had turned his attention so thoroughly from Hermione to Ginny. Harry didn’t get to continue his line of thought because Hermione groaned in frustration and threw her quill on the table so she could rub her eyes. It was at this point that Harry realized that it was past dinner time. He snapped his journal shut and cast his own personal privacy spell on it before setting it down. He stood behind Hermione and rubbed her shoulders, kneading the muscles until they were soft again. Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head before releasing her.

“Let me whip up some eggs for dinner. No more research tonight,” he told her. She nodded dejectedly and started to clear away her books and parchment.

Harry started dinner, making simple scrambled eggs and toast, throwing some beans on the plates as well. He set the plate in front of Hermione and took the seat next to her so he could watch to make sure she ate well. She ate most of what he gave her so when she pushed it away, he spoke.

“What had you so frustrated?” he asked. She scratched the side of her head and blew a deep breath out of her lips.

“I just can’t think of anywhere that would mean anything to Riddle. The only places I can come up with are Hogwarts and maybe that orphanage he grew up in. Dumbledore took you to the cave where he tortured his first muggles. I’d say his family home but he lived in the orphanage his whole life,” she said. Harry blew a breath out slowly.

“I agree with Hogwarts but I’m not sure how we’re going to get back in there. With Dumbledore gone, and Snape as Headmaster, there’s no way we’re going to get in easily. Not to mention we have no idea where to look. The castle is huge,” he retorted. Hermione gave him a little smile.

“Now you know why I was so frustrated. I think we should research where that orphanage is and see if we can find anything. It’s better than doing nothing,” she told him. Harry nodded.

“We’ll start that tomorrow. For now, only reading for pleasure the rest of the night,” he told her.

Hermione laughed but said nothing in complaint. She stood and cleared the table, putting the dishes on to wash much like he had earlier in the day. Harry settled in on the couch with a book about quidditch and it’s famous players through history while Hermione settled on the other end with one that had Arithmancy in the title.

They sat that way for an hour before Hermione shifted, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles. Harry loved how tiny her feet were, especially in comparison to his. She was just tiny in general, the smallest girl their age that he knew. Where Ginny was a willowy five foot eight, Hermione was easily only five foot two. He doubted that she weighed more than seven stone, especially since losing weight on this hunt.

Harry reached out and grabbed her feet, dragging them into his lap. She squeaked in surprise but when she felt his hand start to massage one of her insteps, she leaned her head back and sighed in pleasure. He chuckled at her but turned his attention back to his book and noticed later that she did too.

It was nearing eleven o'clock when he looked up and realized that Hermione had fallen asleep, her book flat on her chest. He realized that whatever had happened to her had probably taken a lot of energy from her, not to mention that they didn’t get the best sleep during those three days of heaven. Harry set his book aside and lifted her feet off him so he could mark her place in her book and lay it aside as well.

Harry scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed, her tiny body curling into his large one. He laid her down on her side, waving his wand over her to change her into pajamas. She would likely be angry in the morning but it wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen her naked. He quickly changed himself and crawled in next to her, hauling her close to him so he could press his chest to her back, his cock against her arse. His lips found his mark again and he kissed it softly. She moaned again but didn’t wake. However, her arse pressed back into his cock and Harry couldn’t help but to stiffen against her.

Knowing that nothing else was going to happen, Harry willed it deflate, even though it took several minutes. He threw an arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair, knowing that no matter what she said, she slept better when he was close. He had no problems admitting the same was true for himself. Harry let himself fall asleep quickly, knowing that things had gone as well as could be expected today.

They had a plan of action for what they were going to do next and Hermione hadn’t said no to him. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she never said no to him again.

-O-

Ron was sitting under a tree with heavy foliage, trying to do his best to stay dry. It was pouring rain and he didn’t have a tent like Harry and Hermione did. He wasn’t even sure where they were or how to go about trying to find them. He was starving since he hadn’t ate for three days and he had just battled his way out of the clutches of three snatchers. It was a good thing they were stupid because otherwise, he never would have escaped.

All in all, he felt fucking terrible for being so horrid to Hermione. He had no idea how good he had had it with them. His mother had just sent him a howler, the most idiotic thing that you could do in the middle of a war when you’re trying to stay hidden. It was what had alerted the snatchers to his presence. He was torn between being thankful that he had gotten away and pissed as hell because she had given away her position.

Regardless, it didn’t matter. After hearing the scathing words in his mother’s voice, it was clear that she was livid and that was going to be the one on the receiving end of it when he saw her again. She had informed him that Hermione had been due to go through her heat on the first and since he hadn’t sent word, she assumed that he had missed it. Their plans were all ruined and they were going to have to make new ones. Ron didn’t like the sound of it and now that Hermione’s heat had passed, he really needed to find his friends so he could tell them what he knew.

He really wasn’t sure why there were no books on the hierarchy system; if there had been, Hermione would have devoured them already. It was more something that was passed down, parent to child, readying them for whichever hierarchy they were destined to be. His father had sat him down and explained it to him when he was only six years old. He just now wondered who told the muggleborns and the people that were like Harry, raised in the muggle world due to having no family. It was a problem that he had never considered and now it was going to bite his best friends right in the arse.

He could only hope that Harry marked Hermione; if he didn’t, they would both still be vulnerable to whatever potions his mother and sister were drugging them with. It was times like this that he was grateful that he was a beta and didn’t have to worry about shite like this. Most of the population were betas so they were able to marry for love, not for the need to survive.

Ron cast a drying spell on himself, the fourth one in the last hour. Starting tomorrow, he was going to start stepping up his game to find his friends now that she had passed through her heat. It wouldn’t have been safe to get in the middle of that anyways; it was better this way even if he was freezing, wet, and starving. Ron sighed and conjured a blanket, wrapping himself in it, before closing his eyes.

Next on his to-do list was to find his best friends and eat an enormous helping of humble pie before telling them they could likely never trust his mother and sister again. It was bound to be a good time had by all. He only hoped that he lived through it.

A/N-Another chapter done, y’all. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to you all for reading. Leave me a message after the beep and tell me what you think. Reviews are love.

Next chapter, our favorite pair visit the orphanage and Hermione clarifies their relationship.

Love,

Alicia


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- You guys are just awesome, thank you so much for the love you show me and this story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. To everyone out there reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, you guys are the bomb diggity. 

Chapter 9  
November 16, 1997

Hermione put the lunch dishes on to wash after she cleared them away. They had just moved campsites this morning; they were now somewhere near Cotswold. Hermione had let Harry choose so she wasn’t sure exactly where they were. Not that it really mattered. As long as they kept on the move, they were far safer than if they remained stationary.

Hermione was being quieter than usual since Harry was wearing the locket. Since she had gone through whatever it was that had happened to her, when she wore the locket, she tended to cry more. She wasn’t sure what caused it because honestly, she had nothing to cry about. Harry had told her he wanted to be with her. Sure, she was unsure if his feelings for her would last but in that moment, she knew that he meant them. The sex had been the most amazing thing to happen to her, ever. She knew that she loved him and she knew that he loved her as well, even if it ended up being in only a sisterly way. Why the tears flowed was a mystery.

Therefore, Harry shouldered the locket more than his fair share of the time. It wasn’t fair and she hated seeing that inner hate burn in his eyes but he outright refused her. She wasn’t sure how he did it but when he outright ordered her to do something she just couldn’t seem to disobey him. Not only was it infuriating, it frustrated her because he was hurting himself because she couldn’t control her emotions.

Sometimes, she wondered what was going on inside him when he wore the locket. She could see that he hated something when he had it hanging around his neck but she wasn’t sure what; she supposed that it didn’t matter. Hermione knew that he had a special connection to Voldemort and he was essentially wearing a piece of the dark wizard’s soul around his neck. It was bound to have an effect. She just wished that they could find the Sword as quickly as possible so they could destroy the damn thing already.

Hermione went to dress for their mission; they were going to visit the orphanage that Tom Riddle had grown up in. It had taken them ten days to discover the name and the location, then information about its current state, but they were finally ready to embark on visiting it. Hermione doubted that it would yield anything useful since it had been abandoned for over a decade but she wasn’t going to let it go without thoroughly investigating it.

Hermione had sat down with Harry and made a list of the horcruxes they knew and the ones that they suspected. It had been a rather depressing list, that much was truth. They knew that the diary from Ginny in second year had been one and Harry had destroyed it with a basilisk fang. Dumbledore had told Harry that he had found and destroyed a second horcrux the summer before their sixth year, though it’s location hadn’t been revealed to Harry. They knew that they had the locket, a token belonging to the Slytherin line. Hermione had a feeling that he had wanted items belonging to the founders; since Gryffindor’s Sword was the only thing left of his legacy and it was safe in Hogwarts, that left Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. This meant that there were at least two more items. Harry also strongly suspected Voldemort’s snake since he had seen the attack on Mr. Weasley from the snake’s point of view in fifth year. Hermione wasn’t sure how they were going to find all these items but she knew that it needed to be done before they could go into the final showdown and expect to win.

Hermione threw jeans and a warm jumper on, making sure to find a coat rather than a cloak since they were going to go into the muggle world. Her mind drifted to Harry’s words from that night like they did every single day since. Him saying that he wanted her was like a dream come true; she had wanted him since they had saved Sirius together in third year. Flying on that godsforsaken hippogriff, holding onto Harry like her life depended on it, had been the one and only time that she had even enjoyed flying in her life.

Hermione wanted to believe every word out of his mouth as though it were gospel and while she was inclined to do so now, what held her back was what would happen at the end of the war, what would happen once he was face to face with Ginny and what they could have had. No, she didn’t think that Harry would ever cheat on her; that just wasn't in his make up. However, she did think that she had the ability to make him completely miserable by keeping him all to herself rather than setting him free to be with Ginny. She already knew that it was would hard as fuck to see him with Ginny after having him all to herself. It would be harder to let him go and not be friends with him at all.

However, she knew that there was no way in hell that she could tell him no, she didn’t want to be with him. It was just a chance she was going to have to take because she loved him. There was no denying it and there was no hiding it. Sure, she was likely to get really hurt in the whole situation but there was nothing that she could do about it. Throwing away her only chance at happiness with the one person she had loved since third year was as unlikely as a hippogriff becoming Minister of Magic. She had vowed to tell him tonight because even though she had known for days, she hadn’t been able to gather the courage to tell him. He had been amazingly patient with her and hadn’t pressured her at all. He hadn’t kissed her once and had only drawn her close at night as they slept. It had been agony knowing that she wanted him to touch her intimately and hold her close but he was keeping his distance so he wouldn't sway her decision. 

Harry was too damn noble for his own good.

Hermione met Harry at the entrance of the tent and found that he was wearing much the same as she was. He flashed her a grin before taking the horcrux from his neck and handing it to her. She shoved it down into her beaded bag as deep as it would go, burying it beneath all her books and their combined clothes. Together, they had decided that when they were actively searching for other horcruxes, they needed to have it off their persons so they wouldn’t be influenced by it. Hermione didn’t feel as though it influenced her actions, per se, more like her emotions, but Harry admitted that it made him want to act violently to just about everything. It was dangerous to wear in situations where they needed to keep their heads. Not to mention, it made Hermione feel less guilty that Harry was wearing it more often that he was supposed to be.

Harry gripped her hand and pulled her from the tent and they slowly made their way to the ward line. They stopped just before it and he met her eyes. She could tell that he was gauging if she was ready, if she really wanted to go. Hermione shot him a hard look, telling him exactly how ready she was. There was no way in blue hell that she was letting him do any of this by himself; while she may be scared to death by all of it, she wasn’t Ron Weasley and she wasn’t going to run away. 

Hermione Granger had never been called a coward.

Together, they stepped over the ward line and heaved a deep breath. They were standing outside their safety net and it put Hermione instantly on edge. However, it also made her feel alive in a way that she hadn’t felt in a long time, not since the Death Eaters had broken into Hogwarts and she had battled against them while Harry had chased after Snape as he had escaped the school with Draco in tow. Harry wrapped a hand around her elbow and gave her a serious look.

“Nothing too crazy, alright? I don’t want to have to rescue you because you were trying to rescue me. If there really is a horcrux there, there are probably traps. I need you to think me through them, which means I need to physically get through them. We’re a team so don’t start when I try to do something.” Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as she nodded. She really had no other choice.

“I know, Harry. I’m sorry, I just hate seeing you hurt.” He laughed softly and hugged her close, softly kissing the side of her head.

“I know, ‘Mi. I’m the same way when it comes to you. Let’s just keep each other safe, alright?” She gave him a grateful nod and moved into his side even closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a nod. She had no problems apparating them places but since splinching Ron, her confidence had been shaken. Granted, she had had no problems with just the two of them; she had even apparated the three of them since then with no problems. It had been the fact that her mind had been distracted at the time. However, she was still scared that she was going to hurt Harry and would likely feel that way for a good long while. Therefore, she left the apparating to Harry unless it was necessary for her to do it. Harry didn’t seem to mind, but she did notice that he was starting to make her do it more and more often, like he was trying to build her confidence back up.

They disappeared with a soft crack and reappeared behind a dumpster in an alley across the road from Wool’s Orphanage. The sign still hung on the building, though it was dilapidated enough that you could barely read it. There were only a few windows in the building and the structure was clearly rotting. Hermione wasn’t entirely sure that it was safe to enter but they had no choice. If Riddle had hidden one of his horcruxes there, they needed to find it.

Harry took her hand once more, unseemingly so, and started to pull her to the side of the building. Hermione though it was a good idea. Even though the neighborhood seemed to be deserted, it wouldn’t do for them to be seen trespassing. Even though they were in the muggle world, it wouldn’t do for them to get into trouble. She was sure that Riddle had spies everywhere.

They entered through a side door that wasn’t even locked; the lock had been kicked in long ago. The wood of the door was rotting away and splintered, leaving them an easy access point. They entered to find a large room, probably the room where they received parents that wanted to adopt young children. Maybe the room that all the children met their someday parents. It was quite sad to Hermione to see it and know that there had to be numerous disappointed children whenever that happened. Harry kept hold of her hand and shot her a serious look.

“We stay together, no straying. I don’t trust anything in this building. It looks like it could fall down at any second,” he told her. She nodded, in complete agreement. There was no way that she wanted to fall through the floor when Harry wasn’t around. With her luck, she’d break her neck when she landed and he wouldn’t even know about it until he found her an hour later.

The orphanage wasn’t overly large but it was still big enough to take them a couple hours to search. They went room to room, searching top to bottom, side to side, of every nook and cranny they could find. Some rooms still had the wardrobes that had originally been in the orphanage and after seeing the memory from Professor Dumbledore of him setting the wardrobe on fire, he was sure that the Dark Lord would hide one in there. However, after two hours of searching every single room, even the one marked T. Riddle, as thoroughly as they could, they found nothing.

Hermione sighed dejectedly. She had hoped against hope that they would find something here; maybe not a horcrux, she could live with that. A clue to where one was though, that she could have been happy with. All she was taking away from this experience was a wasted afternoon, being hungry, tired, and covered in sweat. What she wouldn’t do for a glass of wine that her parents would treat her with on her birthday, a warm bath, relaxing music, and a good book. However, they were in the middle of a war and those things just weren’t in the cards for her and Harry; they needed to stay focused and keep their heads in the game. The last thing she needed to do was drink and read a book for fun. She blew an angry breath out of her mouth and let go of Harry’s hand, taking three steps without him.

It was in that moment that disaster struck.

Hermione stepped on what appeared to be a strong plank of wood; she had even checked before putting her weight on it. However, when she put her full weight on it, it caved inward and Hermione found herself falling through the hole in the floor. Her hands scrabbled at the floor as she fell, trying to find purchase with her nails. Harry lunged for her, falling to his knees and his hands trying to catch her. They caught a few strands of her hair before she plunged to the floor below, landing with a sickening crack.

The Gryffindor lay there on the ground, trying to take mental inventory of her injuries. She looked up to see Harry peering through the hole in the floor, looking at her with a worried frown on his face. She knew that her back hurt, her backside as well, but wasn’t sure if there was something broke or or just bruised. Harry looked fit to be tied.

“Don’t move, kitten, I’m coming down,” he called out to her. Hermione nodded, not even sure she could talk. His face disappeared and while he wasn’t watching, she started to test her appendages. Her arms and hands seemed to work just fine. Her wand was on the floor next to her and was in one piece, thank Merlin. She leaned over and pulled it towards her, feeling better once it was in her hand again.

Her feet were fine; her toes wiggled like always and her ankles showed no pain when she rotated them. Her right knee seemed to be in working order but her left one was already twice the size it should be and hurt to bend. Hermione leaned forward at the hips gently and only found mild discomfort suggesting that her pelvis was probably just sore rather than seriously injured. Before she could test further, Harry appeared behind her and slid in next to her on his knees behind her so she could lean against him. While she hated to show weakness, she had to admit that it was nice to have something to help relieve the pain.

“Tell me where it hurts, ‘Mi,” he told her. She tried to give him a small smile before she shook her head.

“It’s a waste of time. Just cast a diagnostic. We can deal with aches back at camp. Injuries have to be dealt with here,” she informed him. His wand was in his hand but he looked to her for instruction.

“Tell me what to say,” he pleaded. Hermione reached up and guided his hand through the complicated wand movement. After he could do it on his own without her help, she taught him the incantation.

“Quae sit aegri,” she instructed.

Harry cast the spell perfectly and she watched the diagnostics as they appeared. Harry had no idea how to read the diagnostics but since she could only not cast them on herself, it wasn’t a problem. For a full minute, she watched the read out. After it was done, Harry was quite impatient.

“What’s wrong with you?” he snapped. She glared at him with enough vitriol to make him look righteously cowed.

“I bumped my head but not hard enough for a concussion. I’ll have a headache. My back is going to be sore but nothing is broken, as are my hips. My knee, however, is the problem. I landed wrong and it snapped one of the tendons. I won’t be able to walk properly until it’s healed. Even though my ankle feels fine right now, it shows that I rolled it slightly. Other than that, I’m fine,” she parroted. Harry stared at her in incredulous shock.

“You’re the furthest thing from fine. I’m taking the horcrux back too, there is clearly nothing here that we need to worry about. We’re disapparating right now. Do you have what you need to fix your knee at the tent?” he questioned her as he pulled the locket back out of her beaded bag. She gave him a quick nod as she tried to stand. He rolled his eyes at her and scooped her up in his arms, cuddling her close to his chest as she glared at him.

“Yes, I do. I can stand, you know,” she ground out at him. He chuckled before nuzzling her hair with his nose for only a second.

“I do know, actually. I don’t want you hurting your knee further, however, so this is our only option. Put your arms around my neck, kitten, we’re going to apparate.” Hermione sighed, knowing that it was futile to argue with him when he was like this. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a little huff that she suspected amused him.

With a crack and chuckle, they were gone.

-O-

Harry set Hermione down on the couch and watched her dig through her beaded bag for a potion that would fix her knee. He still saw the panic in her eyes as she fell and felt the fear clutch his insides when he was sure that she had broken her damn neck and left him to face his mission alone. While he wished that she would leave so she was safe, it was nice to know that she cared enough about him to not want him to be alone.

When he realized that she wasn’t dead, and only injured, his heart had started beating again. Harry could still feel the adrenaline pouring into his system but it was manageable now, knowing that she was alive. Holding her in his arms as he disapparated had soothed his worry even further, being able to touch her made something deep inside him become tranquil. The calming effect that her touch had on him was strange and he had never known it to be as strong as it was now.

Harry had found himself needing to touch her more than he ever had since their three day bender together. It boggled his mind but she didn’t seem to mind the casual touches he bestowed upon her. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy every time he massaged her shoulders or feet, she practically purred whenever he ran his fingers through her hair. The little kisses on her forehead and the top of her head were signs of affection that he had shown her for ages but they meant more now, at least to him. At night, he snuggled up to her and wrapped himself around her like devil’s snare, holding her close all night long. 

Harry had held true to his word and hadn’t kissed her or tried to sway her choice on whether to be with him or not. However, it was slowly killing him that she was taking so long. It had been almost two weeks and she hadn’t said a word about it to him a single time, not even to ask him a question. He was starting to wonder if she was going to blow him off and was just scared of hurting his feelings.

Hermione found the potion she wanted and pulled it free, quaffing it quickly. A look of distaste crossed her features as she set the empty vial on the table in front of the couch. She looked his way and gave him a sheepish look, gesturing for him to cast on her again. Harry raised his wand and cast the diagnostic spell again just as she had taught him. Once again, Hermione watched the read out for a full minute before she nodded and sighed, pulling out one more vial from her beaded bag and drinking it down. Harry frowned at her this time, unsure of what she had just taken. 

“What was that one for, kitten?” he questioned. Hermione set the second vial next to the first and met his gaze.

“A pain potion. My head is starting to ache and the first potion is said to cause a little discomfort. Not to mention I’m a little sore,” she told him. Harry stood and nodded, kissing the top of her head. He reached down and started to rub her shoulders, making sure that he hit the spot between her shoulder blades that always made her slump over and moan in pleasure. He couldn’t help but grin every single time he did it. After a couple minutes of loosening her muscles, he kissed her head again.

“You relax, I’m going to make us dinner,” he promised her. Hermione nodded and turned sideways so she could face the kitchen and watch him while he cooked. It probably would have unnerved him in the past but he found that he liked being the sole focus of her attention now. He started to get ingredients out to fry up the last of their fish; they would have to go out shopping again for the things that just wouldn’t keep too long. Hermione watched him as he worked, happy to observe him doing something well, so he was surprised when she spoke.

“You never told me how you learned to cook. You’re very good at it,” she told him. Harry winced, knowing that this was a subject that could become quite sore if it got out of hand. Hermione could be quite passionate in her defense of those that she cared for. While he appreciated it, he didn’t plan on ever going back there. Therefore, he tried to give a diplomatic answer.

“I learned as a small child,” he said. She narrowed her eyes at him and he cringed.

“You mean they made you cook for them,” Hermione said acerbically. He looked up to meet her eyes and knew that he was going to have to be forthright about it.

“Yes, they made me cook for them. They made me clean for them and they starved me most of the time too. I remember getting a few good wallops when I was young and Dudley’s favorite game growing up was Harry Hunting. No, I wasn’t treated well but I’m choosing not to dwell on it. I’m never going back to them and I don’t even really consider them my family. You’re my family, the Weasleys are my family. Remus is my family. Can we please not have a discussion about it past this?” he asked her. His tone was neutral but cold and he hoped that she would just leave it alone. While he would someday choose to discuss his childhood with her, when he was wearing that Merlin-be-damned locket was not the right time. Hermione stared at him for several seconds before dropping her gaze and nodding.

“Sure, Harry. We don’t ever have to talk about it again.”

Harry returned to his cooking and Hermione stared at her lap. Where the silence before had been comfortable, now there was tension abound. He was starting to feel guilty for how he had handled it; he hadn’t meant to make her feel like she couldn’t talk to him. Just as he was getting ready to speak, to apologize, Hermione raised her eyes and they were shining with sincerity.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable,” she told him. He smiled her way and gave his tongs a dismissive wave.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t trying to sound as awful as I did. It’s this damn locket,” he confessed. Hermione huffed at him and he grinned. He knew she was still irritated that he was wearing the locket twice as often as she was. He hated wearing it but he hated seeing her cry more. Harry still wasn’t sure why she was crying but she said that she wasn’t sure either.

“Let’s just take it off for the night. After the day we’ve had, we’ve both earned a reprieve,” she offered. Harry wasn’t sure that it was a good idea but he admitted to himself that he wanted to take the damn thing off more than anything. Therefore, he nodded, removing it from his neck and throwing it to her. She stuffed it in her beaded bag and then sealed it shut with her wand.

Harry set their food on the table and moved to carry Hermione to the table. She glared at him but allowed it. After she was settled, they both started in on their meal. Harry had to admit that it was quite tasty. Cooking had always been one of the few things that he enjoyed doing at the Dursleys, though he probably would have enjoyed it more if he had been allowed to eat the food he cooked. Hermione complimented his fish and went on and on about how amazing his chips were; he was quite sure that his cheeks were pink but he hoped that she didn’t notice.

The two of them were silent through their meal, more focused on eating then talking. Harry ate two pieces of fish along with a healthy helping of chips before pushing his plate away. Before he could do anything, Hermione stood and started the dishes to wash, flashing him a mischievous grin. 

“I don’t have to be coddled all night, my knee is healed now,” she informed him. Harry stuck his tongue out at her and she splashed him with water, spattering his glasses with it. Hermione laughed at him so Harry went to his feet and started for her, causing Hermione to shriek in laughter, running away from him. He gave chase, finally catching her at the front of the tent. He caught her around the waist and spun her through the air, laughing when she let out another shriek. Harry waved his wand at the wireless and let the music fill the tent and met Hermione’s gaze when she turned around. Her eyes were wide and guileless, completely intoxicating him.

“Dance with me, kitten,” he told her. Hermione put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her close, his hand wrapped around her waist to rest low on her hip while the other held her hand on his chest. Hermione let herself relax into the dance and rested her head on his chest, humming softly to the music. Harry’s cheek rested against her head and he reveled in how absolutely right the whole situation felt. Hermione’s voice interrupted the perfect moment and for half a second he was irritated that she couldn’t just enjoy it like he was.

“I’ve thought about what you told me, Harry,” she said. Harry could tell that she was nervous and he braced himself to have his heart broken. He couldn’t bear to let her go yet so he held her close. When she let him down, he would release her but until then, he was going to hold her.

“What did that wonderful brain of yours come up with, ‘Mi?” he asked, scared to know the answer. Her voice wavered slightly.

“I can’t say no to you. I don’t want to say no to you. I still have no idea why you would want me over Ginny but I’m going to say yes because I want you too. I’ve loved you since Buckbeak, Harry, and even though I’m scared to death I’m going to end up with a broken heart, you’re worth it. I want to be with you, Harry, if you still want me.” Harry didn’t bother to speak. He bent down and kissed her, pulling her impossibly closer, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She tasted like sweet submission and a flavor that was purely Hermione, that was purely his. He broke the kiss quickly to find that Hermione’s pupils were blown wide.

“I want you, Hermione Jean. Now that you’re mine, I’m never going to let you go. I plan to marry you someday,” he warned her. She looked a little startled but not scared. After almost a minute of considering his words, she smiled at him and nodded.

“As long as you're not a complete arsehole git, I can see that happening,” she agreed.

Harry burst out laughing at her words and bent to kiss her again, this time more gently. She yielded the same as before, letting him have his way. His fingers reached out to caress her cheeks and brush her curls back, leaving the way free for his fingertips to softly trace paths down her neck.

He stroked the mark on her neck and she moaned into the kiss; Harry swallowed them hungrily as he started to guide her to the bed. They may have just officially gotten together as a couple but he needed her. He was almost positive that she needed him as well. As they reached the bed, Harry broke the kiss and Hermione reached down to pull her jumper off. While Harry liked to be in control, in that moment, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her and he was going to allow it.

Her breasts were bare, the first time he had seen them since shagging her the last time, and they were still just as perfect as ever. He reached out and circled her right nipple with his thumb, watching the flesh pebble and raise, listening to her breath hitch. He could see that she wanted to press her mound more fully into his hand but she didn’t. He smirked at her.

“Take off your clothes, kitten, I want to see you. I’ve been dreaming about seeing your pretty pussy since the last time I was inside you,” he confessed. Hermione flushed red and he fought a smile. He liked knowing that she was stepping out of her comfort zone for him but didn’t want her to think that he was laughing at her expense.

Hermione slid her jeans off, followed quickly by her knickers. Her pussy was still bare and her lips were already glistening with moisture. He loved that she was so wet and had copious amounts of liquid desire when she orgasmed; he had to constantly stop with Ginny so they could re-lubricate. Harry went to his knees so he could put his face at the apex of her thighs, leaning forward so he could put his nose at the top of her slit and take a deep breath. Her musky, womanly scent was like amortentia; he was sure that if he ever smelled the potion again, Hermione’s cunt was what he would smell in the fumes. He knew without even looking that her face was a lovely shade of crimson.

“Put your leg over my shoulder and hold onto my hair. Don’t try to guide me though, kitten, or I’ll stop,” he told her. Hermione did as he told her, putting her leg over his shoulder, letting it rest there. 

His tongue snaked out and lapped at her folds, tracing each petal with care. Her hands tightened in his hair but made no move to do anything but hold on. Her arousal was trickling down her thighs so he flicked out his tongue to tease her entrance. Her breathing was erratic and he wasn’t entirely sure that she was going to last through her orgasm on her feet. He plunged his tongue inside her, still surprised at how tight she was. Her moans went straight to his cock and it was straining against his jeans painfully.

Harry pulled his face away to slip two fingers inside her, pumping in and out of her while he watched her face contort into a mask of pleasure. He bent to her pussy again and flicked her pleasure pearl with his tongue, causing her fingers to tighten in his hair. Her hips started to buck so he pulled away and lightly slapped her clit, sending her over the edge. Her cunt spasmed around his fingers, trying to suck them further in. Just when she started to come down from her high, he gave her nub another light slap and watched her jolt from the sensitivity. He pulled his fingers out of her and held them up to her.

“Lick them, kitten. Taste yourself,” he ordered her.

Harry didn't wait to see if she was going to obey. He put his mouth back at her entrance and started to lick her clean, wanting to get every drop of honey she had to offer. One of her hands buried in his hair again but the other held his wrist while her tongue snaked out and started to lick his fingers, at first tentatively, like she wasn’t sure of herself, but then more confidently. Soon, she was deep throating his fingers and he knew what they were going to be doing next.

Harry stood and pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the floor in the distance. He kicked his jeans off, followed quickly by his boxers. His cock sprang free, bouncing off his belly proudly. Hermione hadn’t moved but she was watching him and it was clear that she wanted him. Harry sat on the bed and beckoned her forward, pointing for her to get on her knees.

“I want to feel your mouth on me, kitten. You suck me off so perfectly and you gave me a preview on my fingers,” he told her softly.

This was one thing that Hermione had needed very little teaching in. He had told her the basics but she had read books and she had no gag reflex due to having dentists as parents. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and her thumb went to the head to spread his fluid as lubrication. She muttered a spell that made her hand slick and she started to work up and down at the base. Her mouth took in the head, her tongue swirling in circles around it. 

Her cheeks hollowed out and she started to move up and down, sucking on his cock as hard as she could. Harry buried his hands in her hair and groaned when she moved her hand from his cock to his balls, stroking them, feeling their weight in her hand. Her nose nestled in his curls as she took him into her throat, her eyes watering slightly. Harry threw his head back and felt his cock harden even more when he suddenly felt pressure at his back entrance. He hadn’t ever had pressure on his prostate but he was willing to try anything once. He shifted so Hermione would have easier access and she pressed inside.

Harry exploded down her throat after only a moment of her pushing on the spot inside him; he could feel her throat swallowing around him and his hands tightened reflexively in her hair until he was done spurting. She pulled her finger from his arse and he moved his hands from her hair to gently stroke her cheeks as she started to lick his cock clean in much the same way he had cleaned her up.

Hermione seemed to enjoy cleaning him up; her tongue even found its way to his balls which made him wonder if she just wanted to taste him. He wouldn’t blame her; he loved tasting her. This would have been far more awkward and strange between them if they hadn’t already spent three days straight sleeping together and doing just about everything imaginable together. Just as her tongue dipped into the tip of his cock one last time to get the very last drop of his seed, Harry’s prick started to wake again, twitching at the sight of her on her knees, naked and willing. Harry leaned forward and kissed her, tasting his seed on her tongue as he subdued her mouth with his own. He reached out and tweaked her nipple just hard enough to make her gasp into his mouth, causing him to smirk into the kiss.

“Get on the bed, witch,” he said, breaking the kiss. Hermione hurried to obey him, laying on the bed on her back. Harry moved up her body slowly, pressing soft kisses to random spots on her body as he went, First her ankle, then behind her injured knee, the outside of her right thigh, the top of her slit, her left hip bone. He sucked her right nipple into his mouth for just a moment but released it quickly. He reached behind him and pulled her legs so they wrapped around him, her hips cradling him against her cunt.

Harry lined himself up with her entrance and plunged inside her, her tight, wet heat welcoming him home. She hissed, his nails digging into his shoulders, her heels digging into his arse so he paused. He reached up to brush her curls from her face.

“Are you alright?” he asked. It was only a few moments later that she answered.

“Yes, it’s just been a bit. You’re very big,” she told him. He chuckled as he bent down to kiss her again. 

Harry started to move inside her, slowly at first, but gaining speed as she grew accustomed to his girth. He had missed this, had missed being inside her, had missed feeling like one with her. This was what he had been missing with Ginny; Hermione felt like home and Ginny didn’t.

“Please, Harry, harder, I need you,” she begged. 

Harry bent down and clamped down on her mark with his teeth, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to let her know that he was still in charge. He wrapped his arms clear around her torso, hugging her tightly against him, and started to pound into her relentlessly. Her curls were flying into his face but he didn’t care; he was past that point. All that mattered was the two of them and chasing their pleasure.

Hermione fell over the edge of ecstacy first. Her cunt gripped him like a vice and sucked him even deeper and his name fell from her lips followed by a string of profanities that he didn’t even know that she knew. Harry followed right behind her, his seed spurting out and painting her cervix white. He pumped into her until he was empty, until his sac was shriveled and dry.

Harry released her neck but gave the mark a kiss, sending a shiver down her spine. He pushed her hair back so he could see her face and was surprised to see that there were tears on her cheeks. He instantly wondered what he had done, if he had pushed her too far. She saw his worry and smiled at him.

“It was beautiful, Harry. It was perfect. They’re happy tears,” she assured him. Harry gave her a gentle kiss as he pulled out of her and summoned his wand. He cast a cleansing charm on them both before speaking again.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurt? I should have been more careful with you, you were injured today,” Hermione cupped his face in her hands and rubbed her shadow.

“I’m fine, Harry, I swear it. I know we haven’t talked about it but I know that if I don’t like something you’re doing or if you hurt me, I can tell you. I trust you,” she told him. Harry felt something inside him swell up with pride. She trusted him and it felt good. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

“I like the scruffy look on you. I bet you would look even sexier with a beard,” she teased him. Harry just laughed, now completely sure that he wasn’t going to be shaving anytime soon. 

Harry pulled her down so her head rested in her customary spot on the pillow and threw the blanket over them. He snuggled up to her back, his cock nestled into the cleft of her arse and his arm thrown over her waist. His hand curled around to cup her bare breast, his thumb brushing her nipple ever so softly. She sighed contentedly and relaxed against him, letting his warmth draw her closer to sleep. Harry kissed her mark one last time, enjoying the visible shiver that went down her spine.

“I love you, kitten,” he told her. She hummed her response, meaning he barely understood it. 

“Love you, Harry.”

Harry chuckled to himself. Life with Hermione would never be dull. He meant what he told her; he planned on marrying this girl in the future and she had seemed onboard. No matter what Ron and Ginny thought about it, he was going to make sure that he and Hermione were happy together. 

Hermione was worth it.

A/N- Holy balls, y’all, I hadn’t planned on that much smut at the end but apparently, my muse got horny. You’re welcome. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyways, drop me a line and let me know what you think. Again, thank you for reading.

Next chapter, an Order meeting.

Love,

Alicia


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- The response and support you guys have shown this story just astounds me. Thank you so much, it means the world. I hope you continue to enjoy this dirty tale and find this chapter particularly enlightening. Enjoy, my lovelies!

Chapter 10  
December 11, 1997

Ron never regretted leaving his friends more than he did in that moment. He was freezing cold and starving, had been for almost a month. He had had no luck finding the other two-thirds of their trio and he was beginning to worry that he never would. It would serve him right, of course, he had been a complete prat to both Harry and Hermione. However, he hoped against hope that whatever higher power existed in their world that it was going to help him out eventually and throw him a clue.

He had searched every single place that they had camped in before with no luck. Ron really hadn’t thought that they would use the same place twice but he had to be sure. He had combed the woods outside the World Cup with a fine-toothed comb, hoping that maybe they had returned there because they were missing him. Last week he had investigated Godric’s Hollow because he was sure that Harry would want to go see his parents graves, it was something he had said he wanted to do more than once through the years. 

Ron had almost been caught by Jugson while he was there, poking around in the ruins of Harry’s old cottage. He’d managed to apparate away with only a nasty gash to his leg and considered himself lucky. Of course, Jugson had been injured as well so he hoped that it meant he would keep his mouth shut to his master about seeing Ron there in the ruins. The last thing he wanted broadcasted around the country was that the best mate of the Boy-Who-Lived was traveling alone.

Ron found himself in the Forest of Dean, searching every nook and cranny of the large forest for his two friends. He remembered Hermione telling them once that her parents had taken her there on holiday once. He knew that it was unlikely that he would find them but he had to keep searching. The pair of them had no idea what they were and what had happened to them. Had no idea what his mother and sister had in store for them. Even Ron wasn’t sure now but since he was almost positive they were now bonded, it was likely that it wouldn’t be pleasant.

Ron flopped down on a large stone by a small creek to rest and catch his breath. He had discovered that it was harder for him cover long distances when it was freezing cold out. He let his mind wander to the rest of his family, wonder if they were safe and how they were helping with the war, when a silvery wolverine appeared in front of him and spoke in his mother’s voice.

“Apparate to the front step of Grimmauld Place for an Order meeting.”

Ron instantly wondered just what his mother was up to. She had been staunchly against his joining the Order, the twins too for that matter. He also knew that Grimmauld Place was even more compromised than they thought. He heaved a deep sigh. There was no way that he could let his family show up to a meeting and have them not know that the Death Eaters could definitely get in to break it up.

Ron stood and pulled his wand. He focused his thoughts and turned on the spot, appearing on the front step of Grimmauld Place. He tried to open the door only to find it locked. He rapped on it quickly, not wanting to get caught in the back with a spell by a sneaky Death Eater. A voice on the other side called out when the door opened just a tiny crack. Ron was thrilled to see that it was Fred.

“How old were you when we charmed your teddy bear into a spider and you shat yourself?” Ron felt his face flush and he groaned. He should have known that their security questions would be embarrassing.

“I was four, you arsehole. What did you do that made Dad tan your arse so red it looked like an apple?” Fred grinned at him.

“Tried to get you to make an Unbreakable Vow,” Fred confessed.

The door swung open and Ron was pulled in by the twins, enveloped by a double hug. He clung to them back, happy to see them. It had been a long four a half months and even though he knew that his time spent with Harry and Hermione was something that needed to be done for the sake of the war, he had missed his family.

“I missed you both,” he told them, his face pressed against their shoulders. Neither twin said anything but he could feel that they felt the same way. When he finally pulled away, he put a serious look on his face.

“I need to go find someone in charge. They don’t even realize how unsafe this place is now,” he told them.

Fred and George led the way, taking him to the back of the house, towards the kitchen. There were already numerous people in attendance, it actually looked like he might be the last one to arrive. Remus looked quite haggard sitting by the fire, Tonks perched on his lap, running her fingers through his sandy-colored hair. McGonagall and Flitwick were conversing in front of the fire with Kingsley and Aberforth while his father was sitting at the table talking quietly with Bill and Charlie. Fleur was reading a book at the end of the table, on what he wasn’t sure. Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle were laughing at something next to his mum, who was stirring a pot of something that smelled bloody divine. Ron wanted to hurry to her side and snatch a piece of that homemade bread but before he could focus on his stomach, he needed to make sure that everyone knew how much danger they were in. He cleared his throat and the room went silent.

“This house isn’t safe. Harry, Hermione, and I came here after we fled the Burrow. After we broke into the Ministry, we apparated here but Travers had a hold of Hermione’s sleeve. He knows the secret now and can get in. I’m sure he’s told all of them by now,” he said. Professor McGonagall nodded his way.

“We’re aware. We found evidence of them being here and going through everything. That’s why we’ve been waiting for you. Now that you’re here, we can cast the Fidelius again. Filius has offered to do so since Charms are his specialty,” she informed him. Ron let out a sigh of relief and sank into the chair nearest him.

“Thank Merlin. I had visions of you all getting attacked while eating a meal and getting caught off guard,” he admitted sheepishly. His Transfiguration professor cracked the barest hint of a smile.

“Not the best of visions.” Ron could only shake his head in the negative.

Nothing was discussed because it was only moments after that that Molly called them to their meal. The warm beef stew and crusty bread was amazing, especially for Ron since he had been starving for a month. Remus seemed to eat just as heartily as he did so he guessed that the man had been off with werewolves again. The last time he had admitted to being off with them, Hermione had guessed that he hadn’t been eating well.

Ron ate four bowls and three thick slices of bread topped with butter and jam, followed by two helping of treacle tart. He felt terrible that he was eating so well when Harry and Hermione probably weren’t but he knew that they wouldn’t want him to starve if he had a chance to eat. He could only hope that they were faring better now that he wasn’t there to hold them back with his injury; he vowed that if he found them, he was going to do better when it came to helping out not complaining as much.

Finally, the last plate was pushed away and Fleur and Tonks stood to clear the table. Ron watched as his mother glared at his sister-in-law, though he wasn’t sure what that was about. Bill seemed to be aware of the tension, catching his wife’s hand and pressing a kiss to her palm as she passed. He knew that his mum hadn’t really approved of the French witch when she and Bill had first announced their plans to marry but he had thought that they had gotten over their issues when Bill had been mauled by Greyback. Maybe if he got a chance, he would pull his brother aside and see if he could figure out what the problem was. Tonks set the washing spell to the dishes and took her seat once more. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and looked to Molly.

“You called this meeting, Molly. What are you needing to discuss?” she asked. His mum folded her hands on the table in front of her and gave the table a wide-eyed look.

“Harry and Hermione are missing. Ron, in a fit of pique, left them and returned home. I sent him back but they were gone. He has been out searching since but to no avail. I think Hermione has led him astray; we all know that she’s too smart for her own good. We need to help Ronald find them so we can bring them back in and help them with their mission,” she pleaded. Ron’s jaw dropped at her words. She was trying to make it sound like Hermione was turning Harry dark or making him abandon the war effort. His friend would never do that and even if she tried, Harry would never let her. It seemed as though everyone else at the table was just as gobsmacked as he was. 

“I can’t see that in a million years, Molly,” Professor McGonagall’s said, her tone clipped. Hermione was her most favored cub and to imply such things as his mother was was beyond the pale.

“Hermione is the most responsible witch I know, Molly. She’s probably the one keeping Harry alive,” Remus implored. His father swung his gaze to Ron and held his eyes.

“What’s your opinion, Ron? They’re your best friends. Would Hermione lead Harry astray?” he questioned. Ron hated this. His mother would likely hate him forever if he told them that Hermione would never do that, that she was just trying to commit line theft and probable murder. However, if he sided with her and said those vile things about Hermione, it was likely that neither of his best friends would ever speak to him again. Not to mention, it would eat him up with guilt for the rest of his days. Therefore, he did the only thing he could and hoped that it didn’t blow up in his face.

“Hermione would never try to turn Harry dark or make him run off. Even if she did, Harry would never let her. He knows this is his destiny and he’s prepared to meet it,” he said honestly. It was Madam Pomfrey that threw her hands in the air.

“You’re all a bunch of dunderheads as Severus would have said. She couldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to in a million years and you all know it,” her chest was heaving in either indignation or anger, Ron wasn’t sure. Everyone looked suitably confused but Ron knew exactly what Madam Pomfrey was talking about. It was George that asked the question that had them all stumped.

“Why do you say that?” he asked. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

“Harry is Hermione’s alpha. No, I can’t prove it but I think we’ve all known since the girl presented at her birthday in sixth year,” she replied, her tone brokering no argument. Molly, however, narrowed her eyes and glared.

“There is absolutely no way of knowing that for sure. We aren’t even sure that Harry is an alpha,” she countered. Ron was surprised when Fleur was the one that spoke next, anger laced in her voice.

“What are you talking about? Alpha?” she questioned, a look of confusion painting her beautiful features. Bill was grimacing next to her and it was clear that the witch had no idea what the hierarchy system was. Ron cocked his head to the side; Bill was an alpha. How was he able to be with Fleur if she wasn’t an omega? Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at the young French witch.

“Fleur, would it be safe for me to assume that you’re at least a quarter veela?” she questioned. Fleur nodded her head emphatically.

“Actually, I’m almost ‘alf,” she confirmed. McGonagall sighed again and straightened her spine, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“In the wizarding world, there’s a hierarchy system, much like in werewolves. There are alphas, betas, and omegas. Alphas are at the top, usually leaders, people that others look up to. A person comes into their inheritance on their seventeenth birthday, which for an alpha, means they grow considerably in size and stature, as well as more powerful in magic. They can be paired with a beta for a short period of time but they will eventually languish and die if they don’t mark and mate their omega,” she lectured. Fleur’s eyes darted to Bill and he nodded her way, confirming that he was indeed an alpha. Madam Pomfrey continued.

“The beta is next in the system and they are the most numerous. I myself am a beta, as are most everyone else in this room. We don't change in size at all but we do get a tiny magical boost on our coming of age birthday. We can have intercourse with all three classes but ultimately can only be with a beta long-term,” she paused for a moment to make sure that the French veela was still following her explanation. When she was assured that she was, Pomfrey continued.

“The omega is the bottom rung, so to say. They are almost always tiny in size and remain that way even after their seventeenth birthday. However, they gain a magical boost that is not quite as big as the alphas but bigger than the betas. The other thing that they gain is their heat cycle; every three months for three days straight, the omega will be insatiable and only an alpha can bring her to orgasm. Any alpha will work but if the first heat not suppressed is gone through with their alpha, the bond between them is stronger. Omegas are submissive in nature where the alpha is dominant; if the alpha gives his omega an order, she has to follow it. As harsh as this sounds, it’s countered by the alphas obsessive need to make sure that his omega is safe at all times. He would literally protect her with his life,” the mediwitch concluded. Fleur’s eyes were huge as she asked the question that she had been dying to ask from the start.

“If Bill needs an omega, ‘ow is ‘e able to be with me?” she asked. Ron leaned forward; he was just as curious. Madam Pomfrey gave her a soft smile.

“You’re technically a magical creature dear, one that has mates and marks them as well. While you aren’t considered submissive in the least, I believe that you satisfy that part of the bond that Bill needs. If you didn’t, he would have known by now. Especially since you’ve shared marriage bonds,” Fleur nodded slowly, understanding shining in her eyes. However, she turned to her husband and glared at him. He shrunk just a little in his seat but said nothing. Madam Pomfrey was quick to speak before they started to argue about him keeping the whole concept from her.

“When Miss Granger came to me in her sixth year, on her seventeenth birthday to be precise, Minerva and I called Molly to the school to help us explain the hierarchy system to her. It was a practice that we had honed quite effectively through the years, telling muggleborns of their status. We thought that Molly would help ease her into the knowledge that she was going to go through a heat cycle until she bore children. We explained the need of an alpha, specifically her alpha preferably, and Minerva asked her if there were any boys that she had a certain affinity for. The name Harry was on her lips before she could even think it. She was almost mindless from her need so I knew then who her mate was,” Pomfrey said. She paused long enough to take a sip of water.

“Miss Granger wanted to wait for Mr. Potter to reach his majority so they could bond together on her first heat. Therefore, I gave her the suppression potion for the rest of the school year. She was due to go into heat around the end of July, right around Harry’s birthday, so she agreed that she wouldn’t need additional doses at the end of the year. From what I’ve heard from everyone present, Mr. Potter is most assuredly an alpha; his size alone gives it away. He would have bonded her then, meaning that he would never be able to be swayed to do something he didn’t want to by Miss Granger in any way,” she concluded once more. Ron watched his mum shake her head back and forth in denial, still not willing to accept that his two best friends had likely mated.

“I know for a fact that Harry was with my Ginny at that time and Hermione never went into heat. I doubt she stopped taking the suppression potion which means that they haven’t mated; Hermione would have been opposed, she’s always had such a strong personality,” she almost whined. Suddenly, Remus turned dark eyes on his mother and Ron could see that he was barely containing his fury.

“I think you’re lying out your arse, Molly. Since Bill is the only alpha in the room, please tell us what it was like to be around Fleur even before you realized she was your mate,” he ordered. Bill’s eyes flashed dangerously, clearly not liking how he was being spoken to. However, he answered because he had a feeling where this was going and Ron could see the revulsion on his oldest brother’s face.

“There wasn’t a time when I didn’t know. Even though I could tell she wasn’t an omega, I knew that she was mine. I could smell that she belonged to me and I could tell that I was just as much hers as well. I can’t explain it any better than that because you wouldn’t understand,” Bill said, teeth gritted in anger. Remus nodded and looked back to Molly.

“James and Sirius were both alphas and James knew the second he hit puberty that Lily was his. He understood why but she was clueless because of her upbringing. He told me that there wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t know that she was meant for him. Granted, I’m not an alpha, but in the words of one that fathered Harry and one that’s in this room, it’s clear they can tell who their omega is. You can’t tell me that Harry didn’t know on some level what Hermione meant to him. Sure, he didn’t know she was his omega, but he had to know that he loved her or had some feelings for her,” Remus said. Bill nodded his agreement.

“I would agree with that, even go so far as to say that it was much the same for her,” Bill contributed. Remus turned to Molly once more.

“If that’s the case, why was Harry with Ginny his sixth year? I know they shagged, he told me. He also came to me for advice at the wedding because Ginny kept showing up while he was asleep and shagging him. He should have known he wanted Hermione at that point, one hundred percent,” the werewolf spat at her. Ron knew the werewolf’s words were damning but by Merlin, they were true. His mum’s tone turned acerbic.

“I don’t know why Harry was with Ginny. He told me he loved her, maybe it’s as simple as that. As for Hermione, who knows why the little twit didn’t go into heat like planned. I was planning my son’s wedding, not worrying about when she was going to want to go on a sex bender for three days straight, doing who knows what kind of sick and profane things. I’ve heard the stories before,” Molly spit the words out at him. Ron was getting ready to open his mouth to tell her to not talk about his best friend like that, that she didn’t deserve it, but McGonagall beat him to it.

“You will not speak of my daughter in such a way again, Molly, or you’ll meet the business end of my wand. Being an omega is something to be prized, not scorned. You’re simply jealous of her and you know it,” McGonagall said. Ron didn’t think he heard the animagus right. Daughter? Whattt?? Before anyone could ask, the Transfiguration professor glared at the whole table.

“I blood adopted her at the beginning of the summer. She came to me with the plans to obliviate her parents and send them to Australia and I helped her. That meant she was an orphan and I have no living children. There is no retrieving her parents and I needed an heir, she’s always been my favorite student by bounds; despite my half-blood status, my fortune is vast and my family magic is strong. I passed it all to her when I adopted her and I don’t regret it for a second,” she told them, her features daring them to say one word against their actions. However, not one person said a single word. Finally, it was Remus that broke the silence.

“Well, Minerva, you’ll be interested to hear that I think Molly somehow fed Hermione another suppression potion and gave Harry a love or lust potion. Nothing else explains why he would be with Ginny. Nothing explains why Hermione would have kept quiet about not going into heat when she was supposed to either, which means she doesn’t remember. Of course, this isn’t provable yet but I almost guarantee it’s the living truth,” Ron gulped, hoping to Merlin that his mother kept his place in her supposed plan to herself. He didn’t want them to think that he was in on and approved. His mother turned white, as did his father. Arthur turned to his wife and stared her straight in the eyes.

“Did you do that, Molly?” She shook her head emphatically.

“No, I would never potion children,” she swore. Ron wanted to snort but didn’t. He really didn’t want to get in the middle of it. Instead, he glanced around the room and looked at everyone’s faces.

Remus was clearly livid, as was McGonagall. Pomfrey looked pretty pissed too. Tonks looked angry but not near so as her husband. Arthur was a bright shade of red and the twins were shaking in anger. They loved Hermione, always had. Sure, she gave them a hard time but she also helped them with their formulas when they couldn’t get them to work out. Charlie looked a little sick but had remained silent up until this point. Hestia and Dedalus looked almost indifferent, same as Aberforth. Bill was the one that looked truly frightening and Ron attributed it to his size and girth; as an alpha, he was furious for one of his own. Remus stood and slammed his palms down on the table, his eyes locked on his mums.

“I can’t prove anything but I know you’re guilty of potion abuse of both those kids. You can also be tried in front of the Wizengamot for attempted line theft and attempted murder. I suggest you desist because if you don’t, I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb. Harry is my pup, has been since he was born, and now that Hermione is his omega, they’re pack. Werewolves will die for their pack so don’t think for a second that I won’t rip your throat out,” he threatened. Ron watched his mother pale even further as Aberforth stepped forward and held his hand out in peace.

“Enough of that, Lupin. We’re all on the same side here. If everything you said is true, it also means that the girl went into heat at the beginning of November with nothing to stop it. If she’s his mate, he’s marked her. If she’s marked, he can’t father children with another witch and she can’t sleep with another wizard without permission. Neither one of them can be potioned so this whole thing is moot. Let’s focus on the war and finishing it. Weasley, what is Potter’s mission?”

With that, the Order swept it under the rug, though he doubted that McGonagall or Remus would let it go for long. He did know that there was no way in Merlin’s rocky hell that they were going to help his mum track the pair down now. Now he just had to tell them a thousand more times that he wasn’t going to tell them what Harry’s mission was.

Thank Merlin. Of course, this mean the was on his own finding them once again.

-O-

Harry snuggled up to Hermione on the couch and read the book she was reading over her shoulder. He knew she hated it but he couldn’t help it. It was sweet and domestic and he wanted to do it, mostly so he would know if he wanted to do it again.

He didn’t. She read the most dreadfully boring things.

It had been blizzarding for four days now and they had been stuck only fifteen miles from Ottery St. Catchpole the whole time. They desperately needed to move but when they had settled there, they hadn’t realized the weather forecast. Never had they anticipated being there longer than a day, which had been the original plan. Mostly, they just wanted to check on the family and make sure that everyone was as alright as they could through the wards. They knew that they were being watched heavily so they couldn’t get too close but there was an orchard a few miles away that made for a good look out.

However, they hadn’t stepped foot out of the tent since they had set the wards because the blizzard had hit with a vengeance only minutes after Harry had set his blood ward. They had been cooped up for four days straight and while the sex and time spent together had been thrilling, Harry was starting to go stir crazy and they were running low on food again. Not to mention, they had been there for too long but there was no way that they could pack up and leave with the blowing snow and wind.

Therefore, he tried to relax and tell himself that if he couldn't get out in it, the Death Eaters and snatchers couldn’t get out in it either. He wasn’t sure if that was the actual truth but he was going to go with it. Hence, why he was lying lengthwise on the couch with Hermione leaned against him, her back to his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder so he could read what she was reading. She huffed just a little so he let his head fall back and stare at the ceiling.

Sitting around doing nothing was making him feel even more worthless and ineffective; he needed to go somewhere and do something, even if it didn’t have anything to do with horcruxes since they hadn’t figured out any more information about them. Hermione had done nothing but research since the disaster at Wool’s Orphanage; it had gotten her nowhere. She was still confident that there was one at Hogwarts but neither one of them knew how they were going to get inside with Snape and the Carrows running the place, let alone find it once there. Out of nowhere, an idea hit him.

“Kitten, I think we should go to Godric’s Hollow,” he told her. She turned slightly to try to look up at him. He kissed her temple but waited for her words.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Harry. He’s probably got people there waiting for you,” she told him. He chuckled softly at the obvious worry in her voice.

“You sound a little like McGonagall there. I’m not saying we should go in blind. Maybe do a little recon. We can transfigure ourselves or use polyjuice,” he said. She hummed her agreement and seemed to be considering it. He really wanted to go so he hoped that she was. 

“I suppose we can go as long as we don’t look like ourselves. Bathilda Bagshot lives there to this day and she was close to the Dumbledore family. Maybe he left the Sword with her,” she said. His eyes widened.

“You really think?” Hermione shrugged her shoulders daintily.

“I’m not saying yes or no, I’m just saying it’s a possibility. We shouldn’t pass it up. Besides, you can see your parents graves like you’ve always wanted,” she promised him. He twisted his head so he could kiss her mouth this time. It was sweet like always but he kept it gentle. When he pulled away, she mewled in protest. His words were law when he spoke.

“We’re going to do recon before we step foot in town; I don’t trust anything anymore,” he informed her. She gave him an understanding nod and closed her book before standing.

“I’m tired; going to head for bed now. I hope you’ll join me.” Her words weren’t coy but he didn’t think she meant them to be.

Harry watched her walk to the bed and strip as she went, no longer embarrassed about her nudity. There was still an occasional blush if he did something to her that wasn’t normal but they were few and far between. He watched her discard her shirt and bra, throwing them aside. Her shorts and knickers came next, leaving her in nothing as she sat on the edge of their bed. She threw him a saucy look over her shoulder before she climbed under the duvet and distinguished the lights.

They had played this game just three nights before and Harry had stayed strong for nearly a half hour before bounding over to the bed to be with her, only to find her asleep. It had been a horrible night, unable to sleep and every tick of the clock just made him want to throw it against the wall. This time, he waited only until her head rested on the pillow before he stood and started to undress as he walked her way. He slid in behind her and wrapped himself around her like devil snare, pulling her close to him. She started to purr at his touch and even though he wanted to it to be soft and sweet, it was extremely difficult for it to remain so. He loved to fuck her mercilessly into the mattress but he also liked to be soft and sweet with her as well, remind her of just how much he loved her.

His hand reached up and cupped her bare breast, his fingers nimbly pinching at her nipple while he pressed kiss after kiss to her neck. She pressed back against him, something he usually didn’t allow, but tonight was going to be different. He wanted her to be allowed some modicum of control if she liked, even if it was extremely difficult for him to hand it over to her. Harry’s lips ghosted over the gland in her neck that always enlarged when she was aroused and she mewled in need when all he did was kiss it softly.

“I’m going to let you be in control tonight, ‘Mi,” he told her. She froze against him and he worried that he had said the wrong thing. He just waited, almost a whole minute, before she finally spoke.

“I didn’t think you liked that. Won’t you hate it? I don’t want you to hate it with me,” she said, clearly fearful that he wouldn’t like sex with her. Harry pulled her chin so she was forced to look at him.

“I could never hate being with you, kitten. You get to do what you want tonight,” he promised her.

Hermione rolled to face him and leaned in to kiss him, her tongue tentatively reaching into his mouth to taste him. She explored every crevice before tangling her tongue with his; he submitted easily. She groaned into his mouth, his submission exciting her and Harry couldn’t help but be turned on himself. He felt her take his hands and put them on her breasts, showing his fingers to pinch her nipples like he always did. What surprised him was that she had him pinch her a little harder than he usually did, causing her to groan into his mouth. She broke the kiss and her words were desperate.

“Put them in your mouth, Harry,” she told him.

Harry was quick to comply, continuing to pinch the left one like she had shown him while he placed the right one in his mouth. He suckled at it roughly, tugging it with his teeth at times, and she threaded one hand in his hair while the other one snaked downward to touch her clit. Harry wanted to growl at her but knew that he couldn’t. She was in control and for the first time, he realized how hard it must be for her to obey him all the time. However, this didn’t stop him from giving her pebbled flesh a nip, though instead of a warning, it served to make her gasp in pleasure.

Hermione pulled his head from her breast and he smiled proudly at the dark mark that he had left behind. Not being in control made him feel more possessive and he had left a mark, probably something she would complain about later to him. He just smiled at the thought; she really was adorable when she chastised him. 

He was surprised when she rolled him to his back and straddled his knees, swallowing his cock in a gulp. Harry hissed in surprise and wound his hands in her hair, loving how it felt when she worked her tongue over the sensitive ridge under the head and lightly scratched his balls with her nails. She pulled off with a loud pop but her tongue continued to bathe him, sliding down to taste his bollocks. She gently drew them into her mouth and rolled them around; Harry could barely keep his hips on the bed.

After only a minute, she ended this sweet torture and he hoped and prayed that she would return to letting his cock slide down her throat; however, that wasn’t the case. She gave him a look that told him she wasn’t the most sure of herself and he cursed himself for it. He hadn’t let her take control at all and now she had no idea what to do. Just as he was about to speak, to reassure her that anything she did would be perfect, she spoke.

“I want to try something but if you hate it, please tell me. I’ll stop right away,” she told him. He reached up brushed her hair from her face and nodded.

“I swear, kitten, but I’m positive I’m going to love it. I don’t think there’s a single thing you could do to me that I wouldn’t like,” he reassured her. Hermione gave him a nod.

Hermione switched positions so rather than facing him while straddling his knees, she was facing his feet and straddling his cock. He was a little surprised at her choice of positions but said nothing. She gingerly lowered herself down on his cock and hissed just a tiny bit at the intrusion. Her cunt gripped him tightly and Harry grabbed hold of her hips to help ease her down.

Once she was fully seated, she cast a look over her shoulder at him, making sure that all was well. Harry sent her look that he hoped told her that he just needed her to move, to put him out of his misery. Even though he wasn’t in control, she felt fucking amazing. Her hips began to rock back and forth rather than up and down, probably grinding her clit against something, maybe her fingers. She started to test out rhythms, bouncing just a little on his prick, seeing how it felt when she was in control. 

Since her legs weren’t very long, she couldn’t get high enough off his cock to get a full stroke but what she managed still made Harry have to recite quidditch rules in his head. Her head was thrown back, her hair dangling down to brush her hips and it took all his restraint to not give it a hard tug. He felt her nudge his knees apart and he did his best to comply, though it was hard with the position they were in. Hermione bent forward slightly and he felt her slicked up finger press against his arse, sending him into overdrive.

Harry couldn't hold back anymore, not with her finger inside him, stroking him intimately. She had only done this to him once before when she had sucked him off so to say that he was surprised was an understatement. There was no way that he was going to last long enough for her to find her own pleasure with her doing that to him.

Harry gripped her hips roughly, bending his knees so he could brace his heels on the bed. He began driving into her, rough and deep, while she plunged her digit in and out, hitting him in just the right spot. From his position, he couldn't reach her nub so he tilted her hips just so to make sure that they hit the spongy spot inside. After three hard thrusts, her most intimate muscles were clenching on his cock and he was spurting his seed.

His orgasm seemed to last forever but he didn’t mind. It felt just as good as those when he was in charge and he decided that he would let Hermione have the choice if she liked to be submissive to him or not. He helped lift her off him, gently laying her next to him so he could wandlessly clean them up and cover them with a duvet. Rather than wrap around her like he usually did, he pulled her against him and let her lay her head on his chest, pressing her breasts into his side. His hand came up and trailed through her curls, softly brushing them from her face.

“Did you like that, kitten?” he asked her. She nodded sleepily.

“Yes, but I like it better when you’re in charge. I worry too much that I’m going to mess it up,” he chuckled softly at her.

“I promise you, you aren’t going to mess it up. I didn’t get angry this time, did I?” She turned her head further into his chest to hide her glowing cheeks.

“No, but I wasn’t sure when I did it if it would make you angry,” she confessed. Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head before reaching out and tipping her chin up to make her look at him.

“I like it, ‘Mi. I was wondering if it was something you wanted me to try on you. We really hadn’t talked about it,” he said. She gave her shoulders a delicate shrug.

“I know that Ginny and all the other girls at school said I was a prude. I’m not though, I just wanted my interactions to be with the right person. I’ve read books on sex that most people wouldn't consider. I know that anal sex is supposed to be quite pleasurable if done right. I know that mixing a little pain with pleasure can make it even better for both parties. I’m not against trying new things, I won’t know if I like them if we don’t try,” she explained. Harry couldn’t believe that she was as open about it as she was. Then he realized with a wave of shame that he owed her an apology as well.

“I’m sorry, kitten. I never called you a prude, not even in my mind, but I did assume that sex didn’t interest you. Maybe that was why I turned to Ginny when I knew how I felt for you,” Hermione’s eyes watered but he wasn’t sure if they were happy or sad tears. She laid her head back down and sighed.

“I forgive you, Harry. You didn’t know,” she told him. He smoothed her curls again.

“Why are you crying?” She just shook her head but finally gave in when he gave her strands a soft pull.

“I’m not really crying, just more upset that you turned to Ginny because of sex. Makes me feel like me without the sex wasn’t worth your time. I know it isn’t true now but when you say it like that, that’s how it makes me feel,” she said. 

Harry hugged her tightly, not sure what he could say to that, knowing that he really didn’t have a good explanation as to why he had turned to Ginny when he had told Hermione he had loved her for years. He supposed that it really did make it look like it was for the sex, something that he had just confessed that he had never thought of Hermione as wanting. He felt no tears on his chest and her body was languid against his so he didn’t think she was angry. 

“I’m not angry at you, Harry. I’m not going to throw it in your face. It’s in the past and right now, we’re fighting for our future. Let’s just go to sleep,” she muttered sleepily. 

Harry pressed his lips to her forehead, hoping that he could someday sort out just why Ginny had ever entered the equation. Knowing he had hurt Hermione wasn’t a feeling he liked, even if he had done so without knowledge. However, he shouldn’t have just assumed that she wasn’t interested in sex because he thought she didn’t like him. He had never been mean or malicious about it but he had definitely been there with the rest of their friends.

Harry vowed to himself, Hermione asleep in his arms, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he never hurt her like that again.

A/N- Wow, guys, another chapter complete. Not bad for a fic that I planned to only update sporadically. That’s still what I’m going to promise you but it leaves for a nice surprise when I update once a week.

So, I’ve had this story outlined for a red hot minute and finally went back through it and wanted to warn those of you that want more plot. This story is going to be pretty much smut until Malfoy Manor. There are still going to be things going on but nothing that is going to change the story line. After that, things will pick up on the plot scope. Forgive me if the chapters drag. If you decide to keep strong and smut on, take my hand and continue with me down this dark and dirty road. If not, I completely understand. Enough for now, leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think.

Next chapter, our favorite pair goes to Godric’s Hollow.

Love, 

Alicia


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thank you again to everyone out there reading and reviewing, you guys are the reason you are getting at least a chapter a week rather than one a month like I had originally planned. I’m managing to squeeze you in with Blinded by Lies better than I had imagined. I’m not sure if it will continue to hold but I’m willing to give it a shot. Honestly, if all goes as it has been, this will be complete before BbL. Crazy to think about. Anyways, enough for now. On with the show…

Chapter 11  
December 24, 1997

Harry watched as Hermione cleared her plate, eating every last bite of the fried egg sandwich that he had made her. He was sure that she had finally gained back all the weight that she had lost from that first month on the run when Ron was injured. He knew that she had been giving himself and Ron all the food but he hadn’t called her on it yet. Likely, he probably wouldn’t. There was no point in it now since they had plenty of food. They had replenished their supply just last week and had more than enough to last them another month through.

Hermione looked up and caught him looking at her, smiling softly at him. She reached out and caught his fingers in hers, squeezing them softly. Harry knew that she was trying to comfort him, lend him her support, and he appreciated it. They were traveling to Godric’s Hollow today and he was likely going to see his parents graves. He briefly wondered if their cottage was still standing before dismissing that thought instantly. After Voldemort blowing it apart, surely there was nothing left standing.

“It’s going to be fine, Harry. We’ll get to see their graves, I’m sure they’re there,” she told him quietly. Harry stood and went behind her so he could rest his hands on her shoulders, kneading the muscles there, enjoying the way she went limp in his arms. He chuckled softly before bending down to press a kiss against the scar on her neck, enjoying the way it caused her to shiver in delight.

“Come on, kitten, let’s get ready to go. I don’t want to go too late in the day. The more shoppers there are out and about, the more we’ll blend in,” Hermione sighed and nodded, going to her feet.

Harry followed her to the room that housed their bed and started to change, pulling on a hardy pair of trousers and a jumper. He transfigured his trainers into a pair of boots that would pass as muggle since that’s what they were trying to pass as. Hermione was charming her clothing to pass as a muggle pant suit with a pea coat. Harry thought that she looked quite lovely as a muggle. He pulled on his coat and made sure that his wand was stuffed in its sheath on his arm. The weight there was comforting.

Hermione had slung her beaded bag around her neck and hid it inside her coat even though they were leaving the tent and their wards up. He wasn’t sure why she was taking it but he supposed that if one of them was injured and needed potions right away, it would be prudent to have them on hand. They stepped out of the tent together, hand in hand. It was Christmas Eve and even though they didn’t have any gifts for each other, they had plans to spend it together that night in front of a fire before their tent. Harry planned for it to be rather romantic.

Together, hand in hand, they stepped out past the blood ward that Harry had created just the day before. The pair had been doing recon work for the last week on Godric’s Hollow, not wanting to venture too far into the town blindly. As far as they could tell, it was inhabited mostly with muggles these days; there were still a few wizards and witches, or what they assumed were wizards and witches. There were several shops and a muggle church; a small school and a park took up one end of the small town. All in all, Harry could see his parents being happy in a place such as Godric’s Hollow if they had lived.

Harry nudged Hermione and she rolled her eyes at him. He had been making her take them through apparition most of the time; he was trying to gain her confidence back. It had suffered greatly since she had splinched Ron after fleeing Grimmauld Place. He still wondered what would have happened if they had just stayed and killed Travers at Order Headquarters; one lone Death Eater versus the three of them would have been very good odds in their favor. However, Hermione had done what she could to keep them safe and he never questioned it in her presence. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he thought she had done the wrong thing. She would only further blame herself.

Hermione turned on the spot, taking Harry with her, appearing at the very edge of Godric’s Hollow. Since they were half hidden within the tree line, Hermione turned to Harry and pulled her wand, arching a brow his way. Harry chuckled at her and gave her a nod. He could feel his facial features altering under the command of her wand and while it grated just a just a tiny bit on his dominant nature, he dismissed it easily.

After she put her wand away, Harry raised his in turn. He hated to change her features, Hermione was perfect as she was, but it was necessary so they weren’t easily identified. He turned her chocolate curls into blond waves that no longer reached her waist but her shoulders. Her brown eyes turned sky blue and her generous curves turned more athletic. Overall, even though she was still beautiful, this new version of Hermione didn’t have shite on the original. Harry didn’t even bother to imagine what he looked like since it really didn’t matter; as long as Hermione deemed him safe to go out in public, that was good enough for him. 

Hand in hand, the pair strolled into Godric’s Hollow. Since they were posing as muggles that were shopping for the holidays, the stopped frequently and window shopped. Hermione made sure to coo and point at everything that most women would find attractive; Harry would chuckle accordingly and run his hand up and down her back in a show that he was listening and promising her that he would see to her wishes.

It took almost an hour to make their way through all the shops towards the center of town. Harry had never made it even close to this far into town and when he had seen what resided there, he almost lost his breakfast. A statue that stood almost as tall as Hagrid rose from the ground in the middle of the center, stone depicting not only a man with unruly hair and glasses, but a shapely woman with beautiful features holding a baby in her arms. There was clearly a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and Harry couldn’t help but to reach up and make sure that Hermione had glamoured it away as well. The last thing he needed was to be recognized because of his scar. However, he found it gone. He should have known that Hermione would think of everything like she always did. Hermione wound her hand into his and leaned into his side, a show of support that he appreciated.

“It’s quite ostentatious, isn’t it?” Hermione asked. Harry snorted softly.

“You could say that,” he replied. 

However, he hadn’t yet caught sight of the house off in the distance. It was larger than what he would call a cottage but not quite a house. There was a gate that guarded it as well as a hedge and if things had been different, it would have a quaint place to reside. This was marred, though, but the enormous hole blown in the side of the upstairs wall. Harry knew instinctively that this was the house that his parents had died in.

His feet carried him in that direction without thought and he could feel Hermione hurrying alongside him. Harry glanced back quickly to make sure that she was alright and he saw worry for him in her gaze. They continued until they stood together in front of the gate, only to find a plaque there. On it, Harry found a brief history of what had happened in his family home. People through the last sixteen years had signed it and left supporting messages for Harry himself, telling him how much they supported and believed in him. He could feel Hermione getting indignant on his behalf next to him. He looked over and wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled gently at her.

“I think it’s brilliant. Even though I was abandoned in the muggle world, the people in this world hadn’t completely forgotten about me. This is the proof,” he told her. Her gaze softened and the tension left her body. She picked up his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“Do you want to go inside?” Hermione asked. Harry drew a deep breath and considered her question. Did he want to go inside and see just where his parents had been murdered? Did he think that he could handle it? Was it something that he really wanted to see, even if he wasn’t hunting for horcruxes and fighting for his life? He supposed that at this point he really didn’t have the luxury of saying no. Anywhere that Dumbledore could have hid the Sword of Gryffindor was somewhere that they needed to search.

“We can’t really afford not to. Dumbledore may have hid the Sword in there,” Harry said. Hermione tugged his arm to make him look at her.

“I can go search if you’d like. You can guard from out here. I don’t want you to face this if you aren’t ready,” Harry growled at her and jerked her close to him, causing her to squeak softly.

“You aren’t going anywhere without me, kitten. Not a bloody chance,” he commanded. Hermione rolled her eyes but just smacked his chest lightly.

“Language, Harry,” she scolded him. It was so innately Hermione that Harry had to chuckle.

Together, wands drawn, they entered through the gate and crept into the cottage through the front door. Harry thought that it was strange that it wasn’t locked in any way. Maybe it opened for him since he was a Potter; he couldn’t be sure. They could see where the living room was in disarray, evidence that this was where his father had been killed when he had told his mother to run with their child. Harry felt tears pricking his eyes as he scanned the room and found forgotten plushy toys, clearly his own. There were even blankets strewn on the floor, moldering away now after almost seventeen years of laying there, lost and forgotten.

Hermione was sniffling next to him, quietly so she wouldn't disturb him in his own grief. She was searching as best she could, clearly not wanting to move anything and anger him. Harry made sure search for the both of them, showing her that he wasn’t going to get angry with her for moving something and altering it from how it had been that fateful night. What astounded him was when he shoved the chesterfield out away from the wall to look behind it and he saw a wand laying there on the floor, long lost and forgotten. He reached down and plucked it from the floor and his fingers felt a familiar warmth that he had only ever felt from his invisibility cloak, which could only mean one thing. 

This was his father’s wand.

“‘Mi, I just found my father’s wand,” he told her, holding reverently in his hands. She came to his side and just looked at it, smiling softly. She hugged him around the waist and watched him as he stared at it.

“I’m happy for you. A piece of him that you’ll always be able to hold in your hand is a treasure indeed,” she told him in a tone that showed how serious she was. Harry didn’t comment, just pocketed the precious wand and started up the stairs.

He knew that this was going to be the worst part of searching this house. Not only had his mother sacrificed herself for him in the room upstairs, Voldemort had cast a killing curse at him while he stood there helpless in his crib over his mother’s dead body. He received his scar in that room while Voldemort’s soul had been torn from this world, sending him back into the unknown. Seeing his mother’s final resting spot wasn’t something he was too keen to see.

Hermione’s hand was in his as they entered the upstairs room. Harry could clearly see the crib that had been his, more plushy toys stowed inside it. A mobile hung above it, dragons, unicorns, and hippogriffs dangling from strings that surely danced and sang him to sleep when he had been small. The hole is the wall allowed the biting wind in and it was lifting Hermione’s curls like a gentle hand. All he could do for at least a minute was stare. His mind wondered just where his mother had fallen, what had his reaction been, what had Sirius done when he had come in and seen not only his mother dead on the floor, her red hair fanned out around her, but his father dead on the floor, his glasses so much like his own, skewed sideways on his face? His mind was racing with questions, questions he was sure that he needed the answers to. Hermione laid a soft hand on his chest and spoke even softer.

“You may never get the answesr you want, Harry. You can only remind yourself that your parents died as they chose in the end,” she explained. He shoved her hand off him and he knew that his eyes were flashing. Harry saw a flash of fear in her eyes but that didn’t stop the anger that he felt at her words. His voice was hard and even though he knew it was unreasonable, he couldn’t help how much her words hurt him.

“How dare you say that? They didn’t choose to die, they would have rather lived! That arsehole psychopath murdered them and took that choice away from them,” Harry could feel his chest heaving as he glared at her. Her eyes were wet but her tears refused to fall. However, nobody could ever say that Hermione wasn’t brave because she pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin even if it was almost comical because of how absurdly tiny she was in comparison to him.

“Maybe he didn’t give your father a choice, no. However, do you really think your father would have chose to just leave and let your mum die in his place? No, from what everyone has told us about him, he was an honorable man that cared for his family. He would have chose to die for his family. You yourself told me that you could hear what happened at the end when the dementors got close. You said that You-Know-Who gave your mum a choice, told her to get out of the way and he would spare her life. She might not have wanted to die in the war but at that moment, she made the choice to die. She chose her death so she could protect you. Protect you she did. Better than anyone could have. Don't yell at me and try to intimidate me with how big you are just because you’re upset. Just because you’re upset doesn’t give you the right to be a prick, Harry Potter. I’m trying to be what you need right now but you’re making it very hard,” she ranted at him. Harry suddenly felt terrible at his words to her. She was right, of course. He was just being emotional and churlish, not to mention a complete arsehole. He bowed his head for a moment before opening his arms to her. She went to him immediately, resting her head on his chest. His lips found her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the shell before whispering softly.

“I”m sorry, kitten. You’re right, they did make the choice. Just looking at it now, it all seems like such a waste,” he stated. Hermione nuzzled his chest, almost like she was rubbing her scent all over his robes.

“That’s not true. They didn’t waste their lives because you lived. Their legacy carried on and that means the world,” she whispered. Harry sighed and combed his hand through her straight hair, missing her curls.

“Come on, let’s get this done. We have plans for the evening, remember?” he reminded her. Hermione laughed lightly and pulled away.

Harry made sure to look at everything in a clinical way as they searched the rest of the house. He hated to do that but they didn't have the time to go through everything the way he wanted to. Maybe after the war was over he could come back and see if there was anything left that was worth saving. Surely, Dumbledore had warded it against looters.

The pair left the house to find that they were getting hungry, showing that it was probably time for lunch. They didn’t dare take a meal at the one inn in town; while they were sure that their disguises were well-placed, there was no need to take chances. There had been no Sword of Gryffindor and he had felt no foreboding that he usually felt around the a horcrux. Currently, the locket was hanging around his neck; Hermione had tried to get him to take it off but he had refused since she was taking the beaded bag with them. It hadn’t seemed safe to do both. Now that he considered it, maybe that was part of the reason for his reaction to Hermione’s words. Maybe he would need to start taking more time off from wearing it like she suggested.

They started to head for the opposite end of town than they had arrived at. Harry tucked her arm in his and pulled her close, hoping that she really did forgive him for his burst of attitude. They were getting close to the edge of town when Harry realized that they were walking in front of the cemetery, probably the one that housed his parents graves. He turned to Hermione to see what she thought and was met with a soft smile and a nod.

They entered together, and strolled through the stones, reading the names and wondering just how the people there had lived and died. Many of the names they passed were names that Harry and Hermione both knew: Abbott, Bones, McMillans, Longbottoms, Flint, Prewett, Dumbledore, even Weasley. Hermione had stopped to study an ancient grave that was labeled Peverell but he couldn’t remember ever hearing the name. He didn’t comment on it but after a few minutes, pulled her away, eager to find the graves of his parents.

Tucked away in a corner so they wouldn’t be bothered were his parents graves. Harry was pleased to see that they had a double headstone and he wondered briefly who had chosen it. He knew that Sirius was already in Azkaban by the time that they were buried so he hoped that Remus was the one to choose it. It would have been more fitting if he had chosen it rather than Dumbledore or even Professor McGonagall.

Harry stood there as stoically as he could, trying to ignore the swell of emotions that roared inside him. Tears were pricking his eyes and his throat felt like it was closed off. Sobs were threatening to burst out of him and he wasn’t sure that he would be able to stop them if they started. The weight of his burden drove him to his knees and he buried his face in his hands, trying unsuccessfully to stem the tears that were already streaming down his face.

Hermione was on the ground next to him only a second later, her arms around him and pulling him into her warm embrace. He briefly recalled seeing her pull her wand and hoped that it was a silencing spell that she cast because there was no holding back the sobs that had been released. He pressed his face into her breasts, trying to hide his weakness and he was grateful when she let him; her fingers wound through his long hair, holding his head in place, while the other hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. Her soothing sounds were almost silent in the wake of his sobs.

Harry wasn’t sure how long Hermione held him or what state his face was in when he finally gathered the courage to quit hiding in the cover of her breasts. Hermione helped brush his hair off his forehead and tried to help with the tears on his cheeks but he swatted her hands away with a good natured chuckle. Hermione gave him a soft look before pulling her wand again and waving it at the graves, a Christmas wreath full of red roses appearing before it. Honestly, it was beautiful and something that Harry would never have thought to do.

Harry climbed to his feet, feeling light-hearted and less-burdened since he had purged all the heavy and dark feelings inside him. He held out a feeling for Hermione, helping her to her feet as well. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, hoping it conveyed how thankful he was that she had been there for him during that time. It definitely wasn’t something that he wouldn’t have wanted to go through alone.

They approached the exit of the cemetery and saw an old woman watching them, a woman that looked much older than the average muggle. Her skin looked papery thin and like it was barely hanging on her bones. She looked rather unhealthy and grey but she was beckoning them forward. Harry was leery but Hermione tugged on his arm even as he was trying to shuffle her behind him.

“Harry, that’s Bathilda Bagshot. She was next door neighbors with Dumbledore while he grew up,” she told him excitedly. He glanced down at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. She whispered to him so the older woman wouldn’t hear.

“She might have the Sword. I’m not sure why else she would be wanting us to follow her,” she confided. 

Harry nodded his understanding and decided to take a leap of faith. He was still wary of the old woman; something just didn’t feel quite right. However, Hermione was right. If there was even the slightest chance that the old woman had the Sword, they needed to take the chance and go with her. Besides, aside from himself, Hermione was fierce and he would never want to face her in battle in a thousand years. Not when something or someone she loved was in danger.

Harry took her hand in his and reluctantly follows the old woman. They didn’t speak, none of them wanting to draw attention to the fact that they were indeed going with this woman. If Voldemort was having the village watched, they didn’t want him to have his Death Eaters attack this old woman. They walked around the block and followed her into a small house that stank to high hell like rotting flesh and piss. Hermione had a look of distaste on her face and he could tell she was resisting the urge to cover her face with her shirt. Harry tried to block it out as best he could. He finally spoke now that they were out of the view of prying eyes.

“What do you want? Do you have something for me from Dumbledore?” he asked. The woman just stared at him for a moment but finally answered.

“Wait here, I’ll be back.” 

Harry turned to see that Hermione was looked at the woman with a look of confusion but was quickly redirected by a book on the table. She crept closer and Harry followed only to cringe when he saw the title.

The Life and Lies and Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter

Harry shuddered but Hermione did something that he never would have expected. She picked it up and quickly put it in her beaded bag, sending him a look that told him he better not say a single word about her thievery. Harry held up his hands and wandered off just a few steps to study the photos on the mantle while he waited for Bathilda to return; there were photos from when she was younger, clearly with her husband and with young children. There was a photo that had who he was certain was Dumbledore and a young man that Harry was certain he had seen before, though he was having a hard time placing him.

“Hermione, have you seen this man before?” he called to her, making her come look. She came to his side and studied the photo and finally shook her head. Harry studied it and the memory of this man niggled at his mind until finally, he remembered where he had seen it.

“I know where I’ve seen him. Remember in Grimmauld Place after we had been there a few days and I had that vision of Gregorovitch being tortured? He told You-Know-Who that someone had stolen the wand? That’s the boy in my vision,” he informed her. Hermione chewed her lip for a few moments before releasing it and shaking her head just a little.

“We’ll deal with it back at the tent. Until then, let’s get what she wants to give us and get out of here. This is starting to give me the creeps,” she begged. Harry nodded his agreement.

Just seconds later, Bathilda returned and beckoned for Harry to follow her. Harry held out his hand for Hermione and the pair started to follow. Bathilda shook her head at Hermione and Harry was surprised to see his girlfriend cower back from the older woman. He stepped forward to say something at the same moment that Bathilda Bagshot’s body exploded, splitting in two, and the same snake from Harry’s vision in fifth year erupted from the remains and lunged for Hermione.

Hermione, the love of his life, scrambled back with a short scream, and lost her footing, falling to her arse. Harry, seeing that the snake was going to be upon her in just a second, did the only thing he could do to save the one person that he loved more than life itself. He leapt in front of her and felt the taste of Nagini’s fangs in his thigh, the bite deep and venom stinging as it started to sing through his blood. 

Hermione screamed and there was spellfire but Harry could feel himself fading fast; Nagini’s venom was lethal. He felt his eyes drifting closed and he hoped against all things magical that when he died that Hermione had enough good sense to abandon the wizarding world and head for America where she could start anew and hopefully find happiness with someone who would someday deserve her.

Merlin knew he never would. He wished that he had told her he loved her one last time before he had died.

-O-

Hermione was filled with horror. She had froze and fallen to land on her arse and Harry had jumped in front of Nagini to take the bite that had been meant for her. Now, he was likely lying there dying while she was sitting there trying to figure out what to do. She hated to break it to that fucking snake, she wasn’t going to let Harry die on her watch and there was no way in blue fucking hell that she was going to let that snake have either one of them.

Hermione lurched to her feet and reached for her wand, only to remember Harry telling her that Nagini was pretty much immune to spells. Regardless, she cast a stunning spell that bounced off the snake into somewhere in the house and realized that she needed something more. She cast her gaze around the room for something that would be helpful and settled on perhaps the best thing that she could imagine would help both herself and Harry. She grabbed the letter opener off the same table she had taken the book from and jumped on the head of the snake that was advancing on the still form of Harry. She plunged the blade into the bony head of the snake and pulled it downward, dragging it a full eight inches down it’s body before the thrashing threw her off. 

Hermione ran to Harry, doing her best to try to put his shoulder over her own so she could pull him to safety. However, with his recent growth spurt, it just wasn’t possible. Hermione knew that she was going to have to apparate the both of them out and that it was going to have to be fast. The snake was connected to Voldemort, Harry was fairly certain that it was a horcrux, and it was a fair bet that she had already alerted him to their presence in Godric’s Hollow.

Nagini refocused her attention on them now that she had realized that her injury wasn’t life threatening and Hermione was forced to focus her wand of her again. She cast a blasting curse but it seemed to have no effect. She changed methods and cast one at the window, blowing it out. The snake seemed to understand what was happening and threw her considerable weight at Hermione, throwing her into the wall behind her. There was a sickening crunch in her rib cage but there was no time to dwell on it now. 

Hermione hurried to her feet and started to Harry again, conjuring the largest rat she could. It gave chase to Nagini, who did show a reasonable amount of fear when being chased by a predator. Hermione took that time to drag Harry to the window so she could levitate him out of it. There was no easy way around it; she could feel the anti-apparition wards around the home and they were stupid for having entered the home so stupidly.

Just as she lifted her wand to levitate him, hoping that she could levitate him out without giving him injury, the rat let out a scream that signified it’s death. Hermione knew that she needed to move now or not at all. However, she never got the chance. Nagini struck at her, not hitting her with her fang, but with her head, hitting her hard enough in her pelvis that she was sure that it had cracked something. This in turn, knocked her into Harry and out of the window, tumbling over and around each other, until Hermione landed on the ground and Harry landed with a sickening crunch on top of her.

Hermione could only lay there and concentrate on her breathing for the first minute. Falling from a window a full story off the ground was nothing to laugh about. After she had gathered her wits, she sat up painfully only to realize that Harry was now convulsing. She didn’t bother to wait for Nagini or any of the others that might arrive with Voldemort; she reached out and grasped Harry’s wrist and pulled him into side-along apparition.

Hermione and Harry arrived just outside of their wards and Hermione struggled to her feet, despite the pain that wracked her figure. She grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him through the blood ward and as soon as he was past, dropped him there. She went to her knees, despite the fact that her pelvis was screaming in protest, along with her ribs. Her ankle really didn’t feel all that healthy either.

Her wand waved around Harry and was casting a diagnostic on him; he was still seizing but she wasn’t sure why. Nothing on the diagnostic showed anything more than minor cuts and bruises. Suddenly, she smelled burning flesh and saw just a tiny wisp of smoke coming from his chest and it instantly made sense. Hermione ripped his robes away from his chest and realized that the horcrux had burned itself to his chest. As sickened as it made her, she needed to leave it in order to dig through her beaded bad to find the bezoar that she knew that she needed to save his life, hoping that she wasn’t too late already.

After summoning the bezoar, she shoved it down Harry’s throat unceremoniously and made sure that he swallowed it. The cold of the snow had already seeped into her pants and boots, causing her to quake in cold. The next order of business was the horcrux that had melded itself to his chest; she examined it closely and realized that it had already become one with his skin. As much as she hated to do it, it was best that he was passed out as he was for this act. Hermione put her wand to the side of the horcrux and used it as knife, slicing the skin between the horcrux and his chest.

She pulled the horcrux from his neck and stuffed it down deep into her beaded bag and then turned to trying to stem the massive bleeding. She pulled a vial of potion from her bag and poured it on his chest and the bleeding slowed to a trickle. She pressed a clean compress to it and held it there for several minutes before checking it. When she saw that it had slowed, she brought out the tape and taped the bandage there. 

With a exhausted wave of her wand, Hermione levitated her boyfriend, the love of her life to the bed that they shared. She was in pain but knew that she couldn’t heal anything that was wrong with her. It would have to wait until Harry woke up and was capable of using his wand. In fact, she hadn’t seen his wand. She reached into his sleeve and took the spring-loaded holder and detached it so she could take his wand from it, only to learn that somewhere along the way, his wand had been broken. She wasn’t sure if it was from Nagini or her spells, but the fact remained that it was broken all the same and Harry was going to be extremely angry. Deep down inside her, Hermione coiled up in fear at his anticipated anger.

However, she wasn’t going to face it that night. She laid the two pieces of his wand on their night stand and crawled into bed with him, hoping that he would wake soon so he could heal her. Her rib injuries made it hard to breathe, her ankle made it hard to walk, and her pelvis made it hard to do anything comfortably. She was sure that she should probably eat something before she fell asleep but the thought didn’t interest her. All she wanted to do was feel Harry close and make sure that he continued to breathe next to her for the next twenty four hours next to her.

Hermione crawled into bed and crawled under the duvel, snuggling into Harry’s side. Even though he wasn’t capable of wrapping his arms around her, she wrapped his arms around her and tried to pretend that it was really him in the end. Even though she hurt all over, she snuggled into him and prayed to Merlin that he would be alright.

She loved him and that was all that mattered. He had to be alright because if he wasn’t, she wouldn’t accept otherwise. Hadn’t life dealt her enough shit to make an exception when it came to Harry Potter?

A/N- No smut in this chapter and I can only apologize. However, this had to happen for plot sake. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless. Next chapter will be more original. More smut too. Anyways, let me know what you think. Reviews are like chocolate and whiskey shots.

Next chapter, Christmas day and Harry wakes up.

Love, 

Alicia


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Here we go again, my lovelies. I’m back with another chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one. It’s just a little angsty but nothing compared to Blinded by Lies so if you’re a fan of that one, you guys are golden. I promise a happy ending by the end of the chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, your show of support is much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12  
December 25, 1997

Hermione woke slowly, feeling the bed move slightly as Harry jostled it moving out from underneath her. Her thoughts were hazy but she hoped that he hurried back to bed to keep her warm; the warming charm had worn off sometime in the night. The mattress bounced slightly and pain lanced through her hip and her eyes flew open, sleep no longer clouding her mind. The day before rushed back to her and she realized that Harry was finally awake. She sat up as quickly as she could without causing herself any pain.

Harry was sitting on the side of the bed, shirtless, with only his boxers on. She had had to strip him down to get to bite on his leg and his clothes were scattered on the floor. His hand was feeling the bandage taped to his chest while his other hand reached for the glasses that were on the table next to the bed. Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder and he turned to look at her briefly before raking his hair back from his forehead.

“Harry, how are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? I couldn’t find anything on the diagnostic but it didn’t pick up the horcrux burning into your chest either,” she questioned him. He didn’t answer her and her hand slid down his back, resting on his lower spine so she could carefully scoot closer.

“Harry?” she said.

His eyes were fixed on his broken wand on the table next to the bed and Hermione inwardly cursed herself. She should have left it in the kitchen so he wouldn't see it first thing. She really needed to know how he was feeling, needed to know that he wasn’t feeling any ill effects from the snake’s venom that had been injected into his leg. He was still silent and she had a feeling that his anger was going to be explosive and it was going to be bad. Needless to say, she wasn’t disappointed.

“What the fuck happened to my wand?!” Harry positively roared. His whole body was tense and he spun around to face her, his eyes full of fury. Hermione let her hand fall from his back and pulled back, giving him space.

“It broke. I’m not sure if it happened when you jumped in front of me or if it happened when we fell out of the window and you landed on top of me. I suppose there’s no way to be sure,” she told him softly. Harry stood and picked up one his shoes and threw it across the tent, hitting the wall in the kitchen. Hermione started just a little at the action, clearly not expecting it. She opened her mouth to apologize but he held his hand up, anger still on his features.

“Just don’t, Hermione. Don’t say a word. I know it isn’t your fault but this is fucking bullshite! My wand is broken and it was the one thing that protected me against You-Know-Who, the one thing that kept him from killing me outright. Now what’s to stop him from just murdering me the second he sees me?” He picked up the other shoe and threw it after the other one. 

Hermione wanted to tell him to calm down, that he had his father’s wand and that it would hopefully work for him, that she would be there with him, but she found that she literally couldn’t speak. She watched Harry search the chest of drawers for clothing and throw them on. He spoke as he got dressed and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't tell him to stop.

“I just want to go calm down, ‘Mi, leave me be for awhile,” he told her. With tears in her eyes, she watched him throw a cloak on over his clothing and head for the opening of the tent. He breezed through and left Hermione still on the bed, still upset, still unable to speak, and still in pain. All she had wanted to ask him was if he would help heal her but he had gone before she had figured out how to let him know that she needed him to. She was still unsure as to why she was physically unable to speak. It was frustrating and the pain was overwhelming and she just wanted to to say fuck it all.

Hermione laid herself back down gingerly, hoping that Harry would calm down quickly and come back in. It hurt her pelvis if she moved too quickly and if she breathed too deeply, her ribs felt as though she had been stabbed. She laid there and let her mind wander over the events of the last night, wondering just what she could have done differently to ensure that his wand hadn’t been broken.

Truthfully, there really hadn’t been anything different that she could think of. Harry had thrown himself in front her of her faster than she could react, there was no changing that. Maybe if she had cut the head off the damned snake rather than just injure it but there was no guarantee that that was even possible since it was suspected to be a horcrux and needed the Sword of Gryffindor to be killed. Maybe if she had done something other than conjure a huge rat to keep Nagini busy while she tried to get Harry to safety?

Hermione shook her head as she got up carefully, tired of second-guessing herself, hating that she let Harry make her doubt her own actions. She refused to lay in bed and wait on him while he was throwing a tantrum; she would get up and do the best she could until he returned and acted his age. She had done the best she could at the time and hopefully he would realize that after he got over the shock of his wand being broken. He had acknowledged that it wasn’t her fault but she still felt as though he was blaming her. After all, what was a broken wand in comparison to dying on the floor of woman’s home that smelled of rotting flesh?

Hermione was still covered in Harry’s blood and smelled of Nagini’s disgusting injury; washing the sheets of their bed was going to be her first order of business after a shower. Now that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, she could see that her ankle was enormous. It was clearly sprained, probably not to have weight put upon it, so Hermione once again sighed. This was already going to be a trying day.

Her wand came out and she conjured a little machine that she had seen once in the muggle world, a doo-dad with wheels that you bent your leg and rested it on. It made it easy to walk with but her hips still ached terribly. Hermione made sure to gather her clothing for the day, making sure that it was loose pajama pants and a jumper, not even bothering with a bra. She wasn’t even sure that her chest could handle the constriction of a bra at the moment; she was positive that she had some broken ribs.

Hermione managed to make it into the bathroom and strip off her own pajamas without any problems. She was even able to get into the hot spray and wash herself as long as she was seated on the small ledge the back of the tub provided. It made her pelvis scream in agony but she washed as quickly as she could so it would just be over. Once she was finished, she got out and dried herself off with her wand, making it a little easier on herself. She did manage to see the bruises across what would pass as her kidneys and spotted a large one on the left side of her rib cage, telling her that earlier assessment of having broken ribs was most likely correct.

Hermione dressed as carefully as possible, leaving her feet bare, mostly because she wasn’t sure that she would be able to get a sock over her ankle without bringing herself a considerable amount of pain. After leaving the bathroom with her leg propped up on her little conjured cart, she headed for the bed to clean the sheets. While she hadn’t noticed the stench before, now that she was clean, it was more than obvious. He wand appeared again and she cast the cleansing charm several times, once on the sheet, once on the duvet, and then once overall on the entire bed. The last thing she wanted to smell when she went back to bed was Nagini blood and rancid sweat.

After their bedding was handled, Hermione knew that she needed to handle some breakfast. She hadn’t ate since breakfast yesterday; she had been far too worried about Harry to eat yesterday and not to mention, she had been in too much pain. Now, she was already on the move and she was afraid that if she stopped moving now, she wouldn’t start again. She started for the kitchen and decided to go with something easy, something that she could send out to Harry. Even if he was acting like a child throwing a tantrum, he still needed to eat. He hadn’t ate in just as long as she had and he had staved off the effects of a serious venom.

Hermione cracked a few eggs in a skillet and fried them up hard, melting slices of cheese on them. She toasted bread as well, making egg sandwiches, easy but filling. She kept one for herself but plated two for Harry and put a stasis charm on them. Since he had told her to leave him alone, she was sure that she couldn’t go outside with him either; therefore, she levitated them out the entrance of the tent and hoped that he found them before the spell landed them on the ground. She supposed that if they landed on the ground, it would be his own damn fault.

Hermione settled on the sofa with a book and ate her egg sandwich. She ate it quickly but filled up just as quickly. Since basically starving for a month, she found that her appetite wasn’t as big as it used to be. The Gryffindor levitated her plate to the sink and did her best to concentrate on her book, the children's story that Dumbledore had left her that she was still working on translating from Ancient Runes to English. She was halfway through and was still unsure as to why the Headmaster had gifted her this specific volume.

For hours, she sat there and worked. She made it through a couple stories in the book when she realized that her back was starting to ache from not moving. Hermione cast a tempus charm and realized that it was early afternoon. Harry still hadn’t returned and she hoped that he was safe out there. Deciding that he was probably hungry, Hermione rose painfully to her feet, stretching her back as carefully as she could without causing further injury to her pelvis and ribs.

The Gryffindor rolled back into the kitchen and started to put together another simple meal, something that wouldn’t be too difficult to make in her state. Roast beef sandwiches came together quickly and once again, she sent two out to Harry. She settled on the couch again but this time, she couldn’t concentrate on the children’s book. Rather than push on and try anyways, Hermione summoned one of her all-time favorite books that had belonged to her mother and started it for the probably the hundredth time.

Hermione lost herself in the world of Mr. Darcy for several hours, completely forgetting about the pain in her body and the fact that Harry was still outside acting like a complete child. She was halfway through the book when her belly growled again and she cast a tempus only to realize that it was six o'clock at night and it had once again fallen to her to make the meal. Her ankle throbbed painfully and she considered taking a pain potion. She had been putting it off because their supplies were limited and who knew when they would be needed at a later date for something more serious.

Hermione pulled herself to her feet and once again rolled herself back into the kitchen to make something for dinner. Since she had gone with easy for the first two meals of the day, she supposed that she should put some effort into this meal, if not for Harry, but for herself. She decided that shepherd’s pie was easy enough but was warm and would keep her full. It normally wouldn’t take her long to put it all together but since she was a little handicapped, it took twice as long. 

The timer had just dinged and she pulled it from the oven when the tent flap opened and Harry stepped through. He had a sheepish look on his face and Hermione just glared at him. He sighed and took a seat at the table, folding his hands under his chin. Hermione stood behind the counter and plated the food, sending his plate to sit on the table before him. Her plate followed and she rolled out from behind from the counter. Harry’s fork clattered to the table and he shoved away from the table.

“What the fuck, Hermione!?”

-O-

Harry sat outside in the cold, warming his hands at the fire he had built with his father’s wand. Surprisingly, it worked well for him. Not as well as his own wand but enough to get by. He wasn’t angry with Hermione but he was so mad that his wand was broken. It was the one thing that he could count on to save him from Voldemort if they came face to face; Dumbledore had told him about priori incantatem and how they had brother wands. Neither could kill the other while they used their own wands.

His leg ached where Nagini had bitten him; Hermione had healed him as best she was able, that much he was sure of but it would likely take a few days for it to heal completely. He was still tired even though he had slept all day the day before and all night. His chest was sore but he hadn’t looked at whatever wound was there. He knew the horcrux was gone so he assumed that it came from it. He should have asked Hermione if she had it but once again, he assumed that if they had lost it along the way, she would have told him immediately.

Breakfast and lunch had been delivered to him, levitated out to him where he could catch it. He was honestly surprised that Hermione hadn’t already come out and berated him for acting like a child. He knew that he needed to go back in and apologize to her for acting like he was but he wanted to make sure that this behavior was completely out of his system. The last thing he wanted to do was take his anger out on her and make her think that he somehow blamed her for his wand. He was sure that she had done the best that she could after he had passed out.

His mind turned to the boy he had seen in Bagshot’s house in the photo with who he was sure was Dumbledore as a young man. It was strange seeing him that young, especially without the crooked nose. He had been trying to work out just how this boy fit into the vision he had seen of Gregorovitch in September and why a wand mattered to Voldemort. Maybe he was searching for a wand that would beat Harry’s? Not that it really mattered now since his wand was broken.

Times like this, Harry missed Remus. He missed having someone to talk to about things, things like how it was going with Hermione, how she was going to be mad at him for being a prat that morning when she had likely just been worried about him. He missed having someone to give him advice, someone to guide him through all things magical, things that he and Hermione weren’t that experienced in.

Mostly, he was just feeling sorry for himself. He was feeling melancholy because of his wand and missing his parents after seeing their home. Finding his father’s wand had been a wonderful surprise and discovering that it worked for him was nice. Purging his emotions about them being gone was something that was supposed to make him feel better, not empty. However, that’s how he was feeling and he hated it. Maybe he needed to go inside and make peace with Hermione so he could hold her close. She always made him feel better and right now, he wanted to feel like he wasn’t alone in this world.

Harry finally stood, putting the fire out with a douse of water from his father’s wand. He probably wouldn’t ever consider it his, at least not without a long time of use. He stopped outside of the tent and took a deep breath, hoping that Hermione didn’t give him too hard a time, even though he knew that he deserved it. She had been worried about him and he had just gone off on her and then left. He deserved for her to be a total bitch to him but he really hoped that she wasn’t. He just wanted to hold her close, feel her against him, and fall asleep.

Harry stepped inside to see her pulling something out of the oven. He felt guilty that she had cooked all the meals while he had been sulking. He was usually better about helping out and hoped that she wasn’t thinking that he was slacking off like Ron had. He shot her a sheepish look as she started to plate what looked like shepherds pie. Her cooking skills had really come along since he had taught her how to cook and he liked almost everything that she made these days. She levitated his plate to him and he picked up his fork while she did the same with her plate. It was when she rolled around the counter on some sort of platform with wheels, her leg propped up on it so she could move, that he dropped his fork and stood so fast that his chair fell to the ground behind him.

“What the fuck, Hermione?!” He yelled at her. She glared at him as she gingerly took her seat. Harry found himself getting more incensed at the fact that she wasn’t answering him. After she took her seat, she propped her foot up on the platform and he saw that her ankle was enormous. Fury erupted across his features and he yelled at her again.

“Answer me!” he growled. It looked as though she was finally able to take a breath.

“You arsehole!! You told me not to say a word before you stormed out of this tent like a small child and I haven’t been able to say a word all day,” her voice trembled slightly and Harry could see that tears were forming in her eyes. Harry shook his head in confusion.

“But how, I don’t understand, I can’t order you around,” he implored to her. A tear fell down her cheek and she swiped it away angrily. She picked up her fork.

“I don’t know but I couldn’t speak and I couldn’t go after you because you told me to leave you be,” she told him. She covered the level of emotion in her voice by taking a bite of her food. Harry took a deep breath and for the first time wondered just what the fuck had happened after he had passed out. He felt like a complete piece of shite for being so self-involved that he hadn’t even considered that Hermione had been injured trying to get them away from that monster of a snake. When had he become just like Ron? Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

“Just eat, Harry. You can heal me afterwards,” Hermione uttered, sounding exhausted. Harry sighed and started eating, guilt nearly eating him alive.

He didn’t eat nearly as much as he should have but he was eager to finish so he could heal the girl he loved. After she pushed her plate away, he put their plates in the sink and set them to wash. Hermione stood carefully and he watched her move to the bed to take a seat. He moved so he could kneel in front of her and laid a gentle hand on her knee. She looked up to meet his eyes and he could see that she wasn’t angry at him but that didn't that he wasn’t angry at himself. She deserved better from him and he had promised himself that he was going to take care of her.

“Tell me what happened and what hurts,” he ordered her. Hermione sighed.

“My ankle hurts, I think my pelvis is cracked and I’m pretty sure that a few ribs are broken. After you went unconscious, I attacked Nagini with a letter opener. I conjured a huge rat and it kept her busy while I blew out the window. I was going to try to levitate you out of it but she ended up throwing me into a wall. We’ll just say that we both ended up getting thrown from the window and you landed on me. I apparated us out of there as soon as we hit the ground,” Hermione explained. Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair before turning guilty eyes to her.

“Hermione, I owe you so much better than this. I never wanted to be like Ron and that’s exactly how I’ve been today. I was so full of myself and acting like a child that I never even considered that you could be hurt or that you were worried. I was throwing a tantrum and I need to grow up. I need to be a man, there’s a war to fight, and you deserve a man that can take care of you. I’m so sorry and I hope that you can find it yourself to forgive me,” he begged her. Hermione sighed and leaned over slowly to kiss him softly. He cupped her cheeks and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was the most precious thing in his world. When he pulled away, he could see the love she had for him shining in her eyes.

“I’m going to take better care of you, kitten. I can’t afford to be a kid anymore. You always take amazing care of me and it’s time to return the favor,” he promised her. He stood and brushed her curls back her shoulders.

“Lay back, kitten. I’m going to cast the diagnostic on you to make sure that’s all that’s wrong with you,” he told her. The trusting look in her eyes almost hurt, knowing that even though she had been in pain all day because he was such a prick, she still trusted him to take care of her.

Hermione laid back carefully and he cast the diagnostic on her just like she had taught him that day she had fallen through the floor in Wool’s Orphanage. Hermione watched the runes as they danced above her body and after they had all disappeared, she sighed.

“They’re all easy to fix, we won’t need the potions. I want to save them for emergencies if we can. These are the spells you need to cast to fix everything,” she told him.

Harry sat there for almost ten minutes learning the spells that she was teaching him so he could cast them on her. The ankle was simple enough, as was the pelvis since it was only cracked. The ribs took a spell that required a little more complicated wand movement, mostly because they were cleanly broken and they wanted to make sure that they didn’t puncture her lung. After Harry was certain that he had learned the spells, Hermione nodded at him, trusting that he would heal her without fail. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

“You can do this, Harry, I believe in you,” she assured him. Harry nodded, even though she couldn't see him, blowing out a breath that he didn’t even know that he was holding.

Harry held out his wand and began with her ribs first, getting the most difficult out of the way first. It took a few minutes to do the spell and after he completed it, Hermione took a deep breath to see if it had taken. She opened her eyes and grinned at him.

“It worked. It doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore,” she told him. Harry smiled down at her, more confident now that he knew the hardest of the spells had been successful.

Harry raised his wand as he moved further down her body and started to cast on her pelvis. It only took a minute or so to cast this spell and when he was finished, she wiggled just a bit and smiled happily at him, telling him that he had been successful. Without a word, he moved down and looked at her poor foot. His wand started moving above it and he chanted the spell, hoping against hope that he did it right. For some reason, her ankle affected him the worst. He watched it shrink in size to where only her fine bones remained, the discoloration all gone. He dropped his father’s wand to pick up her foot and press a kiss to the inside of her ankle, happy to see that it was once again back to normal. Hermione sat up and hugged him close, smile on her face.

“Thank you, Harry. I’m thankful you were able to heal me,” she whispered in his ear. Harry pulled back just enough to kiss her, not softly but certainly not savagely either.

“You never have to thank me for taking care of you, baby, I should have done it long before now,” he whispered in her ear.

Hermione kissed him again, her tongue reaching out to tentatively trace the seam of his lips. Harry groaned and thrust his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers in a show of domination. While Hermione was quite adept at taking control now, she still preferred it when he took over their love making. His hand reached behind her and cupped the back of her head, holding her exactly where he wanted her. He took the wand in his hand and gave it a wave, vanishing their clothing so there was nothing left between them. They were skin on skin and it was heaven.

Hermione’s hand fisted in his hair and tugged it, something that he found that he loved. It was getting long, product of many months since his last hair cut. Hermione had actually told him how much more mature it made him look so he was considering keeping the look. When she gave it a sharp tug, he growled into the kiss and nipped her lip. His lips moved down her neck to suckle at her pulse point, leaving a mark there. Even though Hermione’s hands were buried in his hair, she did nothing to guide him, know that he would likely spank her arse or delay her orgasm.

His hand trailed up to lightly tweak her nipple; he didn’t want their coupling to be rough. He wanted it to sweet and touching, to reinforce how much she meant to him. She gasped at the sensation and he decided to reward her, bending to take the peak in his mouth. He suckled at it roughly, tugging lightly at it with his teeth. Her hips thrust lightly into his and even though he would normally have punished her for that, he wasn’t going to tonight.

Releasing her breast, he moved downward, aware that he was moving fast. After the day they had the day before and the emotions of the day today, they needed to be close. He buried his nose in her cunt and he inhaled deeply, savoring the musky scent of her. It reminded him of home and made him hungry at the same time. He went even lower to dip his tongue inside her to taste her sweet honey, tongue-fucking her tiny hole.

Her knees spread wide without prompting now and her hands pulled at his hair. After sucking up what nectar she had to offer, he moved up to lash his tongue at her pleasure pearl, enjoying how she lurched at the action, moaning and gasping when he sucked relentlessly on her nub. He reached out with one hand to press down on her belly, keeping her in place, while the other hand moved to her pussy, three fingers pushing inside her so he could fill her while he flicked and sucked away at her like she was a feast for Christmas dinner.

Harry knew the second that she let loose, her orgasm crashing over her. Her cunt spasmed around his fingers and pulled them in deeper while pushing fluid out around them. He continued to flick his tongue at her nub until she shoved his face away because it was too sensitive; however, this did nothing to stop him from lapping away at her liquid desire. She did nothing to stop him from licking away at her entrance. In fact, she stroked his hair while he did so. When he had finally gotten enough, he pulled away and wiped his chin moving directly to her face so he could kiss her deeply. If there was one thing that he loved about Hermione, it was that she didn’t mind the taste of herself on his tongue. Ginny had hated it and refused to kiss him afterwards. Hermione never seemed to mind.

After a long kiss that seemed to rekindle her passion, Harry positioned himself at her entrance. He would have loved to have his cock sucked but tonight was about her. He had been as arse and he needed to make it up to her. At least two earth-shattering orgasms were the least he could do for her. He bent and kissed her briefly once more before he grasped her hips and thrust into her sharply. She gasped in pleasure, her legs instantly coming up to wrap around his hips so she could spur him on.

Harry tried to take it slow and easy, sure that her hips would be tender since her pelvis had been cracked. However, he could feel her hips rise up to meet his own and he was reassured that he wasn’t hurting her. He could hear how juicy her pussy was when he would bottom out in her and it felt so fucking good, knowing how hot and wet he made her. Hermione’s cunt would always feel like home.

Harry gripped her hips in his hands and drove into her like a man possessed, and honestly, maybe he was. He realized today that not only had he almost died the day before, she had almost died trying to save him. While he could be happy knowing that he had died saving Hermione, he couldn’t be happy knowing that Hermione had died trying to save him. It wasn’t a reality that he was comfortable with and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it never happened again.

His love was panting in his ear and her heels were digging in his arse, urging him to go faster and harder. Harry did his best to comply without hurting her, driving into her like a man possessed. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he hoped that he would last long enough for her to claim her pleasure. She felt so unbelievable amazing that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

His kitten detonated around him just moments later, her cunt clenching down on his cock, milking him of every last drop of seed his balls could produce. He spasmed on top of her for several minutes, making sure that he had every last drop inside her, not sure why this was important, but knowing somewhere down deep that it was. There was a fleeting thought that she wasn’t protected but it was dismissed just as quickly. He collapsed on top of her and her arms circled around him to hold him to her, enjoying how close he was.

Harry rolled off of her a few minutes later, afraid of crushing her. She didn’t let him go far, no further than the embrace of his arms. He shot her a questioning glance when she wouldn’t let go of him to even let him cast a cleansing charm and she looked at him sheepishly before releasing him.

“I’m sorry. I was just so scared that I lost you last night that it’s been hard to let you out of my sight, let alone out of my reach,” she confessed. Of course, her confession made him feel worse about his behavior but he made it better by reaching for his father’s wand and casting cleansing spells on the both of them. Once finished, he put it away and pulled her tightly into his embrace. He kissed her face several times over.

“Now you’re not getting away. You’re stuck with me all night,” he promised her. Much to his surprise, she looked quite pleased.

Hermione snuggled into his side even further and threw one of her legs between his own and he tucked the duvet around them. Even though he was exhausted, he waited until he heard he deep and even breathing until he let himself relax. He owed Hermione a good night’s rest and that was what he was going to make sure she had. She had given up her good nights rest the night before to make sure that he was going to live.

After the day she had had, it was the least the he could do. After all, Hermione was worth it.

A/N- Alright, I hope you all aren’t going to kill me after this chapter. I told you that they were going to make up after this chapter. I don’t think that there is any more conflict for awhile. However, there is a little angst in the next chapter. I'm sure you all will understand. Anyways, let me know what you think. Reviews are love and they’re like chocolate and whiskey shots.

Next chapter, Ron returns, a horcrux is destroyed and information is shared.

Love,

Alicia


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Once again, I love that you guys show me so much support for this story. I’ve had a lot going on in my personal life and it’s been hard to make myself write. Knowing that you guys are waiting so patiently makes me push on when I really don’t want to. Thank you for that. I won’t keep you long since I know that this is the chapter you have all been waiting for (:

**Shout out to PendragonPrime for being my 400th reviewer...you’re freaking awesome!**

Chapter 13  
January 2, 1998

Harry set lunch on the table and watched as Hermione looked up from her book, surprised at the interruption. She had been reading since breakfast and while he wasn’t sure what she found so interesting in that book she had stolen from Bathilda Bagshot’s home, it was clearly enough for her to lose herself in. She glanced down at the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and shot him a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize that it was time for lunch. I got a little carried away with my book,” she admitted. Harry chuckled at her as he took his seat and picked up his spoon.

“Oh, I was well aware. I think a tornado could have blown through and you wouldn’t have noticed. However, it’s lunch time and you need your nutrition. Get started,” he mockingly ordered. She stuck her tongue out at him but did as she was told. After a few bites, she opened the book back up and shoved it towards him, a page full of illustrations open for him to see.

“I found the boy that you saw in your vision. You’ll never believe who it is,” she told him. Harry pulled the book closer so he could get a better look. Sure enough, it was the same picture from Bagshot’s mantle and he studied it much closer this time. It was definitely the same boy. He looked up and urged her to continue with his eyes. Hermione’s eyes were sparkling slightly.

“Gellert Grindelwald. I’ve been reading all about how he and Dumbledore were in a relationship when they were just freshly out of Hogwarts. They had plans to take over the world together but for some reason, it all fell apart. Dumbledore’s sister ended up dead and Grindelwald fled. Years later, he defeated him and threw him into Nurmengard. He’s still alive today, or he was. Who knows if You-Know-Who has found him,” she explained.

Harry rolled this information around in his mind while he continued to eat. Dumbledore was gay and had been in a relationship with a dark wizard. His sister had ended up dead and they had split ways. Had he really wanted to take over the world? What had changed things? Could he really even trust what Dumbledore had told them? Hermione seemed to realize his inner thoughts and reached across the table to lay a hand on his.

“I think we can trust Dumbledore’s words about this war. I don’t think he wanted the Dark Lord to succeed in a million years. If he had wanted the dark to win, he would have let his lover win way back in the forties. In this, I think we’re safe trusting his word,” she told him. Harry gave her a smile, happy that she always seemed to know just what was bothering him.

The pair finished their meal quietly and Hermione stood up to clear the dishes. She was humming softly to herself but it was punctuated with yawns. Harry chuckled softly to himself when he saw it. They had stayed up late the night before making love and Hermione had gotten up early, claiming that she couldn't sleep. Just thinking about the things he had done to her the night before made his dick rock hard. 

An idea popped into his head and Harry smirked inwardly. He walked over to Hermione and let her finish the scourgify spell that she had just cast on the table. He grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him, enjoying how she willingly came to him, complete trust in her eyes. He led her to their bed, wanting her to be comfortable. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and chewed it nervously; it was clear that she had no idea what he had planned. 

“Take your clothes off, kitten,” he told her, his voice low and husky. Hermione pulled her jumper over her head, revealing her perfect breasts. Her nipples were already pointing from the cold and he wondered how he had missed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She shimmied her pants off next, revealing a tiny pair of black lace knickers. They cupped the globes of her arse perfectly and did nothing to hide the slight pink tinge of her skin that was left from last nights spanking. As she peeled them down and he caught sight of her arse completely, he could still see just the tiniest bit of a handprint still residing there. Harry took a seat in one of the chairs by the bed.

“Come bend over in front of me, kitten. You still have a red spot and I want to kiss it better. I never meant to mark you like this. They were supposed to be gone by morning,” he told her. Hermione did exactly as he asked, standing directly in front of him and bending at the waist, putting her arse directly in his face. Harry bent and started to press kisses to the slight red mark on her skin and he heard her breath hitch.

“I liked it though, Harry. I never thought I would like having you spank me,” Harry chuckled.

“To be fair, I never thought I would like spanking someone. It was a first for both of us. I still feel bad for leaving a mark,” he told her, his tongue reaching out to taste her skin. His fingers came out to trail up the backs of her thighs, to lightly skim the folds of her pussy. She was already dripping wet. Hermione groaned when his hand pulled away.

“I’ll let you spank me again if you don’t stop touching me,” she promised him. Harry nipped the tender skin of her arse.

“Not today, kitten. I’m going to let the redness go away first. Maybe tomorrow,” he promised her. Harry bent further down and swiped his tongue out to taste her, eliciting a gasp from Hermione. She almost lost her balance and fell forward so he was quick to reach out and take hold of her hips in his hands. After only seconds, he realized that it was awkward so he pushed her forward until she was leaning over the edge of the bed and he bent down on his knees so he could get a good angle. He grabbed her ankles and pulled them apart so he could have better access. 

Once again, he dipped his tongue inside her cunt, tasting inside her, lapping at her folds. He could feel Hermione tensing above him and he knew that she was trying to hold onto her control since she was in such a vulnerable position. Harry, however, was determined to make her give it up. His tongue moved forward until it reached her clit and he began flicking it roughly, lashing it until she was panting and a writhing hot mess of need. Finally, with a particularly hard suck, she let go and imploded, soaking his face.

Harry gave her cunt one last long lick, savoring her honey, but rose to his feet so he could stand behind her. He lifted her hips until she was high enough for his hips to reach and he lined his cock up. Harry didn’t give her a chance to recover from her orgasm. He thrust inside her quick and smooth, enjoying the snug grip she gave him. Her hands grasped the duvet in her hand as he started to drive into her, his hands holding her hips in a bruising grip.

Harry was sure that he felt Hermione pushing back against him, begging him to take her harder or faster, he wasn’t sure. Without thought, he brought his hand down on her cheek, making the globe cherry red and his hand sting. His hand print stood out brightly and Harry groaned. He had told her that he was going to wait and he had forgotten. However, the little minx had probably hoped that he would forget. She really had liked him spanking her.

There was a rush of arousal fluid after he spanked her and Harry groaned again. Hermione fisted the duvet tighter and this time, there was no mistaking it. She pushed back against him, clearly hoping that he would spank her again. Harry had no intentions of giving her what she wanted when she was trying to be sneaky. Therefore, he pulled his cock out of her pussy and she keened at the loss. His fingers took its place, making sure that they were thoroughly drenched in her fluid. He shoved his cock back inside her and put his fingers at her back entrance. Instantly, Hermione tensed.

“You were trying to get me to spank you, kitten. This is going to be your punishment. If it hurts or you don’t like it, just tell me to stop and I will,” he promised her. Harry worked one finger inside her, just past the first knuckle, pumping away at her the whole time. She was ridiculously tight and the more he worked his finger in and out, the more the ring of muscles loosened. She started to breathe heavier when he worked his entire finger inside her, he could tell that she liked it. 

Before trying to work the second one inside, he reached around with his other hand started to strum on her pleasure pearl once more. Hermione was groaning into the mattress but her hips were stuck to the bed, right where he had placed them. She had no choice but to absorb the pleasure that he was giving her. There was a small gasp when he started with the second finger but absolutely no complaint. There was a slight hiss in pain but by the time he had both fingers inside her, Hermione was moaning in pleasure and was rocking against the bed in pleasure.

Harry didn’t punish her further. He was sure that it was sensation overload. He started to pick up the pace, fucking her at a punishing pace, his fingers fucking her arse at the same time. It was less than a minute later that her walls clamped down on his cock and she saw stars. Harry couldn’t hold back his own orgasm any longer and his seed painted the walls of her cervix white.

After he had caught his breath, Harry eased not only his cock from her passage but his fingers as well. He reached out to help her from her awkward position onto the bed to where her head was laying on the pillow. He waved his wand at the both of them, casting cleansing charms on them. Harry chuckled when he saw that her eyes were already almost completely closed. Where she had been tired before, she was exhausted now. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he covered her up.

“Take a nap, kitten. I'm going to go sit outside at the fire,” he told her softly. She hummed quietly in agreement though he doubted that she actually heard him.

Harry rose and dressed, putting his clothes back on along with some shoes and a cloak. He hadn’t been outside in a full day and he needed some fresh air. They were still researching as to where the next best place to find a horcrux would be and they weren’t really getting anywhere. Hermione was getting frustrated and he was as well. He knew that she was doing the best she could but it was getting harder and harder not to snap at her.

The Gryffindor stepped outside and took a seat on the log that he had placed before the fire pit the day before. They had moved camp yesterday morning, this time to a different part of the Forest of Dean. It was getting harder and harder to think of places to visit since neither of them had visited many places within the country. Sure, Hermione had traveled to France and Rome but not within the England.

Harry hadn’t been settled there long, his thoughts just turning to Dumbledore and Grindelwald once more, when he was startled off the log and onto his arse. Just beyond his blood wards was a patronus. A doe patronus that reminded him so much of his own stag patronus that it was scary. It made him think of his mother but had no earthly reason why. 

Without a second thought, Harry rose and stepped beyond the blood wards even though every instinct in his body was screaming at him that it was a terrible idea. The patronus began to wander away, slowly, as if making sure that he could keep up in the deep snow. Harry made sure that his wand was in his hand but wasn't worried. The amount of love and the feeling of protection he felt coming from the doe in waves told him he didn’t need to worry. This doe wasn’t sent by an enemy.

A quarter mile from his wards, the doe stopped at a small pond that had frozen over in the winter weather. Harry didn’t dare follow the silvery animal onto the surface but looked down to see why it had stopped. Under the surface, on the very bottom, was the outline of Gryffindor’s Sword. As soon as he looked back up to the doe, it disappeared from sight, materializing back into the caster’s magic.

Harry considered his options. He could leave it and return with Hermione, hoping that it would still be there. However, it was Gryffindor’s Sword. It would only present itself when it was in need. There was every chance that it would no longer be there when he returned. The other option was to break the ice and jump into the freezing water to retrieve it; he had a feeling that the Sword couldn’t be summoned, much like the horcruxes couldn’t. 

With a deep sigh, Harry started to peel off the warm layers of clothing that he wore. There was nothing else for it; he couldn’t take the chance of the Sword disappearing. They needed it to destroy the horcrux that he wore around his neck and the ones that they were going to find yet. The wind was bitingly cold on his bare skin so he was quick to cast a spell at the ice to break it up. One more deep breath for courage and strength was all he allowed himself before he jumped in.

The water was so cold that it took his breath away. For a moment, he couldn’t move and was completely still in the frigid water. His brain restarted, however, and he kicked his feet rapidly, propelling himself to the bottom of the pond. However, he wasn’t expecting the horcrux around his neck to take on a life of its own and start to propel him away from the Sword, obviously understanding that it was near something that could cause its death. Rather than hurtle him towards the surface where the ice was broken, however, it sent him to the surface where the ice was intact, effectively trapping him.

Harry struggled, trying his best to get to the area where the ice was broken, if only so he could drag in lungfuls of air. His lungs were burning and he could feel the darkness creeping in on the edges of his subconscious. He cursed his impetuous behavior as he breathed in a lungful of water, wishing that he had gone after Hermione and had her accompany him.

However, dying in a small pond in the Forest of Dean wasn’t going to happen that day. Strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him towards the surface where the ice was broken. The arms struggled, he could feel it, but they were moving him nonetheless. It was the first time Harry had cursed his newfound enormous size. Just when he thought that he couldn’t go another second without a second breathe of water, they broke the surface and air, sweet air, was pulled into his lungs.

Harry dragged himself onto the shore while he heard another splash behind him. Whoever had rescued him had gone back in, hopefully after the Sword. He wondered who it was since he was bare-arsed naked. It wouldn’t do for the wrong person to find him this way. His eyes caught sight of a second pile of clothes next to his and they looked very familiar. Ron familiar. The sound of the person emerging from the water behind him caused him to turn and sure enough, there was his best mate, naked as the day he was born, dragging the Sword of Gryffindor out of the freezing water.

Harry knew that he needed Hermione to cast a spell on him for the water he had aspirated but that meant getting back to camp. He and Ron just stared at each other for a few moments before they both hurriedly started dressing, casting warming charms on themselves and every single piece of clothing they put back on. Harry was still shivering when he was fully dressed but it was bearable. Ron seemed to be in the same shape. Once they were dressed again, Harry turned to his best mate.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not grateful, but we haven’t seen you in months,” he asked him. He tried to keep his tone neutral but it came out a little harsher than he meant it to. Ron rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

“I regretted leaving the minute after I left. I went to the Burrow after I left you two and learned some things that you really need to know. I knew that I had to find you and let you know before something bad happened,” Ron told him, the sincerity of his words shining in his eyes. Harry nodded.

“It’ll have to wait until we get back. We need to destroy this Merlin-be-damned horcrux. I’m so sick of wearing it,” he said. 

Harry took the locket off his neck and laid it on the ground, not sure how he was going to get it to open so he could fully destroy it. He tried telling it to open, commanding it to open for its master, even prying it open by hand. Nothing worked and with the bone-chilling cold, he was getting frustrated. It was Ron that came up with the solution.

“Try parseltongue, mate. You-Know-Who would think nobody would know it so it would be safe,” he reasoned. Harry couldn’t help but admit that it was a good idea so he focused on the locket and pictured a snake.

“Open,” he hissed.

The locket popped open and images began pouring out of it, mixed with words. Hermione wrapped in the embrace of Ron, both naked. Ron thrusting between her legs, her legs wrapped around his hips, her heels digging into his arse, urging him to fuck her faster. Black smoke surrounded them and Harry dropped to his knees at the sight of it.

“Look into your heart, Harry, you’ll see that your girl is not really yours. She is playing you until her real love returns. She wants to claim the fame of being with the Boy-Who-Lived, she hopes you’ll die in your fight against me so she’ll be the last love of your life and you’ll leave her your fortune. Look into your heart, you’ll see that it’s true,” the words were raspy and cold but they left a hole in Harry’s heart nonetheless. 

Suddenly, Harry rose and grasped the Sword tightly in his hand and swung again. Even if the words were true, he still loved Hermione and wanted her to be safe. She would never be safe as a muggleborn with this maniac alive. He would do what he needed to to make sure that she was safe. The Sword came down on the open locket and it screamed, black ooze pouring from it. After nearly a minute, it screamed its final scream and went still and silent.

Harry was breathing hard and Ron was standing behind him, still and quiet. He hoped that his best mate didn’t comment on what he had seen but he was betting that he wasn’t going to do that. Last he knew, Ron had fancied Hermione and wasn’t going to be happy that she and Harry were together now. He bent down and picked up the barely smoking horcrux and slipped it into his pocket before looking at his best mate with an arched eyebrow.

“There’s something that you need to know before you return to Hermione and I,” Harry told him seriously. Ron smirked at him.

“You’re together, I know. That little vision you just saw is never going to happen, mate. Yeah, I fancied her. I still do, don’t get me wrong. However, there are things that you don’t know about that I need to tell you and then you’ll understand what I’m talking about,” Ron told him. Harry couldn’t help the small growl at his friends declaration that he still fancied Hermione but he let it go. It didn't sound like he was going to go after her so he would wait and see just what he had to tell them that was so bloody important.

Together, the pair headed back the quarter of a mile that would take back to the camp. Harry pulled Ron through the blood wards and was surprised to see that he hadn’t even been gone more than an hour. It was crazy to think that in just an hours time, things had just changed so drastically. He was about to pull Ron into the tent when he remembered that Hermione had went to her nap completely naked. He really didn’t want Ron seeing her that way, not even after he made it clear that he wasn’t going to be pursuing her. He held his arm out in front of his best mate.

“Just wait here. Hermione took a nap and I want to make sure she’s decent before you go in,” he said. Ron smirked knowingly but nodded. Harry went inside and found Hermione curled under the blankets, sleeping sweetly. He regretted waking her but knew she would be livid if he didn't. He shook her shoulder softly and when she grumbled, he spoke.

“Wake up, kitten. Ron’s here and he says he has a story for us. Plus, I need you to heal me,” he told her. Hermione sat straight up in bed, the blankets pooling around her waist, baring her breasts to him. He reached out and stroked her nipple, watching it harden under his attention. She gasped lightly when he reached down to nibble on it, threading her hand through his hair.

“Stop, Harry, why do you need healed?” she asked. Harry pulled away, slightly ashamed that he had let her beautiful breasts distract him. He tugged one of her wild curls gently.

“Up out of bed and get dressed so I can let Ron in. I’ll tell you everything then,” he promised her. She let the blankets fall completely as she stood and started to dress in her discarded clothes. She searched for ages for her knickers but couldn’t find them so decided to go without. Harry could only hope that Ron didn’t find them when he came in to sit down. Finally, she threw her hair up in a messy bun and stuck her wand through it in lieu of a hair tie. After a nod, Harry stuck his head outside and beckoned for Ron to come on it.

Ron entered and Harry turned to see that Hermione was glaring at him. Ron shrank a little at her death glare but continued inside anyways. Harry gestured for him to take a seat in the chair and he was quick to comply. Hermione, however, rushed him and started hitting him with her fists. Ron protected his head but otherwise just took her abuse. Harry chuckled at the scene before him; it was obvious that Hermione was doing no damage whatsoever because she was so bloody tiny. However, her fury was palpable.

“You complete arsehole, Ron Weasley! You’re gone for all this time and then just waltz back in here like nothing has happened, like you weren’t gone for months?! Just who do you think you are? What makes you think that we’re going to let you come back?” Hermione panted, finally tiring out from hitting him. Harry pulled her back to the couch, sitting her down and hiding the grin on his face. The last thing he wanted was to have her ire aimed in his direction. He took a seat next to her and started to rub comforting circles on her back.

“Calm down, ‘Mi. First, I aspirated some water. Can you clear my lungs for me?” Harry asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but finally nodded, pulling her wand from her hair. Her curls tumbled down her shoulders again as she pointed her wand at his chest and muttered a spell. The pressure on his chest lifted and Harry smiled his thanks at her. Hermione tried to put her hair back up with no luck before glaring at him.

“Explain,” she commanded. Harry growled at her tone but she was unphased.

Harry explained how he had left her to sleep and seen the patronus doe, following it because it had reminded him strongly of his mother. Hermione couldn’t believe that it had led him to the pond where he had found the Sword of Gryffindor. She had squawked in outrage when he had told her that he had jumped in the pond without coming to get her or even sending her a patronus. He had sheepishly admitted that he hadn’t even considered that option.

Hermione gasped in all the right places when he told her how Ron had saved him from drowning in the pond and then retrieved the Sword from the bottom. Her face broke out in a grin when Harry told her that he had destroyed the locket and then pulled it out of his pocket to lay it in Hermione’s hands. She smiled widely.

“I don’t feel dark magic at all anymore,” she breathed. Harry put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

“We’re going to get this done, ‘Mi. I promise you,” he breathed in her ear. Hermione let him kiss her on her cheek before turning to Ron and smiling just a little at him.

“I suppose I can forgive you for being a complete prat since you saved Harry’s life. However, you’re going to have to prove that you can help out around the kitchen with cooking and cleaning if you’re going to stay. Harry and I take turns,” Hermione told him firmly. Ron nodded his head sagely.

“I owe you both an apology for how I was before. I treated you both terribly and I should have been better. Trust me, I didn’t realize how good I had it until I was alone and trying to find you two. Then I really was starving. The only time I really got to eat good was at the Order meeting I got called home for,” Hermione’s eyes went wide and Harry hardened his gaze.

“You said you had other things you had to tell us. I assume that you learned these things at the Order meeting. Why is it so important?” Ron sighed and rubbed a hand down his face before leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

“What do you two know about the hierarchy system?” Ron asked. Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads, indicating nothing. He sighed again.

“Alright, we’ll start from the ground up. Everyone born with magic is born into the hierarchy system. It consists of alphas, betas, and omegas. It’s something that everybody knows about but isn’t talked about. It’s usually passed down through families and grimoires and the muggle borns learn about it when they come into their inheritance at Hogwarts.” Ron took a deep breath, asking with his eyes if they followed so far. Both gestured for him to continue.

“First, is the alpha. When they reach seventeen, they usually grow abnormally large in size and stature and receive a large amount of magic through their inheritance on their seventeenth birthday. While an alpha can be with a beta for a little while, eventually they will have to find their omega. If they don’t find their omega and mark and mate them, they will eventually waste away and die. When they do find their omega, they mark their mate by biting a gland on the back of their neck. It’s extremely sensitive. I’ve never asked Bill but it’s said that alphas knot as well, which means that when they mate, their cock swells up when they come and they can’t pull out. It’s supposed to ensure pregnancy or some such rot. Not sure if that’s a fact though.

Next comes the betas. Most of the wizarding population is made up of betas. They can be with all three classes but in long-term they must be with a beta. They receive a tiny magical boost on their birthday as an inheritance but remain the same otherwise.” Ron paused to rake his hand through his hair before continuing, eyeing Hermione’s wand.

“The bottom rung of the hierarchy system is the omega. They are almost always tiny in size, even after their seventeenth birthday. They receive a substantial magical inheritance on their birthday but not as much as the alpha. More than a beta though. Omegas also have a heat cycle every three months; they will crave sex with an alpha for seventy-two hours and will be near to insatiable. Any alpha will do but if she can mate with her specific alpha on her first heat, their bond will be even stronger. By nature, alphas are dominant and omegas are submissive. If an alpha gives an omega a direct order, the omega has to follow it. On the flip side of that, an alpha has an obsessive need to protect his omega and know that she is safe. An alpha would literally protect his omega with his life,” Ron explained. 

Harry knew that there was a look of horror on his face and he glanced at Hermione to see utter heartbreak. She turned just enough and caught the look on his face before he could school it and she burst into tears. She wrenched out of his reach and started to pace while she tried to calm down. Ron, clueless as ever, continued.

“Clearly, Harry is an alpha and Hermione is an omega,” he stated the obvious. Hermione was now pacing, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, looking like she was trying to keep herself from breaking in two. Harry rose and caught her easily and when she tried to pull away, he pulled her closer and tipped her chin so she had to look at him.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he ordered her. Her glare was hotter than the fiery pits of hell and Harry felt guilty. He had already forgotten. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to take away your free choice. Please tell me what’s wrong,” he tried again. Hermione stepped back again so she could start pacing again.

“Just when I was sure that you were really mine I find out that it’s magic that made you mine, not because we really love each other. It’s so fucking depressing. Why can’t we be together because we love each other?” she asked, her words agonizing over the sheer uncertainty of it all. Harry pulled her into the circle of his arms again and kissed her, his tongue demanding entrance. She tried to fight him this time but he didn’t allow it. After only seconds, she yielded and he tasted her fully before releasing her mouth.

“We weren’t alphas or omegas when we were eleven, twelve, and thirteen. That’s when we fell in love with each other, ‘Mi. Look at it this way. We’ve been in love since before the hierarchy. The system just made sure that we ended up together,” he assured her. He could see in her eyes how much she wanted to believe his words but there was still some fear residing there. Harry brushed her haphazardly placed curls behind her shoulders so he could stare into her eyes.

“Even if I were an alpha and you were a beta, I would still want to be with you even if it meant me withering away and dying. I love you, Hermione, not the fact that you’re an omega,” he promised her. Hermione threw herself into his arms and held him tightly around the neck. He held her up easily by the waist, her bare feet dangling a full foot off the ground. Their moment was ruined by Ron’s mouth again.

“There’s more that you need to know and none of it is good,” he swore to them. Harry took his seat again and pulled Hermione down into his lap. She curled up there like a little kitten, tucking her feet ever so carefully into his legs to keep her toes warm. He loved when she did things like that; he loved that she needed him. He supposed that now it made sense as to why. Ron started to ramble but Harry just let him talk, suddenly apprehensive about what his best mate was about to share.

“Like I said, most muggleborns learn about their inheritance while at Hogwarts. I always assumed that Hermione was a beta like me because she never said anything. Most of the Weasleys are betas, Bill is the only one who’s an alpha. I never suspected Mum, I want you to know that Hermione. I swear that I believed her when she told me that she was dosing you with a contraceptive potion,” Harry’s head whipped up faster than a snitch to his best mate and he glared.

“You better start explaining,” Harry said, his voice cold as ice. Ron visibily gulped and Hermione rubbed Harry’s arm to calm him down.

“Harry caught Mum giving you some potion at the Burrow and he asked me about it. Mum had told me that she had to spell you to get you to take a contraceptive potion, that she was worried you would fall pregnant if you ever got captured by Death Eaters. I truly believed her. She asked me if I would continue to give it to you when we left and I agreed. I thought that it was contraceptive potion, I swear it. I left before I could dose you, however. When I went back to the Burrow after I left here, Mum lost it on me. She spewed out this whole plan and I knew that I had to tell you before you got anywhere near them again,” Ron stopped long enough to watch Harry with fearful eyes. Hermione shifted to see why he was so scared and Harry felt her start when she saw his face.

“Harry, please calm down. We don’t even know everything yet,” she implored. Harry tried to take deep breaths but knew deep in his heart that this was going to be bad. She nodded at Ron and he continued.

“Mum got called to Hogwarts when you turned seventeen, Hermione, to help explain to you about what was happening. You asked to have your heat suppressed because you told them that you thought Harry was your alpha. Madam Pomfrey agreed to give you the potion every three months until Harry turned seventeen and received his inheritance. That way you could build the strongest bond possible. At the end of the school year, Hermione wasn’t given another potion because she was due to go into heat at the beginning of August, right after Harry’s birthday. However, it never happened because my mother obliviated Hermione to where she remembered nothing of what she had learned about herself and when she came to the Burrow, she cast the Imperius on her to make her take another round of suppression potion. My mum and Ginny have also been feeding Harry lust and attraction potions for the past several months, that’s why they started dating in the first place. I didn't know any of this until I returned home after leaving the tent with you two,” Ron confessed. Harry leaned forward, his rage evident on his face, though his arms and hands were tender and gentle around Hermione on his lap.

“You mean to tell me that Molly and Ginny Weasley potioned me to date her and fuck her. They cast an Unforgivable on Hermione in order to obliviate her and give her another suppression potion so she wouldn’t go into heat and I wouldn’t discover my mate?” Harry asked, his voice low and deadly. Ron could only nod, his voice not seeming to work. Harry very calmly set Hermione on the couch next to him and stood, towering over Ron, with hard eyes and facial expressions cut in stone.

“Knowing that Hermione and I would eventually die if we didn’t find each other, she wanted me to be with Ginny. For what purpose?” Harry asked. Ron gulped.

“She wanted to wait until after the war and give Ginny a fertility potion. She wanted Ginny to have your heir so she would have control of the Potter and Black fortunes. You haven’t even claimed them yet and she wants them,” Ron confessed. Hermione sputtered, clearly pissed off.

“You’re telling me that they both don’t care if Harry and I die, as long as Ginny gets pregnant and has his baby so they can have his money?” she asked, her voice gaining that shrill quality that normally made Harry cringe. Ron just nodded. Hermione exploded in anger, her magic knocking them both away from her.

“That’s rape, attempted murder, and line theft! Harry could have them brought up on charges in front of the Wizengamot. The Potter and Black families once held quite a bit of political clout. It wouldn’t take much to have them convicted, even in today’s political climate,” Hermione chastised. Neither saw Harry move but he had his best mate up against the wall of the tent by his throat in seconds. 

“I want to know who else is in on it. Who else in your family knew what was happening? Who else in the Order was helping them? Tell me or I will kill you. Nobody gets away with potioning Hermione. You can’t tell me that dear precious Molly wasn’t planning on fobbing her off onto you while her sweet little slut daughter fucked my brains out until I died. You were meant to keep Hermione busy and don’t deny it. Tell me what I want to know,” Harry growled at him. Ron’s eyes were wide and Harry could feel him shaking in fear. However, his best mate did what he asked.

“BIll is an alpha and he’s on your side. The twins are mad as fuck for you, they didn’t know. I don’t think Dad knew either, he gave Mum a disappointed looked when Remus called her out about it. I think my family is on your side, not Mum and Ginny’s. Remus is angry for you, he refused to go searching for you like Mum wanted. He threatened my mum. Madam Pomfrey is livid that this has happened; she was assured that the two of you would come together in August and your bond would be natural and you would know what was going on. Professor McGonagall was ready to kill my mum, she told us what you did, Hermione. She told us she’s your mum now. Aberforth Dumbledore just kind of blew it all off so I wouldn’t trust him very far. I don’t think he’s out to get you but he said that you’ve marked Hermione by now so there’s nothing that Mum can do about any of it now so it’s best to just leave it alone and focus on the war,” Ron said, his voice shaking only a little. Hermione came up on his side and laid a soft hand on his arm and pulled it away from Ron’s throat.

“Let him go, Harry. He isn’t lying. I know he isn’t because Professor McGonagall would never have divulged that unless she was very upset. We have those in the Order that are on our side. I believe him about Bill and the twins. I’m not sure about Arthur but I trust Remus as well. Ron came back to warn us, knowing that we would think he was guilty. Let’s just calm down,” Harry started to breathe slower and finally, he nodded. He released Ron and his best mate rubbed his throat before taking the seat in the chair as he had before. Harry led Hermione back to the couch and put her in his lap again, this time not because she was upset but because he was. He pulled her wand from her hair and buried his hand in her curls, holding her head to his chest.

“What did he mean about Professor McGonagall?” Harry asked. Hermione sighed against him, enjoying his fingers massaging her scalp.

“I told you that obliviated my parents at the beginning of the summer. I didn’t tell you that the obliviation is likely permanent. I could find no definitive way to reverse one of that magnitude. At least without killing them. Professor McGonagall went with me and asked if she could blood adopt me afterwards since all her children have died and she has no heirs. She has a well of family magic and a vast fortune. I was quite surprised but agreed. It is an honor to be her heir and she in turn said that it’s an honor to have such a bright daughter to take over her legacy when she’s gone,” Hermione confessed quietly. Harry knew she didn’t like to talk about her parents so he just hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m happy for you, ‘Mi,” Harry told her softly. She nodded into his chest and fell quiet. It was quiet for several minutes before Harry looked up at the wall and saw the time. It was past time for dinner and he was getting hungry. He looked down to see that Hermione had fallen into a doze on top of him and he loathed to wake her. Harry pulled his wand and levitated her just enough that he could wiggle out from underneath her. She rested comfortably on the couch and he covered her with a blanket while he eyed Ron and gestured for him to follow him into the kitchen.

Harry started to put together dinner, something simple like shepherds pie. He made extra since Ron had made sure to mention that he hadn’t been eating well. They spoke quietly about how Molly had made the threat that she would come up with a new plan to get between Harry and Hermione. It sounded sinister to Harry and he thought that just killing the two redheaded women would solve his problems. However, he knew that Hermione would never go for it so he grumbled under his breath instead.

Just under and hour later, Harry woke Hermione up and bade her to come to the table and eat with them. The three of them caught up, Ron filling them in on his adventures of dodging snatchers and fighting Death Eaters in Godric’s Hollow while Harry and Hermione told him about going to Wool’s Orphanage and Godric’s Hollow. He insisted on seeing Harry’s scar from the snake bite from Nagini and Harry cracked a smile when he told him that it was too bad he was a taken man because that scar would definitely pull birds.

After dinner, Hermione had excused herself to bed, clearly still exhausted. Harry had taken her beaded bag and put the destroyed horcrux inside for safe keeping. He told Ron that he was welcome to his old bed and the redhead nodded happily, digging through his pack to find some pajamas that were clean and dry. Just before he went into the bathroom to change, Ron grimaced slightly as he looked to Harry.

“Look, mate, I know she’s yours. I don’t want to take her away from you. I do still like her though. Could you at least cast a spell around your bed so I don’t have to see or hear what you two get up to? It’s just cruel to rub that in a bloke’s face,” Ron asked. Harry gave him a curt nod. As if he would ever dream of letting Ron hear what Hermione sounded like when she orgasmed. That sound was for his ears alone.

“Sure, Ron. I don’t want to make things harder between us. I want to get our friendship back,” Harry told him. Ron grinned at him, almost like the old Ron from before the war.

“Thanks for believing me. I may be a prat sometimes but you two really are my best friends,” the redhead told him. Harry clapped him on the shoulder once before turning to walk towards Hermione.

“You’re our best friend too, Ron. Don’t forget it,” Harry reminded him.

Harry cast the spell that Ron had requested and stripped his clothes off. He climbed under the blankets to find Hermione already asleep, buried under the duvet completely nude. He felt an overwhelming urge to mark her again, knowing now that she had been meant for Ron, knowing that he had been fucking Ginny that whole time because he had been potioned. Looking back, it all made sense. In fact, he wondered how they hadn’t caught it before.

Harry pulled her body close to him and she snuggled back against him, her arse rubbing against his cock. He groaned in frustration before wrapping his arm around the front of her so his hand could find her breast. His thumb started to rub insistent little circles around her nipple, enjoying how the flesh pebbled under his touch. His mouth found the mark on her neck and he began to lave it with his tongue, nip it with his teeth, enough attention to make her cry out in need. 

“Harry, I need you,” she begged. He felt bad for having woke her but sweet Merlin and Circe, he needed her too. Harry lined up with her from behind again and slid inside, this time slow and sweet. It was hard to fight the urge to pound into her, to fuck her into the mattress, to proclaim to the world that she was his and his alone, but he wanted to show her that he truly loved her, as a woman, not just as an omega.

His strokes were slow and steady; where one hand toyed with her nipples, constantly pulling and twisting at them, the other snaked down to play with her nub. Her arse ground back against him and this time, Harry did nothing in retaliation; this wasn’t about domination or submission, it was about showing each other how much they loved each other.

Harry fucked her for almost an hour this way, his pace frighteningly slow and sensual. Finally, Hermione couldn’t take it any longer and started to cry, frustrated at her orgasm constantly eluding her. Harry took pity on her, deciding that he had shown her just how much he loved her. He placed his teeth on her mark, holding her in place just like he had the very first time he had ever taken her, and started to pound into her. Her tits bounced and his hands on her hips kept her in place; he was bottoming out against her cervix.

Her inner muscles spasmed around him, sucking his cock deeper into her cunt, holding him there like she never wanted him to leave. Harry exploded inside her, coating her walls once more. He pulled from her body and waved his wand, cleaning them up, only to see that she was gazing at him with adoring eyes.

“I know what that was and I love you for it even more,” she whispered to him. Harry kissed her cheek and pulled her bare body back against his so he could fit her curves against his angles. He buried his face in her hair and got comfortable.

“I love you too, kitten, don’t ever forget it,” he promised her.

Hermione hummed softly but he knew that she was already asleep. A long day of revelations had a way of exhausting a person. He was tired himself and he hadn’t even begun to process what Ron had told them. It would start tomorrow because tonight, he was going to sleep. He had faced down Riddle in horcrux form and won after diving into a freezing pond and almost dying.

He deserved a good nights rest.

A/N- Alright, all, I hope this chapter met your expectations. It was a little longer than I had anticipated and also all from Harry’s POV, also something that I hadn’t counted on. However, that’s where my muse steered me. The bitch is crazy but she’s usually right. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Next chapter, our trio visits a safehouse and finds Lupin there.

Love,

Alicia


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- You guys have shown so much love for this story and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I didn’t even plan on starting this story until after I finished Blinded by Lies and now I can’t believe I didn’t start it earlier. I hope this chapter meets your expectations and you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Chapter 14  
January 18, 1998

Harry finished his lunch and pushed his plate away, even though Ron continued on. Hermione had pushed her plate away long ago, still worried about her weight. He had told her to stop but he knew that she was self-conscious about her hips and thighs. If only she knew how fucking lucious and delicious they were, she wouldn’t fret so.

Harry waited another ten minutes before Ron pushed his plate away and belched loudly. Hermione shot him a disgusted look which made his heart soar. It hadn’t been easy, living with a man that wanted to fuck his mate at every turn. Turns out, he could smell the lust that Ron felt for Hermione. He would never tell his friend, nor his mate, but it was awful to sit back and realize that he was witnessing something that was supposed to be personal and private. 

Hermione set the dishes to wash and went to sit on the couch, pulling her books out all around her. She was still researching what the other horcruxes could be and where they could be located. It was a thankless job that he knew that he didn't have the patience for. The fact that she was willing to do so for hours on end said more than words. Harry went to the bed he shared with Hermione and sat so he could put his trainers on. Ron did the same but on his own bunk. When they stood, Harry went to Hermione’s side and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“We’re going to go now, kitten. I promise that we’re going to be as safe as we can be,” he promised her. Hermione rose and wrapped herself around him, burying her face in his chest. Her fingers tightened in the shirt at his back.

“Promise me that you won’t take unnecessary risks,” she demanded. Harry chuckled and kissed her hairline several times before he spoke.

“I promise that we’ll do our best, ‘Mi. I don’t want to order you to stay here so promise me that you’ll stay inside my blood wards. They’ll keep you safe,” he demanded. Hermione nuzzled his chest for a moment longer and finally nodded as she stepped away.

“Yes, I’ll stay inside the wards. I plan to stay here and research all day,” she told him. She floated over to Ron and gave him a very brief hug. Harry did his best to rein in the growl that grew down deep in his belly but he knew that a soft bit still escaped. Hermione glared at him before smacking him lightly on the chest to chastise him. She took her seat again and made a shooing motion with her hands, effectively dismissing them. Harry chuckled and threw on his cloak before heading for the entrance to the tent. He laughed when she called out one last time for them to be careful.

Harry led Ron out of the blood wards until they were just past them. Ron reached out and grasped his forearm and Harry pulled him into side along apparition. Ron had told him of the Order safehouse he had discovered while he had been chasing after them, told him that it had been loaded with supplies. It was getting increasingly more dangerous for them to go into the muggle world now that Voldemort had started recruiting half bloods. If they could find food stuffs somewhere other than the muggle world, they were going to take full advantage of it.

Harry hadn’t wanted Hermione to go with them; the last thing he wanted was her to get hurt like she had been when they had gone to Wool’s Orphanage and Godric’s Hollow. She had been indignant at first but had quickly capitulated when he told her that he was going to take Ron with him and it would leave her in the peace and quiet to research to her heart’s content. 

Ron led Harry into the small cottage that appeared to be abandoned to the outside world. It looked as though it were moldering and falling down, a charm that Ron had told him had been applied in the first war. He wondered briefly how Ron had discovered all this information but decided that it made his friend feel important now that he had something to offer to their mission. Therefore, he left it alone.

There didn’t appear to be any wards of any sort on the cottage but they both pulled their wands just to be on the safe side. While he didn’t think that Ron would lie to him about it being an Order safehouse, he had promised Hermione that they would be careful. Ron didn’t seem to take any offence. 

Ron led him into the kitchen and Harry was happy to see that there was indeed an enormous amount of food stored there. None of it was fresh but powdered milk and powdered eggs would do in a pinch. Hermione had given them a rucksack that she had cast the expansion spells on for them to load the food and whatever else they needed in so Harry pulled it out of his robe pocket and handed it to Ron. They were just about to start loading it up when the door to the cottage banged open. The rucksack was dropped to the floor, forgotten, while Harry and Ron crept up to the wall so they could stay out of sight while their visitor showed himself.

It was clear that their visitor was being cautious because Harry heard a muffled voice cast a homenum revelio. It was low enough that he couldn’t make out who had spoken but it had sounded vaguely familiar. When the spell revealed that there were two other people in the house, Harry heard a voice he hadn’t heard in six months.

“I know you’re here, come out where I can see you, both of you,” Remus’ voice was hard and Harry could tell that the alpha werewolf was at the forefront right now. It almost made him wonder why he hadn’t been able to smell that it was Harry and Ron. Maybe it was the overwhelming moldering smell that surrounded the whole cottage. Rather than step out and get cursed, Harry decided that calling out was best.

“Remus, it’s Harry and Ron. We’re going to step out so don’t curse us,” he yelled. They both kept their wands held aloft but stepped out to see that Remus was standing there in his customary shabby brown robes, his hair just a little more gray than Harry remembered. Harry grinned at the werewolf.

“Mate, ‘Mi is going to be so angry she missed seeing you,” he laughingly told him. Remus grinned back but then snapped back to business.

“What charm did I teach you your third year at Hogwarts?” the werewolf asked. Harry rolled his eyes but answered nonetheless.

“The patronus charm. What did you give me before you left Hogwarts that same year?” Harry questioned his oldest friend. Remus barked out a laugh, one that reminded him quite poignantly of Sirius.

“The Marauders’ Map,” Remus told him. Harry rushed forward, wand shoved up his sleeve, hugging his de facto godfather close. They held each tightly for a few moments before parting with a smile. Remus clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him towards the couch that looked like it had seen better days. They both sat and Ron just smiled at them, going back to stuffing their bag with food. Remus ruffled his hair goodnaturedly before turning serious.

“What made you two turn up here? Where’s Hermione? You know it isn’t safe for her to be alone, the Death Eaters want her bad,” Harry couldn’t help that growl that started in his chest. Remus looked mildly impressed.

“We’re almost out of food and it’s getting more dangerous to go out into the muggle world. He’s recruiting half bloods now and they know both worlds. Ron told us about this place and we decided to come raid it. Hermione is back at camp. I read a book at Grim Place while Sirius was still alive about blood wards. I’ve been creating them everywhere we stop. I’m trusting that she’ll be safe behind them,” he explained. Remus nodded, trusting his explanation.

“I hear that congratulations are in order. An alpha...I shouldn’t be surprised. Your father was one,” Remus told him, “so was Sirius.” Harry grinned, always happy to get any information about his parents and godfather. 

“Is Hermione your mate? Madam Pomfrey told us in that sham meeting that Molly called that she is an omega and that when they questioned her if she had an inkling as to who her alpha could be, she name dropped you,” Remus revealed. Harry was sure that his cheeks were just a little pink but Remus shook his head.

“Don’t be embarrassed. This is part of life in the wizarding world. I know that it isn’t talked about and that’s a huge disservice but everyone knows that you’re shagging her like crazy. Nobody cares. They expect it. Nobody is judging you,” Remus told him. Harry nodded, feeling a bit better about his situation.

“Yes, Hermione is my mate. I’ve already marked her, though neither one of us understood what was going on when she went into heat. It just happened and then she was upset because she thought that she had ruined my future with Ginny. It was just so overwhelming for her and she couldn’t understand why I would want to be with her after having Ginny,” Harry explained. He felt like he was betraying Hermione’s trust just a little but he needed someone to talk to. Ron was not a good option and he knew that Remus would never divulge what he said. Remus’ eyes flashed in anger and for a moment, Harry wondered if he was going to attack something.

“Harry, I want you to understand something. You and I are both alphas but we’re different because I’m a wolf. Yes, you have some of the traits but they’re deeper in me, more ingrained. You’re like my child. When you were born, you became my pack because your parents were my pack. I care for you, would die for you. That’s the job of an alpha, a good one at least. Yes, we get obeyed without question but we have the responsibility of the whole pack on our shoulders, their safety and happiness. I know that it's the same for you. Hermione has always been an honorary pack member for me because she was there for me in a time when nobody else was. I love that girl. Now that she’s your mate, she’s really pack. The things that Molly and Ginny Weasley have done to you two are unspeakable and I can only hope that after this war, they’ll be punished. I want you to be wary of them,” Remus warned. Harry took his words in and rolled them around in his mind, considering them closely. It was several minutes later that he spoke.

“Is there any way that they can break us apart now? Ron told us everything, he said that he didn’t know until he returned home after he left us on the horcrux hunt and Molly lost the plot on him because he wasn't there to dose Hermione with her suppression potion. He said that she told him that she used the Imperius on Hermione to get her to take the potion before my birthday. Trust me, if I could get away with striking them both dead for what they’ve done to her, I would. She’s not my confident and assured Hermione. She doubts what I feel for her all the time, though it is getting better. All because she saw me with Ginny and she doesn’t think that she can compare. It makes me sick, she has to realize that nobody can compare to her,” Harry was starting to rant. Remus help up his hand and gave him an understanding smile.

“I know that it’s frustrating, Harry, that she doubts your feelings. Put yourself in her shoes though. How would you feel if she had been fucking someone like Draco Malfoy, someone that you thought was better looking and doing better in life. Or even a muggle? Then she finds herself with you. Wouldn’t you feel like you were ruining her future with that other man? Wouldn’t you feel like you weren’t her first choice?” Remus questioned. Harry considered his words and finally nodded.

“You’re right, I would. Do I still need to worry about Hermione and those two fucking hags?” He asked. Remus sighed and put an arm around Harry’s shoulders before casting a glance into the kitchen where Ron was still stuffing all sorts of food into the bag. Next, he would likely move to clothing. What they had was becoming quite worn. When he turned his attention back to Harry, his gaze was hard.

“Well, they could kill her. You’ll eventually die but it’ll take time. Long enough for you to sire an heir with another woman. Right now, you’re safe from potions and spells but that doesn’t mean that you can’t willingly bed other women. Not other omegas, you’ve claimed yours, but you can always bed betas. They could hold something above your head and make you sleep with Ginny. Nothing bad would happen. However, Hermione would need your permission to bed another man. I’m telling you right now, Harry, if you plan to take other women to your bed, you had better allow her the same courtesy. I won’t be pleased if you don’t,” Remus warned him. Harry shot him a dirty look, insulted that he would even think him capable of doing that. Remus seemed to catch on quickly but it was clear that he refused to apologize. He leaned forward and spoke again.

“I’ve hidden the fact that I’m an alpha werewolf because I don’t want everyone looking at me like I’m Greyback. My alpha is different from your kind of alpha. You can be with other witches, I can’t. Tonks is my mate and she’s it for me. Just the thought of bedding another woman makes my stomach turn but I’ve seen alphas bed betas after finding their omegas. I really hope that you don’t do that,” Remus explained. Harry considered his words and knew down deep in his heart that he could never sleep with someone that wasn’t Hermione. That perfect mixture of defiance and submission wouldn’t be there and he didn’t think that he could stand to put his seed in a woman that he didn't want to mother his children. The fact that he had done so with Ginny made his stomach turn.

“I understand, Remus. I don’t want to be like those alphas. The thought of being with another woman that isn’t Hermione makes me a little sick. She’s perfect for me. She shoves me down and takes control when I need her to and she lets me do whatever I want to her, submits completely to me when I need that too,” Harry admitted. Remus smiled gently at him and squeezed his shoulder softly.

“I’m happy for you, Harry. I always knew that there was something special between the two of you, even when you were only thirteen. I’m happy that you ended up with your best friend,” Remus told him. Harry smiled at his de facto godfather.

“I am too. I can’t imagine my life with someone like Ginny. Hermione has always loved me, she’s just never said the words,” he confessed. Remus grinned again and pointed towards Ron, who was leaning against the door frame. His voice lowered and Remus made sure that nobody else could hear him.

“Don’t trust him completely around Hermione. I can smell how much he wants to bed her. I am not saying that he’ll act on it, I would never presume to say something like that, but I know what desire can do to a man. Be wary,” Remus warned him. Harry nodded and hugged the werewolf once more, savoring the contact. It had been so very long since he had last seen him. However, their conversation wasn’t over.

“Harry, please let me help with your mission. Ron wouldn’t tell us anything and I just want to make sure that you’re safe. It keeps me up at night worrying about you,” Remus confessed. Harry considered his words, seriously considered them. He wanted to confide in Remus, knowing that he would never tell the Order. However, he knew how hurt Hermione would be if she wasn't a part of the decision. That was the last thing he wanted and he quickly made up his mind.

“I’d tell you right now if Hermione were here. However, if I were to tell you without talking to her first she would have my hide. I may be the alpha but she’s still very much in charge of this escapade,” Harry admitted. Remus laughed out loud and hugged him tightly.

“I love you, Harry. I love that you’re in charge and you still let Hermione run over you. It’s adorable and commendable. I’m fairly certain that you’re the wizard that everyone is going to wish they had at the end of all this,” Remus told him. Harry snorted at his words.

“They can wish all they want. I only want Hermione,” he told the older man. Remus rose from his place on the couch and hugged both boys close. 

“Promise me that you’ll stay as safe as you can and you won’t take unnecessary risks. If you need help, send me a patronus. I’ll bring you whatever supplies you need. No more jaunts into the muggle world,” Remus ordered. It rankled Harry but he took it as best he could, nodding his head in agreement. He hated this aspect of being an alpha.

Harry and Ron left together and Harry knew that Remus was watching them as they disapparated together. Frankly, Harry was anxious to see what Hermione thought about telling Remus about their mission; they weren’t getting far by themselves, it couldn’t possibly hurt to get another viewpoint from someone that they trusted.

After they landed outside the wards, Harry was quick to grab Ron and pull him inside, in a rush to make sure that Hermione was alright. It made no never mind that Ron didn’t follow, something that Harry would normally have found suspect. However, he wrote it off that she was his mate and he was a little more neurotic than normal. He didn’t think of it as such but he was sure that the others did. However, after only a few days, he learned not to care what the others thought. Hermione was what was important and she was what mattered. 

They found Hermione in the kitchen, pulling dinner out the oven. He wasn’t sure what she had made for dinner but it smelled amazing. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he walked in. Her face lit up when she saw him and she hurried around the counter and in that moment, Harry knew he wanted to see this sight every single day for the rest of his life.

-O-

Hermione wasn’t sure what to think once the boys had left. She had never been left at the tent by herself and the thought of it unnerved her. Deep down, she knew that she would be fine but it still made her nervous to consider that she hadn’t been this alone in more than six months. What if they didn't return? What would she do without Harry? How would she survive in a world ruled by Voldemort? The answer was simple.

She wouldn’t.

Hermione wasn’t simple enough to believe that she would be safe if they lost the war, that the Order would hide her. Some of the Weasleys would hide her, sure, but for how long before they were caught and forced to give her up? She would never want them tortured until they gave her up. She could only put her faith in Harry and hope that he won against Snake-Lips. There was no other reality for her that existed. Honestly, she would take her own life before she had to be a whore for some Death Eater. Not if there was no hope of Harry rescuing her. Not to mention, because of her new omega status, she wasn’t entirely sure that she could be raped.

Learning that she was destined to be with Harry was bittersweet. Bitter because she wished that they could have been drawn together because of real circumstances but sweet because she really did love him and she would take him not matter how she got him. It made her feel desperate but the truth was the truth. She still worried that they were only together because of the magic sometimes but she reminded herself that she had felt an affinity for Harry since they were young. Her feelings for him were older than the hierarchy system. Whether they were influenced by such, she couldn’t be sure, but that wasn’t what was important. Since she couldn’t decipher her feelings, she had decided to just go with how he made her feel and so far, he had yet to make her feel bad. At least, not since the day he had learned she was injured while he sulked outside all day.

Hermione hadn’t even heard a word from him about Ron returning. She supposed that he was holding it inside, trying to seem cool and collected. However, it was clear that he was jealous. Hermione did her best to keep those interactions down to a minimum but she had no idea what triggered them because he wouldn’t talk to her. It was quite frustrating. She had no idea what she was doing wrong and he wasn’t telling her anything. While she wasn’t going to go to ridiculous lengths to preserve his manly pride, she was willing to do the little things to make things better.

Rather than focus on her issues with Harry and Ron, she did her best to focus on her research. She still had gotten nowhere with it and it was getting quite disheartening. The time she spent on researching was probably more than Harry had ever spent practicing quidditch, quite depressing when you considered it that way.

Finally, she pushed her books away and stood to start dinner. Harry had promised her that they would be back for dinner and she wanted them to return to a dinner that was delicious and welcoming. Since learning how to cook, she found that she enjoyed doing it for Harry. She wanted to take care of him and wanted to make him happy.

She threw some chicken breasts in a roasting pan and covered them with a soup mixture, throwing them in the oven. She put some potatoes in alongside them to bake, finding a can of beans to go alongside them. It was more food than she could eat but she knew that the boys would put it away with no problems. She brought a romance book to the table so she could sit and read it while she waited for the food to cook.

Hermione lost herself to the bodice-ripper that she had included at the last second in her collection of books; she had glamoured it to look like a book on arithmancy so the boys wouldn’t give her a hard time. It was just starting to get good when the dinger on the oven went off, telling her that the chicken and potatoes were done. She stood and pulled them from the oven just in time to see Harry and Ron walk through the entrance of the tent, the rucksack flipped over Ron’s shoulder, looking no different that it would if it had been empty. She rushed around the counter and threw herself into Harry’s arms. It was still a little strange to show affection in front of Ron, especially since she knew that there was still a bit of tension between the two boys.

“Thank Merlin the two of you are alright! I was starting to get worried,” she whispered in Harry’s ear. He squeezed her back before releasing her, kissing the side of her head so he could sit at the table. Hermione followed him over so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and bend down to kiss his cheek.

“Dinner is done, I hope you’re both hungry. I made chicken,” she told them. Harry patted her arm and she could tell that he was preoccupied. She wondered what had happened while they were gone but figured that he would tell her when he was ready. Ron went into the kitchen and started to unload the food, levitating it to where it needed to go, while Hermione set the table and moved the food to the middle of the table.

The three of them sat and served up their plates, digging in with no fanfare. Hermione felt a sense of pride when both boys put away two plates of her chicken, potatoes, and beans. She wished that she had had something to make for dessert but beggars couldn’t be choosers. They had been at the end of their supplies, hence, the reason for Harry and Ron going to the Order safehouse. Once their plates were clean, Harry stood and started to clear the table, putting the dishes on to wash. Hermione decided to ask about their trip since neither had volunteered any information.

“How did it go at the safehouse? Any problems?” Hermione inquired. Ron shot Harry a look but her alpha ignored it. She narrowed her eyes at them and was about ready to launch into a lecture when Harry answered her.

“We got there with no problems but we tripped a ward. Remus showed up. Nothing too terrible,” Harry told her. Hermione studied him, unsure as to why he seemed reluctant to speak about it if it was no big deal. Rather than make a big deal about it in front of Ron, however, she nodded her head and left it alone, hoping to corner him later when they went to bed.

The three of them adjourned to the living area and took their usual seats, Harry and Hermione on the couch and Ron in the armchair. Hermione picked up her romance book again while Harry and Ron pulled out the wizards chess set. She got pulled into the story while they played several games against each other. Her story had just reached a sexy part when Harry stood up and stretched, yawning widely. He held his hand out to her, offering to help her up.

“I’m heading to bed, you coming or staying up for a bit to finish your book?” Hermione knew that if she didn’t go with him she wouldn’t get a chance to ask him about the visit with Remus so she marked her spot and let him help her up. She flashed a smile at Ron and wished him goodnight, the redhead blushing bright red like he did every night. It made things quite awkward and she wished fervently for the day when he didn’t get embarrassed at the fact that they were shagging.

Hermione followed Harry to their bed and she watched him cast their nightly spells to make sure that Ron couldn’t see or hear what they got up to. Harry turned to sit next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his. His gaze was serious and she hoped that she wasn’t going to be upset after this conversation. Harry sighed.

“I got to talk to Remus alone today and he told me some things about our situation that Ron didn't tell us. Not sure if he didn’t know or if he kept the information from us on purpose. I'm really hoping that he didn’t know,” Harry told her. Hermione scooted closer until she was almost seated in his lap. He could see the worry in her eyes and he smiled softly.

“I asked if we needed to worry about Molly and Ginny, if there was anything that they could do to us now that I have marked you. I know Ron said that we should be safe even though he’s still worried about the situation but I’m not taking his word for it. I trust Remus with your safety more than I do Ron. I don’t mean offense but Molly and Ginny are still his family. I'm afraid of who he’ll choose if he ends up having to,” Harry confessed. Hermione gave him a nervous nod. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he continued.

“Remus said that they can kill you and I’ll still live a while before finally dying with you; long enough to sire an heir. They could kidnap you or hurt you until I agreed to sleep with Ginny. Apparently, I can still have sex with other women. You can have sex with other men if I give you permission,” Harry confessed. Hermione felt her heart stop at his words. Was that something that he wanted to do? She wouldn’t have thought Harry of being like that but was there a reason he was bringing it up to her? He must have seen her thoughts on her face because his eyes flashed with anger.

“You really think I would want another girl when I had you?” he asked, his tone harsh but the hurt in his eyes visible. Hermione reached out and took his hand even though he tried to pull away. Her voice was soft, trying to soothe him.

“No, I didn’t think you were that kind of person at all. I was just wondering if that’s what you wanted since you were bringing it up. I didn’t think that it would matter. I figured you would be more worried about them coming after me but you were more focused on the sleeping with other people. At least that’s how it seemed,” she told him quietly. Harry sighed.

“I don’t want to sleep with other women, you’re it for me, kitten. We’ve had this discussion. I am worried that they’re going to try to hurt you so we need to be extremely careful when we’re around them. Hopefully, that won’t happen for quite awhile. I can guarantee you that they’re going to go out of their way to do whatever they can to make sure that they can make me sleep with Ginny,” he said, his tone much softer now. Hermione knew that if they succeeded that he would die eventually and his line would die with him if he didn't father a child. The thought of another woman carrying his child hurt her way down deep but in her heart, she knew that it would hurt him to not pass on his name. Therefore, she gathered her courage and said the most painful thing she had ever had to say.

“Harry, I want you to promise me that if something happens to me, you’ll find another girl and father an heir. Not Ginny, please, but someone good. Someone like Luna, someone that would do right by your baby. It hurts to think about it but I want your line to continue. You deserve it and so do your ancestors. They’ve all given up so much and to just lose it all would be heartbreaking,” Hermione told him. Harry started to shake his head but Hermione climbed fully in his lap now.

“I’m not saying I want you to go out and shag another girl right now. That’s the last thing I want. I don’t even want to think about you shagging another girl if I die. If fact, I don’t ever want to talk about it after this. However, I want you to make sure that you have a child to pass your name to if I’m not here to carry your baby. I won’t be alive so you won’t be betraying me. In fact, you’ll be slowly dying so you can join me. Please, Harry, just promise me. Just make sure that you pick a girl that will be a good mother and will love your child. That’s the most important thing,” Hermione begged him. Harry sighed before burying his face in her neck, kissing the spot on her neck that he had marked. She gasped and then keened loudly when he nibbled at it.

“I promise, kitten. It’s never going to happen though because I’m not going to let those cunts hurt you in any way. You’re going to carry my babies and you’re going to be the best mother in the world to them,” he groaned into her neck. 

Hermione let him continue his assault on her neck, kissing, nipping, and licking at the tender skin. She wasn’t sure when he pulled his wand but her clothes disappeared and his fingers found her nipples, twisting and plucking at them. Hermione wrapped her hands in Harry’s hair and held him close, enjoying the attention that he was paying to her sensitive skin.

Suddenly, she found herself face down on the bed. Harry reached out and slid two fingers through her folds, toying with her button, causing her to gasp as she lifted her hips invitingly. Harry pulled her hips up to help, bending down to taste her sweet honey as it started to drip from her petals. His fingers dipped inside her and she moaned wantonly, pressing back against him, needing more friction. A hand came down on her arse out of nowhere, hard enough to sting, and she hissed at the pain. Harry growled behind her.

“You know you don’t run things, I’ll spank your arse if you push back for more. I haven’t left you wanting yet,” he warned her. Hermione shivered in delight. It surprised her that she loved it when he spanked her; she wasn’t sure if it was the fact that there was just a tiny bit of humiliation in the act or the mixture of pleasure and pain, or maybe even the combination but threatening to spank her wasn’t a punishment. Harry full well knew it too.

Harry pulled his fingers from her pussy and started to push two inside her back entrance, something that he had started doing more and more. At first, she had been nervous about it but now she knew that she enjoyed it. She was just waiting for the day that Harry told her that he wanted to fuck her in the arse. He hadn’t been that forward yet but she knew that it was coming. His cock slid inside her, stretching her wide until she felt full.

Hermione didn’t even give it a minute before she was pressing back against him again, urging him to go faster and harder. He felt so good inside her and she wanted him to push over the edge again and again. His fingers were moving inside her arse in the same tempo as his cock. It was sensation overload when his free hand came down on her cheek again, staining it red. The sting was sharp and she moaned in pleasure.

“Oh, Merlin, Harry, fuck me harder,” she begged him.

Another blow to her backside but he complied with her wishes. His balls were swinging hard enough to smack her pleasure pearl and she knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer, not with his fingers torturing her and the sting on her arse intensifying the pleasure he was driving her towards.

It was only seconds later that Hermione felt her world implode, her muscles clamping down on Harry’s cock and trying to suck him in deeper. Her arousal fluid trickled out of her, soaking her thighs, and the spasms rocked her entire body. She fell to the side and Harry pulled out of her; she expected to feel the warm brush of his magic as he cast a cleansing charm on her but she didn't. Rather, she felt his hand spreading her legs wide and since she was boneless in her afterglow, she complied.

Harry’s mouth found her center, licking her all over, cleaning her and tasting their mixture of fluids. Hermione was too exhausted to even wonder if he thought that was strange, tasting his own semen. She was brought out of her pleasure-induced stupor by Harry’s tongue brushing against her nub, rubbing it insistently. She gasped quietly and her eyes fell closed, knowing that she was going to have another orgasm.

Harry’s mouth latched onto her pleasure pearl, this time sucking it roughly. Her hips arched off the bed but his hand splayed out on her belly, holding her down so she had no choice but to absorb the pleasure. He held her there, in that exact moment of pleasure, for several minutes. It finally took him gently nipping her sensitive bud for her to explode again.

This time, Harry did use his magic to clean her up and she let him, not complaining since she was exhausted. He tucked them into the bed and pulled the duvet around them, holding her close. Hermione wanted to ask him if his strange behavior was because of what she had made him promise to do but decided against it. She had told him that she never wanted to talk about it again after that conversation and it was the truth. She never wanted to think about him with another woman and she hoped against hope that nothing would happen to her and she could be the mother to his children.

As she fell into a fitful sleep, however, Hermione couldn’t help but remember that things seldom went Harry’s way.

A/N- Alrighty, my lovelies, another chapter down. I hope that you enjoyed it. I had fun writing Remus and can’t wait to incorporate him more into the story. However, it’s going to a few more chapters before that happens. Thanks again to those reading and reviewing, you’re the bomb. Leave me a message and let me know what you think. 

Next chapter, Hermione goes into heat again.

Love,

Alicia


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- You guys have been so awesome, sending me love and encouragement for this story. I can’t even begin to tell you how much that means to me; I want you all know that the love you show for me and this story mean so much to me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys are seriously awesome.

Chapter 15  
February 1, 1998

Harry pushed his lunch plate away and waited patiently for Hermione and Ron to finish. He had brought up bringing Remus in on their mission before but they had never gotten around to talking about it. Now, he wanted to, mostly because if they were going to go ahead and bring him in in the end, they might as well do so now because he was at his wits end as to where the next one could be.

Hermione was the first one done, pushing her mostly empty plate away from her. She was preoccupied and didn’t seem quite herself and he wasn’t sure why. He wondered briefly if Ron had said or done something inappropriate but quickly pushed the thought away. He had made sure to be as far away from Hermione as possible unless she was the one that broached him and made the physical contact. Usually, it was just a quick hug that was nothing new from what she had done before but after becoming an alpha, it was harder than anything to accept. He always tried, though, he never wanted her to think that he didn’t trust her.

Hermione immersed herself in her book once more but he could tell that she wasn’t really reading. Her fingers flitted around her face far too much and her eyes darted about the page far too often. Ron belched loudly and finally pushed his plate away while Harry swept his wand quickly, clearing the table while setting the dishes to wash. Hermione frowned at him.

“I was going to do that, Harry. It was my turn,” she told him. He reached out and took her hand, pressing her knuckles to his lips. Her skin felt as though it was on fire and he wondered briefly if she was sick. Suddenly, everything was falling into place in his mind and he knew what was wrong. Her heat cycles came every three months and it had been three months since they had first started this adventure together. She was getting ready to go into heat again and not only was Harry excited as fuck to help her through it, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with Ron. 

“It’s okay, kitten. We really need to talk about letting Remus help us. We aren’t getting anywhere despite the fact that ‘Mi is killing herself with research. We just don’t have the material here to really do any good. I know that it’s ultimately my decision since this is my mission but you’re both here with me and have been from the start. What are your thoughts and opinions?” Harry asked, sincerely hoping that they were as onboard with telling Remus as he was. He knew that if they told him they weren’t alright with it and he did it anyways, there would be a huge chance that it would hurt their friendship and even his relationship with Hermione. Therefore, he really hoped that they were on his side. Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

“I think we should tell him, maybe even Minerva. Definitely Remus though. I have researched until I can’t research anything else. I need someone to help me that has fresh eyes on the subject because I feel like I’m missing something and that it’s big. Maybe I’m not, I don’t know, but I do know that I’m tired and it’s getting harder and harder to open those books to look for horcruxes knowing that I won’t find anything. I feel like I'm letting you all down and that’s never happened before,” Hermione said, the last of her statement coming out as a whisper. Harry reached out and took her hand, pulling her to where she had no choice but to sit in his lap, his hand tangling in her hair.

“Kitten, you haven’t let us down. You have read every single book you have brought from cover to cover trying to help me. We’ve gone to libraries and gotten even more books. You’re doing your part but there is nothing wrong with asking for help. You can’t be perfect all the time,” Harry reassured her. She gave him a small smile and nodded. Ron leaned forward and blew a deep breath out of his mouth and Harry knew that he wasn’t going to like what his friend had to say. He raked a hand through his red hair and looked up to meet Harry’s eyes.

“This is your mission and you’re going to do what you want with it and I understand that. This is going to sound ridiculous and it probably is. It’s entirely selfish. I don’t want you to tell Remus about the horcruxes because of this shite with my mum and sister. I’m not stupid, Harry, I know that he doesn’t trust me completely because of what they had planned. I know that nobody does and I don’t blame them. I don’t blame you two, especially after how I acted like a git. However, while I deserve your mistrust, I don’t deserve his and if he’s around constantly, I’ll have it in my face all the time, him constantly thinking that I'm going to potion the two of you. You didn’t hear him at that Order meeting, he threatened to kill my mum in front of everyone. He wasn’t scared of anyone, not even my brother and he’s an alpha. Makes me wonder if Remus is really a beta like he says. It would just get really tiring for me, that’s all,” Ron explained.

Suddenly, Harry was transported back to that Order safehouse that Ron had led him to and Remus’ words resounded in his mind. Ron wants to fuck Hermione, he wasn’t saying that he would, but desire did strange things to a man. He knew that Ron still wanted Hermione, he could smell the arousal on his best mate when she was near. However, he had never seen his best mate act on it so he had never let on that he knew. There was also the small fact that Harry still didn’t trust Ron one hundred percent with what he had known and agreed to do for his mother in regards to drugging Hermione with the suppression potion. He wanted to believe his best mate would never willingly drug Hermione but Harry couldn’t help the protective drive he felt when it came to his mate. It was stronger than the drive to breathe, he thought.

Harry sighed and raked his hand through his unruly hair and Hermione started to grind against him, instantly waking his cock. His hands snaked out and grasped her hips, stilling her with a sharp look. She tried to look abashed but he knew that she wasn’t. She wasn’t his innocent little princess anymore and he loved it. The fact that she was acting like this in front of Ron meant that her heat was getting closer and he needed to wrap this up.

“You’re right, Ron, those are purely selfish reasons that I’m going to have to ignore. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and I’m sorry that you think Remus will hold your mother and sister against you. I think as long as you continue to prove to everyone that you’re on my side like you have been, you’ll be fine. He was nothing but pleasant to you at the safehouse and he would never harm you unless he thought that you had potioned me or Hermione. Things are different for him because he’s a werewolf; I’m like his kid so that’s going to extend to Hermione now and werewolves are extremely protective of their young. Even you have to admit that we’re getting nowhere though. I don’t want to be out here, just waiting for someone that we care about to die, because we didn’t ask for help. The more time we waste, the more people die out there,” Harry told him steadfastly. Ron hung his head but nodded it nonetheless before looking up to meet his gaze.

“Yeah, I get it. I’d feel real bad if one of my family was killed because we were fucking off because I didn’t want to ask for help. Like I said, I was being selfish. We’ll ask him to meet us somewhere and bring him back here, tell him everything. Maybe he can get us new books or has new ideas of where to search. We are kind of isolated here, have no idea what’s going on in the real world while we’re cooped up here,” Ron said as he stood and headed for his bunk. Harry urged Hermione to stand and gestured for her to head to their bed. She was quick to comply and once she was far enough away, Harry activated the spells they used at night when he saw that Ron was packing. He narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Are you really leaving us again, mate? You don’t get your way with Remus and you leave in a snit?” Harry asked angrily, his temper flaring. Ron turned and glared back at his friend, not even flinching at the animosity in Harry’s gaze.

“No, mate, I’m leaving because I can tell what’s about to happen and I don’t want to be around to witness it. It’s bad enough that I know you’re fucking her like mad every night ten feet from my bed but I can’t stick around and handle three days straight of it. We just got here this morning so I’ll return in four days time before noon. We’ll pack up camp and move before we contact Remus,” Ron told him in a flat voice. Harry wasn’t sure why this bothered him but it did. Maybe it was the way he worded it, bad enough that he was fucking her every night, but he didn’t like it one bit. He glared at his friend.

“I thought that you were fine with the two of us together; that comment doesn’t sound like you’re fine. Frankly, I don’t like the way you worded it to be honest. Are you going to be able being around her, Ron? I need to know that I can trust you not to try to fuck her behind my back. I’m not sure what it would do to her and if it hurt or killed her, I would likely kill you,” Harry told him, complete honesty in his voice. Ron was taken aback, hurt abound on his face.

“I would never do that to you, mate. Do I want her? Yes, more than anything. I’ve wanted her since fourth year. I’d love to fuck her into the mattress but I’ve also been in love with her and I’ve made a poor showing of myself and that’s my fault. I understand that you two share a connection that I’ll never understand and I’m trying to get the insane amount of jealousy I have for it under control. I have done exceedingly well, especially knowing that you're fucking her into the mattress every single night. That’s your right and I would never say a word against you about it. However, you’re about to spend the next three days straight fucking like possessed animals, fuck, I could already smell her cunt while she was sitting on you. It’s already starting. I can’t be around that and not want to fuck her too. Alphas aren’t the only ones affected by an omega in heat, they’re just the only ones that can relieve the omega’s need. Trust me, I’d like nothing more than to bury my cock so far inside her that she feel it in her throat. However, she deserves more than that from me and you’re my best mate. I don’t want to ruin things between the three of us so it’s best that I go. Our friendship wouldn’t survive it. I wouldn’t survive it,” Ron told him baldly. Harry wanted to gut him for the things he was saying but he knew deep down that Ron was just trying to paint a picture for him so he would know exactly what was going on. Therefore, Harry nodded.

“Where will you go?” he asked as Ron closed up his duffel bag. Ron flashed him a smile.

“I’ll go to Bill’s most likely. Don’t want to go to the Burrow and listen to Mum go on about how I failed the family because you ended up bonding to Hermione. I’d much rather look at Fleur for four days,” Ron said with a cheeky grin. Harry stepped forward and gave his best mate a quick hug before watching him leave the tent. He stepped out and watched him leave the wards, only to disapparate immediately once he was free of them. He hoped against hope that his best mate was alright. If he wasn’t, he would never get over the guilt.

However, Harry had more important things to tend to right now.

-O-

Hermione knew what was happening to her after Harry had gestured for her to go to their bed. She hadn’t been aware before that; she had felt out of sorts but hadn’t really pinpointed as to why. She surely hadn’t paid attention to the dates. However, she had sat on Harry’s lap and the feel of his cock against her quim, even flaccid, had gotten her hot and she couldn’t help but to grind on it, despite the fact that Ron was sitting right there. 

Sure, she would probably be mortified later at her actions. In fact, she knew she would. However, right now, she didn’t care. The heat inside her was building and she knew from last time that it wouldn’t be satisfied until Harry was inside her, dominating her, filling her with his seed, knotting inside her. Just the thought of his taking her however he wanted made her pussy trickle juices down her thighs.

Hermione stripped naked, no longer worried about what Harry would think when he saw her naked. She was assured that he found her physically attractive. Sure, she still worried that he found other girls moreso, but she knew that she turned him on. While he loved her breasts, he loved her arse more. She wasn’t sure why since she found it overly large, her thighs as well, but she had finally decided that it took all kinds of women to make the men in the world happy.

She settled herself on their bed, legs spread far apart, her fingers slowly swiping through her thick arousal fluid before heading north to tickle her pleasure pearl. There was no way that she would find any relief from her own hand, they had learned that the last time, but it was a way to pass the time until Harry finished speaking with Ron. She wasn’t sure what they were speaking of but she knew that Harry understood what she needed. He would be here as soon as he could be.

Her other hand came up to toy with her nipples, pulling at them, pinching them slightly, tugging them just enough to bring a hint of pain to her pleasure. Her fingers found her entrance and started to pump inside her, coating her hand with her own liquid desire. She wasn’t sure how long she had been at it but she knew that she had been chasing her orgasm for at least ten minutes when she realized that she could feel eyes on her; she opened her own to realize that Harry was standing by Ron’s bed, watching her, hungry gaze on his face. She didn’t stop, he would only protest if she did.

“Where’s Ron?” she panted. Harry started to strip off his clothing, dropping them on the floor as he neared the bed, eyeing her as though she were a meal.

“He went to Bill’s until you’re through this. He could tell that it was time,” Harry told her. Hermione felt her cheeks flame and she wondered how he could tell. However, then she decided that it was probably better that she didn't know. She removed her hands from herself and surrendered herself to him.

“I need you, Harry,” Hermione begged him, the desperation in her voice clearly audible. Harry smirked at her, clearly enjoying how much she needed him.

“I want to make you need me so much that you explode the second I touch your perfect little cunt. How should I go about doing that?” he asked her, getting close enough to gently stroke her nipple with his thumb. She shuddered at his touch. 

“I don’t know. I don’t care. I just know that I need you before I lose my mind,” she told him honestly. He motioned for her to flip over on her belly and she was quick to comply. He reached down and lifted her hips so she was on her knees but her face was still buried in the duvet.

Hermione felt his fingers slide through her folds, avoiding her entrance and her button, just stroking her softly, making her even more needy. She spread her legs further, to make herself more available but it didn’t matter. His mouth was pressing soft kisses around her back entrance and she jerked in surprise when she felt him rim her. She moaned in response but jerked when she felt a sharp slap as he brought a hand down hard on her arse. Her hands clenched in the pillow and she couldn’t hide the moan the escaped her mouth. His tongue dipped down into her puckered hole and she felt so dirty, a hand laying a second slap on her arse. She knew that the second one was going to leave a welt and she loved it. His fingers still refused to touch her where she wanted but she could feel her liquid desire running down her legs.

There were five more smacks to her arse and he was teasing her arse relentlessly. She knew better than to move, knew better than to shift her weight to where his hand would brush up against where she needed it. It would just prolong her pleasure. Finally, she broke out in a sob because she truly felt as though she were going to fly apart.

“Just kill me now, Harry, I can’t take any more. If you aren’t going to give me relief, just kill me now,” she sobbed. Her tears were real and the agony he had created for her was unbearable. She didn’t know how to explain it but she felt as though she were about to fly apart and nothing would ever hold her together again. 

Hermione found herself flipped over and his cock buried inside her in just a moment; it felt like heaven, like coming home, like nothing else she had ever experienced before, even though she had clearly had. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his chest, holding him close. He was fucking her hard, rough, but was tenderly kissing the tears from her face. His forehead rested against hers, his arms behind her shoulders so he could grip her from behind and gain leverage so he could fuck her as hard as she wanted.

It took him exactly three pumps for her to explode around his cock; her world went dark and she saw stars. Her world faded from consciousness but when it returned, he was still fucking her relentlessly. She could feel herself gaining momentum again, climbing the hill, and in only minutes, she was on the precipice of another orgasm. Her tears were long gone but she could still see the guilt in his eyes. Trying to relieve it, she pulled one leg up, offering it to his shoulder which he accepted it gratefully. It opened her up even more and provided a deeper angle than they were currently getting. Harry groaned as he bounced off her cervix and she knew that she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Hermione’s world imploded, once again, her world going dark and spots appearing in her vision. Her pussy clamped down on Harry and she could feel herself trying to suck him in deeper. He groaned in her ear and his cock swelled eagerly inside her, squirting, filling her full of his seed. She could feel it spilling out of her, down the crack of her arse but he remained inside her. His hands came up to brush the hair from her face and he looked down at her apologetically.

“I never meant to push you too far, kitten, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to torture you, I just wanted it to be good for you,” he apologized, true sorrow clearly evident in his voice. She shook her head, trying to make him feel better.

“It wasn’t your fault, I should have told you -.” Hermione was cut off by Harry’s harsh words and she lowered her eyes in submission.

“You will not try to subvert my guilt in this. It was my fault and you know it. I was holding out on giving you pleasure and teasing you mercilessly at a time when you need the release. It wasn’t wise and ill-thought out. I’m to protect you, Hermione, not torture you. I will make sure to give you pleasure from here on out but won’t torture you to do so,” he promised. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and she turned her head, hoping that he wouldn’t see them. He took her chin in hand and forced her to look at him.

“What is it? Tell me what’s wrong, Hermione, please.” He tried to coach his demands as requests these days so she wouldn’t feel as though she had to obey, something that she greatly appreciated.

“I like it when you torture me a little. I liked what you were doing at first. You just went too long, took it too far. I wish you understood how it felt to be under the thrall of being in heat. It would make you understand that if you don’t get bred, you feel as though you’re going to fly apart at the seams and burn from the inside out,” she explained. He looked quite stricken at her words but since his cock finally softened enough for him to pull out, he removed himself from her body. He laid to the side of her and stroked the skin of her cheek softly, admiring how rough his skin was and how soft she was. He loved burying his face in her soft skin.

“I won’t do it again, kitten, I’m so sorry,” he told her. Her fingers combed through his hair and he grinned to himself. He moved between her legs and settled his face at her cunt. It didn't matter that he had just fucked her and left one hell of a mess. His own mess had never squicked him out so he wasn’t against what he was about to do. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the alpha/beta/omega system, he could have seen himself being bisexual.

“I’m going to eat your cunt until you come at least three times. Then I’m going to fuck you again but you’re going to be on top,” he promised her. There was a soft intake of breath before he softly sucked each lip into his mouth and sucked on it.

He had only ate Ginny out a couple of times and had never really been on board with it. While he had enjoyed it, she hadn’t seemed to and that put him off it. He would never force a woman to do something that she didn't find pleasurable. Hermione, however, loved it and wasn’t quiet about letting the world know how much she loved it either. It was quite the ego boost.

Her hands wrapped in handfuls of his hair as his tongue took the first swipe at her, tasting not only her lovely taste but his own as well. He had made sure to taste himself early on, eager to know what the hype was about when he had started masturbating. While he wasn’t enamoured with the taste of his own come, he wasn’t opposed either. Therefore, he had no objections to eating it out of her cunt if that’s what got her going. Judging by the way she was thrashing about on the bed beneath him, it really did.

Harry made sure to tongue-fuck her, getting every last bit of his semen he could out. She opened her legs as wide as she could, freely, and she pulled his face into her pussy, begging him to make her explode on his face. He obliged, loving the taste of her, loving that every time she exploded, she drenched his face in her liquid arousal, something that tasted something closer to something he would serve for dessert rather than a bitter hag like had once been suggested by a Slytherin a couple years back.

Truth was, Hermione tasted like sin and heaven all at the same time and her reactions mirrored that.

After the third time she wet his face with her arousal fluid, she shoved him on the back and straddled him, knowing that it was her turn. His cock was there and ready for the taking. She lowered herself onto him, her hands braced on his chest while she found her rhythm. It was nice knowing that while she wasn’t completely perfect that Harry allowed her to gain the knowledge she didn’t have in a respectful manner.

After several minutes of rocking together in a completely disrespectful manner, Hermione let out a cry that showed she had climaxed so Harry took over, the hand on his hip subjugating her to do as he wished. Hermione was completely happy with it but in that moment she wondered if her mother would have been. Not Minerva because Merlin knew that woman had an open mind. Her muggle mother, the mother that had raised her to be the slightly rigid and prudish woman that she was today. However, she wasn't allowed to dwell on it in that moment because Harry yelled something out about quidditch and the queen. She laughed to herself for being silly and forgot about it all.

Hermione fell exhausted to the side and Harry curled around her, his hand resting softly on her abdomen. She could still feel the insatiable need inside her and knew that she would need it at least one more time before she could attempt to rest. Harry seemed to understand instantly, even though his knot had deflated, he left his cock inside her. His hand traveled down to stroke her pleasure pearl softly while the other snaked under her neck to toy with her nipples. Hermione felt herself rising to the occasion again, this time on her side. 

Harry pulled out quickly and rolled her over determined to re-sheath himself from behind. However, his cock wasn’t cooperating. Hermione bent and took him in her mouth, reveling in the taste of herself covering him, knowing in that moment that she truly belonged to him. Her tongue and mouth brought him back to life, going so low as to toy with his balls, sucking them into her mouth so she could play with them in her mouth. Even though he groaned in pleasure, he pulled away and rolled her away from him and crammed his cock inside her from behind.

Truthfully, this was Hermione’s favorite position so she was in no position to complain. She shoved her arse outward and urged him to take her harder, faster. One of his hands snaked down to stroke her pearl while another hand reach out to pinch her nipple. It was pleasure and pain all at once and it hurt so good. He was stroking in and out of her so hard and fast that she couldn't keep a coherent thought and she wasn’t even sure of her name. However, what sent her over the edge wasn’t any of these things.

It was the teeth at the gland on her neck, bearing down hard enough to break the skin and bite her, sending pleasure careening about her nerves, sending her down avenues of pleasure she hadn’t ever visited before. Harry stiffened behind her and she could feel him stiffen inside her, growing inside her, filling her full for the third time that night. She was a mess but she had a feeling that Harry found that slightly attractive as long as it was with his seed..

Suddenly, a wave exhaustion overtook her and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Harry seemed to realize that she was tired, pulling his softened cock from her and pulling the duvet around them both. He kissed the spot he had bitten, sending a shiver down her spine.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up. No more torture, kitten, nothing more than you can handle. Sleep now while you can,” he ordered her. Hermione knew that it was an order and even though his order pissed her off, she didn’t mind this one. She let her eyes fall closed and hoped that things would be less intense when she woke.

Not that she was counting on it.

A/N- Pretty much pure smut, just like I warned you a few chapters back. In three chapters, things will get more interesting for the plot, until then, things will change but there will be lots of sex. For those that don’t like it, I apologize. The plot will pick up, I promise. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for what it was worth. Let me know what you think.

Next chapter, Ron returns and they contact Remus.

Love,

Alicia


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- You guys are just awesome, thank you so much for the support you show this story. You have no idea how much it keeps me writing. Originally, this story was going to be updated sporadically and look at it now. It’s all your fault I can’t quit writing it!! Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!

**Shout out to thoupetty for being my 500th reviewer!! You’re the bomb diggity, girl, you know you are!!**

Chapter 16  
February 5, 1998

Ron zipped up the duffel bag that he had stuffed his clothes in and looked around to make sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything in his temporary room at Shell Cottage. It had been four days since he had left Harry and Hermione in the tent and he was due back before noon today. He hated to leave Ella but there was no other choice. He had left Harry once before and he wouldn’t do it again.

He had met Ella the day he had returned to Shell Cottage; she was a year older than he was and was staying there as well since she was Fleur’s cousin. She wanted to help win the war and had left France to come and help with the effort, much to her family’s dismay. The only way that they had agreed to let her come was if she agreed to stay with Fleur, not that that guaranteed her any kind of safety. However, they didn’t seem to be aware of that so Ella had agreed.

Ron had instantly hit it off with the blonde girl, becoming quicker friends with her than he had even Harry. He truly hated to leave her and it had nothing to do with asking her to be his girlfriend the night before. He connected with her on a level he never had with a witch before and felt like he would be leaving a part of himself behind. After meeting Ella, he understood now how much it never would have worked out with Hermione.

Despite the fact that Hermione was still an extremely attractive girl and his cock still twitched at the thought of her naked, Ella naked underneath him the night before had put Hermione to shame. Where Hermione was voluptuous curves and an arse that wouldn’t quit, Ella was tall and willowy, almost as tall as he was, lean with soft curves in the right places. She had legs for days and Ron had enjoyed having them wrapped around him, her heels digging in his arse so he could fuck her faster.

Yes, Ella was perfect.

Honestly, he was happy that he had met her. He wouldn’t hold onto the jealousy that Harry had Hermione and that he was shagging her every single night of the week while Ron had nobody. Sure, he was leaving Ella with Bill and Fleur but knowing that she felt for him just like he did her meant something to him. It meant that he was wanted, that there was somebody that cared about him, that he wasn’t the third wheel. He could truly be happy for his friends now and hope that everything worked out for the best for them.

Mostly, his time spent at Shell Cottage had been spent with the beautiful blonde. However, there had been a few Order members in and out, all of them with raised eyebrows at his presence. Tonks had even glared at him, though he wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve it. It was Professor McGonagall that had showed up and demanded information on her daughter and wanted to know why he had abandoned his friends yet again. Ron had turned bright red under her heavy gaze but had bravely told her that he had left because Hermione had went into heat again and he didn’t want them to be uncomfortable because of his presence.

The matronly witch had pressed him for information on their mission and Ron had told her that they were going to bring Remus in on it when he returned to them after her heat cycle had run its course. He figured that the witch would be offended at not being included but had looked relieved. Ron really wasn’t sure how much help Remus was going to be, after all, he was a werewolf and society looked down on him as much as they did Hermione, but maybe a fresh pair of eyes would do them some good. Professor McGonagall had made him promise to contact her if they needed help with anything or were injured in any way. Ron had made his promise and the witch had left him to own pursuits.

Since he had his things gathered and had already eaten breakfast, there was nothing else to do but go. Ron made his way to the kitchen knowing that his brother, sister-in-law, and girlfriend were waiting there for him. He entered quietly to the sound of soft laughter, noting that Fleur had gotten Ella to chuckle about something. Bill gave him a grim look but Ron just shook his head.

“You sure you want to go back out and do this again?” Bill asked him. Ron nodded.

“I have to. I promised Harry that I would be with him until the end and You-Know-Who can’t die until our mission is complete,” he said. Bill gave him a nod before sighing heavily.

“I understand. We all have to do as we must. Just remember that this is war, Ronnie, and you have to take care of yourself. I’m an alpha and I know exactly where Harry’s priorities lie and it isn’t with you. I’m not saying that he’s going to abandon you or kill you or anything like that. I am saying that if shite goes down, Hermione will be his priority so you need to make sure that you’re watching out for yourself, alright?” Bill warned him. However, Ron had already gathered that.

“I know, I figured that. I’ll watch my back, I promise,” he promised his oldest brother. Bill stepped forward and pulled Ron into a rough hug for a few moments before releasing him. Ron smiled.

“Watch after her, will you? I like this one,” Ron asked. Bill grinned and nodded.

“I’ll do my best,” he told him. Ron moved down the line and hugged Fleur, who kissed his cheek.

“Stay safe, Ronald. Make sure you come home,” Fleur said, her accent almost completely gone. 

“I’ll do my best, Fleur,” he told her. Ron moved on from his sister-in-law to her cousin and opened his arms. Ella rushed into them, burying her face in his chest and Ron rested his cheek against her hair. She smelled divine, like some sort of flower and chocolate.

“I’m going to miss you, mon cher,” Ella whispered against him. Ron rubbed a hand up and down her spine, willing his cock to not rise to the occasion. The last time he had stroked her like this, they had both just climaxed.

“I’m going to miss you too, love. I have to go though, I can’t just leave Harry and Hermione to fend for themselves. This mission is too important. If we don’t complete it, we can’t kill Moldyshorts,” he whispered back to her. She lifted her head and nodded before going on her toes to kiss him, uncaring that her cousin and his brother were watching. Ron didn’t let it stop him; like Bill had said, it was war and there was no guarantee about anything. He wasn’t going to waste a chance to kiss his girlfriend.

Ron poured all his emotions into the kiss, letting her taste how much she meant to him even though it had only been four days. He didn’t drag the kiss on but when they parted, he felt as though he had run a marathon. He knew that if he said another word, he wouldn’t leave so he gave them all a wave and turned, walking out the door.

Ron headed for the ward line, knowing exactly where it was. Once he stepped past it, he disapparated and appeared in front of the ward line that Harry and Hermione had created. Since he had been added to the blood ward that Harry created, he was able to step past it without a problem. He really hoped that Harry and Hermione were dressed; walking in on them naked wasn’t high on his list of things to do. Therefore, when he reached the entrance of the tent, he opened it just a little and called out.

“It’s Ron, I’m back. Are you two decent?” He asked. There was a muffled shout before Harry yelled back.

“Yeah, come in,” he said.

Ron went in the tent to find that Harry had a towel wrapped around his waist and was searching for clothes. The shower was running and Hermione was absent so he assumed that she was showering still. Harry fished out a pair of jeans and boxers, dropping his towel to put them on. His hair was still dripping but he put a shirt on anyways, the water from his hair soaking into the fabric. Ron felt a little awkward, knowing that he had likely interrupted them having sex in the shower.

“Listen, mate, I’m sorry if I got back too early, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Ron told him, hoping that an apology would smooth things over. Harry grinned at him as he slipped socks and trainers on.

“You didn’t interrupt us, mate. I got in first and she got in after me. We knew you were coming, we didn’t want you to catch us in the middle of anything. You literally just have the worst timing and got here right in the switch out,” Harry explained. Ron laughed, feeling a little better about his arrival.

“Harry, about those things I said before I left, you don’t have to worry about me anymore. When I got to Shell Cottage, I met Fleur’s cousin, Ella. Long story short, mate, she’s perfect. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she made me realize that Hermione and I would never have done well together. We fight all the time and she’s so smart that I feel dumb all the time around her. I know it hasn’t been that long but I really like Ella and I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to worry about me with Hermione,” Ron told him, hoping that Harry was as happy for him as he was. Harry broke out in a grin.

“You got yourself a girl? A French girl? How hot is she?” He asked and Ron laughed. The water in the bathroom stopped and Ron hurried to tell Harry about Ella before Hermione came out and started in on objectifying women.

“She’s fucking gorgeous. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, almost as tall as me, legs for days. Her tits aren’t very big but they’re big enough for me. Right at a handful. Her arse is nice too,” Ron told him. Harry clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

“She sounds like a keeper, Ron. I’m happy for you. Bet Hermione will be too. You know you better tell her, you’ll never hear the end of it if you don’t tell her first off,” Harry warned. Ron nodded his head, he knew all too well exactly what Hermione could get like if you didn’t tell her something.

It felt nice to know that his friends were happy for him, that they were happy that he was happy.

-O-

Harry moved around the tent, securing the furniture that needed to secured before they could pack away the tent in Hermione’s beaded bag while Ron told Hermione about his new girlfriend. She had thrown her arms around him in her exuberance, telling him how excited she was for him and he had had to restrain himself from physically parting them. Ron had gently pushed her off him and shot a look at Harry, telling him that he knew just how hard it was when she did things like that. He knew that he should talk to her about it but he didn’t want her to change how she reacted to things just because he was a possessive bastard now.

Hermione left Ron’s side, humming happily to herself, and started to gather their cloaks. She handed Harry his and put her own on, gesturing for Ron to do the same. Ron was quick to comply, having been on the receiving end of her wand numerous times for dallying. Together, all three stepped out of the tent and Ron waved his wand at the tent, disassembling it. Once it was shrunk, he bent down and handed it to Hermione so she could put it in her beaded bag. Hermione stepped forward and lifted all the wards she had placed. Harry shot a look both of them and they pulled their wands.

Harry lifted his wand and began to lower the blood ward, vanishing the blood he had used to create it. As soon as the ward was gone, he stepped back and reached out, taking Hermione’s hand in his free one while Ron grasped hold of his forearm. With a turn, he disapparated. 

The trio appeared in a forest somewhere on the outskirts of Suffolk. They had already camped near there before but they were running out of areas to hide in. Hermione instantly stepped forward and started casting her wards and protections, Harry and Ron protecting her back. Taking the wards down took no time at all; putting them back up was the time-consuming part. It took her just shy of ten minutes to get everything erected around their small area. Hermione threw her bag to Ron and he pulled out the tent while Harry pulled out his knife and sliced his hand, beginning his blood ward.

Casting the blood ward took around half an hour. Hermione spent it guarding his back while Ron put the tent up and undid the spells that Harry had cast on the furniture to make sure that it stayed in place during transit. After Harry was satisfied with the ward, he ushered Hermione back into the tent where she put her beaded bag back in its place by their bed.

Harry made his way to the kitchen and started making sandwiches for lunch, knowing that they needed to fortify themselves before they brought Remus around to clue him into their mission. Ron jumped up and started helping, spreading the mustard on the bread and laying out the cheese. Hermione got the bag of crisps out and set out the plates. It wasn’t the best meal they’d had but it was fast and easy.

They ate quickly with no conversation; there really wasn’t much to say. Hermione cleared the table when they were done and set the plates to wash. Harry blew a breath out of his mouth loudly. He looked to his two best friends and considered his options for a moment before speaking.

“I think I should send him a patronus and ask his location, then apparate there and bring him here,” he told them. Ron nodded but Hermione shook her head.

“Not alone. What if he’s been captured and they make him answer you? Going by yourself would play right into his captor’s hands. You’re taking one of us with you,” she demanded. Harry seethed on the inside. He hated when she was right all the time. When she put it that way, however, there was no way in fucking hell that she was going. He glanced at Ron and nodded.

“She’s right so you’re with me,” Harry stated. Ron grinned knowingly and nodded. Hermione huffed, clearly annoyed, but said nothing 

Harry pulled his wand and cast silently, his stag appearing before them in brilliant flash of silver. He mentally sent the message to find Remus and have him send his location to Harry and Prongs cantered off through the wall of the tent afterwards. He stood while they waited, nervous energy building. He stood behind Hermione, his hands finding her shoulders and kneading the muscles there. She went completely limp against him and let him work his magic on her, little moans of pleasure escaping her mouth when he hit a tight spot. Harry had to will his cock to stay limp and he noticed that Ron’s face was bright red but Hermione was blissfully clueless as to what she was doing to them. Five minutes passed when an enormous wolf appeared and Remus’ voice spoke.

I am located at Andromeda Tonks’ house just outside of Suffolk.

Harry wanted to laugh out loud since they were so close to where Remus was located and it hadn’t even been planned. Hermione stood and threw herself at him, hugging him close. He kissed the top of her head but said nothing. She knew that he would be careful and return to her and quickly as possible. He knew she loved him. All the words had been said before. Ron stood and they donned their cloaks again, Hermione trailing behind them to watch them walk past the ward line and disappear together.

Harry and Ron appeared just outside of a little yellow house tucked away in a copse of trees; he couldn’t see the wards but he could feel them. He lifted his wand and shot a spell at the ward, knowing that it would alert whoever was in the house that there was someone outside. The door instantly flew open and Remus and another man appeared, wands drawn. Both approached and Harry grinned. He turned and shot a silencing spell at Ron before looking at Remus.

“What secret did you tell me at the Order safehouse that nobody else knows?” Harry asked. Remus lifted an eyebrow.

“My true designation in the hierarchy system,” he confessed. Harry lifted the silencing spell from Ron and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Remus cocked his head to the side.

“What did you name your patronus?” he questioned him. Harry laughed.

“Prongs, after my dad,” he told him. Remus stepped out of the wards and pulled them both in by the arms and Harry threw his arms around his de facto godfather. They embraced for what seemed like ages before he pulled away.

“We came to see if you wanted to come with us for a talk about our mission. Plus, Hermione is nearly dying with excitement at the thought of seeing you,” Harry told him. The man who was standing next to Remus gave them a nod.

“I’ll let Dora know where you’re headed and that you’ll be back when you can. This is important and she’ll understand,” the man said. Remus nodded as the man disappeared back into the house. Remus looked to Harry.

“That’s Ted Tonks, Dora’s father. A truly likable man but the Death Eaters are after him. He’s talking about going on the run because they keep hounding Andie. He’s a muggleborn and she’s a pureblood. He thinks that they would be safer with him gone, though I’m not sure that he’s right,” the werewolf explained.

Together, the three of them stepped through the wards again and Remus grabbed hold of Harry while Ron apparated himself. Once they were standing outside of Harry and Hermione’s wards, Harry could see that Hermione was still standing in the entrance to the tent, waiting for them to return. He pulled Remus through the blood ward just as Hermione ran to them, hugging Harry close again as though he had been gone a day rather than ten minutes. He laughingly kissed her head again before she pulled away and threw herself into Remus’ arms, hugging him tightly. Remus laughed as well, holding her tight and kissing her forehead. It was strange that there was no possessive reaction when she hugged Remus like there was when she hugged Ron.

Hermione took Remus’ hand and dragged him into the tent and settled him into a chair at the table before making Harry and Ron sit as well so she could serve them all tea. Harry was happy to see that the Hermione he knew from before becoming an omega was returning; that was the girl he had fallen in love with. He still loved her when she was unsure of herself but this confident and excitable woman held his heart. Before they could start explaining their mission, however, Remus spoke.

“Before we get into the heavy business of this mission of yours, I wanted to tell you the good news. I haven’t had the chance before now. Dora’s pregnant,” he told them. Harry was sure that he had heard Remus wrong; he had always sworn that he would never have children because of his lycanthropy. Hermione, however, understood perfectly and squealed appropriately, throwing her arms around their ex-professor’s neck.

“Congratulations! I can’t believe it, it’s just so exciting! I bet Tonks is excited too!” Hermione exclaimed. Remus turned red at her words and Harry wondered why but wasn’t nearly brave enough to ask. He smiled at Hermione and thanked her, giving Harry and Ron enough time to stammer out their congratulations as well. Remus smiled knowingly at them, understanding completely that they had no idea what to say to news like that. Harry was grateful when Remus took pity on them and let the subject drop.

“Alright, lay this mission on me. Tell me everything and I’ll do what I can to help,” Remus said, completely serious now. Harry took a deep breath and began.

“Well, it started way back before any of us were born. A man named Tom Riddle was born to a woman named Merope Gaunt,” Harry began, his voice low as he started his tale.

Harry told Remus everything that he knew. Tom first creating horcruxes, killing Moaning Myrtle, applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after graduating, stealing Hufflepuff’s cup, killing his muggle family and blaming it on his maternal uncle. He talked for ages, telling Remus everything he knew he could about Tom Riddle, everything that Dumbledore had passed onto him before he had died.

After he detailed Tom’s life history as he knew it, he began telling Remus about the horcruxes and exactly what they were, how they tied him to this world. He explained how there were six pieces of the Dark Lord’s soul hidden in the world and how they had to find them and destroy them before Harry could dream of taking him on. He told the werewolf about the diary that he had destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets and the locket that he and Dumbledore had went after the night he had been murdered on top of the Astronomy Tower. He let him in on the break in at the Ministry and how they had stolen the real locket from Umbridge and had just recently destroyed it with Gryffindor’s Sword. Finally, he fell quiet and let Remus process everything. After several minutes, the werewolf spoke.

“So, you think there are six of these horcruxes and you’ve managed to find and destroy three of them. What are the items you’ve destroyed again?” Remus asked. Harry nodded his head.

“I destroyed the diary in my second year, Dumbledore managed to destroy the Gaunt family ring the summer before my sixth year, and I destroyed the locket a month or so ago,” he told him, hoping like hell that Remus could help them. The alpha werewolf scrubbed a hand down his face and Harry realized how exhausted he looked.

“You’re absolutely certain that these items have to be destroyed before Tom can die?” Remus questioned him. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not certain of anything. Dumbledore was the one that was positive,” he told him honestly. Remus sighed and nodded.

“Dumbledore, for all his faults, was a smart man. I’d take him at his word. Do you have any idea what the other items could be?” Harry sighed and Hermione answered for him, sensing that he was getting frustrated.

“He specifically used Slytherin’s locket and the other memory showed that he stole Hufflepuff’s cup. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was using things that belonged to the founders. Since we know that we have the true Sword of Gryffindor, it’s safe to say that he would have something from Ravenclaw. I’m just not sure what. Dumbledore was almost positive the last one was his snake, Nagini,” she told him. Remus leaned forward, his elbows on the table while he met Harry’s eyes.

“Fuck, pup. You were handed an impossible task. How the fuck have you made it this far?” Remus asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I haven’t made it far at all. We’ve wandered around since August and managed to find and destroy one bloody horcrux. That’s it,” Harry snorted, “We need help.” Remus nodded.

“Any ideas where they’re located?” he asked but Harry just shook his head.

“I was positive one would be at Hogwarts but there’s no way we can get in with Snape as Headmaster. We’ve looked everywhere that we thought would be important to Tom but have come up empty every time,” Harry admitted. Remus blew a long breath out of his mouth and nodded.

“You may be right but we can save that one for last. Let me think on it for a few days and see what I can come up with. See what I can research. Maybe I can find something on whatever Ravenclaw item he may have used. Hopefully I can be of some use to you three,” Remus told them sincerely. Harry smiled at his ex-professor.

“I’m sure you’ll help us plenty. Besides, it was nice to see you. We don’t get to see much of anyone out here,” he told him. Remus nodded as he stood.

“It’s best that way, make sure that you keep those wards up and running, stronger than ever. The Death Eaters want all three of you very badly. Don’t get cocky and think that you can take them on. Better to hide and fight another day. You have a very specific battle that you just outlined to me and that doesn’t include fighting Death Eaters unless you have to so be smart about it,” he warned them. All three of them nodded their agreement.

Remus stepped forward and hugged them all, Ron first and for the shortest amount of time. Hermione second, laughing a little when she insisted that he tell Tonks congratulations and that she couldn’t wait to see her pregnant belly before he kissed the top of her head affectionately, and finally, Harry, holding him the longest. When he pulled away, his voice was a little gruff with emotion.

“You take care, Harry. Stay safe,” Remus told him. Harry nodded.

“You too, take care of Tonks and that baby too,” he told said, knowing that it wasn’t necessary to say.

All three of them watched as Remus walked through the wards and disapparated, leaving them behind to return to his wife and unborn child. Hermione sighed as she leaned into his side, her sadness apparent. Harry wrapped an arm around her and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, reveling in her scent. Her arm wrapped around his waist, her fingers bunching in his shirt.

“I miss him already,” she whispered softly. Harry nodded against her head.

“I know, kitten. Let’s go make dinner to distract ourselves,” he said, hoping that it would work on himself as well.

Harry pulled Hermione into the kitchen and had her help him make dinner. Since they were running short on fresh food, they did breakfast for dinner while Ron set the table. Hermione fried eggs while Harry heated up beans and made toast. The meal was a quiet affair, though they did make small talk. Ron cleared the table and made sure that the dishes were washing while Hermione settled herself on the couch to read for pleasure. Harry eyed his friend and asked if he would like to play a game of chess.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and she quickly put her head in his lap while he faced off against Ron in chess. He knew that it was pointless to play but there was nothing better to do. He never won but he had hopes that someday he would get better and win. He just didn’t hold out hopes that it would be any day soon.

Hermione made it through several chapters and Harry lost three games before they finally called it a night. Harry rose from the couch and pulled Hermione to her feet, sending her on her way to the bed with a soft smack to her arse. Even after three straight days of shagging her senseless, Harry still wanted her. He followed behind her after a hurried goodnight to Ron and cast the spells behind him, ensuring that Ron would see and hear nothing.

He watched Hermione ready herself for bed, crawling in behind her. They rarely bothered with clothing anymore since it ended up on the floor anyways. She lay on her side facing away from him and Harry knew that it was the perfect position for what he had planned. He didn’t want anything wild and crazy tonight, he just wanted something sweet and sensual.

Harry spooned up behind her, tucking his cock in the cleft of her arse, his lips finding the spot where he marked her. She pressed her arse back into him and she mewled her appreciation when his hand slid around her front, his fingers tweaking her nipple lightly. Her hand reached back and found his cock, stroking him softly. Harry dragged his teeth over her mark in response, showing her that he liked her touch.

His hand left her breast and slid down her soft belly to find her pussy, his fingers sliding through her wet folds until he found her entrance. He dipped two fingers inside her, testing how wet she was, making sure that she was ready. When he found a slick passage, he shoved his knee between hers, making room to slide his cock between her legs. She complied easily, moving into a position that would be easier for him to take her.

His cock found her entrance he shoved himself inside, loving the hiss she made as he stretched her, not giving her a moment to adjust to his girth. He knew that she liked just a little bit of pain with her pleasure. He wanted to fuck her hard and fast but he didn’t. He kept the pace slow and steady so as to drive her insane with want and need.

He could feel her walls clenching around him already so he made sure to not give her enough to send her over the edge. His fingers found her nub and rubbed slow circles around it, enough to excite but not to push her over the edge. She was whimpering, clutching at his arm, but made no move to change his pace.

Harry managed to keep this up for half an hour, half an hour of pure torture for not only Hermione but himself as well. Finally, when he could see how exhausted she was from being on the brink of orgasm for so long, Harry sank his teeth into her gland and pressed his fingers into her pleasure pearl roughly, shoving his cock into her cunt as hard as he could. She cried out, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the unexpected mixture of pleasure and pain or because he had finally given in.

It took three strokes of his cock and her pussy exploded on him, drenching him with her silky arousal fluid, her inner muscles clamping down on him and sucking him in further. Harry lasted only three pumps after that, his seed painting her cervix white with a groan and string of profanities following her name. Their breathing slowed together and by the time Harry pulled his cock from his own slice of heaven, he could tell that Hermione was asleep.

The Gryffindor chuckled to himself as he cleaned up himself and Hermione with a spell, taking it as the ultimate compliment that he could put his mate to sleep after a tumble in the sheets. After he had scourgified them, he pulled Hermione into his arms and duvet over the top of them, burying his face in her hair so her scent would lull him to sleep. It had been a long day, an emotional day, and he could only hope that it would bring them hope.

It had to because they were almost out of it.

A/N- There we are, folks, Remus now knows about their mission. Wonder if he’ll be any help...anyways, thanks again to everyone out there reading and reviewing, you guys are just awesome. Leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think. Reviews are love.

Next chapter, our trio researches the Hallows and are updated on life outside the Horcrux Hunt.

Love,

Alicia


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Alright, I’m back for more. I was feeling a little blah about this story after the last chapter and even though I know that things heat up in the next chapter, I have to get through this one first so I’m pushing through. Stick with me, from chapter 18 on, it’ll be very different from canon. Anyways, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome. It really keeps me writing, especially when I have another story to focus on as well!

P.S. I’ve been having problems responding to reviews in the last week. If you haven’t gotten a response, I apologize. Fanfiction hates me. If anyone knows how to get around the damn thing saying “invalid message”, feel free to message me and tell me!!

Chapter 17   
February 27, 1998

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in the entrance of the tent. He refused to let Hermione come outside with him so when she threw a fit, he told her that he would remain in the tent as well. Well, mostly in the tent.

Ron had volunteered to go get Remus for their weekly meeting; so far, Remus hadn’t found anything on the horcrux hunt either but he also gave them important news from the Order and information on Ron’s family and Ella. It was nice to have a source of information but there was always the risk that Remus was captured or something of the like when he answered their patronus. Harry had accompanied him thus far but Ron had insisted on doing it himself this time, telling him that it wasn’t safe for Harry to be out from behind those blood wards unless absolutely necessary.

Ron had now been gone fifteen minutes and Harry was starting to worry; it usually didn’t take this long to verify the identity of both of them and then have Remus cross the wards so they could apparate him back to their camp. Usually ten minutes at max. However, Remus had told him that he was currently at Grim Place, headquarters of the Order so he was sure that he was being bombarded with questions. All the more reason Harry had acquiesced when he had said that he would go alone.

Hermione was pacing inside, muttering to herself about stupid redheads and not being able to keep their tongues to themselves. Harry snorted in laughter at her words which caused her to glare at him. He held his hands up in surrender before turning his gaze back to the trees before him. Suddenly, Ron, Remus, and a girl that he had never seen before materialized at the edge of the ward line. Harry rushed out, wand held aloft.

“Who the fuck is this?” he demanded. Ron and Remus held their hands out to calm him and the girl looked frightened. 

“This is Ella, my girlfriend. Remus said that he has some information that she might be able to help us find,” Ron explained. Harry narrowed his gaze; he didn’t like the idea of a woman he had never met before being so close to Hermione.

“Has she been verified?” he asked, his voice low and gruff. He knew that he was still scaring her but he didn’t care. Ron glared at him now.

“Yes, I verified her myself. I’m not stupid, Harry. I may not be an alpha but I know that you’d never allow someone that’s a danger around Hermione,” Ron told him. Harry relaxed just a little and nodded, gesturing for Ron to pull them through the wards. Hermione was busy trying to peek around his enormous body and once they were safely inside the blood wards, he moved enough that she could slip by him and throw herself into Remus’ arms. The werewolf chuckled at her exuberance while Harry watched Ron snog his girlfriend right in front of them all.

When Hermione let go of Remus, the three of them went inside the tent, leaving Ron with his girlfriend. Harry doubted that they’d even get a proper introduction but he didn’t blame his friend. He couldn’t imagine going however long without seeing Hermione and then only getting to see her for ten minutes or so. It would be awful so he wouldn’t begrudge his friend that.

Harry and Remus took seats at the table while Hermione made tea. Once she was settled in next to him and had poured them all a cup, Harry looked to Remus. The werewolf looked haggard and he wondered just what he was doing for the Order. In fact, he wondered who was running the Order that Dumbledore was dead.

“You look exhausted Remus. What is it that you’re doing for the Order?” Harry asked him, concern clouding his voice. Remus shook his head.

“I can’t tell you, Harry. You were never inducted into the Order and we’ve all taken oaths that we’ll never divulge our secrets to anyone not a member. I’d lose my magic,” he confessed. Harry was livid, disbelieving that they would take that step when they knew that he was the one that was supposed to kill the Dark Twat. He slammed his fists down on the table, causing Hermione to jump in fright. He instantly reached out to reassure her that he wasn’t angry with her.

“That’s fucking bullshite and you know it, Remus. I was never going to be inducted to the Order, surely you know that. Our esteemed Headmaster never wanted me to be a part of it, he wanted me to go on this gods-be-damned hunt and find all the pieces of his soul. How am I supposed to know what the fuck is going on if you can’t tell me?” Remus sighed and raked a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

“I don’t think he wanted you to know what was going on. I think he wanted you to concentrate on your mission, not on us out here fighting the fight every day. We’re a distraction,” Remus told him. Harry slammed his fists down again.

“I’m a fucking adult and I get to make my own decisions. I’m the one that has to kill him, the one that everyone is looking to to have all the answers. How am I supposed to do that when I don’t even know what’s going on inside the organization that is supposed to be backing me?” Harry yelled, his anger getting the better of him. Hermione rose and went behind him, her small hands finding his shoulders so she could try to massage his problems away. Harry calmed instantly at her touch and sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

“I’m sorry, I know this isn’t your fault. I shouldn’t be yelling at you. I’m just tired of being a fucking pawn for the Dark Twat and Dumbledore both,” Harry confessed. Hermione bent down and hugged him around the neck from behind. He patted her arms and pulled her around until she was perched on his lap. Harry took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Please tell me what you can,” he requested, hoping that there was at least something that he could be told. Remus nodded.

“The Order is experiencing more losses though I can’t be specific. Everyone in the Order is giving Molly and Ginny a wide berth; it seems as though they don’t want any part of taking Hermione from you. I do know that Ginny has returned to Hogwarts despite the fact that Luna Lovegood was stolen from the Hogwarts Express on her way back to school from Christmas. Neville has told me in private at Order meetings that while he runs the D.A. with Ginny, he doesn’t interact with her beyond that. I’m fairly certain that Neville is an alpha himself so her actions would be heinous to him. Of course, that’s all supposition on my part so take none of it for fact,” Remus warned. Harry nodded. It was nice to know that he wasn’t alone in how he felt about Ginny and that other alphas were just as sickened by her actions as he was.

“Can you tell me who’s running the Order now that Dumbledore is gone?” Harry asked. Remus nodded, a look of confusion marring his features.

“That’s actually the one thing we’re not spelled to keep quiet. I wonder why. It’s kind of a joint effort between Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus’ brother, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They’re working together on it,” Remus confessed. Harry nodded. While he barely knew Aberforth, having only met him at the pub a few times, he knew Kingsley and trusted him to look after everyone as best he could. Harry supposed that it was the best he could get. Remus seemed to understand how upset that it made him.

“If you get close to London, swing by Headquarters and I’ll induct you three myself. Then you’ll know everything,” the werewolf offered. Harry gave a definitive nod of his head. It was very tempting but it would be a huge risk to not only himself but Hermione as well.

“We’ll see if we get around there. What information do you have for me today regarding our mission?” Harry asked, hoping this time the man had a better answer than last time. Remus blew a long breath out of his lips as he met Harry’s gaze.

“I’m turning up nothing on the horcruxes but when I saw that strange symbol in Hermione’s book, I went to research that as well. I didn’t find much since Dumbledore went through the library so stringently before he died but Ella saw my frustration. I didn’t tell her what you were needing researched, only that there were little references elsewhere. She gave me the name of a French library that caters to rare and hard to find information. I thought visiting there in person might be worth a shot. She offered to show you the way by apparition and then leave you there,” Harry turned to Hermione, trying to get her opinion of the matter with just a look. It was clear on her face that she wanted to go. The chance to visit a library that was full of rare texts and information was a dream for her. Harry, though, was ever cautious.

“Can we trust this girl? I know that Ron is besotted and therefore trusts her but I need an outsider’s opinion. Is she a threat to Hermione? Will she try to hand us over to Death Eaters since she’ll know where we’re at?” Harry questioned him ruthlessly. Remus didn’t seem to take offense.

“Yes, I believe that you can trust her. Though she’s been with us a short time, I’ve been on several missions with her. She even saved my arse once. I think she’s very much on our side of the war and the fact that she’s just as in love with Ron as he is with her keeps you safe from her turning you over to the Death Eaters,” Remus explained. Harry still didn’t like it but he supposed that he had no other choice but to trust her. While Hermione researched, Ron too for that matter, Harry would stand guard and protect their backs. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t bring you more information. I’ll keep searching,” Remus continued. Harry stood and embraced Remus in a manly hug.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re helping and that’s what matters. We’ll go check out this library and see if we can find out any information,” Harry promised him. Remus embraced Hermione once more and Harry listened as she made him promise to keep himself safe. They watched him leave the tent and walk through the blood wards, disapparating on the spot. Even though they had been outside the whole time, Ron and Ella had a thoroughly shagged look about them. Harry kept his face neutral as she regarded him for the first time at Ron’s side.

“You’re supposed to guide us to a library, is that correct?” he asked her. Hermione grabbed his hand and smiled at the blonde girl. Ella nodded.

“Yes, Remus told me you needed to go to a special library in France, it’s called Bibliothèque Nationale de France. It’s a muggle library but there is a magical division as well. It would be worth a shot to at least go look for whatever it is that you’re searching for,” Ella stammered. Hermione elbowed Harry and glared at him.

“You’re scaring her and she only wants to help us. Be nice,” she scolded before turning to Ella. “I’m Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. We’re Ron’s best friends and we’re so pleased to meet you. You have to excuse Harry, he’s just trying to protect me and you make him nervous because he’s never met you,” Hermione explained. Harry groaned and Ron smirked at him. Ella, however, was very understanding.

“I understand. I don't blame him after everything Ron’s mother and sister had planned for you two. I’d be scared for your safety as well,” Ella told Hermione. Harry left the two girls to their own girl talk while he motioned for Ron to come and help him secure the tent. Since there were two of them, it was done quickly and Harry grabbed the beaded bag and Hermione’s cloak from the bed. Since it was the day for them to move anyways, they might as well visit the library in between moves. The pair walked back outside to find that Hermione and Ella were still visiting and Hermione appeared to be telling her the story of Ron spitting up slugs because his wand had backfired. When they caught sight of the Harry and Ron, Hermione rose and came to his side, allowing him to help her into her cloak. She took her beaded bag and grabbed her wand from inside, pulling it out and disassembling the tent and then shrinking it. After placing it in the bag, she turned to Harry.

Hermione went first, walking to the ward line so she could take down her wards. It didn’t take her long, putting them up is what took time. After she felt them fall, she stepped back and kept her wand at the ready. It was Harry’s turn to take his wards down and then they would be vulnerable. Before he started, however, Harry turned to Ella.

“How many can you safely apparate that far?” he asked her. Ella grimaced slightly.

“Only one I think. It’s quite far,” she admitted. Harry sighed.

“Alright, you’ll take Ron first, then Hermione, and me last. Then you’re free to return to Headquarters,” Harry told her. Ella nodded as Harry started working on taking down his blood wards. It didn’t take long either and once they were standing there vulnerable, Harry gestured for Ella to take Ron. She grabbed his arm and disappeared. Hermione stood with her back pressed against his, wand up, for several minutes until Ella reappeared. Harry gestured for Hermione to go next.

Hermione stepped forward and took Ella by the hand, letting her turn on the spot with her. Harry’s heart clenched when she disappeared out of sight but he couldn’t afford to not be vigilant. It was clear that Ella wasn’t near as practiced with her apparition as the trio was; her cracks were very loud and it was likely to draw attention. 

Sure enough, not a minute after she had left with Hermione, spell fire started raining down on him and Harry was forced to take cover. He fought back and hoped against hope that Ella apparated to another place since she would be apparating into the middle of a battle. Just as Harry shot killing curses at two of his three attackers, hitting the mark perfectly, Ella reappeared right in the middle of their duel. She was struck with a red curse and fell to the ground, unmoving. Harry growled in frustration, knowing he needed the girl to find Hermione again.

Harry stood and left the cover he had behind the tree. He started for Ella and the one remaining Death Eater also stood and left his cover. They began to duel right over the body of Ron’s girlfriend and just one rebounded curse could surely kill her. Harry wasn’t sure who it was that he was up against but he waited until he saw the moment of weakness. His opponent was just a half a second too slow getting his shields up and Harry had been letting it continue to make him think that he hadn’t noticed. Not the case, however, since Harry sneaked in another avada kedavra right before his shield came up. He was honestly surprised that his father’s wand had let him cast such dark magic from it.

Harry made quick work, not even bothering to unmask the Death Eaters had attacked him. He didn’t want to know the names of those he had killed for surely then their faces would haunt him in his dreams. He gathered their wands and stuffed them in his robe, transfigured their bodies into sticks and threw them further into the forest. It wasn’t pretty and it wasn’t original but it worked and that’s what mattered.

Harry returned to Ella’s side and felt for a pulse; there was one there but it was extremely slow. He doubted that she would wake to a regular enervate spell and knew she needed a healer. Therefore, he did the only thing he could think of and hoped that she would forgive him for it later. He reached down and opened her eyes forcibly and forced himself into her mind much like he had Snape that night in the dungeon. Rather than see her past, however, he saw her last memory and that’s what he had been hoping for. He saw everything in exact detail as to where she had taken Ron and Hermione.

Harry reached down and picked her up bridal style and gripped his father’s wand tightly. He turned on the spot, Ella’s vision firmly in his mind. He went through the familiar squeeze of apparition and appeared right before Ron and Hermione. Both were worried, clearly, but Ron rushed forward and took her from his arms. Hermione had a slightly jealous look but it cleared quickly.

“What the fuck happened?” Ron yelled, laying Ella down on the ground so he could examine her closer. Harry started to pace when he realized that they were in a dark alley and nobody was around.

“Her apparition is quite loud. After she took Hermione, three Death Eaters appeared, I’m assuming they heard her. I had killed two of them but when she returned, she was literally right in the middle of our duel. The Death Eater hit her with a red spell so I thought it was only a stunner but her pulse is a little slow. That’s not normal. You need to take her back to Headquarters, Ron, and make sure she sees a healer. When you know she’s fine, you know where we’ll be,” Harry told him. Ron didn’t waste any time. He scooped up his girlfriend, pulled his wand once more, and was gone with a soft crack.

Harry moved to Hermione and started to check her over, making sure that she was alright from the ten minutes that they had spent apart. She huffed, annoyed, but let him continue until he was satisfied. She gave him a serious look.

“Are you injured in any way?” she asked, clearly afraid of his answer. Harry shook his head.

“No, I’m perfectly fine. They didn’t land a single spell. Were you seriously jealous when I showed up here with her in my arms?” he questioned her, almost harshly. Why did she continue to doubt him? Hermione wrenched away from him and glared.

“You’re a complete arsehole, Harry Potter. I have one jealous moment and you blast it loudly to whoever might be listening. You get angry about it, like you instantly think I’m doubting you. Yet, you stand back every single day burning with jealousy every time I’m near Ron, every time I touch him. I feel as though you’re doubting me every single day but I haven’t said a word about it. I’ve let you deal with it on your own. How would you feel if it was the other way around and Ron had showed up with me in his arms because I was hurt? There would have been a flash of jealousy and then it would have all been worry. That’s exactly how this was. Get angry all you want but more importantly, fuck off,” she nearly screamed at him.

Harry watched in complete and absolute horror as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the alley and into the general populace of France. He was quick to catch up and she didn’t throw his hand off her when he grabbed her arm so he didn’t lose her, though he could see that she really wanted to.

Harry sighed inwardly, knowing that she was right. He had been hiding his jealousy, or he thought he had, and she had let him do it for his pride. He hadn’t afforded her that same courtesy and had instantly been insulted when he hadn’t considered how he would feel if he had been in her shoes. Most of all, she was probably beyond insulted because he hadn’t told her his feelings and he thought that he had pulled one over on her.

Therefore, he let Hermione lead him through the crowds until they reached the library’s entrance. It was best to let her cool off anyways. The library was enormous and once inside, she squinted her eyes, hoping to catch sight of just where it was that they were supposed to go for the magical section. Suddenly, Hermione caught sight of a large rune printed on the wall at the far end of the library. To muggles, it was probably just some strange sign that the ancients had put there long ago but Hermione knew what that rune meant. 

Magic.

She hurried that way, eager to have new material to go through. There was just a blank space of wall where the rune was located and there didn’t seem to be any other places to enter. Hermione pulled a book from a nearby shelf, thinking that possibly the books in this section were magical and they were just blocked from the muggles sight by a ward or shield. However, it turned out to be a young teen’s romance novel so she sighed heavily. Harry scrunched up his face and reached out to touch the rune. Much to his surprise, he fell through the wall and into a completely different library.

-O-

Hermione was still fuming that he had dared to get angry over a single second of jealousy when he spent most days so jealous he could hardly stand it. He hid it as though he thought she was stupid and that was even more frustrating and insulting. However, the second he disappeared from sight through that wall, she lunged through it too, not wanting him to go into danger on the other side without her. They still had no idea who was going to be there.

With a grimace, Hermione realized they should have transfigured their appearances.

Harry was on the other side and looking around in a dazed manner. When Hermione came flying through the wall, clearly distressed by his sudden disappearance, he reached out and stroked the gland on her neck, calming her almost instantly. She hated that he knew to do that.

“Sshhh, kitten, I’m not going anywhere. I’m safe. We found the magical part of the library,” he told her softly. Hermione’s heart was no longer beating because of the scare but because of how beautiful the library was and how much there was to learn here. Without a single word to Harry, she rushed off to find exactly where she wanted to start.

Since the symbol was located in a children’s book and had been penned in, she doubted that it truly belonged there. Maybe the Headmaster had through that the symbol was connected to the story of the three brothers? Therefore, she wanted to look in wizarding myths and where they originated.

Hermione began collecting books, making Harry haul them to a table for her. As soon as she had the ones she wanted to start with, she dove in, pulling out her muggle notebook and pen. She read through hundreds of pages of information while Harry wandered around, wand out, so he could protect them.

It was several hours later that she found what she was looking for. The symbol was associated with the Deathly Hallows and it was said that the story had been turned into a children’s story. The myth originated from a family called the Peverells. It seemed that the eldest brother, Antioch, had possessed the elder wand before losing it in a duel to another wizard. Cadmus Peverell had possessed the resurrection stone before he lost his mind and killed himself because he was so saddened by those who had passed before him. Finally, Ignotus Peverell was said to possess Death’s own invisibility cloak, which he would wear until he was ready to die and pass it to his son.

Hermione’s breath caught and she instantly knew exactly what Dumbledore had planned for Harry. First though, she needed proof. Hermione motioned for Harry to come help her put all her books up and then help her in the genealogy section. Harry gave her a strange look but said nothing as she began to pile the books back into his arms. When she had seven piled there, she gestured with her head that it was enough.

Hermione spent the next two hours combing through them, looking for a copy of the Potter family line that went back far enough to contain the Peverells. Finally, in the last book she put in Harry’s arms, there it was. His complete family tree clear back to the beginning of magic. Not only was he a descendant of Ignotus Peverell, he was also a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, something that shouldn’t have surprised her in the least. 

Hermione quickly copied the page into her notebook and noted the book that it had come from. She wondered if Britain had a copy of this book, if that was why he hadn’t been hailed as the heir of Gryffindor as well. Surely Gringotts would know. However, that would have to wait until after the war. She gestured to Harry that she was finished and then started putting her books back. Just as she was reshelving them, Ron appeared, clearly agitated.

“You think they could have made it any more difficult to get through that damn wall?” he groused but Hermione just smiled. It was clear that he was upset but was trying to hold it together. She turned to meet his gaze.

“We’re done here, I found what we needed in regards to the symbol. We’ll come back tomorrow and look for the other things,” she told them. Besides, it was already after dark and they needed to set up the tent and get dinner together before the revelation.

The trio hurried through the library to find the exit. Once outside, they quickly found a secluded alley and Hermione allowed Harry to take her hand so he could apparate them to their newest camp site. She wasn’t sure where he took them this time and honestly, it didn’t matter. They were running out of places to hide and they were already re-using them. The Death Eaters knew they were hiding too, hence why they had found Harry so easily and quickly after Ella had left with her.

Both boys watched her back while she spent the next ten minutes putting up her set of wards and then Hermione watched Harry’s back while he put up his blood wards. Ron set up the tent and fixed everything inside so they could stay there for the next few days. Once they were set, Harry sat her down at the table and asked for answers. Hermione gave him a tired look.

“Harry, I will tell you everything after dinner. Right now, I’m starving. I didn’t eat lunch and I feel lightheaded. This is like one my study marathons from third year,” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding.

“Alright, I’ll throw something together for dinner and you go lay down. I don’t need you getting sick or dizzy. We’ll eat and you’ll tell us everything,” he told her. Hermione nodded her compliance and stood to do as he asked. However, she changed into a pair of flannel pants and a long sleeved tee shirt with no bra first. She was so exhausted that she barely heard Harry call her to the table for dinner.

Hermione rose and found that Harry had roasted a chicken and potatoes for them since they had just gone shopping a few days before. The string beans looked fresh though Hermione knew they were frozen. It was a delicious meal that was eaten in near silence. Ron could clearly feel the tension between them and was clueless as to why it was there. When they had finished eating, Ron put the dishes on to wash and Hermione found herself in her usual seat on the couch, Harry next to her. He leaned down and picked up one of her feet and started rubbing her instep and Hermione couldn’t help the groan of pleasure. However, they were here for business and this was the time she had agreed to spill. 

“How is Ella, Ron?” Hermione began. Ron brushed his hair back and nodded.

“It was a stunning spell but it also acted as a paralyzing agent, that’s why her pulse was so slow. It took a bit for Madam Pomfrey to get it worked out. Fleur helped and now she’s fine. Just sore,” he told them, clearly relieved. Hermione smiled at him.

“I’m happy, Ron. I would have felt terrible if something had happened to her,” she told him before turning to meet Harry’s eyes.

“That symbol that Dumbledore wrote all over that book actually originates from a myth that was later turned into the story of the Three Brothers. You’ve both read it, Ron, you grew up on it. I learned today that the story was based on events that happened that later became myth. Three brothers by the names of Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell were the three brothers that cheated death. The elder wand went to Antioch, the resurrection stone to Cadmus, and the invisibility cloak to Ignotus. I’m not sure what happens if a person were to possess all three but I’m sure that it would be catastrophic,” Hermione paused, taking a gulp of water before continuing, “I then got suspicious of Harry’s cloak. He’s had it for years, Dumbledore before that, his father before that. Cloaks like that don’t last that long. So I researched Harry’s bloodline,” she said, dropping the bomb on them quickly.

“Harry is a direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell, not to mention Godric Gryffindor. I have the tree copied down if you don’t believe me,” Harry and Ron sat in stunned silence for several minutes. It was finally Harry that broke it.

“You’re telling me that my invisibility cloak is truly Death’s own cloak?” he questioned her. Hermione gave a half-hearted shrug.

“If you’re one to believe that all myths come from true events and then take the fact that Ignotus was supposedly gifted a cloak that he passed to his son. It’s been passed down the line until you, Harry. It would explain why it has never had to be re-enchanted,” she lectured. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and pressed his thumb deep into the tissue of her foot, making her eyes roll back in her head.

“Why do you think Dumbledore left you that bloody book?” he asked her. Hermione was almost languid as he continued his assault on her foot.

“I think he wanted you to find them all for some reason. They must be powerful, though I’m not sure what they do. You already have the cloak and I know you suspect that the wand that You-Know-Who stole from Dumbledore’s tomb was the elder wand. That means you need the resurrection stone and to somehow win that wand back, though I’m not sure where it is or how to go about doing that,” Hermione groaned out. Suddenly, the assault on her foot stopped and she looked up to see that Harry was angry.

“Why couldn’t that old bastard have just told me anything straight up and bluntly? It would have saved us so much time wasted and heartache,” Hermione gave him a soft smile, forgetting for a moment that she was angry at him.

“I know, Harry. We’ll go back tomorrow and I’ll see if I can make out what it all means to have all three. I’ll research the horcruxes too. Maybe they have information on them that Britain has hidden away,” Harry sighed heavily and nodded. Hermione smiled brightly.

“Stop being negative. Yes, it’s terrible and it’s not nice that he kept it from you. However, we’ve discovered what they are and how you’re tied to them. We’re a step closer so be happy,” she chastised him. Harry blinked stupidly at her a few times before smiling at her.

“As you wish,” he cheeked back.

Hermione pulled her foot from his lap and stood, heading for the bedroom, calling out a goodnight to the boys. She was in the mood to just crawl in bed and die she was so tired. Just as she had crawled under the blanket, Harry appeared but said nothing as he undressed down to his boxers. He got in bed behind her and snuggled up against her, his hand coming up her shirt to cup her breast like he did every night. He breathed in the scent of her hair and spoke.

“I’m sorry, kitten, you were completely right. I have been more jealous lately and I haven’t said anything because I didn’t want you to change. I love you how you are and I can control my jealousy. I shouldn’t have hidden it from you though. I shouldn’t have gotten angry at your second of jealousy either because if it had been the other way around, I would have been livid and then jealous and then worried. I hope that you can forgive me,” Harry said to the back of her head, his breath warming her neck. Hermione sighed and rolled over to face him, her hands stroking his stubbly jaw. She wished that he would leave stubble all the time; it was decidedly sexy.

“Of course, I forgive you. I just don’t like it when you assume that I’m stupid and then think you have the right to get angry at me for doing the exact same as you. This relationship won’t work that way, Mr. Big and Tough Alpha. You may be the alpha and I may be the omega but we are still partners and that means we’re equal,” she preached to him. Harry moved his head to the side so he could press his lips to each one of her fingers that were stroking his jaw.

“I swear it, kitten. We’ll be honest about our feelings from here on out and we’ll try not to get angry at one another over them,” he said. Hermione nodded happily and snuggled her face into his chest this time. Harry slipped an arm under her neck so he could hold her shoulders close and put the other arm over her waist so he could slide his hand down to rise on the swell of her arse. Hermione basked in his scent and let it pull her under.

After all, they had made a discovery today and hopefully, tomorrow, they would make others. 

A/N- Here we are folks, another chapter down. No smut but since you’ve had smut for the last however many chapters, I don’t feel bad for you (: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you for reading. Leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think.

Next chapter, Malfoy Manor.

Love,

Alicia


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was high time that our trio learned some information on their hunt. However, this is the chapter we’ve all been awaiting eagerly and dreading at the same time. Hopefully, I can do it justice. Thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing, y’all are the bomb.

Trigger warning: explicit torture, attempted sexual assault, miscarriage. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 18  
March 18, 1998

Hermione had her wand at the ready as Harry took down the blood wards guarding their campsite. It had been almost three weeks since they had discovered the library in France. She had visited every day and while she did discover exactly how to make a horcrux, how to destroy one, and things of the like, there was no help in where one could be hidden by the likes of Tom Riddle.

There had also been absolutely no references to what happened when the three hallows were brought together. Hermione had her suspicions but she had never been one to go with her gut. She needed proof, someone who had experienced it before, and since that had never happened before, she was shit out of luck.

Therefore, they were doing the next best thing. She was making the boys follow her Xenophilius Lovegood’s house to talk to him about the Hallows. Harry had offhandedly told her that he remembered seeing Luna’s father wearing a pendant in the same shape as the symbol for the Deathly Hallows. While she was aware that the man was known to be quite batty, she hoped that he had that special ability about him as Luna did. Her blonde friend always managed to see things that others missed and she hoped that her father would consent to helping them today.

As soon as the blood wards fell, Hermione went to Harry’s side and grasped his free hand while Ron took Harry’s forearm. Since neither she nor Harry had ever been to Luna’s but Ron had, he was going to lead the apparition. With a near-silent crack, the trio disappeared and reappeared in front of a house that was perfectly circular. It reminded Hermione of the tower that Rapunzel had been locked in in the fairytale her mother had told her at night when she was a small child.

There were no wards to speak of around the house and that thought made Hermione extremely nervous. The whole time they were there, they were going to be extremely vulnerable. She wasn’t sure why a person would live with no wards in a time of war but she supposed that it went back to Xeno being rumored to being batty. Harry kept a firm grip on her hand and Hermione didn’t fight him. While she was worried about herself, she was even more worried about him.

The trio approached the house and there were strange vine-like plants decorating the fence. There was a sign on the gate that said to keep off the dirigible plums. Since Hermione had never heard of them and she saw no sort of plum in sight, she wasn’t sure if they were real or imagined. They went through the gate, careful not to touch the plant just in case they were imagined; they didn’t want to offend Mr. Lovegood before they even spoke to him. Harry reached out and knocked on the door only for a man that looked remarkably like Lucius Malfoy to answer the door. He was dressed in dirty clothing and had stains down his chin. His candyfloss hair was tangled and unkempt; it was clear that he hadn’t been taking care of himself. His eyes were wide with fear and Hermione was sure that he was going to send them away even though his newspaper had openly supported Harry until Luna had been kidnapped.

“Mr. Lovegood, we were hoping that you would agree to speak with us. You openly supported me until Luna was kidnapped and we were hoping that you would continue to aid our efforts,” Harry asked, the desperation not quite evident in his voice but certainly close. They just needed some information and then they would be on their way. Mr. Lovegood stared at them for a full minute before finally nodding.

“Very well, come in,” he told them briskly. Hermione didn’t have a very good feeling about it but they really needed information. He bustled them into a parlor of sorts, completely round just like on the outside and gestured for them to take seats. Once they were seated, Harry in the middle with his arm around Hermione’s shoulders protectively, Xeno took a seat. 

“What can I help you three with?” he asked curtly, making it clear that he didn’t like them there. Hermione knew that this was the part where she took over. She leaned forward until she heard Harry growl just a little. She met Xeno’s eyes.

“We know the Hallows are real. We know where two of them are. Do you know where the resurrection stone is?” she asked point blank. The blond’s eyes bugged out just a little before he finally shook his head in the negative.

“No, Miss Granger, I’ve never seen any of the Hallows or heard of their location. I had my suspicion that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand but I never proved it,” he revealed. Hermione sagged in disappointment. She didn’t dare tell him that he was right; it was far too dangerous. Therefore, she moved onto her next question.

“Do you know what happens when all three Hallows are united?” she queried. The man raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, a move completely uncharacteristic of him.

“Why is it you wish to know, Miss Granger?” he asked in turn. Harry started to tense next to her and she laid a hand on his arm to calm him down. She raised her eyebrow at him in turn.

“Call it curiosity,” she told him. He full out laughed now and he was starting to freak her out.

“There is no way to know for sure since there are no recorded instances in history where a single person has been in the possession of all three Hallows. However, if I were to wager a guess, I would suppose that they would be the Master of Death. I can’t say that with enough certainty that I would take a killing curse but I would definitely love to see someone else try,” he drawled. Briefly, she wondered if he was related to Lucius Malfoy. Then, she caught his meaning and she lunged out off the couch at him. However, Harry caught her round the waist and gave her a concerned look. She was boiling with fury and she wasn’t sure why he wasn’t.

“Harry, we’re leaving,” she ordered him. He nodded, still confused. Xeno watched them show themselves out. As they were walking out, he grasped her elbow and pulled her close enough so he could whisper and not be heard.

“What was that about?” he asked, his voice showing just how serious he was. Hermione glared at him.

“He said that he didn’t want to take the chance of taking a killing curse with all three Hallows but he wanted to see someone else do it. Who the fuck do you think he meant? He wants to sacrifice you, I’m just not sure why,” Hermione spat, fury clear in her voice. Harry blew a deep breath out of his mouth and leaned his forehead against hers.

“That is pretty fucked up,” he admitted. Hermione nodded against his forehead, her anger subsiding just a little. With a deep breath, she pulled away.

“Come on, we better go. We’re vulnerable out in the open like this. Let’s go set up camp and figure out our next move,” she told him. Harry nodded and started down the stairs of the little round house. Ron followed behind, wand out and at the ready, prepared to defend their back.

The trio had made is five steps out of the gate when there were sudden pops in front of them, indicating that others were apparating in. Hermione jerked Harry towards her and pulled her wand out, pointing it at his face. There wasn’t a second's hesitation before she cast her most powerful stinging hex right in his face. He howled with righteous indignation and pain but Hermione didn’t pay him any mind. She turned to Ron just as fast and shot three spells at him, one to shrink his height, one to vanish his freckles and one to change his famous blue eyes to brown. The red hair would have to stay because there just wasn’t enough time for anything else. When she turned back around, they were facing seven snatchers led by none other than Fenrir Greyback.

“Run!” she screamed.

Hermione took off at full speed, thankful that she had been eating properly in the last few months on the run. If she had still been emaciated, she wouldn’t have given near the chase that she did. Harry followed after her but Ron went in the opposite direction, forcing the snatchers to divide their forces, therefore, giving both parties more of a chance to escape. Hermione knew that Greyback was after her; she could hear him howling and growling in fury.

Suddenly, there was a thud behind her and she turned to see that Greyback had tackled Harry to the ground and was struggling to subdue him. Even though Harry was an alpha, Greyback was an alpha werewolf with superior strength. Hermione started to double back to help him but Harry caught her movement and screamed in her direction.

“Run, now!” There it was, an order from her alpha. The order to leave him to die while she saved herself. She tried to disobey but she just couldn’t. It felt like her body was going to fly apart and she screamed in fury before turning back around and running once more.

Not that she made it far.

Someone tackled her to the ground from behind. She wasn’t surprised. She had never been all that athletic like Harry, Ron, or even Ginny, much preferring to sit in front of the fire and read. The man lay on top of her, pressing her into the ground so hard that she could hardly breathe. She was just about to beg him to let up just a little when the weight suddenly lifted and a hand with razor sharp nails buried itself in her hair and dragged her to her feet. She was still struggling to catch her breath, hardly paying attention to the fact that Greyback was staring her down. Harry was bound in the distance and she could see three men dragging Ron in their direction. Hermione fought against the pain in her scalp as Greyback breathed his hot, fetid breath in her face, making her want to gag.

“What’s your name, witch? Don’t lie to me either,” he demanded. She shuddered slightly, knowing that she was fucked either way. If she told him the truth, it would give away Harry and Ron’s identities. If she lied and he realized who she really was, it was likely he would kill her which would in turn kill Harry. However, if she lied, at least there was a chance.

“Penelope Clearwater, half blood,” she said. Out of nowhere, a fist came out of nowhere and cracked her in the face, hard enough to throw her to the ground. She was literally seeing stars but that didn’t stop Greyback from using her hair to pick her back up again. She could feel the blood trickling down her face and Harry was going nuts. It took immobilizing him to get him to stop thrashing against their hold.

“You lying cunt. If you were a half blood, you wouldn’t be out running all over the country. You know you’re a mudblood that hasn’t registered at the Ministry. We’ll be heading that direction with the lot of you now,” Hermione wanted to grin. This was better than she had hoped for. The Ministry was full of idiots and they hadn’t taken her bag. There were extra wands inside and she was going to make sure that they got out. However, it wasn’t meant to be since the man she now recognized as Scabior spoke.

“Boss, I think that’s Hermione Granger, Harry Potter’s mudblood. Her picture was in the Prophet just last week. I’m not sure if these two are Potter and Weasley but we need to take them to Malfoy Manor,” he told Greyback. Greyback hauled off and backhanded her across the mouth, once again flinging her to the ground. Hermione tried to stem the flow of blood with her sleeve but to no avail. Ron was no longer screaming but she could see the utter heartbreak in his eyes. She couldn’t bear to look at Harry and see what this was doing to him.

“You conniving little bitch. You were going to let us drag you to the Ministry so we would get punished for not realizing who you were. Well, guess what? You’re going to Malfoy Manor and you’re going to meet Bellatrix. Maybe she’ll even let me have you when she’s done with you. I’d love to see what you taste like,” he threatened her, though it sounded more like a promise. Fear froze in her throat but she refused to let it show. She would not let fear control her and if that happened, she might as well just lay down and die.

Hermione was strapped to Greyback while Harry and Ron were lashed together and put in the middle of two enormous men that Hermione was almost certain were werewolves. It made her wish that Remus was there to protect her. However, that just wasn’t possible. They were going to have to be smart and get themselves out of this mess.

Greyback pulled her into apparition and she appeared before the most ostentatious house she had ever seen. The enormous M on the gate indicated that they were indeed at Malfoy Manor; it was no wonder that Draco had always bragged about how Hogwarts couldn't compare to his home. The others appeared behind them, Harry and Ron still between them. She suspected they had been silenced since she hadn’t heard anything from them in awhile. Not that it mattered, she supposed. She had a feeling that they were going to have fun with the mudblood first.

Greyback knocked on the door and a small elf showed them in, indicating that everyone was in the drawing room. Greyback showed no care that she was having trouble keeping up, he just pulled her along as quickly as possible until she literally fell on her face as they entered the green and silver room. He gave her a swift kick to the stomach, stealing her breath, to move her out of his way.

“Lovegood sent up the signal and we found this lot. Pretty sure this is Granger. Not sure about these two since they don’t look normal but figured we’d bring them here,” the werewolf explained. Lucius stood instantly and bent down to inspect her face. His hands weren’t gentle, probing the cuts and bruises there as if wishing they weren’t there so he could determine her identity better. He stood and made his way over to Harry and Ron, examining each one of them just as carefully. Hermione felt her heart leap with hope when he shook his head in frustration.

“Draco, come and tell me what you think,” Lucius ordered. Even Hermione could see that Draco wanted to identify them as much as he wanted to live in the muggle world. He rose to his feet and came and examined Hermione’s face. She saw the spark of recognition in his eyes but then it was gone.

“It might be Granger but I can’t be sure. I haven’t seen her in almost a year,” he said, clearly lying. He moved onto Harry and Ron and cocked his head to the side.

“It could be Potter, the hair is right. I don’t think that’s Weasley though. Everyone always talked about his blue eyes and these are clearly brown. He was covered in freckles and he doesn’t have any. I really can’t say this is the Trio the Dark Lord is wanting,” Draco said indecisively. Before they could even make a decision either way, the doors swung open and Bellatrix strode in, a demented look painting her features.

“I heard the Golden Trio are here. Let me see them,” she crooned. Lucius glared at her as she approached Hermione.

“Bella, we aren’t sure if it’s them. Draco can’t identify them one hundred percent,” he informed her. Bella just smiled sweetly and she ripped the beaded bag from Hermione’s chest and threw it at the snatchers. They instantly started to go through it as Bella started to stroke her face softly. Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting her to see the truth through legilimency. Bellatrix just laughed as she leaned over and licked a clean expanse of skin across her cheek. Hermione wanted to throw up in disgust but didn’t dare make a sound.

“Don’t worry, pet, I’ll ask my questions nicely first. If you refuse to answer, I’ll take the answers from your pain, not your mind. That’s the Dark Lord’s way. I enjoy putting my back into my work,” she crooned again. Hermione fought the urge to cry ruthlessly. Suddenly, there was a shout from the scatchers and she opened her eyes long enough to see that they had found the Sword of Gryffindor and were fighting over it. Bellatrix’s wand snapped up in her hand, shooting the familiar green curse at both snatchers, the Sword clanging to the floor. Bella shot a look at Greyback and Hermione was more scared than ever.

“Put the boys in the dungeons with the others. I’ll get to them next. For now, the mudblood and I are going to have a talk, girl to girl,” she said. Her voice was hard now, no more crooning in sight. Harry and Ron fought back against the werewolf but he kicked Ron in the stomach and Pettigrew showed up to help shepherd them towards the basement level. Bellatrix swung her gaze back to Hermione and she could see the madness reflecting in her eyes.

“Where did you get that sword? It’s meant to be in my vault at Gringotts.” Bellatrix asked, her wand up and ready. Hermione knew she had to say something so she lied.

“We found it, I swear. It’s a fake, we were going to try to sell it for a profit,” Hermione lied. The first sickly orange curse left her wand and struck Hermione right in the abdomen.

Liquid fire poured through her veins and it felt as though her whole body had been exposed to open flame. There was no holding back the screams of torment for Harry’s sake. Tears poured down her face, her cheeks, to rest in her ears and on the floor as she writhed in pain for she didn’t know how long. When the curse finally lifted, Hermione couldn’t do anything but lay there and try to catch her breath. Strong hands grabbed her hair and jerked her back into a sitting position and a wand tip was placed at the hollow of her throat.

“Are you Hermione Granger? Are you traveling with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter?” the dark witch questioned her. Hermione knew that she would never betray her friends so she took great pleasure in spitting on the witch’s face.

“Fuck you, cunt,” she groaned. The blow that hit her face this time made the ones before feel like a gentle pat on the head. She was certain that she felt something break though she couldn’t determine what it was. Just as she was making certain that her head was still attached, the agonizing pain was back, licking through every fiber of her being, consuming her as only the Cruciatus could. 

Hermione could tell that Bellatrix was well and truly pissed with this go around of the curse. She held it far longer than she had the first one and it felt more powerful. She had reached the point where her body had stopped thrashing and she was just a few steps from the gentle hum of insanity in her mind when the curse abruptly ended, reminding her body once again that it was in excruciating pain. She resumed screaming as she came back to herself, wishing that Bellatrix had just let her surrender to mindlessness.

Now, Sirius’ killer was perched on her belly, her hands holding Hermione’s wrists to the floor. Hermione felt wetness underneath her and realized that she had pissed herself. However, she didn't have the ability to be embarrassed in that current moment. Bellatrix leaned over her face and spit on her but Hermione didn’t care.

“Tell me, bitch, where is Harry Potter?” she asked, her tone brokering no leniency. Hermione shook her head from side to side sloppily.

“Don’t know,” she said, her voice raspy from screaming. There was another backhand across the face but it didn’t compare to the fire she felt in her forearm. She looked over to see that Greyback had taken over holding her wrists and Bellatrix was now slicing through the soft skin of her forearm with what was clearly a cursed knife. Hermione watched with mounting horror as she spelled out the word mudblood on her arm before throwing her head back to cackle shrilly. Suddenly, she was in Hermione’s face again.

“Tell me where the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix are,” she demanded. Hermione shook her head again.

“No idea. Never got inducted,” she confessed. Hermione screamed as she felt the knife slip into her abdomen in several places and she was sure that the psycho bitch had hit something vital. Hermione could feel the pool of liquid underneath her growing and knew that it wouldn’t be long before she bled out completely. She hoped that Harry remembered his promise to her about fathering a child if he escaped. This time, Bellatrix leaned over her and cackled gleefully.

“Last chance, mudblood. Tell me where Harry Potter is and I’ll heal your wounds and set you free,” she promised. Hermione huffed out a chuckle and fought to stay awake. Her eyes were heavy and she was sure that she had a concussion.

“Fuck your broom and die screaming, cunt,” Hermione said, knowing it was probably her last act of defiance before death. Bellatrix just grinned at her and stood up, waving her wand to vanish all her clothing.

Hermione lay there in a puddle of her own piss and blood, completely naked, and she didn’t care. Bellatrix laughed as the men in the room started leering at her, pointing and laughing at her naked body. She turned her head and caught sight of Draco looking at her; not her body, not her shame, but her. Her face and he kept eye contact with her. She could see the pain in his eyes and she knew in that moment that she didn’t blame him for not helping her. There was nobody that could help her now. Bellatrix called out to everyone in the room.

“Greyback gets her first, then Lucius, then Draco if he so chooses. Then the rest of you can take turns until she’s dead. Fuck her to death, gentlemen,” Bellatrix laughed and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stop the tears, breaking contact with Draco. She felt Greyback settle over the top of her, his face bending down to take her nipple in his teeth so he could bite it hard. She squealed in pain and everyone in the room laughed.

Hermione felt him free his cock against her inner thigh and his cock found her entrance. Just as he was about to plunge home, his body went lax above her and his massive weight fell on top of her, cutting off her breath. She did her best to shove him off of her but she just wasn’t able to. She could hear sounds of a struggle around her but she could literally do nothing. In fact, her eyes were growing dark as the lack of oxygen was getting to her.

It was to screams and spellfire that Hermione finally felt the world go dark.

-O-

Harry was losing his damn mind. Every time they hit her, every scream that punctuated the air, every time he heard Bellatrix’s evil laugh, he knew that they were hurting her, killing her, and that it was his fault. He never should have let her come along on this hunt and never should have let her convince him to go to Lovegood’s house.

Pettigrew had thrown them into a dungeon cell with several other people, though when he first entered, he hadn’t cared who they were. He instantly charged the door as it swung shut, leaving him with no escape and no way to get to Hermione. He had tried ripping the door from the hinges but it had so far proven unsuccessful. Ron finally came up behind him and pulled him away from the door before slapping him soundly across the face.

“Stop it, Harry! You’re not getting anywhere and they’re hurting Hermione! We need to think, not act like a child,” Ron yelled, clearly upset but much more calm than Harry himself. Harry visibly calmed and began to pace, trying to block out the screams from above them. It was then that he caught sight of who he was sharing a cell with and he was livid.

Luna Lovegood sat between Garrick Ollivander and Dean Thomas, holding both their hands. Griphook, Harry’s first experience with a goblin, was seated off to the side. He strode over to Luna and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. Dean tried to shove him away but due to Harry’s size, there was no way that it would work.

“Your father did this to us! He turned us in to them when we went to him for help. If I ever see him again, I’ll kill him myself,” Harry ranted, not even the slightest bit upset at how terrified Luna looked. Ron pulled him back from behind and shook him.

“Focus, we need to get out. We’ll kill Lovegood later We need a plan,” Ron reasoned and Harry sighed heavily, raking a hand through his now filthy hair. There was shuffling in the corridor outside the cell and he could just barely make out a house elf shoving food under the bars for the other four prisoners. It was then that Harry realized their emaciated state, quite telling as to how long they had been trapped down here. It was then that Harry knew how they were going to escape.

“Dobby!” Ron spun around, looking for the elf but he needn’t have bothered. Dobby appeared next to Harry and started tugging on his ears.

“What is Mister Harry Potter Sir doing in bad Malfoy house?” Harry crouched down and met the elf’s gaze.

“Dobby, Hermione has been captured and they’re torturing her upstairs. I want you to take the other prisoners out of here, take them to Shell Cottage outside of Tinsworth. When you come back, apparate to just outside the dungeon door and stun Pettigrew. Or kill him, I don’t really care. Then open the door for us so we can rescue Hermione,” Harry told him, realizing the plan sounded crazy but they really had no other choices. He wished that he wouldn’t feel bad about leaving the others there but he knew that if he did, it would haunt him the rest of his life, not to mention, Hermione would never forgive him. He could only hope that he reached her in time for her to scold him. He would revel in her chastising him for the rest of her life.

The other prisoners were quick to gather around and grab a hold of Dobby. As soon as they were all holding on tight, the elf winked out of existence with three prisoners and a goblin. It was several minutes later that they could hear raucous laughter above them which only made Harry want to hurry even more. If it made Death Eaters laugh, it was likely that it wasn’t good news for Hermione.

Harry didn’t even hear the arrival of Dobby, just the dungeon cell door creaking open. In Dobby’s hand was a wand. Harry and Ron rushed forward, Harry thanking Dobby profusely while Ron searched Pettigrew for another wand. He came up lucky and found one and Harry hoped that it worked for him well enough to fight their way to Hermione. He looked sideways to Dobby and made sure that the elf was paying complete attention before he spoke.

“We’re going to need your help in there, Dobby. Once we free Hermione, I want you to apparate us out. Even if it’s one by one, I don’t care. Just get us out of here. Hermione is my omega and if she dies, I’ll die. Please help me just a little more, Dobby,” he begged. Dobby sobbed and threw himself into Harry’s arms, softball-sized tears running down his cheeks.

“Anything for Master Harry,” he vowed.

Harry and Ron headed back up the stairs they had been brought down and peeked around the corner to see that Hermione was laying in an enormous pool of blood, completely naked. Greyback was positioned between her legs and Harry could hear her crying softly. He glanced up to see the horror and disgust on Draco’s face and wondered just what side he was on. However, he didn’t give it much thought because he brought Pettigrew’s wand up and cast a stunning spell. He had really wanted to use a killing curse but knew that it would have been monumentally stupid to cast it in Hermione’s direction.

Greyback slumped over Hermione’s still form and as much as he wanted to run to her, he couldn’t. Bellatrix, Yaxley, and Lucius Malfoy were sending spells their way with everything they had. Harry knew that the stinging hex that Hermione had sent at his face had faded already, his scar now clearly visible.

What surprised Harry was that while he and Ron were dueling for their lives, Draco rushed over to Greyback and pulled him off Hermione. Quick as a snitch, the knife that had been discarded on the floor, found its way in his chest, making it look as though he had fallen on it when he fell on Hermione. It was a brilliant move but he was still unsure why the ferret was helping him. 

Ron managed to fall Yaxley with some sort of slicing curse and then a stunner. It was likely he would bleed to death but Harry couldn’t give two fucks less. Together, he and Ron were able to stun Lucius, the Death Eater falling into an unattractive heap almost in the fireplace. Bellatrix was cackling and still keeping them dancing to avoid her spells. However, it was all brought to a halt when suddenly, a knife came flying through the air to pierce through her shoulder from behind. Blood poured down her front and she paused to try to pull it out from the back.

Harry saw Dobby standing behind her, wildly gesturing for Harry to finish her off. Harry didn’t waste a single second. This woman had hurt his mate, tortured her, nearly killed her. Death would be too easy for her but he hadn’t the time to stay and make her suffer as he wanted to. He raised Pettigrew’s wand and didn’t have to speak the spell, the level of hatred for this woman was so high. A jet of green wand exploded from the tip of the wand and struck Bellatrix right in the face, sending her sprawling across the floor, completely dead. Harry turned to Draco and Ron hissed in anger.

“Don’t you dare let him go, Harry, he’s one of them,” Ron snapped. Harry nodded slowly before cocking his head to the side. After just a moment, he realized exactly why Draco had helped him and he wasn’t about to kill him for it. 

Draco was an alpha also, most likely with a mate himself.

“No, Ron, he helped Hermione. We aren’t going to kill him,” Harry said, laying down the law with his redheaded friend. After hearing his words, Draco stood and spoke.

“You need to hurry, she’s bleeding out quickly. Disarm me first so I can claim that you overpowered me. Greyback and Yaxley didn’t see anything to contradict it,” Harry lifted Pettigrew’s wand and disarmed Draco, taking his wand. Ron pilfered through the things laying by the two dead snatchers and found Hermione’s beaded bag. He slid the Sword of Gryffindor back inside and rushed to Harry’s side.

Harry knelt at Hermione and scooped her into his arms, trying his best to be mindful of her injuries. He saw her stab wounds and the word carved into her silky soft skin. He saw the bloody bite mark around her nipple, though none of it matched her face and the involuntary spasms from what was surely the Cruciatus Curse.

“Ron, get a robe so we can cover her,” Harry demanded. Ron complied quickly, digging through her beaded bag to find a blanket. He draped it over her and made sure that there was no skin showing before he turned to Dobby.

“Hold onto my pant leg since I can’t hold you hand. Off to Shell Cottage with us,” he ordered. Dobby reached out and took his pants in hand while Ron grasped his hand. 

With a pop, they were on a beach, the ocean air salty all around them. There were shouts in the distance and Harry growled as he spotted several people running their way. Bill was the first to arrive, followed closely by Remus.

“The others said that Hermione was being tortured and that you would be coming,” Bill explained. He tried to take Hermione from Harry so he could walk easier in the sand with his sprained ankle, a by-product of being tackled to the ground by Fenrir Greyback. Harry growled at him aggressively, making it clear that Bill wasn’t to take his mate. Remus sighed and stepped as they continued to struggle through the sand.

“Harry, may I carry Hermione for you? You’re injured yourself and stumbling. I don’t want you to drop her and hurt her any worse,” Remus cajoled. Harry hated to let her go but knew that his words were true. He was stumbling and he knew that his ankle was huge. Therefore, he nodded and let the werewolf take Hermione from his arms. Remus stiffened.

“Harry, she’s naked. Did they rape her?” Harry let out a half-sob at the thought. Was that what she was screaming about?

“I don’t know. We were locked in the dungeons. She needs a healer, she’s bleeding out,” he explained.

Bill turned on his heel and ran towards the house, flinging the door open so he could yell to Fleur something completely unintelligible. Remus was moving much quicker than he was but Harry didn’t mind. The quicker she got into the house, the quicker she would get treatment. He would catch up eventually.

Ron stayed by his side while he made his way across the beach and to the house. Remus and Bill were long gone and Harry hoped that Remus kept other men away from her. There was no way that he was going to be comfortable with someone else near her while he himself was injured and unable to protect her to his fullest ability. 

After making it inside, he realized that Dean was glaring at him and Luna wouldn’t meet his eyes. He felt a tiny bit guilty for scaring her but it really was her father’s fault. He wasn’t going to lie about it to make her feel better. Ollivander was nowhere to be seen and Harry wondered if he wasn’t more seriously injured than he had originally thought.

Harry and Ron met Ella in the upstairs corridor and she tried to stand in front of Harry. Harry merely pushed her aside, careful not to hurt her, but clearly making the point that nobody would get in the way of him and his mate. However, when he reached the door that was closed tightly, it was locked soundly. He pulled Malfoy’s wand, realizing that it was a better fit than Pettigrew’s and started casting every unlocking charm he could think of, only to find that none of them worked.

Harry lost it.

First, he tried beating on the door with his fists, then kicking it in with his feet. When he realized that this wasn’t going to work, he started ramming the door with his shoulders, doing his best to batten it down manually. When he drew his wand to blast it away, he was hit with a body bind curse from behind. His ankle was stuck in a painful position and he wanted more than anything to rotate it but now it wasn’t possible.

Bill stepped in front of him and pushed him back away from the door until he was leaning against the wall behind him. He had a perfect view of the door but it was clear that they weren’t going to let him in while his mate was being healed. It was complete bullshite and he’d make sure that everyone knew how fucking pissed he was after he was released. Several minutes had passed when a new face stepped in front of him and started smoothing his hair down gently. His eyes focused on Minerva McGonagall and she gave him a sad smile.

“I know you want in there, lad, but you can’t. You’ll be upset and they need to focus on healing her, not on you. I hate being out here too, I adopted her, remember? I want to be in there more than anything. If I let you loose, will you sit out here with me and be good? They promised to let you in as soon as it was remotely possible,” his Head of House asked. Harry just stared in her eyes, sure that she could see the absolute heartbreak in them.

With a wave of her wand, Harry relaxed and he flexed his ankle carefully. He settled into the chair across from the door and felt McGonagall do the same. They remained silent, neither one wanting to speak. However, Harry had to admit that it was nice to have someone to wait with since Ron had long since disappeared with Ella.

It felt like hours had passed when the door finally opened and Madam Pomfrey and Fleur stepped out, both looking haggard and in need of a good meal. They gestured for the two of them to enter and Harry hurried to the side of the bed to see that Hermione was now dressed in a light, white flowy nightgown and she appeared to be resting quite soundly. Her hands were folded on top of her chest on top of the covers and Harry wasted no time in picking one up and bringing the palm to his lips. He was surprised at how clean and pale she looked considering how she had looked when he had picked her up. He turned expectant eyes to Madam Pomfrey since Fleur slipped out of the room while Minerva took up the seat on the other side of her daughter. The mediwitch heaved a deep sigh.

“She’s going to live, there are no worries about that. Also, she wasn’t raped. However, there are some complications that you need to be aware of. She was subjected to the Cruciatus more than once and judging by the intensity of the tremors left behind, I would say that she was almost hit with the same force as the Longbottoms. There were three broken bones in her face and her jaw was unhinged. There were several torn muscles in her neck Her brain had started to swell from the trauma but I got that under control, that’s the reason I put her in a coma until tomorrow,” Madam Pomfrey explained, though she looked like she wanted to cry.

“The cuts on her arm and abdomen were made with a cursed blade, one that would keep the wound open and bleeding. Therefore, she lost a lot of blood. I have given her the maximum dose of blood replenishers that I can for the next twenty-four hours. At that point, I’ll give her more. The cuts into her abdomen punctured her spleen and lacerated her liver, which I have also mended. The marks from the blade themselves will become scars, I can’t spell them away since the blade was cursed,” the mediwitch said. Harry let out a short sob and kissed her hand again.

“You mean she’s going to be stuck with the word mudblood carved into her arm for the rest of her life?” he asked her. Madam Pomfrey just nodded miserably. However, it was the next news that completely tore his heart in two.

“She lost the baby as well. I did everything that I could to save it but there was nothing that I could do. The damage to her womb was too great. I was able to repair her womb so she’ll conceive again but I couldn’t save your child. I’m so sorry,” Madam Pomfrey whispered, her voice thick with tears. Harry froze.

“Hermione was pregnant? Are you sure?” he demanded, not wanting to believe that they had lost their child before they even realized that it existed. The mediwitch nodded miserably.

“Yes, she was just barely six weeks,” she revealed. Harry just sat there, doing his best to hold back his tears. All he had ever wanted was a family and while he hadn’t really wanted one during the height of war, he knew that he wanted that baby.

“Get out. Don’t let anyone in here. Don’t return until she’s ready to wake up or needs more potions,” he calmly and coldly ordered. Madam Pomfrey bowed her head just a little and left. Minerva made to stand up but Harry shook his head.

“You can stay. She’s your daughter now,” he told her. She took her seat again while Harry climbed in the bed with Hermione, sliding under the blankets with her. He switched her body position slightly until he could spoon behind her, his arm under her neck and the other thrown protectively over her waist. Her mother was holding one of her hands and Harry realized that he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

He buried his face in his omega’s hair and sobbed. Heart-wrenching sobs filled the room and it was only a minute or so before he felt cool fingers on his forehead, smoothing back his hair. McGonagall had come around and was comforting him as best she could. However, there was no comfort in a situation like this. Death Eaters had killed his child and he was going to kill every single last one of them before the end of this war. He would make a vow on it if he needed to.

“Sssh, lad, you’re going to make yourself sick. Sometimes, things just aren’t meant to be. She can still bear children so your family isn’t gone. Get all your weakness out now while it’s just the two of us because tomorrow is going to come and we’re going to have to tell her. Imagine how guilty she’s going to feel. She’ll need you to be her strength,” Harry hiccuped slightly and nodded. His Head of House took her seat once more and it was several minutes later that Harry finally asked the question that was burning inside him.

“You’ve lost all your children aside from Hermione. How do you get past it?” he asked her, completely genuine. Minerva gave him a small smile.

“You don’t. You'll think about that little one every day and wonder what if. However, as time passes, it hurts less. But you never get over it,” she confided in him.

Harry just nodded. He supposed that he could believe that. He didn’t think that he would ever get past the pain though.

Suddenly, everything caught up to him. The chase, the fight, the torture, and the anarchy when they escaped. The pain in his ankle and the hunger in his belly all compounded and he was exhausted. Minerva seemed to understand exactly what was happening and she smiled softly at him.

“Sleep, Harry. I’ll be here when you wake up. I won’t let anyone hurt her while you rest,” Harry nodded almost deliriously, snuggling further into Hermione. He let his eyes fall closed and concentrated on the wonderful scent of Hermione’s hair. After a few moments, all was right in the world.

Harry slept.

A/N- Oh em gee, I think that was one of the hardest chapters I’ve ever had to write. Utterly heartbreaking, this chapter, but now the story is going to move away from canon slightly. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter despite it’s content. Leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think. Reviews are love.

Next chapter, Hermione learns the truth and Luna makes a request.

Love,

Alicia


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- I’m back, guys, and I’m so glad that I didn’t seem to lose any readers over that last chapter. It was rough, I know. It was rough writing it. I needed it happen to make Harry get serious about this war. So thank you for sticking with the story, I'm afraid this chapter is going to be another tear jerker!

**Shout out to badadder1 for being my 600th reviewer!! You’re freaking awesome!!**

Chapter 19  
March 18, 1998

Hermione felt herself slowly come awake, comfortable and warm. She could feel Harry spooned up behind her like usual but she didn’t feel quite right. Her nerves felt jittery, like she was going to start twitching at any second. It was quite disconcerting. Suddenly, she remembered exactly what had been happening before she had lost consciousness. Her eyes flew open and her breathing sped up, her throat suddenly choked up. Her mother was sitting at her bedside and she had a concerned look on her face. Harry pulled on her shoulder and made her lay flat so he could look down at her.

“You’re safe, Hermione. Nobody here is going to hurt you,” he promised her. Hermione calmed slightly as his hand came up to stroke her hair off her forehead. Her legs started to twitch under the blankets and Harry laid a warm hand on her legs over the blanket.

“It’s the aftershocks from the Cruciatus. Here’s a potion to help. You were due this morning for another dose anyways,” Harry explained. He reached out and grabbed a vial off the table next to her bed. Hermione knew she was going to have to sit up so she started to push herself up from the bed. Professor McGonagall stood to help her with an arm behind her shoulders. Harry fluffed two pillows and put them behind her, propping her up enough that she could swallow her potion. He opened the vial held it to her lips, letting her drink it as slowly as she wanted. It tasted so foul that it turned her stomach but she willed herself to not throw it back up. 

“What happened? Where are we and how did we get here?” she asked after settling back against the pillows. Her mother shot Harry a look and he turned his attention back to Hermione.

“We were thrown down in the dungeon with Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook. We couldn’t figure out how to get out and all we could hear was you screaming. I happened to see an elf deliver food trays for the four prisoners and I called Dobby. He took the prisoners to Shell Cottage and then reappeared outside the cell door and killed Pettigrew. We took wands off the fucking rat and headed back upstairs. We found you naked on the floor with Greyback about to rape you. I stunned him and everything fell into anarchy,” Harry said, moving into the spot next to her so she could snuggle closer. It felt nice to be next to him again after being so sure that she was going to die on Malfoy’s drawing room floor.

“Ron took out Yaxley, I’m pretty sure he bled to death unless someone got him help quickly. We stunned Lucius and Dobby threw that same knife she used on you through her from behind. I took that moment to cast a killing curse right in her face,” Harry told her. Hermione couldn’t stop the tears from slowly streaming down her cheeks.

“The part that threw me was when I looked up and saw that Malfoy rushed over to you when Greyback fell on you and shoved him off you. He used the same knife that killed Bellatrix and stabbed him through the chest and made it look as though he fell on the knife when he had been stunned. I told Ron we weren’t going to attack him and he told me disarm him so he could claim that we overpowered him. He let us go and I took his wand with me. We’re at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur’s home,” Harry explained. 

Hermione was reeling. Sure, she knew that Malfoy had felt bad when she had met his eyes during her torture. That much had been clear. However, to kill Greyback and then let Harry disarm him before letting him escape was hard to believe. Which side of the war was he really on?

“I met his gaze right before they vanished my clothes. I could see how much watching what they were doing to me was tearing him up. In that moment, I knew that there was nothing he could have done to help me. One person against all those crazies didn’t stand a chance. I’m glad you didn’t attack him, Harry,” she confided in him. Harry picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“He’s an alpha. I don’t know how I know but I could feel it. He has his own omega out there and I’m sure that he knows exactly what he would have been doing in my shoes. Even if he’s still a true Death Eater, I’m not sure that there’s an alpha out there would willingly attack an omega, knowing what it would cause for the alpha. Only a sick bastard would and as bigoted as Draco Malfoy was, he was never sick or twisted,” Harry revealed. Hermione couldn’t help but agree. She met her mother’s gaze and asked the question that she really didn’t want to know the answer to.

“Am I alright? I can feel the tremors subsiding but I still feel weak,” Hermione inquired. Her mother sighed and Harry tightened his hold on her. She could tell that there was something wrong and it was starting to worry her.

“Just tell me, you’re starting to freak me out,” she demanded. Harry blew a deep breath out of his mouth and looked her in the eyes.

“You had three broken bones in your face and your jaw was unhinged. Your brain was beginning to swell so Madam Pomfrey had to put you in a coma overnight. There were torn muscles in your neck, probably from them hitting you. The knife wounds were made with a cursed blade so they’re going to scar. Your spleen was punctured and your liver lacerated, I believe she said. She was able to repair the internal damage but you lost a lot of blood. You can’t even have anymore blood replenisher until tonight because she gave you the maximum dose for twenty-four hours,” Harry said, clearly upset about the things he was telling her. 

Hermione looked down to her bandaged arm and burst into tears. Harry’s arms were around her, cradling her to his chest and letting his shirt soak up her tears. His hand rubbed comforting circles on her back while her mother stood and sat on the bed as well, smoothing her hair as she cried.

“I’m going to have the word ‘mudblood’ on my arm for the rest of my fucking life! How will I explain that to our kids?” she demanded, furious that Bellatrix was such a twisted bitch that she had to mark her skin permanently. Harry just held her, rocking her slightly, until her tears started to ebb. She finally pulled away and there was utter heartbreak in his eyes.

“What else could there possibly be?” she asked, already exhausted after her crying jag. Harry sighed heavily.

“Before I tell you, what happened to you isn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but those sick fucks who did this to you. I’m promising you right now, Hermione, I’m done fucking about with this war. I mean to finish this quickly so I can put You-Know-Who’s head on a fucking stake,” he proclaimed before running a hand through his hair. His shoulders slumped and Hermione knew that it was going to be bad.

“You were almost six weeks pregnant. Madam Pomfrey tried to save the baby but she couldn’t. There was too much damage to your womb. She was able to repair the damage, though, so we can still have children in the future,” Harry confessed. Hermione couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. She had been pregnant?? Of course, she knew that they hadn’t been using spells or potions to prevent a baby, that had been incredibly stupid of them. But to know that she had been carrying a life inside her and those animals had killed it was too much.

“We...we were going to have a baby?” Even she could tell from her tone of voice that she wasn’t going to hold it together much longer. Harry met her gaze, tears now slipping down his cheeks.

“Yeah, kitten, we were going to be parents,” he stated.

Hermione couldn’t help the sobs that were escaping her now. Harry once more pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest but it didn’t make her feel any better. Her baby was dead before she even knew that it existed. It could have looked just like Harry and been smart like her. Images of what their child could have been streamed through her mind and it thoroughly crushed her heart. She pictured Harry teaching a little boy how to ride his first broom, her braiding a little girl’s hair so she could ride on Harry’s shoulders afterwards. It was all so fucking heartbreaking and nothing in the world could make it better.

Harry rocked her again, shushing her softly and rubbing her back. Her mother was there behind her, trying to lend her support in any way she could. Her tears finally slowed but she didn’t let go of Harry. While him comforting her didn’t make her feel any better, it was nice to know that she wasn’t alone in her grief. Harry was suffering just as much as she was.

Hermione let her eyes fall closed and focused on the steady beat of Harry’s heart. She was hardly hiccuping anymore and her tears were drying on her cheeks. Her body felt boneless and her exhaustion hit her full force. Her mother was still brushing her fingers through her hair and the action was relaxing her to the point where she was going to sleep. Harry kissed her forehead tenderly.

“Sleep, kitten,” he told her.

Hermione did as she was told and slept.

-O-

Harry knew she had fallen asleep against her and was grateful. Telling her that those murdering fucks had killed their baby was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Her reaction was much like his own but still hard to witness and he wished that he could turn back time and change everything so she wouldn’t have to suffer at all. They had all been stupid and Hermione was the one who paid the price.

He eased her out of his arms to lay her back down in the bed, gently situating her so she could rest comfortably. He wasn’t sure how long she would sleep but he hoped that it would be for a while. Now that she knew what he did, there were things that needed to happen and he was the only one who could do them. Fleur knocked lightly on the door and entered when McGonagall bid her to. She set down a tray that had several vials of potion on it and he looked at her questioningly.

“It’s for when she wakes up. She’ll need to take them for various reasons,” Fleur explained. Harry nodded.

“She just woke up and we told her about the baby. She cried herself to sleep. You haven’t told anyone else about it, have you?” Fleur shook her head.

“No, I would never do something like that, neither would Poppy,” she insisted. Harry nodded his head.

“Please don't. I’m not sure how we feel yet about everyone knowing. I’d have to talk to Hermione about it and I don’t think she can handle that right now,” he told her. Fleur nodded again.

“Completely understandable. Now take off your sock and let me look at that ankle of yours. You could hardly walk last night but I knew there was no way that you were going to get it healed then,” the French woman scolded him. Harry chuckled just a little before complying. While Fleur worked on his ankle, he turned to Professor McGonagall.

“How long can you be away from the school?” he inquired, wanting to know how long she could stay with Hermione. 

“I can stay a few more hours yet but I really do need to return tonight. Snape knows that I left but I don’t want the Carrows to realize it. They’ll likely try to make the students lives even more horrific,” his Head of House stated. Harry nodded as Fleur patted his foot after she finished.

“Alright, you sprained it pretty good. It’s good for now but try to be gentle with it for the next couple days. Let the joint strengthen again,” she instructed him. Harry nodded and stood after putting his sock and shoes back on. He looked to McGonagall.

“Can you stay with her while I go take care of some business? I don’t want her to wake up alone and I don’t thoroughly trust anyone here but you and Remus,” he said bluntly. Fleur’s eyes flicked to his but she said nothing. His professor nodded quickly.

“Absolutely. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. If you could trouble someone down there to bring me some breakfast though, it would be appreciated,” she requested. Harry acquiesced immediately. He could do with some food too but wanted to get things done first.

Harry left Hermione’s room and went through the house the way he had come in. Luna and Dean were seated in the living room and Luna appeared to be staring off into space. Harry realized that he had told her that he was going to kill her father and felt just a little bad for traumatizing her that way. However, it didn’t make his words any less true. Ella and Ron were moving about in the kitchen, clearly making what he figured was lunch judging by the sandwiches that they were making. Bill, Remus and anyone else that might be there were nowhere to be seen.

“Ron, where are the others? I need to talk to them,” Ron spun around and grinned at him, clearly happy to see him. However, that smile fell away when he realized that Harry wasn’t really in the mood to be happy. 

“They’re outside on the beach. Do I need to come?” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“You can but it’s not necessary if you want to spend time with your girl,” he told him. Ron brushed his hands off and kissed Ella on the cheek.

“I’m going to go with Harry. I’ll be back,” Ron promised. Harry looked to the French girl.

“Can I trouble you to send some food to Professor McGonagall in Hermione’s room?” he asked her, hoping she would consent. Ella was quick to nod her agreement so Harry started through the house and found himself outside. 

Outside, he took in the view that he had completely missed the night before. Shell Cottage was positioned about a quarter mile from the beach and it was sandy perfection as far as he could see. The sun was high in the sky, telling him that it was indeed time for lunch. Remus, Bill, and Arthur were seated in lawn chairs down by the water. They looked to be deep in discussion but he had no idea about what. Remus looked up first, probably smelling him as he approached. Harry waved his wand and conjured two more chairs, not caring that he was effectively interrupting their private conversation. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

“How’s Hermione?” he asked, worry clearly written on his face. Harry scrubbed his hands down his face several times before answering.

“She woke up. I had to tell her that her scars are fucking permanent and she bawled her eyes out. Not that I blame her. Nobody deserves to walk around their entire life with mudblood carved into their skin,” he said. Arthur gasped softly and Harry could see that the man was upset. Ron had been sure that his mother and Ginny were the only ones in on the plan to potion and effectively murder Harry and Hermione but he wasn’t sure he was just going to jump into trusting Arthur quite yet. Molly was still his wife. Remus reached over and patted Harry on the knee.

“I know it’s terrible right now but with time, it’ll get better. She’s the strongest girl I know and she’ll be alright. You’ll be by her side and once we win this war, it’ll be a badge of honor. It’ll show she’s a survivor,” Remus reassured him. Actually, it did make him feel a bit better to realize that he would be at her side the entire time and he would be damned if anyone ever said a word to her about it. Bill, however, was the first one to get to the point.

“We’re really glad that Hermione is awake and going to be fine but we were having a conversation that you can’t really be privy to since you’re not in the Order,” Bill said. Harry could tell that he wasn’t trying to be rude, just stating facts. Harry, however, had different ideas.

“Actually, that’s what I came out here to talk about. I’m taking over this fucking shit show. No offense but I’m done with people getting killed and tortured. We’re going to fight this war, not let them fight it their way and run behind and try to pick up the pieces. I want a full Order meeting called for tomorrow. Myself, Hermione, and Ron will be inducted and you will all report to me as to what you’ve been doing,” Harry calmly stated. All three men were speechless, mouths gaping open. Bill was the first to recover.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Harry? You already have your mission, you have an injured Hermione, and you have to personally deal with the Dark Twat. Do you even know the first thing about running a war?” Bill sounded incredulous. Harry didn’t suppose that he could blame him.

“Actually, I don’t. However, Ron is the best fucking chess player I’ve ever seen. I’ve never seen him lose. He’s going to be my strategy man. Since you’re the only person who’s ever come close to beating him, I was hoping you would help him. Trust me, this isn’t something that I’m going to just rush into and fuck up. I got a wake up call yesterday that people are getting hurt and dying. Sitting in that fucking tent did nothing but lure us into a false sense of reality. My fucking omega was almost raped and murdered because of these psycho fucks. I’m done fighting this war on their terms. You’re either with me or you aren’t,” Harry proclaimed. Remus scrubbed his face now and nodded.

“I think you’re being a little hasty about this, Harry, because you’re upset about Hermione. I think you’re making this about revenge. Trust me, I want revenge too. It’s a good thing that Malfoy killed Greyback because I was dying for the chance. I’ll follow you in this but I’m going to caution you that while you’re trying to save lives by taking charge, you could also be putting them in danger. Just don’t lose sight of that and I will proudly follow you into battle,” the werewolf told him. Harry reached out and shook his hand while the other two nodded their agreement at their friend’s words.

“I won’t forget that, Remus. Let me know what time the meeting is. I’m going to make Hermione stay in bed for it, the tremors are hitting her pretty hard,” Harry explained. Arthur stood and made excuses, saying that he was going to start spreading the word. Once he was out of earshot, Harry looked back to the three men before him.

“You three are the only ones I plan on telling, Remus because he’s pretty much my godfather now, Bill because Fleur already knows, and Ron...well, you’re my best mate. I don’t want a bunch of people knowing because Hermione is already so beyond upset,” he said, getting worked up again. He fought the tears that pricked at his eyes and succeeded in shoving them back.

“Hermione was pregnant. Six weeks. She lost the baby. Those fucking twisted cocksuckers murdered my child. I'm heartbroken but I don’t come close to how upset she is. They’re going to pay,” Harry stammered out. Remus was already hugging him and Harry could feel the wolf positively vibrating against him. When he pulled away from the hug, Harry was wary of the look on Remus’ face. The werewolf was quick to explain.

“You’re pack. That makes Hermione pack. It’s so different for werewolves. That means that they killed a child of my pack and it’s hard as fuck to not go after them now. I want to gut them and watch wild wolves feast on their entrails,” Remus spat out. Harry pictured it in his head and couldn’t help but laugh. It was the first laugh since the attack and since it was about hurting the fuckers that had hurt Hermione, he didn’t even mind. Remus, however, looked at him like he was mad.

“Sorry, totally inappropriate response but I pictured that in my head and could see myself watching that from a lawn chair with a butter beer in my hand,” Harry said smilingly. Suddenly, they were all laughing. Harry let it die down before gesturing back to the house.

“I’m going to head back in and check on Hermione. Thanks for your support,” he told them sincerely. Ron followed after him after Bill and Remus nodded at his words.

“I’m really sorry, mate. If there’s anything I can do…” Ron offered. Harry smiled at his friend.

“There is literally nothing that nobody can do. McGonagall says that time is the only thing that will make it better. I just want to get her through this and make it through the war alive. I’m sick of wasting my life on that Dark Fuck,” Harry said truthfully. Ron laughed again and nodded.

“I understand. Go on back to Hermione and tell her I’ll be in to see her later after she rests,” Ron said and Harry nodded, heading for the stairs. However, Luna was standing in his way and he sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

“What can I do for you, Luna? I need to go check on Hermione,” he told her. Luna turned slightly and Harry caught it. Her scent. Luna was a fucking omega and getting ready to go into heat. His cock hardened in his trousers and he took a step back. Hermione flooded his mind and he willed his erection to disappear. After a few seconds, it was gone.

“Harry, I know you can smell me. I’ve put off asking for as long as I can,” Luna said quietly and Harry held up his hand.

“Absolutely not, if you think I’m going to get you through this heat, you’re insane. Hermione is right upstairs and it would kill her,” Harry spat angrily at the diminutive blonde girl. Luna shook her head, furious.

“I wouldn’t do that to Hermione, you arsehole. She’s my friend. I need Neville, he’s my alpha. I have no wand and no way to get ahold of him,” Luna spat at him, fury dancing in her eyes. Harry sighed yet again and nodded.

“Sorry, I suppose I deserved that. Professor McGonagall is sitting with Hermione. I’ll send her back to Hogwarts with a portkey and tell him to come tonight. There’s no way it can happen any sooner than that. I’m sorry for the discomfort you’ll be in,” Harry apologized. Luna nodded, the angry look on her face falling away.

“That’s fine, I’ll survive. Thank you,” she said. Harry didn’t get a chance to say anything else because she turned and walked away. Harry took the steps two at a time to find Hermione’s room. He walked in to find that Hermione was awake and eating a sandwich with her mother. He gave her a smile and sat next to her on the bed, kissing the side of her head.

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up, kitten. I had to go take care of some business. Did you take your potions?” he questioned her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes, Fleur has been in and given me my potions. What business did you have to take care of?” she fired right back at him. His Head of House was smiling behind her hand at the scene and he supposed that he couldn’t blame her.

“I told Bill, Remus, and Arthur that they need to call for a full Order meeting tomorrow. We’re getting inducted and I’m taking over this party. I’m tired of fighting this war on the Dark Twat’s terms so things are going to change. If people don’t like it, they can get the fuck out. They want me to take the fucker down, they’re going to do it my way,” Harry laid it all out for them. McGonagall was beaming proudly and Hermione cracked a tiny smile before rubbing his cheek softly.

“My war general. I can see it now. You’re going to be amazing,” she assured him. Harry laughed now.

“I plan on having help so it won’t be just me,” he revealed and Hermione smiled again. He reached for a sandwich off the plate and started munching on it while listening to mother and daughter discuss the events from the day before. 

Harry listened as Hermione told them everything that had been done to her and what Bellatrix had asked her about. He couldn’t believe that she had endured all she had and kept her secrets to herself. It was a show of exactly what Remus had said. She was the strongest woman he knew and she was going to survive anything that life threw at her. Once Hermione had talked herself out, she began yawning again so Harry reached for the potion vial left on the table. It was marked Dreamless Sleep and was sure that if anyone ever needed the potion, it was Hermione. He handed it to her and she grimaced.

“I know you don’t want it, love, but you need rest to get better. I need you at my side for this war and that won’t happen if you’re stuck in bed healing. Bottoms up,” he cajoled. She glared at him but turned her face to his. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek with one hand. It wasn’t deep and it wasn’t long but they could both feel the emotion in just that one chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he knew there were tears in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry that I failed you. I’m your alpha and my job is to protect you. I failed you so miserably and I can only promise you that it won’t happen again,” he said brokenly. Hermione’s finger laid across his lips, shushing him while shaking her head no.

“No, don’t you dare think that. It’s Lovegood’s fault for turning us in, it’s Bellatrix and Greyback’s fault for hurting me. You did your best and you freed me. Both my torturers are dead. I don’t blame you at all and you need to quit blaming yourself,” she said firmly. Harry nodded but knew that it would be a long time before he could completely consider himself blame free. He kissed her once more and then gestured to the vial. She drank it down and settled back against the pillows. Her mother reached over and brushed her hair back from her face.

“I must go. I will return for the meeting tomorrow and see you then. Listen to your alpha, he only wants you well,” McGonagall preached. Hermione nodded sleepily and in just minutes was asleep. Harry turned to Professor McGonagall and fulfilled his promise to Luna.

“Luna just stopped me on my way up here. She was taken from the Express and she’s going into heat tonight. She needs Neville. He’s her alpha. Can you get someone to make him a portkey and send him here? One of us can meet him at the wards,” he asked. Professor McGonagall nodded. 

“Absolutely. I’ll make his excuses at school. He’ll be here as soon as it’s dark,” she promised. His professor rose and came around to hug Harry and he was pleased to say that it was nice to hug her back.

“Remember what Hermione just told you. None of this was your fault. You were all negligent, not just you. Lessons learned are hard sometimes, Harry. Learn from this one and move on. She doesn’t blame you at all so don’t make yourself or her miserable for longer than necessary because of it. You’ve already lost enough, don’t lose your happiness,” she told him and Harry nodded, realizing that she was right. Him blaming himself would just make Hermione sad for longer and there was no way in hell that he wanted that for her.

“Can you ask Bill to meet Neville at the wards when he gets here? I slept like shite last night and I just want to sleep. I’ll talk to everyone else tomorrow. I just want to hold her close and make sure she’s alright while we sleep,” Harry asked. Once again, his Head of House nodded.

Harry watched her leave and decided that he wanted a shower before turning in. There was a bathroom connected to the room so he rummaged through Hermione’s beaded bag and found himself clothes to change into. It was much to his surprise to find that their wands had been stuffed inside as well, though how they got there he wasn’t sure. Had the snatchers shoved them in there to hide them? Had Ron picked them up off the snatchers Bellatrix had killed and put them there? He supposed it didn’t matter since their wands were there and ready to use.

Harry showered off quickly, using whatever shampoo were already in the tub. It smelled faintly of something that reminded him of Remus but he couldn’t be sure. He used Draco’s wand to dry himself off, it still felt like a good fit for him, better than his father’s wand. He quickly dressed in some flannel bottoms and crawled in bed behind Hermione. He snuggled up behind her and buried his nose in her hair, surprised it still smelled like her shampoo after not showering that day and his tears from the night before. His hand caressed her belly, mindful of the bandages on her knife wounds. It wasn’t hard to picture her belly rounded with his child. He bet that she was going to be even sexier pregnant. Deciding that these thoughts would lead to nothing but more tears, he closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind like Snape had tried to teach him during his fifth year. If there was ever a time where he needed a clear mind, this was it.

Eventually it worked, his mind emptying of everything but the girl in his arms. He was completely relaxed as Morpheus pulled him into his care.

A/N- Ugh, this chapter was harder to write for me than the last one. How strange is that? Anyways, I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story, you guys are just awesome. Let me know what you think, I'm dying to hear!

Next chapter, Order meeting.

Love,

Alicia


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Here we are again, y’all, back for another round. I was actually going to update BbL instead but knew that if I did that, it would leave on a cliffhanger while I updated this story and that just didn’t seem fair. Therefore, we have this chapter now and then two on BbL. This chapter is going to be a little different since it’s going to be from only Harry’s point of view. I usually do both his and Hermione’s. Hope you don’t mind. Anyways, thanks for reading, your reviews make me smile.

Chapter 20  
March 19, 1998

Harry brought a tray up the stairs of Shell Cottage very carefully, mindful of his ankle on the steps. He was bringing lunch upstairs to Hermione so they could eat together before he had to leave for the Order meeting. In this short period of time, he had to convince her to stay without resorting to ordering her to stay there as her alpha. She would never forgive him that.

It had only been forty-eight hours or so since they had been there and life had already been insane. The day before, Harry had wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed with Hermione and sleep the rest of the day and night as she did. However, people kept interrupting, wanting to visit Hermione, wanting to check on the pair and make sure that all was well. Harry put up with it the first five or six times it happened but after that, he started shouting and ordered everyone out of his room. The last knock of the night, however, hadn’t been a well-wisher or someone wanting to make sure that all was well.

*Flashback*

It had been Neville and before Harry could even speak, he had punched him in the face. It didn’t knock him down, Harry was huge now, after all, even bigger than Neville, but it did turn his head to the side. He turned back to look at his friend and saw that he was seething in anger. Harry lunged for him, shoving him against the wall, hoping that the potion to keep Hermione asleep was still in full effect. He held him against the wall and positively growled at him.

“What the fuck is your problem, Longbottom?” Harry demanded. Neville shoved him off him and glared.

“You putting your hands on Luna is my fucking problem. She’s fucking scared that you’re going to hurt her, not to mention that you’re going to kill Xeno,” Neville spat at him. Harry heaved a deep sigh and raked a hand through his hair before backing away. Of course Neville had a right to be angry about that, Luna was his omega. How would he have reacted if someone had shaken Hermione like he had done to Luna? Not well, that was for sure. When he turned back to Neville, his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry I shook her but I never would have hurt her. I was frantic, we were locked in the dungeon and my omega was upstairs and I could hear her screaming because they were torturing her. Her father turned us into the Death Eaters and I really will kill him if I ever see him again. Neville, Hermione was pregnant and miscarried her child because of that man. He better hope that the Death Eaters kill him first. I love Luna and would never want to hurt her but you know as well as I do that my love for Hermione transcends them all, just like yours for Luna does,” Harry explained. Neville leaned back against the wall and his shoulders slumped. Harry could tell that his words were affecting him. 

“I suppose you have a point. I would have acted no differently than you if I had been in your situation. Don’t tell Luna but I don’t blame you for wanting to kill him. He wasn’t completely to blame but he shoulders a part of the blame for your family being murdered. I understand the need for revenge. I want Bellatrix Lestrange dead so badly it hurts,” Neville confessed. Harry stiffened and Neville shot him a questioning glance.

“Bellatrix and Greyback are the ones who tortured her, Nev. She was almost dead. That psycho bitch carved the word mudblood into her arm with a cursed blade so it’ll never go away. She stabbed her in the belly and not only killed our child, almost did too much damage to her womb for us to have more. I want that cunt to die screaming for what she’s done. I’m going to ensure that they all pay. I understand that you’re going to be taking care of Luna for the next few days but afterwards, make sure you get inducted into the Order. I’m taking over and things are going to change,” he promised. Neville nodded and stuck his hand out. Harry obliged him and shook it, shooing the man to the door.

“I'm not sorry I punched you for shaking Luna but I’m sorry for everything else,” Neville said with a grin. Harry gave a short laugh that his heart really wasn’t into.

“I understand. I’ll apologize to Luna next time I see her,” he promised.

With that, Neville left and Harry was left to crawl back into bed with his mate, snuggling back into her heat and softness.

*End of Flashback*

He entered the room he was sharing with Hermione, wishing that he had made sure to see that there was no bruise from the punch Neville had given him the night before. Hermione was sitting up and awake now, flipping through a book from her bag while trying to still the tremors in her hands. She put a small smile on her face when she looked up and saw him but quickly lowered her hands as though she were trying to hide the aftershocks of the Cruciatus from him.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake. I brought lunch. We both slept through the morning,” Harry told her. Hermione looked up eagerly, clearly she was hungry, and then her eyes froze him.

“Where did you get that bruise, Harry? It wasn’t there yesterday,” she demanded. Harry ignored her as he began to unload the tray of food into two piles, one on her lap and one in his. After he had doled out the sandwiches and crisps, he poured them both pumpkin juice and finally met her eyes. She was still staring at him defiantly and he was happy to see it. Bellatrix hadn’t broken her if she could still stare at him like that.

“Neville showed up last night and punched me for how I treated Luna while we were in the dungeons. I told him I would apologize to her for shaking her but I absolutely will not recind my statement of killing her father if we ever cross paths again. He agreed that it was a fair agreement,” Harry explained. Hermione looked at him curiously for a few moments before lowering her eyes and speaking.

“Knowing that he’s Luna’s father will you be able to kill him with no feeling whatsoever?” she asked gently. Harry shot her a look.

“I never once said that it would be without feeling. I don’t like killing. However, he turned the three of us in and we lost our child because of it. I’m not going to actively seek him out because he is Luna’s father and Luna is our friend but if I come across him I’m definitely going to kill him,” Harry explained. Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

“What if they told him that if he handed us over that they would give him Luna back? What would you do to protect your child from something like that?” she challenged. Harry loved to see that her fire was back and the broken woman from the day before was gone for the moment. This was the Hermione he had fallen for clear back in their first years of Hogwarts. He reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

“I would do anything to protect you or our children. That being said, I would know that a promise like that coming from Death Eaters would be a lie. They have done nothing but cause me heartache since the time I was fifteen months old. There is no way that they would just hand over their biggest bargaining chip to me and I know that. Lovegood should have known that too. They were never going to hand Luna over because she was how they ensured that he quit printing the truth in his paper. It makes no sense and if he had thought about that, he would have realized it,” he explained gently. Hermione stared at him for a few moments before bursting into tears. Harry moved quickly to her side and pulled her into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be a baby. You’re just so strong and smart when it comes to things like that. I know that I would have done exactly what Xeno Lovegood did and somebody would end up killing me for it too,” she cried. Harry just shushed her as he rocked her gently, knowing that it could take a bit before she was back to her usual self. When she finally quit crying, she pulled away and smiled softly, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

“Let’s not talk about it anymore. I’m actually quite hungry,” she said.

The pair of them dug into the meal that Harry had prepared for them. While the rest of the house was feasting on shepherds pie, Harry had worried that it would be too heavy on Hermione’s stomach since she was still taking so many potions. He knew there were still blood replenishers, pain potions, and guards against infection in the line up but he wasn’t sure what the others were. Surely, Hermione did though since she would never take anything willingly unless she knew what it was and what it did.

After Hermione finished, he ate the rest of the sandwich that she couldn't finish and vanished the tray back to the kitchen. He was going to have to leave soon for the meeting but knew that Remus was coming up to induct Hermione into the Order before he left so she wouldn’t be excluded from their secrets just because she couldn’t attend. Since she didn’t know that yet, he reached out and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She snuggled into him, hugging him around his belly and laying her head on his chest.

“Kitten, I know you really want to go to the meeting but I don’t want you to. I want you to stay here and recover,” he said, not sugar-coating it at all. Her head flew off his chest and she was looking at him with such betrayal in her eyes.

“How could you ask that of me? All I do is sit here and think about that baby and what it would have been like. This would be a perfect distraction and you don’t want me to go,” she whined. Harry cringed, knowing exactly what she meant. However, her safety was paramount and she was in a weakened state and he knew without a doubt that Molly Weasley was going to be there. He reached for her again but Hermione pulled away this time.

“‘Mi, kitten, I know exactly what you’re talking about. All the hours that you slept when I didn’t were filled with the exact same images. I really do understand. Consider my point of view. I know that Molly Weasley is going to be at that meeting and you aren’t in the best shape. I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt again. Besides, I need you at my side for the rest of this war and that won’t happen if you’re always sick because you didn’t take the time to heal properly. Please, I’m begging you, agree to stay here with Fleur. She’s agreed to stay behind and keep you company,” Harry begged. Hermione sighed as she leaned forward to lay her forehead on his chest. Harry’s arms wrapped around her and he kissed the back of her head.

“Alright but this is the only one. I know I’m not well but I’m getting up out of bed tomorrow. Not all day but I need to start moving before I lose the strength I have,” she bargained with him. Harry smiled. It was more than he had hoped to get. He was quick to nod his agreement.

“Of course, kitten, I’ll even help you,” he promised. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and when he called for whoever it was to enter, the door swung open to reveal Remus. Harry quickly beckoned him inside and shut the door behind him. Remus moved to the bed and pulled Hermione into a warm hug that Harry could tell made her feel protected. When Remus pulled away, he gave her a smile.

“I’m going to induct you into the Order right now so Harry can tell you whatever he needs to when he returns from the meeting,” he stated. Hermione sighed sadly but nodded. Harry fished around in the beaded bag she carried and found her wand, handing it to her. There was surprise on her face but now wasn’t the time, especially since he didn’t have the answers. She turned to Remus and he gestured for her to raise her wand, which she did easily.

“Repeat after me,” he instructed. Hermione nodded. 

“I, Hermione Jean Granger McGonagall, do solemnly vow on my life and magic to never give up the secrets of the organization called the Order of the Phoenix. I will keep those secrets to my death or until it’s leader, Harry James Potter says otherwise. I promise never to betray the Order or those in it in any way, shape, or form unless directly ordered to. So mote it be,” Remus recited. Hermione’s eyes widened and Harry listened to her say the words just like Remus had. A golden glow enveloped her afterwards, showing that her oath had held. As soon as she stopped glowing, Hermione shot a demanding glance at Remus, one that made clear she wanted answers and she wanted them right now.

“Is that the oath that everyone swears, absolutely everyone?” she interrogated, seeking the answer like a niffler seeks gold. Harry wasn’t sure where she was going with it but he was sure interested in seeing. Remus nodded his head warily, not used to being on this end of her questioning.

“Yes, the wording came from Dumbledore himself. He said that he had used it on every single member since he began the Order,” he confessed. Hermione let out a whoop of triumph and shoved her finger in Harry’s face.

“I knew that I was right and you threw it in my face, you told me that I was wrong, that I couldn’t understand. This is my proof!” Hermione yelled triumphantly. Harry reached out and grabbed her finger, pushing it gently to the side.

“Kitten, we’re confused. What are you talking about?” he asked her. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself.

“There is no fucking way that Severus Snape could betray the Order taking those vows. Not unless he was ordered to by the current head of the Order, in his case, Albus fucking Dumbledore, the most manipulative old bastard we all know. Dumbledore ordered him to kill him, we just don’t know why. Snape is still on our side which means we have a resource that we haven’t been using,” Hermione elucidated. Harry instantly felt stupid. How could he not have thought of that while listening to the words Remus had spoken? Hermione was right, there was no way Snape could have betrayed the Order unless he had been ordered to. He also had told Hermione that she hadn’t known what she was talking about when she had tried to bring up that she couldn't believe that snape would turn on Dumbledore after all these years. Of course, it was also during the thrall of being with Ginny, only hours of breaking up with her. He had still very much wanted to be with her and it hadn’t mattered that he had hurt his best friend’s feelings.

“You’re right, ‘Mi, you did tell me that and I was horrible to you. I’m so sorry. This is getting brought up at the meeting as well,” Harry said, only to find his arms full of witch. She hugged him close and kissed his neck, sending a shock of pleasure straight to his cock. He pushed it back since fucking his omega was absolutely not going to be happening until she was much better.

“It’s alright, you were still all about Ginny. You didn’t want to listen to me then,” she said. Her giving him the out didn’t make him feel any better but that didn’t mean that he was going to sit there and argue about it when they really needed to be going. He kissed her once, very soft and sweetly on her lips, his hand brushing hair back from her eyes.

“I have to go. I’ll be back as soon as it’s over and will fill you in. Don’t worry about me, Remus and your mother will have my back,” he promised her. She still looked worried.

“Alright, just stay away from Molly and don’t eat anything she gives you. Call for Kreacher or Dobby,” she told him and Harry made a mental note of it. He wouldn’t have thought about that. He laid her back against the pillows and called for Fleur, letting her find a seat next to the bed before Harry gave his final wave goodbye.

Harry followed Remus through the house to the floo and picked up a handful of floo powder. The werewolf called out for Grimmauld Place and even though Harry was a little surprised, he followed suit. When he stepped out of the green flames, he was in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place, somewhere he hadn’t been since September. He reached out and grabbed Remus’ arm.

“You know that the Death Eaters followed us here from the Ministry, right?” he questioned. Remus nodded and smiled.

“Yes, we renewed the wards. I put up blood wards like you did around your camp. Nobody can come through. I told the others that it was the fidelius because blood wards are considered dark but what they don’t know won’t hurt them. If they ask, just tell them I shared the secret with you,” Remus explained. Harry nodded and followed him into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the place where he remembered everyone sitting around for dinner with Sirius and then getting kicked out of so the Order members could hold their meeting. How far they had come since he was getting ready to take the helm of the war.

The room was cram-packed. Harry wasn’t even sure how everyone was fitting inside, there was barely room to move around. He started to maneuver his way through the throng of people, greeting the people that he knew and smiling politely at those that he didn't. Remus was right on his tail, hand on his shoulder, until he reached the head chair. Harry had no problems taking the chair since it was legally his house and he was taking over the Order. Aberforth was at his side instantly, a look of censure on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing, boy?” Aberforth demanded. Harry smirked up at him.

“This is my house and my table. You’re here because I’m kind enough to let you hold your meetings here. I will sit where I damn please especially when I’m getting ready to take my rightful place as leader in this complete shit show you call a war,” Harry spat at him. Aberforth took a step back, clearly surprised, before a grin spread across his face.

“I told Albus that you could handle it. He told me you couldn’t, that you would hesitate to make the hard decisions. I’m happy to see that you’re proving my brother wrong, Potter. Let’s get you inducted,” Aberforth said, changing his tune completely. 

With a wave of his wand, chairs appeared everywhere and people instantly started taking them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny in one of the corners and he looked around wildly for Professor McGonagall. When he caught her eye, she strode to his side so she could whisper in his ear.

“I know you don’t want her here, son. Molly asked me to retrieve her and bring her home because things are getting too dangerous in Hogwarts. Most of the non-Slytherin students are in hiding in the Room of Requirement because the Carrows are forcing the Slytherins to practice the Cruciatus on them. They’re being strung up in chains and beaten with whips. It’s horrid,” McGonagall said, her voice showing just how affected she really was at what was happening in her beloved school. He gave her a nod and she took her seat once more. Before he could say anything, Aberforth stood and started.

“We need to induct two new members, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Please come forward,” Aberforth ordered. 

Harry stood and Ron followed. Aberforth bade them to pull their wands much the same as Remus had done to Hermione. After he gave them the same exact vow to repeat, Harry did so, as did Ron, though everyone gasped when Harry’s name was substituted as the leader’s name. After the golden glow had receded, Harry turned to the rest of the Order.

“I require all of you to swear that same vow, one by one, all over again but with my name in the leader's spot. I won’t have anyone betraying me. If you don’t wish to follow me, you simply be honest, we’ll erase your memories, and you’ll be on your way. No harm done and no hard feelings,” Harry told them. There were numerous incredulous looks and Harry knew that he was going to have to explain.

“Look, I’ve been away on a mission from Dumbledore. I’m still going to be working on that mission, make no mistake. In pursuing this mission, Hermione, Ron, and I were captured by Death Eaters, Greyback to be precise. He took the three of us to Malfoy Manor where Hermione was brutally beaten and tortured for information not only on me but the Order as well. She had no vows in place and she still revealed nothing. She almost died for this cause and since she is my omega, things are going to change. We are done pussyfooting around in this war, following after the Death Eaters and cleaning up their messes. We are going to make them fight on our terms and we’re going to fight to win. Hermione and I are of one mind in this; she wishes that she could be here right now but is still healing from her death-defying wounds. She will be present at the next meeting, I assure you. If any of you come across Xenophilius Lovegood, he is to be taken prisoner and brought here, locked in a room. I will deal with him personally. I don’t want you to seek him out but if you happen upon him, take action if it is safe to do so,” Harry ordered. The others were seemingly getting more comfortable with the situation. Harry stayed on his feet since it made him a little more comfortable.

“Since I have no idea what has been happening in this war since I left Bill and Fleur’s wedding, I want a status report and what every single person in charge is doing. I realize this makes for a long meeting but I need to be informed. Ron, you need to pay close attention, you as well Bill. I want the pair of you to head up my strategy department. We don’t make a move without the say so of you two,” Harry said. Ron puffed up his chest in pride and nodded, Bill doing the same.

Harry paced a little while he listened to everyone report. Arthur had been returning to work in the Ministry. He was watched heavily and learned nothing and Harry knew that it was because they were well-aware that he was an Order member. Remus was trying to make contact with the werewolf packs and even though he was an alpha, they were snubbing him because they were loyal to Greyback. Kingsley was on the run since he had used the taboo but he was spying on Death Eaters while in hiding, bringing back useful information. McGonagall was in the school spying on Snape and the Carrows while doing her best to protect the students. Tonks was pregnant so was stuck at home while her mother Andromeda had taken a job at Gringotts to try to learn information on where her husband could possibly be. Bill still worked there as well and since he was placed higher than Andromeda, he had information on Death Eaters that would be useful. Charlie was making international connections while the twins were making products that could aid them during war. Molly and her Aunt Muriel claimed to take care of any prisoners of war, though he hadn’t been aware that they had any. There were so many more reports but finally, Harry had had enough. He raised his hand to show that they all needed to quiet. He turned to Ron and had a quiet conference with him and Bill for only a few moments before turning to the rest of the meeting.

“Alright, you have all done well so far. However, things are going to change. Like I said, Bill and Ron are head of strategy. If you have an idea, go to Bill since Ron is still going to be helping on my mission. Remus, quit with the werewolves, they aren’t ever going to trust you. You went to Hogwarts and you have a wand. Save yourself the time and injuries. I want you to lead up the training department. I want you training our fighters every single day in the backyard. Make up a schedule so everyone gets in at least twice a week. You have a Mastery so you’re the best choice. I plan to use you to my advantage, not to mention you’re a brilliant teacher,” he told his de facto godfather. Remus beamed and nodded. Harry turned to Tonks.

“You can help him with the schedules and managing class plans. I don’t want you doing anything else. You’re due in a months time and I won’t have that baby in danger. Andromeda and Bill, continue with your work with the goblins. I want all the information you come across regarding the Death Eaters. Not only does it come to me, it goes to Bill and Ron. All information routes through them. Arthur, pull out of the Ministry. They know who you are and that you’re a member of the Order. When we broke into Umbridge’s office in September, I found a file with all the Order members names in it and the information they had. You won’t learn anything. I want you to start organizing weapons, extra wands, swords, anything we can use in a pinch against the enemy. I would like to have all members armed with both,” Harry ordered, pausing for a drink that Kreacher had placed in front of him. After a moment, he began again.

“I want you, Kingsley, to keep spying. It seems that you’re learning valuable information and it will greatly help when we attack on missions. Try to spy on residences, though not Malfoy Manor. The defences there are too strong. Just get what information you can to Ron and Bill and it will be appreciated. Professor McGonagall, I want you to continue at the school and try to protect the school. If we need to start sneaking them out of school, we will. Their safety is paramount. Charlie, keep doing the wonderful job you’re doing. Get as many allies as you can because we’re going to need them. Molly, I want a detailed report as to who your prisoners of war are and just what their crimes are. I want healers reports on their conditions; I won’t have them mistreated. We are not the Death Eaters, remember that, people,” he called out. There were whispers all over and Harry knew that it was time to play his big card. All thanks to Hermione. He held up his hands for silence.

“We’ll meet again in a week or so and plan a few raids. We’re done playing passive aggressive here. I want you all ready to win this war. However, there is one last order I want all of you to make sure that you obey above all others,” he said, pausing for effect. When the silence was deafening, he started again.

“I want nobody in this organization to lift a wand to Severus Snape. After hearing the vow Hermione took before I arrived, she pointed out that there was no way that Snape could have killed Dumbledore unless he was ordered to. We have no idea why that would happen but the fact remains that it had to have happened that way. You lift your wand against him and I’ll kill you myself. I will question him and kill him myself if the need arises,” Harry ordered. There were loud shouts of anger and indignance but Harry didn’t care. He turned to Professor McGonagall and beckoned her forward. When she was at his side, he spoke.

“Professor, I need you to try to get Snape on his own and tell him that we know he’s loyal. He’ll try to deny it at first but be persistent. There is something else going on and I don’t know what but rest assured that he does. We need to know. Please,” he asked her. She smiled softly at him.

“You should call me Minerva, we’re going to be family, after all. I will do as you say and let you and the Weasley boys know as soon as I do. Can you have Hermione make up some of those coins from when you ran the D.A.? That way we aren’t communicating by owls? Much more secure,” she suggested. Harry nodded eagerly. It was a great idea and Hermione could contribute and keep her mind off things. Suddenly, there was a plate of sandwiches in front of him, placed there by Molly Weasley. She simpered at him and he just glared.

“I won’t be eating those, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the offer. You should see if anyone else is hungry,” he told her before turning back to his future mother-in-law. There was an indignant huff from behind him.

“Your mother would be horrified at your terrible manners, Harry,” she chastised him. Harry turned slowly to meet her gaze and she started at what she saw there. His voice was ice cold when he spoke.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about my mother. You didn’t know her as more than a passing acquaintance and you damn sure will never take her spot. My mother would never condone poisoning me with a lust potion so I would sleep with your disgusting daughter. My mother would be horrified at the fact that you have tried to manipulate me into fucking your daughter until she got pregnant so she could steal my fortune, my birthright. I promise you, if you meet my mother or father in the after life, you should run. I’ve heard my mother wasn’t a forgiving witch and I can’t see her ever forgiving such a heinous crime against her son,” he yelled at her, making sure that the whole room heard him. Everyone was paying attention as Molly tried to correct the situation.

“Now, Harry, you’re confused. Hermione was in complete agreement to continue taking the potion after school let out. If she told you otherwise, she’s lying. I would never have drugged her without her permission,” she explained. Harry stood up so fast that his chair flung out several feet behind him. His eyes were dancing with fury and the magic was palpable in the air. Everyone watched with bated breath.

“She didn’t give permission because you wiped her memory of it. You drugged me up until I left from Bill’s wedding. I should take you up in front of the Wizengamot for attempted murder and attepmted line theft. You will never get your hand on my money. Keep your food away from me and if you come near Hermione, I won’t blink an eye as I slit your throat,” he vowed. The entire room had fallen silent but they heard the sincerity of his vow. Remus and Minerva both had hands on his shoulders as Molly stood there silent and dumbstruck. It was Ginny that approached next, the innocent girl next door fact plastered on her features.

“Harry, you’re telling me that you’ve moved onto Hermione? You didn’t wait for me? How could you do that to me?” There was a short sob at the end of her sentence but Harry wasn’t fooled. This was just act two of the same play. He glared at her coldly, not caring about the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

“I don’t want you, Ginny. I never have and you know that. The potions your mother gave me manufactured the feelings that you think are real. Blame her. Hermione is my omega, she has been since we were born. It has always been her. I will never marry you and you will never have my money or my child. I would rather die childless and let my line die than have a baby with you,” he vowed. There was a faint glow about him, telling everyone how bloody serious he was. Ginny was led away by an upset Molly but Harry didn't care that they were sobbing because of him. They had done enough damage to him and his omega that they deserved whatever unhappiness they received.

The meeting quickly disbanded, Harry heading back to Shell Cottage while Ron stayed behind to gather intel with Bill. He headed up the stairs to find that Hermione and Fleur were engaged in what he could only describe as girl talk. Both blushed when he interrupted but he didn’t comment on it. He crawled in bed with Hermione and ate dinner next to her while he held her close.

Afterwards, he told her everything, every single detail of every conversation he had heard and had. She seemed to agree with his suggestions of what people should do, though she was leery to let Kingsley spy. However, even she admitted that it was just her maternal instincts wanting to protect everyone that she cared for. After fighting with Kingsley on the thestral during the Battle of the Seven Potters, there was no doubt that she cared for him. After he had detailed his confrontation with Molly and Ginny she had become just a little withdrawn. Harry knew exactly what was wrong and decided to nip that right in the bud.

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about me seeing Molly and Ginny?” She turned guilty eyes to his face and nodded slightly.

“Not so much Molly. Ginny, though, she’s gorgeous. I know I'm pretty but she puts me to shame. I know that I’m your omega and that you’re committed but I would understand if you sometimes wished that she were me,” Hermione confessed, barely whispering, telling him just how deep of a fear this was. Harry wrapped her into his arms and laid down with her, holding her as close as he possibly could. His voice was soft in her ear.

“I could no sooner wish that you were her than you could wish that I was Ron. It wouldn’t feel right and there would be something wrong with the whole situation. Even when I was with Ginny, I could tell that there was something not quite right. The potion made me not care, that I’ll admit, but that didn’t mean that I wasn't aware. Hermione, you are the only girl for me. I love you and we are going to have a family together after this war,” he promised her. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him rather indecently. After several minutes of snogging her, Harry had to force her to gentle the kiss. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck her and end up hurting her because she was still injured.

“When you’re better, we’ll celebrate. Until then, you have to make due with only kisses just like me,” he told her. She groaned but nodded good-naturedly.

The pair ate dinner together and had a wonderful visit from Ron. Afterwards, they snuggled down to sleep together with Hermione in Harry’s arms. He had been just on the verge of sleep when Hermione suddenly started screaming, scratching at her arm and turning on her side to dry heave. Harry tried to calm her with his touch but to no avail. Even though he had heard that it was bad to wake a person from their nightmares, he shook Hermione so hard she had no choice but to fall to the side and realize exactly where she was. 

She sobbed in Harry’s arms for she wasn’t sure how long. He comforted her as best he could but didn’t feel like he had been a huge success. However, she finally agreed to take the proffered potion from him and quaffed it quickly, falling asleep in his arms. With a sigh of relief and partly of dread, he settled back against her and hoped against hope that this never happened again. However, he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that it wouldn’t. There was no way that he would allow her to become addicted to Dreamless Sleep; the nightmares and dealing with them were the only other option.

It was with high hopes for the future and a heavy heart for the present that Harry let himself fall into Morpheus’ care that night.

A/N- Another chapter bites the dust, hope you all enjoyed. I can't wait for the upcoming chapters! Hope you all are as excited as I am. Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always, it’s much appreciated.

Next chapter, plans are made for the next horcrux and a birthday party.

Love, 

Alicia


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I got caught up reading several stories and then updated Blinded by Lies twice so I wouldn’t leave it hanging on a cliffy. Then my weekend off was spent with my kids. Now, my wrist is killing me from some unknown injury. Typing is killing me but I wanted to make sure I updated. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Guess I’ll go ahead and get this party started (:

To those from America, early happy 4th of July!! Truly, my favorite holiday, ever since I was a kid! Hope you have a great day. Barbeque, drink beer, and blow shit up...but be safe! Probably won’t have another update for you until after the weekend and it is Blinded by Lies’ turn...

**Shout out to ZoeyOlivia for being my 700th reviewer! You da bomb, girl, always a loyal reader!**

-I also want to give credit to AFairy88 for the conspiracy idea. I wouldn’t have even thought of it!-

Chapter 21  
April 1, 1998

Harry sat at the table in Shell Cottage, Hermione next to him, eating his lunch quietly. He had many things on his mind these days and his days were always full with not only the horcrux hunt but leading a war. Hermione was wonderful; she had taken everything in stride and helped him with everything, even when he told her that he didn’t need it. Really, it was for the best that she did. He wouldn’t have accomplished nearly as much as he had.

The Order had raided two different Death Eater homes and had come away victorious. Sure, they had only managed to kill six Death Eaters total but considering that they hadn’t made any progress before that, Harry considered it a win. He and Ron had both gone on those missions but Hermione had been relegated to staying back since she was still healing. She had been furious but in the end, agreed that it was for the best.

Hermione was doing much better, both physically and emotionally. She still wore long sleeves to cover the slur scarred on her arm and the cuts to her abdomen still weren’t healed over completely. She still suffered from headaches and got tired easily. She no longer cried herself to sleep every night but suffered from nightmares every night. Focusing on the war and the things she could help him with took her mind off losing her baby. It was nice that helping him helped her as well.

Minerva still hadn’t gotten close enough to Snape to tell him that they knew he was loyal. He was constantly in the presence of the Carrows or other students. It was starting to irritate her but Harry had told her to just take her time so she didn’t reveal herself to the wrong person. It was after one of these little conversations with her that he realized something quite profound. Hermione was the only one that he had shared it with but he knew that he was right.

After hearing the vows that everyone took and knowing that Snape wasn’t actually a spy, Harry’s mind had turned to Pettigrew. The wizard shouldn’t have been able to act against the Order and by him telling Voldemort where his parents resided, it showed that he had been told to. Albus fucking Dumbledore had set his parents up to die that Halloween and nobody had realized it; if they had, they sure hadn’t said anything.

Hermione had agreed with him, even saying that she could see Dumbledore wanting the prophecy to be enacted to take down the Dark Lord. In order for that to happen, Harry needed to marked as his equal and that meant sacrificing his parents. It made sense to him but now that Dumbledore was dead, it was likely that they would never discover his reasoning. That just pissed him off even more.

Out of nowhere, a roll hit him in the face and he turned to see that Hermione was smiling at him. He picked up the roll and threw it back at her, not sure why she had thrown it in the first place. She saw the question in his eyes and mock glared.

“I told you that I wanted to speak with you and Ron about a thought I had last night after waking up from a nightmare. You just stared off into space,” she explained. Harry nodded and pushed his plate away, no longer hungry. He hadn’t really been hungry to begin with but had eaten to appease Hermione. She worried that he wasn’t eating enough and was too stressed. He gave her a soft smile.

“Sorry, just have a lot on my mind. We really need to find those items,” he told them. Hermione started to get impatient.

“That’s what I want to talk to you about,” she told him exasperatedly. Harry met her eyes and saw how serious she was.

“Alright, let’s go out to the beach where nobody can hear us. We’ll put up a spell,” he instructed them. He helped Hermione to her feet and laid a protective hand on her lower back as she led the way out of the house.

Several Order members were loitering on the porch and all of them smiled their greetings. Harry made sure to keep Hermione moving; he didn’t want to get slowed down or stopped before he heard Hermione’s thoughts. After they were on the expanse of beach that were inside the wards, Harry waved Draco’s wand to create a silencing spell. Once it was in place, he turned expectantly to Hermione and she took a deep breath.

“I think one of the horcruxes is in Bellatrix’s vault at Gringotts. When she was questioning me, she told me that the Sword of Gryffindor was meant to be in her vault. She lost all control when she saw it, almost like us being inside the vault was the worst thing in the world. She’s his most fanatical follower and he gave one to Lucius Malfoy. It’s not a huge stretch to see him putting it inside Gringotts. It’s rumored to be the safest place in the world if you want to hide something,” she paused for just a moment before continuing.

“Not to mention, I’m starting to see a pattern in where these horcruxes have been placed. We were already searching important places but all the places so far have been important to him personally. With Lucius Malfoy, his most affluent follower. He holds power because of his money and that is something that Tom would want. Lucius Malfoy is a symbol. The cave where he performed his first muggle torture, also symbolic in that is where his quest began. In the home that the Gaunts lived in, his tie to the pureblood side of him. His symbol that he belonged to Salazar Slytherin’s bloodline. Gringotts, where every witch or wizard that’s worth anything, has a vault at. Given that the vault belonged to his most devoted follower, icing on the cake. We all know that the only other place that the man clearly longed for was Hogwarts. He returned at applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He could have left it at the castle then,” she said, a hint of excitement edging into her voice.

Harry considered her words. If she was as protective of her vault as Hermione said, it was likely that she was right. They had never even considered Gringotts as a viable option but now that he thought about what Hermione was saying, the more sense it made. Knowing that one of his precious horcruxes was tucked away in a vault guarded by dragons probably set his mind at ease. Of course, if she was right, their job just got a whole lot harder. Not only was the woman dead, it wasn’t likely that they could even get close enough to one of the Lestrange brothers to pluck a hair for polyjuice potion. Bill and Andromeda didn’t have the clearance to get into the vaults for no reason and the goblins were “staying out of the wizarding conflicts”.

Suddenly, an idea hit him and he could only hope that it worked.

“If Hermione is right, we need to get into Gringotts and into a vault that is surely guarded by a damn dragon. There’s no way to get through to it without help on the inside. I think we need to go speak to Griphook,” he said, anticipating and dreading the conversation they would have. Hermione nodded eagerly while Ron looked as though he wasn’t sure that it was a good idea.

“Mate, Bill has always told us that we should never make deals with goblins. I’m not sure that it’s a great idea to involve Griphook,” Ron explained. Harry sighed but had no other brilliant ideas. He looked to Hermione and he saw that she wanted to talk to the goblin. She was impatient at wanting to get something accomplished and this was the best way to start in her eyes. Therefore, his next words were careful.

“We’ll talk to Griphook but if at any point he looks as though he’s not completely on the level, we obliviate him and drop it forever,” he said, trying to compromise. Hermione sucked her bottom between her teeth but nodded. Ron still didn’t look as though he was too thrilled but he nodded his head as well.

Together, the three of them trouped back up to the house and gave everyone a small smile as they passed through. Harry took the lead on this one, heading upstairs to the room that housed not only Griphook but Ollivander as well. Their injuries had been ones much more difficult to heal since they were so emaciated. You couldn’t just cast a spell on someone and make them gain weight. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard the goblin call for them to enter. Ollivander was under the blankets of his bed, snoring softly. Harry made sure to cast a silencing spell on him as he passed, not only to make sure that man didn’t hear their conversation but to let him continue to sleep. He was the worst of the lot from Malfoy Manor. As Hermione conjured chairs for them and they took their seats, Griphook grinned a crooked smile, his tiny, razor-sharp teeth on display.

“You want something from me,” he said, his words not a question but a statement. Harry nodded his head, trying to respectful.

“Yes, we do. I’m not sure if it’s something that you’re willing to do, however,” he said truthfully. Griphook leaned forward and put his hands on his knees.

“You won’t know until you ask, young Potter. Tell me what it is you need. You might be surprised by my answer,” the goblin told him. Ron was tense at his side, tension radiating off of him, but Hermione sat calmly at his other side, smiling softly at the goblin. The goblin caught her eye and smiled at her.

“You’re an omega. A muggleborn omega,” he stated and Hermione just nodded. Harry wasn’t sure how the goblin could tell but his next words put him on alert.

“You’re Harry Potter’s omega and the evil one wants you dead. Do you know what would happen if you were to act impulsively and get yourself killed?” Hermione kept the gaze of the goblin as she nodded.

“Harry would do his best to avenge me and could possibly die, losing the war. It would condemn many people to death,” she told him truthfully. Griphook nodded, his face solemn.

“Not just people but creatures as well. Goblins aren’t so stupid as to think that the monster that looks like a snake cares for goblins. Nor house elves, centaurs, unicorns, merpeople, or werewolves. I don’t particularly think that the side of the light cares either but you won’t be murdering us in the streets. The creatures in this world can’t afford for Harry Potter to lose so you must do everything in your power to remain safe,” Griphook cautioned. Harry was applauding on the inside. Someone else cautioning Hermione to be careful was a blessing. Hermione, however, was starting to get indignant.

“I won’t sit this war out, I have more to lose than anyone else. My kind will be murdered for nothing more than the circumstances of my birth,” she nearly shrieked. Griphook just looked at her like she was stupid and after a minute, Hermione wilted.

“Just like you. I’m sorry,” she apologized softly before squaring her shoulders again.

“If you had a way to fight against it, you would. You’re a warrior race. You would fight to the death,” she stated, meeting the goblin’s eyes. Griphook nodded.

“I would. I never said that you couldn’t fight, just that you do everything possible to remain safe. No goblin would ever ask someone not to fight for what they thought was right. I only told you to take precautions,” the goblin said, clarifying his words. Hermione smiled now, impulsively rushing forward to hug him. Griphook stiffened but before he had to decide if he was going to hug her back or not, she released him.

“Thank you. I will heed your words,” she told him. Griphook nodded and turned his attention back to Harry. Harry sighed.

“We’re on a mission, searching for things that we have to destroy before we can kill the Dark Lord. They have to be destroyed before he can die. We believe one of these items is in a vault at Gringotts. We were hoping that you could help us get it,” Harry stated plainly. It seemed as though Griphook wanted Voldemort dead too so hopefully, he would be able to convince the creature to help. Griphook gave him an evil grin.

“You mean the Lestrange vault? I know what item you speak of, The dark magic that is embedded in it is quite strong. Ragnok, our leader, warned Dumbledore years ago of their existence.You mean to tell me that he hadn’t destroyed them before his death?” the goblin asked sharply. Harry shook his head.

“No, he just told me about them last year. That’s what we’ve been doing since August of last year, searching for them and destroying them. After our encounter at Malfoy Manor, Hermione is sure that one is hidden in Lestrange’s vault. It seems that she was correct,” he said, inwardly seething. Dumbledore had known for years and had done nothing, leaving it all for Harry to do. Wasn’t the fact that he had to kill the mad bastard enough? Hermione reached out and laid a hand on his thigh, calming him instantly. Hermione took the lead now.

“You would help us into the vault so we could retrieve it? You can even watch it be destroyed so you don’t think we’re lying to you,” Hermione almost pleaded. Harry squeezed her hand slightly, trying to give her a little comfort. Griphook nodded.

“I will get you three into the vault and even point the item out. However, Ragnok has given the order that we are not to interfere in this war. I disagree. If my duplicity is discovered, my life will be forfeit. If you are discovered, you will be on your own. I will do my best to make sure that that doesn’t happen but there are no guarantees. After all, her vault is guarded by a dragon,” he promised. Harry nodded his head, pleased with the help he was going to receive.

“What do you want in return?” Harry asked, cringing slightly because he recalled Ron’s words.Griphook just smiled ferally again.

“If you win this war, the three of you will be deemed heroes. All I ask is that the three of you treat goblins with respect, like you would another witch or wizard. Your influence will cause others to do so and that is all that we have ever wanted. To be regarded as different, but equal,” Griphook said and Harry could tell that he was genuine. He reached out his hand and when the goblin offered his back, they shook.

“We have an accord, Griphook. We shall wait until you’re fully healed before doing this; I don’t want you to feel rushed. Know that if the goblins discover your duplicity and you need to flee, you are welcome at any Order safehouse,” he promised. Griphook gave him a respectful nod.

“I really hope you win this, Harry Potter. I just consider this my part in helping,” Griphook told him.

Harry ushered Hermione and Ron out of the bedroom when it was clear that the conversation was over. Ron ambled off down the corridor, to find Ella he was sure. Hermione yawned widely and Harry smiled at her, propelling her towards the room they shared.

“You’re going to take a nap,” he ordered her softly, pulling her into his arms as they walked. She nodded tiredly against his chest and he kissed her temple.

He ushered them into their room and got her settled on the bed. Harry made to leave but she caught his hand and shook her head.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep. Please,” she begged. There was nothing that Harry could deny her when she asked like that. He crawled into bed next to her and let her curl up next to him. Being near her was torture since he still hadn’t had sex with her since her attack. Honestly, he was scared that she would be frightened of sex now after the experience with Greyback. He knew that it was cowardly but he was definitely putting it off. They were silent for a few minutes before Hermione finally spoke.

“Do you ever think about the baby? Who it would have looked like, what it would have been? Its name?” she questioned him. Her voice was very small but she wasn't crying. They still hadn’t told anyone else about the pregnancy and Harry intended to keep it that way. If the Death Eaters ever found out, they would taunt Hermione in battle and she would likely end up dead. He started stroking her hair, knowing that she needed this if she was going to heal.

“Yes. Every single day. I will always wonder what if but I’m trying to focus on what’s next since we can’t change the what if. When I get melancholy and sad, I try to make myself feel better by saying that we can still have children and they’ll have the chances that our first little one didn't. I picture our baby up there with my mum and dad, Sirius too, playing with it. It’s all I can do because we can’t change the past. Just do what makes coping easier,” he admitted. Hermione stayed silent for a long time but he could tell that his chest was wet. After several minutes, she finally spoke again.

“That’s a good way to look at it. I’m going to try it. I am getting better but there are moments in the day that the pain just consumes me and I think I’m going to be crushed to death from the pain and guilt. Realizing that our child is with his or her grandparents and honorary godfather actually makes it easier to bear. I know they would protect our children at all costs,” she confessed. Harry held her tightly but there were no more tears. She really was getting better. The wound of losing their child would never heal completely but with time, it would be bearable. 

Harry waited until her breathing was slow, deep, and even before carefully moving her from his chest. He made sure that the blankets covered her completely before kissing her cheek and leaving the room. She needed her rest; tonight they were facing down Molly and Ginny at Grimmauld Place for Fred and George’s birthday party.

It was bound to be interesting.

-O-

Hermione woke to someone pounding on the door and she instantly reached for her wand. When her senses returned and she realized that she was in Shell Cottage and it was probably Ron that was beating on her door so hard. She sighed in relief and got to her feet, opening the door to reveal her redheaded friend. Ella was at his side and she was pinching his ribs, chastising him for being so rude. Hermione glared at him until he gave her a sheepish smile.

“Dinner is ready and Fleur insisted we come wake you so you could eat before the party. You know how she is with you,” Ron told her. Hermione sighed again and nodded. Indeed, Fleur had become quite overprotective of her, mothering her at every turn. She had informed Hermione that she and Harry would be eating before they went to Grimmauld Place because she didn’t trust her mother-in-law not to try to slip something in their food or drink. Hermione could only agree since the veela was just looking out for her.

Hermione followed her friends down the stairs and into the kitchen to see that Harry was entering from outside. He had clearly been talking to Bill and Hermione wondered what facet of the war it had been about. He probably wouldn’t share it in front of everyone at dinner but she would have to remember to ask him about it tonight or tomorrow. He gave her a soft kiss to her lips and pulled out her chair for her, gesturing for her to take a seat. After everyone was seated, only herself, Harry, Ron, Ella, Bill, and Fleur were there, they started to dig into the food.

The food was wonderful, Fleur really was a brilliant cook. Hermione made sure to praise her loudly, hoping that the others would catch on as well. After they finally did, she asked after the rest of their housemates. Fleur assured her that they were eating at Grimmauld Place and Ollivander and Griphook had their food delivered to them. She still hated that Dobby acted as though he were a servant but he truly did seem happiest when he was helping in some way.

After they finished eating, Hermione returned to her room so she could change into something more appropriate for a party. While it was only the twins, she still wanted to make herself presentable. The fact that Ginny was going to be there looking as beautiful as ever made her especially self-conscious. While she knew that Harry truly did love her, she couldn’t help but wonder how he never compared her to Ginny in any way. She finally decided on a flattering skirt that fell to about four inches above her knees, pairing it with a simple blouse in an almost identical shade of blue. It had a sweetheart neckline so while it hinted at her cleavage, it didn’t really show much. While she had no problems wearing more revealing clothing, she wanted to make sure that no matter what the Weasley girls said about or to her, it couldn’t be said about her appearance.

She left her hair heavy down her back now that it was much more manageable. The curls were no longer frizzy and her curls made up soft ringlets. She put only the barest amount of makeup on, not wanting to get too fancy. She met up with Harry downstairs and his eyes were glued to her, making her feel wanted. She knew that he was worried about how she would react to sex after what Greyback had done to her but she knew deep in her heart that she wouldn’t be scared. Any other man, probably, but not Harry. He was her alpha, her protector, and he loved her. He would never hurt her, not on purpose, and would never take her against her will. There was nothing to fear.

“You look good enough to eat, kitten,” he whispered in her ear. Hermione couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up her spine. Rather than get embarrassed or duck her head like she used to, she grinned back at him lasciviously.

“I hope you do,” she whispered back. Hermione could see that Harry was shocked. She just started for the floo and he hurried to catch up. His arm slipped around her waist and he made sure that he stepped into the floo with her. They were spun away in a flash of green flame, landing them in the Entrance Hall of Grimmauld Place. There were people everywhere and laughter was abundant.

The twins caught sight of herself and Harry and headed their way, shoving each other goodnaturedly. While Hermione had been helping with his tasks in fighting a war and finding horcruxes, she hadn’t actually left the house yet. Harry and Fleur had been adamant that she not do anything too strenuous. This also meant that the twins hadn’t seen her since Bill’s wedding back in August. Both rushed her and pulled her into a hug at the same time. Hermione didn’t even get a chance to protest before Harry was pulling her away from them, a slight growl escaping his lips. The twins looked shocked but shook it off easily.

“Don’t worry, fearless leader, we don’t want your girl. Got girls of our own,” George started, an impish grin on his face.

“Yeah, they’re a bit scary too. You might know them, Angelina and Katie? They’re around here someone. Sure they’ll be excited to see you now that you aren’t being all scary,” Fred finished. Hermione shot a look at Harry.

“When were you scary?” she asked him. He grimaced. He had told her the story about Molly and Ginny at the Order meeting but hadn’t told her how forceful he had been.

“During the Order meeting. I told you I just took charge, very unlike my old self,” he started but didn’t get to finish before Fred butted in.

“Then he told my mum and sister off in front of everyone. Told them he should take them before the Wizengamot. Everyone was terrified,” he revealed. Hermione turned her gaze to her alpha but he just smiled at her. She laughed softly, knowing she couldn’t change his instincts. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple before smiling at the twins now that they were well away from her.

“Happy birthday, mates. I sent you our girls earlier with Dobby. Hope you like them,” he told them as he propelled her away from the twin pranksters. He steered her towards Remus and Tonks. Hermione knew it was because he trusted her with Remus but he was going to have to get used to other men being around her. She knew that it was hard but they had to be able to function.

Even though Hermione had seen Remus plenty of times, she hadn’t seen Tonks and she was thrilled when she saw that the woman was now large enough to pop. Tonks told her that she was only two weeks from her due date and Madam Pomfrey wasn’t even sure that she’d make it. Of course, it was hard to see Tonks so happily pregnant but she fought to plaster a smile on her face and congratulate the couple.

Cake and ice cream was announced and Hermione shook her head to respectfully decline but Molly shoved a piece into her hands anyways. She had planned on just setting it down and not taking a bite but Harry was having none of that. He snatched the confectionary treat from Hermione’s hands and shoved it back at Hermione.

“We aren’t eating anything that you made or served. Get that through your head. You’re done potioning us and I won’t have you bullying her into eating something she clearly said she doesn't want,” he told her, making very clear where he stood on the matter. Hermione stayed quiet and just watched. She hadn’t been near Molly or Ginny yet and there was an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes. Hermione wondered what it was but not enough to hang around her and find out. Molly gave him a stiff nod and moved on, throwing the plate in the trash. Hermione narrowed her eyes and met Harry’s gaze.

If she threw the cake away, it had been potioned.

Hermione wondered briefly how she was able to go against Harry like this with the vows she had taken for the Order. It made her wonder if she had even taken them or if she had flitted around trying to serve people and she had just gotten lost in the mix. It would make sense. However, her gaze was drawn to her mother, quickly approaching. Hermione wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist and hugged her tightly.

“I’ve missed you. How have you been?” Hermione questioned her and Minerva simply smiled.

The pair caught up for nearly twenty minutes and Harry drifted away to go speak with Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. Her mother had to rush away after their conversation because one of her former lions were beckoning to her. While she was really Hermione’s mother, she had played mother to every Gryffindor to pass through her care. It was hard to ignore and Hermione didn’t mind. That was, however, until a hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around to face them.

Ginny was standing in front of her, eyes dancing with fury, looking as beautiful as anything in her skirt and blouse. She had a good six inches on Hermione so appeared willowy compared to her. Hermione had been jealous of her figure for years; while Ginny was long, lithe, and willowy, Hermione was shorter and quite curvy, a little heavy in her bum and thighs. Not fat but definitely fluffy. She had to remind herself that Harry told her how much he loved her arse. 

“I can’t believe you have the nerve to show your face here, for my brother’s party, after stealing Harry from me like you did. You knew I loved him and slept with him anyways. You’re such a slag,” Ginny said, her words hitting Hermione like a whip. It was exactly as she had feared but Harry had told her time and time again that what he and Ginny had wasn’t real, that he didn’t feel for Ginny like he did for her. Therefore, Hermione put on a brave face and faced the witch.

“Since Harry owns this house, I have every right to be here. Maybe you should ask yourself if you do. I didn’t steal Harry, he’s my alpha and I’m his omega. The potions you and your mother were feeding us finally left our systems and we realized the truth. You were the one sleeping him with the intent to steal his fortune while he eventually died. That makes you a thousand times worse than me,” Hermione spat at her. Ginny took a step back, shock on her face. Her hand came to her chest as though she was trying to prove her innocence.

“I would never do something like that. I was with Harry because I loved him. Yes, his money was a bonus but it never all about that. I love him and he loved me. Until you had to come along and trick him,” Ginny accused. Hermione could only shake her head at how stupid the redhead was. Were they not aware that Ron had told them everything, that he had told them that both his mother and sister were in on the plan? This whole conversation was getting to be too much and Hermione just wanted to leave. She turned to do so but Ginny reached out and grabbed her wrist in a ridiculously tight grip.

“Stay away from him. I’m onto you and there is no way that the Boy-Who-Lived is going to end up with an ugly mudblood like you. No, judging by the look on your face, I'm not prejudiced against anyone but you. Heed my warning, cunt,” Ginny snarled at her. Before Hermione could reply, Harry appeared at her side and sneered at Ginny, sending her on her way without even a word. He looked down at Hermione tenderly and brushed the hair back from her face.

“Are you ready to go? Anyone I cared about talking to has already been dealt with,” he told her, completely sincere. Hermione gave him a short nod.

“Yes, that’s fine.She ruined the party for me anyways,” she said, only a little upset. Harry nodded and started for the floo, stopping to whisper something to Remus before he left.

Once again, they stepped into the floo together and returned to Shell Cottage. Harry wasted no time in leading Hermione up to the room they shared and closing the door, locking, silencing, and warding it tightly. He moved to take her in his arms but Hermione started to strip, not wanting to be held and comforted. She wanted to be taken, possessed, and it had been far too long since that had happened. Harry just watched her, completely transfixed, until he couldn’t help the words out of his mouth.

“What did she say to you?” he asked. Hermione chuckled softly as she started to peel her bra off. All that was left was her panties. She was still self-conscious about her scars but figured that Harry knew they were there and didn’t seem to care. Her tone was more dismissive than she had intended.

“Just that I had stolen her from you and that I should heed her warning, that she would have you. I basically told her that we knew her game and that you didn’t want her,” Hermione told him as she pushed her knickers down her hips before him. It was at this point that Harry forgot about everything but one thing.

“You’re the only thing, I want, not Ginny. Never Ginny,” he promised her. 

With that, he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, throwing her backwards onto the bed. Hermione laughed as she bounced and Harry pounced on top of her. They wasted no time kissing since that was all they had done since her attack. His mouth caught her breast, sucking the rosy tip into his mouth so he could suckle at her hard. His hand came up to toy with the nipple of her neglected breast, causing Hermione to bury both her hands in his hair and hold him close. The sensations that he was creating were off the charts, though she expected it was because they had abstained for so long.

Harry’s free hand traveled south, soft fingers on her delicate skin, until they found her folds. His finger dipped inside her and went to her jewel, instantly sending her into convulsions. Her hips bucked up against his hand and she couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped her lips. Harry released her breast with one final lick before moving himself down until he was settled with his face against her sex. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent, before he looked up to confirm that she was okay with this. Hermione gave him a nod and he buried his face in her pussy.

It was heaven on Earth.

His tongue lapped at her entrance, sucking up any liquid she had to offer. After he had drank his fill of her, he moved north, letting his tongue circle the little jewel that rested at the top of her slit. Hermione let her legs fall limp and she tugged on his hair to get him to give her the attention she needed. He obliged her readily, sucking her nub into his mouth roughly and sucking it hard. Hermione came apart almost instantly, her moans loud enough for the entire house to hear if only they were there. Harry dragged it out as long as possible and then sat at her entrance, lapping up her liquid desire. It was hot and dirty at the same time.

When he finally removed his face from her cunt, he moved up her body to press a needy kiss to her mouth. His tongue danced with hers and she could taste herself on him, making her even more aroused. His hand found her breast again and started tweaking the nipple; it was sheer torutre. She reached down and gripped his cock, holding it tightly, stroking it as she pulled him closer.

“Fuck me, Harry. I need you to make me forget about Greyback. Remind me how good it can be,” she whispered, her words instantly doing what they were meant to do.

Harry lined up with her entrance and plunged home. Hermione had never felt more complete. His pace was fast and surprising. Hermione had been sure that he was going to try to make sex soft and meaningful so she wouldn’t be upset but it seemed that her alpha had lost control. Not that she was complaining. His hips slammed into hers, his balls smacking off her arse, as he buried himself inside her again and again.

It was heavenly.

Hermione was climbing the peak and knew it wouldn’t take long to get there. They had done without each other for far too long for it to last. Hermione snaked her hand down between them and started roughly fingering herself. It pushed her over the edge rather quickly and her world imploded. She stars and her entire world spun. Harry continued to plunge away, chasing his own release.

Finally, ten more pumps after her climax, Harry found his own. He continued to thrust into her randomly for a minute or so before pulling free of her body and laying down beside her. Hermione found her wand and quickly cast a cleansing and contraception charm. After her wand was flung to the side, Hermione snuggled into Harry’s side and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her more tightly than he had since she had been attacked. It felt nice.

“Don’t pull away from me again unless you mean it,” Hermione warned him. Harry lifted his head and gave her a questioning gaze.

“You knew what I had suffered and you pulled away sexually. You thought I would be sickened by you and I clearly wasn’t. You didn’t even speak to me about it. I don’t like you withholding yourself since your attack,” she accused him. He watched her for a few moments and finally nodded.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know if I could handle it if you were scared of sex with me,” he confessed. Hermione gripped him tighter around the waist.

“That's something you have to talk about with me, not just worry, fear, and upset yourself over,” she ordered him. He grinned at her, nodding slightly.

“You’re right, I'm sorry I didn't do that. I don’t ever want to be parted from you again,” he told him and Hermione grinned. It seemed that being Ginny was siblings with Ron that they would know what went on, they would know the drama. It wasn’t exactly something that Hermione wanted but he was going to take it, if only to buy himself a few more hours with her.

Herimone and Harry both drifted off to sleep that night much more relaxed, more relieved. The world didn’t seem as bad or as big as long as they had each other. Just before he dropped off to sleep, he vowed he would never wait so long before taking his omega again.

A/N- Another chapter down, bitches. I really hope you all enjoyed. I wrote this story with my wrist aching like mad and I really hoped that I would get it out today. Lucky for you, I was successful. Leave me your thoughts, they’re like chocolate and whiskey shots.

Next chapter, a mission goes badly.

Love,

Alicia


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Here we are again with another chapter. I know it’s been a red hot minute since I updated this story but I’m really trying to crank out Blinded by Lies. Not to mention my wrist is still jacked. However, I really wanted to write this chapter, this story has needed some action that didn’t include Hermione getting hurt and almost dying! I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are just awesome. I’ll hush now and start writing.

Trigger warning: character death, mention of rape, and maybe a little gruesome gore. We shall see.

Chapter 22  
April 18, 1998

Harry did his best to eat his dinner but knew that he was really just pushing it around on his plate. He was nervous about tonight and he couldn’t help that. They had received intel that prisoners were being held at Rookwood Place, Kingsley had been quite sure that there were several of his friend’s families there. Tonight, they would be breaking through the wards and retrieving them. However, this wasn't what worried him. He had gone on several missions already. This being said, Hermione hadn’t. This would be her first mission since being tortured and even though he wanted to beg her to stay home and stay safe, he knew that he didn’t have the right to do such a thing. Not only would it kill her if he ordered her to stay behind, she would likely hate him for the rest of his life.

However, this didn't stop him from worrying. He knew that she was brilliant with a wand, knew that she could usually out-duel him when it came down to it, but he still worried. They had been stupid once before and Hermione had been the one to pay the price, not him or Ron. He wished that she would just allow him to fight this war for her but knew deep down that part of why he loved her so bloody much was because she was fierce and stood up for what she believed was right. It was one of her sexiest qualities.

“That food isn’t going to eat itself,” Hermione told him, nudging him with her elbow. He grinned at her.

“I know, I’m just nervous about you going tonight. I know you can take care of yourself but the thought of you getting cursed again makes me crazy,” he confessed. Hermione leaned in and gave him a side-hug, holding him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I know you don’t want me to get hurt but I can’t just sit back while you fight this war. It’s my fight too, I’m a muggleborn. I’m fighting for my right to live and practice magic, you can’t take that away from me,” she said emphatically, clearly scared that he would order her to stay behind. His hand found her cheek and he stroked her silky soft skin.

“I would never order you to stay behind even though I really want to. I just hope that it doesn’t put me off my game,” he said seriously. Hermione turned her face and kissed his palm.

“You’re going to be the complete badarse that I know you are. We’re going to get everyone out of that manor and somewhere safe. We’re going to kick some Death Eater arse while we’re at it. Believe in us,” she assured him. He smiled down her and nodded.

“Alright, kitten, you win,” he told her. Hermione laughed and pulled away so she could continue to eat. 

They were at Grimmauld Place with the rest of those that would be going on the mission with them. It wasn’t going to be a huge mission as they didn’t really have many people to spare at the moment. Harry had assigned a lot of the Order members to other things and there were only a few that were actually free to go. That was the one reason Hermione was going; Madam Pomfrey hadn’t technically cleared her yet. Though he felt the mediwitch was dragging her feet on doing so because she didn’t want Hermione in battle anymore than he did. The mediwitch had confessed that she felt Hermione had paid her dues in this war already and Harry agreed. However, Hermione was determined and she was going whether Madam Pomfrey told her she could or not.

Only Kingsley, Remus, Arthur, and Bill were going with the Golden Trio. Hermione felt that seven was the perfect number and that it would be a small enough number to get them in undetected. That was what the plan was anyways. Bill was going to do something to their wards to make a hole of some sort so they could sneak in and then they were going to ambush whoever was inside. While they were fighting, Bill was going to work on bringing the wards down completely so they could apparate away. If he couldn’t manage it because they were blood wards, they were all going to be outfitted with a portkey that would bring them back to Headquarters.

Hermione turned and started talking to Tonks, who was holding Teddy in her arms. He had been born five days before and Remus had promptly asked Harry and Hermione to be his godparents. Harry had been leery, he wasn’t even sure that they were going to survive the war, but Hermione had enthusiastically accepted for the both of them. Even now, she was waiting impatiently for Tonks to get done feeding him so she could hold him and give him snuggles. Harry had thought that she would be more depressed considering she had lost her own child but it seemed as though having Teddy to love on made her feel better. If that was what made her happy, Harry was more than willing to keep his godson close whenever Remus and Tonks came to visit.

Molly and Fleur were also there since their spouses were going to go on the mission. Fleur was flitting around and picking up dishes, laying them in the sink to be washed. Molly was glaring at everyone, probably because Harry had informed her that she was no longer allowed to cook for the Order. Kreacher had cooked their meal and he had kept an eye on the redheaded woman the entire time to make sure that none of her potions made it into his or Hermione’s food. He was pleased to say that she didn’t even try. He really did wonder if she had even taken the vow during that first Order meeting because going against him in such a way shouldn’t even be possible.

After all the dishes were put in the sink and spelled to wash, Harry stood from the head of the table. All eyes fell to him. Hermione handed Teddy to Tonks with a sigh and he could tell that the metamorphmagus was disgusted that she wasn’t going. However, being only five days from childbirth didn’t put her in the most fit state to fight in a battle. Not to mention, if something were to happen to both Remus and Tonks in battle, it would fall to him and Hermione to raise the infant and that just wasn’t possible right now. As much as he hated it, they had a war to fight and win.

“It’s time,” he told them. He watched Hermione hug Tonks and kiss Teddy on the head before coming to stand at his side. Her fingers twined with his and he looked down at her and smiled. She didn’t show any signs of nervousness but Harry knew that she was. She was doing her best to put on a front for the rest of them so they wouldn’t get caught up worrying about her. Ron kissed Ella and the half-veela went to her cousin’s side. Molly and Fleur told their husbands goodbye and begged them to return safely. Remus kissed Tonks and stroked Teddy’s head before coming forward to stand with Harry and Hermione.

Since Kingsley was the only one who had ever been to Rookwood Place, they were taking a portkey there. Bill had used a belt to create one since there were seven of them; they all gathered together and grabbed hold of it Harry made sure that Hermione was between himself and Remus. The werewolf had promised him that he would help him look after Hermione. It was a reassurance that he needed so he didn’t get sidetracked during battle.

The portkey swept them all away in a rush of magic, dropping them on the ground outside of a large manor. Harry felt better about their ward plan now; the manor was visible to them so there weren’t blood wards protecting it. Hopefully Bill would be able to bring them down. The eldest Weasley son instantly started working on the wards when they landed, his wand out and moving furiously. The rest of them stayed alert, wands out, to guard Bill’s back. Harry kept his left hand on Hermione, making sure that she was close while they were out in the open and so vulnerable to attack. She didn’t stray from him, in fact, she moved closer to him, clearly not happy with being so vulnerable.

Bill worked diligently for thirty minutes before he let out a whoop of victory. Harry couldn’t tell any difference but he trusted his fellow alpha. The man was brilliant at his job and wouldn’t lead them astray.

“Alright, we have a hole in the wards but not for long. It isn’t very big, just big enough for us all to crawl through. Harry, you, Remus, and I are going to have to be careful since we’re the biggest. We can’t touch the wards or they’ll be alerted to our presence,” he warned them. Harry and Remus nodded.

Bill outlined the area that was open and Arthur volunteered to go through first. Followed quickly by Kingsley and Ron. Hermione went next and got through the easiest since she was so tiny. Remus went next, scrunching down as small as he could go so he wouldn’t brush up against the sides of the ward. Harry followed suit and Bill came through last. Once they were all together again, Bill released the magic he had been using on the wards and they fell back into place.

Kingsley took the lead and led them through the grounds and up to the house. They weren’t going to use the main door but there was a door on the side that led to a garden full of dead plants and trees. It was clear that Rookwood hadn’t been in residence in years and hadn’t cared about his garden in the least when he did take up residence again. Harry wondered if there were any elves there and hoped against hope that they didn’t encounter them if there were. Hermione would never want to hurt an elf and a bonded elf wouldn’t think twice about hurting her.

The door opened easily and they slipped inside the manor with nobody being the wiser. They were just off the kitchen and they could hear voices down the way, probably from a study or a library. Harry knew that they were going to be fighting them but he gestured for them to wait to engage the Death Eaters. Bill needed time to bring the wards down and they needed to go check and see if the prisoners were alright.

Bill gestured for them to go on their way, telling them that they would be able to feel when the wards came down, that would be their signal to apparate out. He headed for the center of the house, most likely where the ward matrix was. Harry left him to it and started for the set of stairs he saw that led downward. He was sure that they went to the dungeons and it was a pretty safe bet that the prisoners were being kept in cells.

Harry knew that Hermione was right behind him, followed closely by Remus, as they started down the dark set of stairs that led to a room covered in darkness. He whispered a lumos to find that there were several oil lamps on a table so he moved forward to light them quickly. There were bodies in the cells but they all appeared to be either sleeping or dead. Ron, Arthur, and Kingsley filed down the stairs next, Ron cursing loudly as his foot caught on the last stair and sent him sprawling. Harry glared at him but the bodies in the cells started to move.

They were all women and Harry recognized them all, if only from Platform 9 ¾. Dean’s mum was there, as well as Seamus’. Lavender’s mum was in a cell by herself, her blond hair lank and greasy. Amelia Bones was in a cell with Cho Chang, both of them black and blue from beatings, he was sure. All of them were naked and the fear in their eyes was obvious. Harry felt his heart clench for them, knowing that they had suffered Hermione’s fate and nobody had saved them. They were all emaciated and looked as though they hadn’t had a good meal in months. None of them even tried to cover their nakedness, meaning that they had been that way for a long time.

“Harry, is that you? What are you doing here?” Cho asked, her voice rough and raspy. Harry closed his eyes so she wouldn’t see the pity in them. He opened them again to see Hermione striding forward, her wand unlocking all the cells. She had tears down her cheeks and it took a moment for the others to remember that they were supposed to be helping.

“Yes, Cho, it’s Harry, Hermione, and Ron. We brought a few members of the Order to rescue you. We heard there were prisoners here and we came to get you,” Hermione assured the girl, pulling her into her arms for a hug even though she hadn’t ever liked the girl. Cho started sobbing and clung to her. Harry met the gaze of Amelia Bones, the only one who still had a gleam of steel in her gaze.

“Are there any others here that need rescued or is it just you five?” he asked. She shook her head.

“No, not anymore. Those three had their husbands here at first, Cho had a brother. The men were all killed. We’ve been kept for entertainment. There are usually ten or so at a time that stay here, you know they’re in the house. How did you get through the wards?” Harry liked that she was no nonsense even though it was clear she had been brutally beaten and raped.

“Bill Weasley is with us. He poked a hole through the wards and we sneaked in. They don’t know we’re here. Bill’s upstairs now trying to lift the wards so we can apparate back to Headquarters. If he can’t we’ll have to portkey,” Harry explained. Before anyone could say anything else, an elf appeared with five smalls bowls in his hand and started screeching.

“Intruders! Intruders!” it yelled before popping out of the room, the bowls dropping to the floor. Harry did something he hoped he wouldn’t regret. Amelia Bones had been Head Auror at one time so he pulled his father’s wand from his robes and thrust it in her hand. She stared at it as though she couldn’t understand what it was or why he had done it.

“That’s my father’s wand so don’t lose it and don’t fucking break it. I want it back. You used to be a pretty badarse auror from what I hear. Time for some revenge, Madam Bones. Kill them all,” he told her. Her eyes went hard and a feral grin spread across her features.

“Absolutely,” she said.

Just as he expected, men apparated into the large dungeons and started shooting spells as soon as they were able. Harry fought back, sending volleys of spells their way. Hermione had gotten the other four women behind all of them and they were huddled together in a corner trying to stay away from the spells. Hermione joined in the fray next to him and he was pleased to see that she had no problems with sending lethal spells at the Death Eaters before them either.

They were outnumbered. There was only six of them and close to fifteen Death Eaters. He didn’t recognize any of them but it was hard to concentrate of their features while he was shooting spells their way. Hermione was the first one to drop a Death Eater; she shot a cutting curse straight at his neck, blood pouring down his chest. Ron took a hit next, though he wasn’t sure what the spell was. He let out a yell but kept on fighting.

Remus took out the next Death Eater with a piercing charm straight to the face. It was rather gruesome but Harry didn’t care. They needed to win and get out before they realized that he was Harry Potter and called their master. He couldn’t face Voldemort until all the horcruxes were gone.

One by one, the Death Eaters started to fall. Suddenly, he felt the wards fall and he let out a yell. Yes, they could apparate away now but there was no way that they could stop fighting to get to the hostages. Bill appeared behind the Death Eaters and started sending spells at their backs, causing some to turn and attack him. Harry took the chance to attack their backs. Not very sportsmanlike but all is fair in war.

There was a soft cry next to him and was horrified to see that Hermione had been hit by a cutting curse. Blood ran from the wound on her arm and Harry couldn’t control the rush of magic that left him. He hadn’t been able to protect her before but he was going to protect her now. An enormous wave of magic left his wand and blew everyone in front of him to the ground, including Bill. His friends took advantage of it and started killing them where they lay. Harry turned to make sure that Hermione was alright, knowing that Remus and Madam Bones were working on the men in front of him. He had just reached her side and pushed her wand down when he heard someone yell and felt a spell collide with his back.

Harry’s world went dark.

-O-

Hermione was cursing herself for not getting her shield back up quick enough to deflect the cutting curse. The wound hurt, she knew that it was deep, but it wasn’t going to kill her. It wasn’t her wand arm so she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and kept fighting. A wave of magic came from Harry, knocking everyone in front of him to the ground. Hermione jumped forward and managed to kill one of the men while they were down; Madam Bones was shooting off spells like a mad woman, clearly enjoying having her revenge. Harry had turned to her, most likely to make sure that she was fine, when she heard Remus yell and Harry fall to the ground.

Hermione whipped her wand and shot off the first killing curse she had ever cast; it hit the man who had cast the curse at Harry right in the face. He slumped over from his half-sitting, half-standing position. She moved in front of Harry’s body, not sure if he was alive or dead, determined to protect him. There were only three men left opposing them and Hermione needed this to end yesterday. The Gryffindor waited until the first man was engaged dueling Bill and shot him in the side with an avada kedavra. Madam Bones felled another man while Ron managed to kill the last man with a piercing charm much like Remus had.

There was blood everywhere and the bodies were piled together, laying on each other. Hermione dropped to her knees at Harry’s side and felt for a pulse. She found one but it was faint. Remus just stared, fear in his eyes at what she was going to say next.

“He’s alive but his pulse is faint. We need to go now,” she ordered. Remus bent down and picked Harry up, Hermione wasn’t sure how since Harry was massive now, but she supposed that his werewolf strength was helpful. They disappeared with a pop. Hermione gestured for the women to get up and grab a hold of someone. Madam Bones grabbed her hand while Cho took Arthur’s, Lavender’s mum took Ron’s, Dean’s mum took Kingsley’s, and Seamus’ mum took Bill’s. With a pop, they all turned and disapparated.

Hermione landed with Madam Bones in the Entrance Hall of Grimmauld Place. Remus hadn’t even made it out of the room. Hermione rushed ahead and opened doors while Fleur and Molly conjured blankets for the women to wrap around themselves. Remus placed Harry in his old room while Hermione whipped out her wand. She started casting diagnostics on him while Remus just stood there.

“Go call for Madam Pomfrey, I can’t heal this by myself. Send Fleur in if you see her,” she snapped. Remus jumped and nodded.

Hermione watched her scan while she waited. It hadn’t told her anything yet and it was interrupted when Fleur rushed in, her own wand in her hand. Since she had been working with Madam Pomfrey, she knew better spells and went to work immediately. Remus reappeared in the doorway and watched silently. Fleur finally sat back and gave Hermione a grave look.

“It’s a curse to basically eat his organs. His gallbladder is already gone and it’s starting on his spleen. Who knows what will be next?” Hermione felt tears prick her eyes but she blinked them away. Now was a time to be strong. Madam Pomfrey and her mother came rushing into the room, nearly knocking Remus over as they shoved him out of the way. Fleur repeated for Madam Pomfrey what her diagnostic said and she looked grim. She turned to Remus.

“I need you to go to Hogwarts. I have a potion to stop this curse but it’s in my stores in the Infirmary. You can’t be seen. Can you do that?” Remus gave her a grim nod. Hermione turned to him.

“Go to my room at Shell Cottage and get in my bag. Get Harry’s invisibility cloak. You can’t get caught,” she told him. He gave her another grim nod and was gone. Hermione looked at her mother.

“Why didn’t she just send you? Nobody would think twice about seeing you in the Infirmary,” she questioned. Her mother looked down at her with tired eyes.

“I’ve been banned from the Infirmary because I was sneaking potions and bandages to the students. Severus had to do something because the Carrows reported it. There’s a ward that won’t allow me in now,” she said sadly. Hermione cursed.

Madam Pomfrey was still waving her wand over Harry and Hermione had to restrain herself from going to him. The need to be with him was strong and she felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. There was a knock on the door and Cho appeared, blanket still wrapped around her tightly. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and Hermione didn’t want to deal with her at the moment.

“I just wanted to say thank you so much for rescuing us. I was hoping to tell Harry thank you as well but I can see he’s still hurt. I’m so sorry that he got hurt rescuing me. The others told me what he is to you and I really hope that he’s okay,” Cho said quietly. Hermione wanted to snap at her but knew it wouldn’t be right. Those women had been beaten and raped for who knows how long, they had watched their loved ones die before them. They didn’t deserve her anger.

“You’re welcome, Cho, I just wish we had gotten there sooner. I’m sorry for what you had to suffer while you were there. If you need to talk about it, I’m here,” Hermione told her. She really wasn’t all that fond of Harry’s ex-girlfriend but she knew that talking about it had helped her. Cho didn’t deserve to suffer anymore. The girl nodded and bowed out of the room just as Remus came thundering up the stairs. Hermione moved out of the way so he could rush into the room and thrust a vial into Madam Pomfrey’s hands.

Hermione watched as the woman spelled the potion into Harry’s stomach and they sat there in silence, watching the monitoring charm that she had on him. His pulse got stronger and more regular. After several minutes, he began to stir. Madam Pomfrey made a poking motion with her wand and he went still again. 

“Why aren’t you letting him wake up?” Hermione demanded as she finally went to his side. She couldn’t stay away any longer. Her tone didn’t seem to bother the mediwitch.

“Because he’ll still be in pain. There’s no sense in him suffering. I just put him a medical sleep. He’ll sleep for the next twelve hours. Once he wakes, the pain should be gone. Now, let’s see what damage was done,” she said to herself. The mediwitch cast another diagnostic and after a few minutes, cast the reading away.

“Well, his gallbladder and spleen are gone. It started to eat away his kidneys so they’re a little damaged. I will return to Hogwarts after seeing to the other patients and bring a potion that will repair them. Other than that, he seems fine. He seems to do better when you’re closer, dear, look at how steady his vitals are now that you’re over here,” Hermione didn’t wait another minute. She kicked off her shoes and slid into the bed with him. Madam Pomfrey clucked at the sight of her arm, cutting away the sleeve so she could see the wound.

It wasn’t overly large, only three or four inches long, but it was clear to the bone. The mediwitch’s magic was warm against hers as she healed the cut, her mother clearly not happy that she was injured. Afterwards, Madam Pomfrey gave her a disapproving look.

“You know I haven’t cleared you for missions yet,” she said sternly. Hermione huffed a little but nodded.

“I know. I’m fine, though, you know it. You just don’t want me going out and getting hurt,” she said. Madam Pomfrey shot her an irritated look but nodded.

“You’re cleared. Don’t go and get yourself hurt anymore, do you understand?” Hermione nodded against Harry’s arm.

“Yes, ma’am,” she told her. Madam Pomfrey gave her another stern look.

“He’s going to be asleep for the next twelve hours. You need to sleep too,” she said, concern coloring her tone. Hermione shook her head.

“I can’t. Molly Weasley is here and there’s no way I’m allowing her anywhere near him when he’s like this,” she said vehemently. Remus and her mother took seats on each side of the bed.

“We aren’t going anywhere. We won’t let anyone near him until you’re awake,” they both promised. Hermione finally nodded, demonstrating how much she trusted them. She really was exhausted.

Hermione heard them talking softly to each other after Madam Pomfrey had left, promising to return with Harry’s potion. She moved her head to his chest and concentrated on the beat, reminding herself that he was indeed alive. However, it didn’t make her feel any better about the fact that she had almost lost him. Her eyes finally fell closed, her last thought being that they really needed to hurry up and end this war.

A/N- Boom, another chapter down. I’m not really that proud of it, I rewrote it several times because it just didn’t sound right. If that makes sense. This is what you’re getting because I’ll drive myself crazy trying to make it right. Anyways, thanks again for reading. Leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think.

Next chapter, another Order meeting. Those are always interesting.

Love,

Alicia


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- It’s been a red hot minute since I updated this story. Mostly, it’s been because I was busy with a book club on a dramione site doing a thing on The Prophecies. Then I updated Blinded by Lies. Then I suffered migraines. It’s definitely been a ride. I figured this story was due some love. My wrist is a little better but not completely so it’s still touch and go. Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. You have no idea how much it keeps me going.

Chapter 23  
April 28. 1998

Hermione ate her lunch with gusto, a side effect of training with Remus in the mornings. She knew that Harry hadn’t meant that she needed to train with their ex-professor but it made her feel more confident about herself that she did. She had learned many new things and she wished that Harry and Ron would both attend but knew that they were both too busy to. She could only hope that her new knowledge would be enough to save them all if the situation arose is the future.

Harry was sitting next to her and he was picking at his food, something that he had been doing a lot of lately. She knew that he was worried about just about everything but there was nothing she could do about that. He had taken over the war effort and while she tried to help him in that effort, it was hard to. Nobody wanted to listen to her and all the older members of the Order though she didn't know anything since she was so young. They only listened to Harry because he had literally elbowed his way in and he was their default savior. She was nothing in comparison and she could see how they saw that. Harry listened to her and let her help when she could but he was still ridiculously overprotective. 

They had an Order meeting to go to that afternoon and Hermione found herself a little nervous. She had never been to one and while she knew that Harry was in charge, she wasn’t sure what would be expected of her. Yes, she knew that she helped him keep everything straight but she wasn’t sure that he wanted her to let that be known in front of everyone at the meeting. She supposed that she would just remain quiet and see where it takes her.

The others were wolfing their food next to her, not surprising since two of them were Ron and Bill. Ella and Fleur were also with them but they were eating at a much more sedate pace. It didn’t seem as though they were nervous at all and Hermione envied them. Harry’s hand slid up and down her thigh, rubbing her to show her that her fears were unfounded. She shot him a soft smile but remained silent. He, however, didn't.

“You have nothing to be nervous about, kitten. You don’t have to prove yourself in any way. I’m running things and I already know exactly what you do for the war effort,” he reassured her. She nodded her head and gave him a soft smile. Ron looked up, completely surprised.

“Why would you be nervous?” he asked. Hermione. She could feel a faint blush on her cheeks but she refused to drop her eyes.

“I haven’t been able to go yet. I’ve been hurt and everyone probably thinks I’ve been milking it so I don’t have to go out and do anything,” she explained. Of course, there had been the mission to rescue Amelia Bones and Cho Chang, along with the other family members of fellow Order members, but other than that, Hermione hadn’t been very active. Ron just sputtered his surprise.

“Nobody thinks that, they’ve all been worried about you. They can’t believe that you stood your ground with Bellatrix and lived to tell the tale,” he told her. Hermione flinched, just a little. It was still a sore subject, it probably always would be. Yes, she was better but it still caused her to lose her baby. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple before glaring at Ron. She remembered how it had felt sitting at his bedside while he recovered and had gained a little perspective on how he felt and acted about her. It had been hard for her to let him go on the next mission.

“I know, I’m still just a little nervous about being around everyone,” Hermione admitted. Harry kissed her temple again.

“It’ll be fine. If there are any problems, I’m going to handle them,” he promised her.

Hermione let it go after that.

Everyone finished their meal and Fleur and Ella cleared the table quickly. Fleur set the dishes to wash and made sure that their guests were taken care of. Once she had returned, they lined up in front of the floo. Hermione looked down at her clothing to make sure that she looked presentable. While her jeans weren’t holey, they were clean and fit her well. Her long-sleeved tee shirt was form-fitting, which didn’t bother her. What she liked about the shirt was that it covered the scar that had been carved into her arm. Overall, she supposed that she passed.

They started going through the floo, headed for Grimmauld Place. The last time she had been there hadn’t been so wonderful for her but she was trying to forget that time. Seeing Harry unconscious had been horrible and she never wanted to see that again. Amelia Bones and Cho Chang had joined the Order after being rescued, ready to fight against the bastards who had hurt them. Hermione didn’t blame them; she would have been the same way.

Harry was on the other side of the floo, hand out for her so she could step through without tripping. The Entrance Hall was empty but Hermione could hear a low hum of noise coming from the direction of the kitchen. She knew that it was going to be cram-packed with people and it made her feel anxious. Since her time spent with Bellatrix, she had stopped enjoying crowds of people or people that were overly touchy. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to the kitchen; she fortified herself and let him lead on.

He opened the door and a wave of noise flowed over them. It seemed as though everyone in the room was talking and they weren’t trying to moderate the volume of their voices. She could feel Ron at her back and he was pulling Ella in by the hand. Finally, Bill and Fleur brought up the end of the train and quickly found their seats.

Hermione saw many people that she recognized but more that she didn’t. She wondered if Harry knew all these people and realized that he probably did. Her eyes met Remus’ and he gave her a reassuring smile before falling in behind them while Harry made his way to the front. Additional tables and chairs had been added since they were supposed to be having a meal; the reason for Harry and Hermione eating before they came. Hermione knew that Harry wasn’t going to take a chance of either of them ingesting another potion.

Harry took a seat at the head of the table and sat her directly to his right. Even though Ron was just as involved in the war effort, he wanted to sit with Ella so found a seat down the table. Therefore, Remus took the seat opposite of her and flashed her a toothy grin.

“These aren’t quite all the members. There are some that can’t come because they’re on assignment,” the werewolf explained. Hermione smiled nervously and nodded.

“That makes sense. How many more members are there? This doesn’t seem like enough to take down all of the Dark Lord’s Death Eaters,” she observed. 

“I think our numbers are getting closer since Harry has been in charge. He’s all about taking out the enemy, not trying to save them like Dumbledore did,” he told her. Hermione nodded, knowing that much was true.

Food appeared on the table and everyone started to dig in. Hermione and Harry were the only ones not to have food, though she didn’t see Bill, Fleur, or Ella eating. Ron, of course, helped himself as though he hadn’t eaten a full meal not twenty minutes before. While it was appalling, it wasn’t surprising.

Hermione caught sight of her mother further down the line, talking quietly to Arthur Weasley. She wondered briefly what they were discussing since they looked so serious but let the thought go quickly. She trusted her mother and knew she would let her know if it was important to her. Hermione still couldn’t help but be wary about the Weasleys; the only one she trusted in even the remotest manner aside from Ron was Bill and that was more due to his alpha status than anything else.

Tonks and Kingsley were sitting together and conversing, smiling throughout the conversation. Baby Teddy was in her arms and Hermione itched to hold him. While she was heartbroken that her own baby was taken from her, she was still happy for her friend that she got to enjoy her own baby. She was thrilled that she got to enjoy him with her.

Amelia Bones and Cho Chang seemed to have settled in well; they were permanently staying at Grimmauld Place, Susan quickly coming to stay at her aunt’s side. Cho had nobody but she wasn’t short on support. Hermione had offered hers but it was nothing compared to Amelia’s. Hermione was happy to see that Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet had taken the girl into their circle even though they had never been friends before. Knowing you had someone to listen to you was more helpful than anything, Hermione knew that from experience. Cho was starting to come out of her shell now that she had friends who genuinely cared for her.

Amelia, however, was a different story. She appeared to be entirely unaffected by her treatment in captivity. Hermione knew that it couldn’t be the case; she had considered herself an extremely strong witch and knew exactly how her treatment at the hands of Death Eaters had affected her. The ex-Head of the Auror Department had taken to the Order like a duck to water. She was helping Remus train everyone in battle tactics and also lending her expertise to Bill and Ron in the strategy department. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Everyone was finishing up down the table, plates being pushed away as they rubbed their bellies appreciatively. Hermione could only be a little jealous; Molly was a superb cook. Several people waved their wands and the empty dishes cleared, heading for the sink. It was probably a good idea to use a spell because there would surely be broken cutlery if everyone tried to clear their own plate. Compliments were called up and down the table to Molly and Hermione had to wonder if people were idiots. Harry had publicly accused her of potioning them with food and still they ate her food with no compunction at all.

Once all the food and dishes had been cleared, the table was quiet. Hermione knew that this was where Harry was going to start the meeting and she had to admit that she was quivering on the inside. She wanted to see him as the alpha he was, someone who took charge and met adversity head on. She was almost vibrating with the need. Harry dropped a hand on her thigh and rubbed it soothingly, almost as if he knew her thoughts.

“I’m calling this meeting to order. I want everyone to report, starting at next to Hermione and going down the table,” Harry ordered. Since Hermione was seated next to a man she had never seen before, she listened intently.

The reports went on for what seemed like hours. Hermione paid attention as best she could but when Dedalus Diggle started going on about how many victims he had found at the last Death Eater raid, she zoned out. Hearing the numbers made her realize that while Harry had taken charge of the war effort, people were still dying. They needed to get that horcrux and destroy it so they could continue their search.

Kingsley shared information on the latest news from his spying while Arthur reported that they had found enough extra wands for everyone to have a second one. Remus told everyone how pleased he was with how they were coming along in training. Her mother reported that things were just as terrible as before at Hogwarts, that making contact with Severus had done nothing to change the way things were in school.

Hermione had been surprised at how well her mother making contact with Severus Snape had gone. She had expected him to rant and rave at her for not trusting him, for thinking him capable of cold-blooded murder. Instead, he had awkwardly hugged her mother back and told her that he was glad that somebody had figured out just how corrupt Dumbledore was. Of course, her mother hadn’t understood. Snape had gone on to explain that while Severus could never have betrayed the Order because of the oath he took, neither could have Pettigrew. Her mother had connected the dots instantly and shed tears when she revealed it to Harry.

Harry, of course, had told her that he had already figured it out but doubted that anyone else would likely believe them. She informed them that Severus had passed onto her that the Dark Lord was growing more unstable and was flitting between several plans that were completely outrageous. One of them consisted of attacking Hogwarts to draw out the Order, not caring that magical children would most certainly be harmed.

With Bellatrix and Greyback dead, the other Death Eaters were vying for her spot in the inner circle. The fact that they were being hunted and killed made no never mind to the Dark Lord; he waved their losses away with a statement that if they were stupid enough to let Order members get in their homes, they were too stupid to serve him. Although, he was livid at the loss of Amelia Bones.

There was also an invigorating search for Hermione that was ongoing. It seemed that the Death Eaters and snatchers that had survived Malfoy Manor and then the Dark Lord had told him that Harry had been frantic to get to her. While nobody had proof, with Harry’s size as a factor, it was being bandied about that he was an alpha and Hermione was his omega. Snape had been quick to shoot that down, telling him that Harry was nothing more than average in every other way, meaning that he was most likely a beta. He didn’t think that the Dark Lord had believed him but it was the effort that Harry appreciated.

Finally, they made it around to the other side of the table. Hermione sighed as she listened to the last report be made by Molly over the fact that there were no prisoners to look over at that time. The ones from previously had been dealt with a couple weeks before that. Hermione hadn’t asked for details on that since she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know. When all finally fell silent, Hermione watched Harry lean forward and speak authoritatively.

“I’ll get with Bill and Ron tomorrow and we’ll get your next set of orders to you in the next two days. Everyone is doing a great job and I appreciate all your efforts,” he paused for just a moment.

“I also wanted to inform you that Ron, Hermione, and myself are still on the mission given to us from Dumbledore. We’re going to be going on said mission shortly. I know that most of you want to know what it is but it’s too dangerous to share. If the information were to get to You-Know-Who, the war would instantly be over. While I’m gone, I’m leaving Remus and Minerva in charge of the Order. Bill will continue to counsel. If anything happens to us, one person amongst us knows the mission so it can be carried on. Before the Dark Lord can be defeated, this mission has to be completed,” he explained. There were wide eyes all around them but most of them were nodding agreeably. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

“You will not be disappearing for months at a time again. You will complete your mission and return either here or Shell Cottage. After the information that Severus has given us, it’s too dangerous for the three of you to gallivant all over the wizarding world and expect to not be found,” she told them. Harry gave her a differential nod.

“Yes, we will be returning to an Order safehouse after we conclude the next part of our mission. Not only is it physically dangerous, it’s becoming more and more difficult to go shopping for food in the muggle world, the way we were supplying ourselves. You have my word we’ll return if we’re capable,” he promised.

Hermione wasn’t sure why but it made her breathe a little easier.

-O-

“Meeting dismissed,” Harry said, thankful it was finally over. While he didn’t mind the work or the responsibility of running the Order, he truly detested having meetings. However, they were necessary.

Even though he really wanted to just go back to Shell Cottage and fuck Hermione into the mattress, he knew that he would have to stay a little while to answer any questions that hadn’t been asked during the metting. There were usually one or two people that wanted to clarify points he had made or ask further details even though he had been clear that no more would be given. Remus usually helped field these questions since they just made Harry want to hex someone. 

The first to approach him was Aberforth Dumbledore, somebody that Harry really struggled in dealing with. The man was pushy and felt he had a right to all the information on the table, probably because his brother had run the Order before his death. Hermione watched him warily; she wasn’t overly fond of him since she had heard that he was entirely blase about the fact that Molly had been potioning him and herself. She veered off slightly to go stand by Tonks so she could pull Teddy into her arms. Harry kept her in view while the man started speaking.

“You need to share this mission, my boy. It isn’t safe for just one person to have that kind of information. What if this person is killed?” Aberforth cajoled. Harry shook his head.

“Your brother felt that it was safe to keep the information to himself for years. He only passed it to me when he knew that he was dying. Snape already told us why he killed your brother. His hand had been cursed and he wasn’t going to survive the year. He made Severus kill him so it would solidify his position as a spy. I’m taking the exact same precautions as your brother,” Harry explained coldly. Before he could even listen to a response, he caught sight of movement from the corner of his eye, opposite of the side that Hermione was on. He dismissed it as nothing important until it was too late.

A flash of vibrant red hair and before Harry realized what was happening, his arms were full of a witch. Ginny’s lips pressed against his and he could instantly tell that they were coated in something. He wasn’t sure what it was but that wasn’t the most pressing concern. Hermione had collapsed, Teddy in her arms, screaming like she had when she had suffered at Malfoy Manor.

Harry instantly moved into action, throwing Ginny from his arms and into the table. He angrily swiped at his lips with his sleeve before moving to Hermione’s side. Her screaming had subsided and Tonks was struggling to get Teddy from her grasp, tears down her cheeks in worry. Remus was instantly at his side, snarling at anyone that got too close.

Hermione was panting, her chest heaving with every breath, while Harry gathered her in his arms. Madam Pomfrey was straining to get through the crowd and when she broke free, she dropped to her knees at Hermione’s side, wand already working its magic. Harry allowed it but held his wand aloft, pointing it at everyone else in the room. He let Madam Pomfrey work in silence until she finally sat back on her heels and shoved a wisp of hair out of her face.

“She cracked her head pretty good on the floor when she fell and she’ll have bruises. The pain is gone now; just your typical omega pain,” she explained. Harry literally growled at her.

“What omega pain?” he demanded. Madam Pomfrey looked at him like he was as intimidating as a first year.

“It’s well known that an alpha can find solace with other women. Omegas can’t without permission. However, it’s doing harm to a fundamentally necessary bond. Of course it’s going to be painful,” she said. Hermione was trembling in his arms but it was clear that it was already getting better. Tears streamed down her face as he moved to kiss them away. Then he remembered whatever it was that Ginny had had on her lips.

“It felt like I was being crucioed again,” she confessed. Harry didn’t dare leave her until he knew that she was safe. Remus instantly stepped forward, as did her mother, and his place. Ginny was trying to stand, clearly injured judging by the blood on her jumped and and the red scrape on her cheek. Harry truly couldn’t explain how angry he was. He couldn’t ever remember being this angry in his life. It was as though the anger inside him was an entirely different person.

Therefore, he rose to his feet and did the one thing that he knew he wouldn’t regret. He had vowed to protect Hermione and it was obvious that Ginny was a threat. However, before he could do anything, she smiled saucily at him.

“Are you ready to ditch Granger yet, Harry?” she asked. Harry just looked at her as though she were completely insane. He truly wondered if she was, if her mother hadn’t warped her mind so much that she had completely lost touch with reality.

“No, you stupid cunt, I’m not ditching my omega. How fucking stupid are you?” he spat at her. Ginny cocked her head to the side, clearly confused.

“But the cream should have worked, the book said it would,” she murmured. Harry snorted at her.

“If you’re talking about the love cream you had smeared on your lips, it takes time to be absorbed. I wiped it off immediately. In case you couldn’t tell, I don’t want to shag you silly,” he said, venom coloring his tone. He pointed his wand straight at her chest and spoke hollowly.

“I warned every single person in this room just what would happen if they hurt Hermione. Did I not?” he asked in a voice that was close to a whisper. Everyone in the room nodded. He could see fearful looks all around him but he didn’t care. He could stand for anything but traitors and those that hurt Hermione.

“Crucio,” he said, not bothering to hide his spell. There were shocked gasps all around but not from Remus or Minerva. Molly surged forward, as did Arthur, but were held back Bill and Charlie.

Harry could feel the hate unfurling inside him as he held the hated curse. He hadn’t been able to hold it when he had used it in fifth year against Bellatrix but he was clearly capable now. Everyone stared in horrified shock and silence as he held the curse for a full minute before releasing it. Ginny had tears down her cheeks and was laying in a puddle of piss. Blood streamed down her forehead from where her head had hit the floor while she had been thrashing. He bent down just close enough to make sure that not only Ginny heard him but those closest to her.

“I warned you what would happen if you came near Hermione. You hurt her as though you had cast a crucio on her yourself so I thought it fair to pay you back in kind. As for your fate, you are dismissed from the Order of the Phoenix. You clearly got missed when taking your vow and I won’t stand for that. Rest assured now that I have no ties to you whatsoever, if you come near my omega again, I will kill you. I won’t feel bad, I won’t miss you when you’re gone. You’ll be dead and I won’t even think about you. Don’t cross me in this. The only reason I didn’t kill you is because I hold most of your family in high esteem. Don’t make me regret showing them kindness,” he hissed angrily. He stood up and glared at Molly.

“Get your spawn and get her off my floor. Make sure you clean up the blood and piss too. Don’t try me, Molly. Cross me and you’ll both be dead,” he warned her. Molly glared back but rushed forward to remove her daughter from the floor silently. He looked up to see that the Weasleys were all staring at him as though they just couldn’t understand what had just happened. Harry hoped he hadn’t just lost Ron’s friendship but if he did, it was a price he was willing to pay to keep Hermione safe. He met Aberforth’s eyes before heading back to Hermione.

“I’m not telling you about our fucking mission. Get the fuck over it and carry out the duties you’ve been assigned. You aren’t the head of the Order and you never were. If you don’t like it, you can follow Ginny out the door,” he stated.

Harry turned back to Hermione and gently scooped her out of Remus’ arms. She shook her head, indicating that she could walk but he wasn’t about to let her walk after bearing what was like the Cruciatus Curse. Nobody followed after him and it was probably a good thing. Hermione tucked in close as they stepped through the floo and spun away in a flash of green flame. 

Harry briefly wondered if he should be worried that he was staying in a Weasley home after just cursing said Weasley’s sister with an Unforgivable. However, he was going to ward his and Hermione’s room so heavily that nobody would be able to enter without him letting them through. Maybe a bit extreme but he wasn’t taking chances with Hermione any longer.

He strode through the house and found the stairs, climbing them quickly. Once they were safely ensconced in their room, he sat Hermione gently on the bed while he pulled his wand and started casting at the closed door. He cast all the charms Hermione had around their tent and then pulled a knife from his robe pocket to prick his thumb, casting the blood wards as well. He hadn’t been entirely sure that it would work since they were already under quite a few wards guarding Shell Cottage but it appeared that it had. Once he was finished, he returned to Hermione’s side to see her watching him carefully. He sat at her side and took her hand in his.

“Do you think I’m a monster now? That I’m turning dark? I don’t regret it at all, you know,” he enquired. Hermione was quick to shake her head.

“No, you’re not dark or a monster. Would you think that I was if I had cast that curse on someone that hurt you?” she said, turning it on him. He chuckled softly and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

“No, you cheeky witch, you know I wouldn’t. Way to prove a point,” he said. She smiled softly.

“Thank you. It really was awful but I feel fine now. Madam Pomfrey healed what she could. At least what happened doesn’t have the lasting effects of the Cruciatus,” she stated, almost clinical. He shook his head and carded his fingers through her hair.

“You’re not fine, kitten, you were struck with the equivalent of the Cruciatus,” he started. Hermione spoke before he could continue.

“I need you to take me, Harry. For the love of Merlin, make me forget what it looked like to see you two kiss. I know you didn’t want her to and I’m not mad but the sight of it brought back every insecurity and fear I had before. Please touch me and reassure me that it’s me that you want,” she nearly begged. Harry’s heart broke. He couldn’t blame her for how she felt; he would have lost it if it had been the other way around. Hell, he had lost it when Greyback had almost raped her. It had killed him inside and just knowing that she might be scared to touch him after that had been horrible. To know that she still wanted him was earth shattering. 

Harry waved his wand and they were both naked. He wasted no time in fisting a hand in her hair and pulling her forward, his lips taking possession of her own. She yielded so sweetly and he tasted every inch of her while he dominated her. His free hand stroked the soft skin of her neck, right over his mark, and she keened at his touch.

Releasing her hair, his hand traveled down to tweak her nipple roughly, eliciting a small gasp of delight. He dragged his mouth from hers, trailing it down her neck to lave at her collar bone. Hermione laid back and he was quick to catch a hardened tip of her breast in his mouth. Suckling roughly, he smiled into her breast when her hands tightened in his hair to keep him in place. He spent several enjoyable minutes there, teasing her delicious skin, before she finally pulled him back.

“Please, Harry, I need you now,” she begged, her voice rough and husky with want and need. Harry decided to do as she asked, not teasing her any further even though it was his favorite past time.

Harry positioned himself between her legs, her thighs cradling him perfectly while he lined himself up with her entrance. He could smell her arousal and didn’t bother to make sure that she was ready; he knew from experience she was sopping wet and aching for him. He plunged home, full to the hilt. Hermione hissed as she grew accustomed to his girth, the pain clearly adding to her pleasure.

Harry started with a punishing pace, one that Hermione clearly approved of. Her hips lifted off the bed to meet his thrusts and she seemed frantic. Harry knew that he wasn’t going to last long. He would normally draw it out and punish Hermione for trying to take over but he knew she needed this. Therefore, he continued with his pace until her face bunched up, her nails dug into his back, and her muscles clenched around him deliciously tight. Moans, mewls, and whimpers escaped her lips as she reached her pleasure, his name and a string of profanities following them. It was heaven to his ears and Harry let himself go. He exploded inside her, painting her insides white with his seed.

Harry laid there on top of her, his face buried in her neck, while he recovered. Her arms were wound around him, holding him close so he knew that he wasn’t hurting her. Eventually, he moved his head to press a soft, reassuring kiss to her mouth. She accepted it sweetly and looked a bit dazed. He moved off her, reaching for his wand to wave away the mess. Even though they hadn’t had dinner, he was ready to go to bed. He curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close as he pulled the duvet over them. He pressed a line of kisses from her ear to her neck, careful to avoid her mark. He didn’t want to work her up again when she clearly needed sleep.

“I hope you realize that I will never choose Ginny over you. Ever,” he promised. She nodded sleepily.

“Yes, I do know that. It was just that seeing her kiss you brought it all back, the fears I had that you were really meant for her and not me,” she admitted. Harry kissed her neck again, this time only once.

“Your fears are completely unfounded, kitten. I swear on my magic,” he swore. The oath settled on him but he didn’t think that Hermione even noticed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out, having drifted off to sleep. Harry smiled to himself at how ridiculous she was but he didn’t blame her. It had been a terrible meeting for her and she had re-lived her time at Malfoy Manor, not really something he was too happy with. She deserved sleep.

Harry tried not to focus on what had happened at the Order meeting because he knew that if he did, he would likely obsess over it all night long and get no sleep at all. It would hold until tomorrow. He closed his eyes and focused on Hermione warm and safe in his arms.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

A/N- There you are, folks, another chapter down. We’re getting closer and closer to the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really had a hard time getting back into the swing of this story so if you spot any mistakes, please excuse them. I’m only human (: Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome. I’ll try to do better about updating this story! Leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think.

Next chapter, the horcrux at Gringotts.

Love,

Alicia


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- I know it’s been a red hot minute since I updated this story and I apologize. I'm in the midst of looking for a place to move to and packing all my shit. Is it sad to say that I’m ready to just throw it all away? Anyways, I’ve updated Blinded by Lies twice so figured it was time to show this story my love. I hope you enjoy.Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, it’s much appreciated.

P.S. Halfway through this chapter, I had issues with my eyes. I can’t see very well so if you spot any errors, please excuse them. I really wanted to get you this chapter even though it’s less than perfect. Thanks for understanding.

**Shout out to WildOnionTops for being my 800th reviewer! Thanks for being such a loyal reader!**

Chapter 24  
May 1, 1998

Harry pushed the food around on his plate, not wanting to admit to Ron and Hermione that he was nervous as hell. Griphook had finally healed and they were going to sneak into the Lestrange vault after eating. It was nerve wracking to think about them getting caught; goblins weren’t known for their sense of forgiveness. Most of all, he was just worried that they would get in the vault and realize that there wasn’t a horcrux there after all. All their efforts for nothing.

Hermione was silent next to him, doing her best to eat a good meal before leaving. He had told her she needed her strength and she had agreed. Ron was glaring at his plate and Harry sighed inwardly. He knew that his best mate couldn’t accept that Harry had used an Unforgivable on his sister. Sure, he had said he understood the next day but Bill had told him that it was only after an hour of screaming at each other that Bill had been able to make him admit that.

Harry had apologized for hurting Ron in the process of protecting Hermione but he hadn’t apologized for his actions. He refused to since Ginny had done everything in her power to hurt Hermione. No, she might not have known what would happen to Hermione if she had kissed Harry but she was doing everything she could to break them apart. While Ron knew that what Ginny was doing was wrong, he had a hard time believing it of his baby sister despite the proof in front of him.

The rest of the house had left them to their meal alone. Ron and Ella had shared their goodbyes before lunch, him promising to do his best to return to her when he could. Harry and Hermione had thanked Bill and Fleur for putting them up, only to have them invite all three of them to return when their mission was completed. Luna had begged to return to Hogwarts, back to Neville, only for Harry to turn her down, saying it was too dangerous for her since the Carrows had already kidnapped her.

Of course, this hadn’t stopped Luna. She had crept out of Shell Cottage in the dead of the night, only for Hermione to discover that she was missing the next morning. Harry had sent immediate word to Neville through Professor McGonagall. There was instant relief when she reported back an hour later that Luna had safely made it to Hogwarts and was hiding out with the rest of the student population. Harry had been livid that she hadn’t listened but understood all too well how it felt to be separated from Hermione. He didn’t know if he could bear it.

Other than that episode, life at Shell Cottage remained unchanged. Dean spent all his time fighting during Remus’ training sessions so he could be ready for the final battle, whenever it came about. Ollivander was still exceedingly sick and Harry worried daily that he wasn’t going to make it. Griphook was the only other inhabitant of the cottage and now that he was well, the four of them would be leaving.

Hermione finally shoved her plate away, clearly tired of pretending to eat a meal. Harry reached out and stroked the side of her neck with his knuckles. She visibly calmed so he repeated the action again. She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Ron glared at their show of affection.

“We’re going to do this. Confidence is key,” Harry told them. The glare fell from Ron’s face and both he and Hermione nodded. He looked up to meet his friend’s gaze.

“I know you still aren’t happy with me and I understand that. I just ask that you understand my point as well. We’re about to go out into a life or death situation and we need to all know that we have each other’s backs,” Harry said, hoping that this would let the redhead put his anger aside if for nothing but the mission. Ron nodded his head again.

“I’m not mad, Harry, I told you that. I just never thought you’d use an Unforgivable. It’s more that I’m worried I don’t know you anymore. I’ll put it aside for the mission, I promise. I have both your backs,” the redhead reassured him. Harry gave him a smile and tipped his head in understanding.

“Well, I think it’s time to get this show on the road. Griphook has been waiting on us outside since he didn’t want to eat. Let’s kill another horcrux,” he said firmly. Hermione rose to her feet, as did Ron, and Harry followed suit. Harry made sure that his Draco’s wand was tucked up his sleeve and saw that his friends were doing the same. They walked outside into the bright sunshine to see Griphook standing on the beach waiting for them. His face was turned up and a small smile on his face, absorbing the sunshine. Not that Harry could blame him. Who knew how long he had been in Malfoy’s dungeon? As they approached, the goblin spoke.

“You know that what we’re doing is dangerous. The goblins will sense my magic if they see you so we must steer clear of them. If you are discovered, they will kill you, Dark Lord be damned,” the goblin warned them. All three of them nodded solemnly. Griphook looked to Harry.

“You need to apparate us there. Right inside the doors. Since you’re holding onto me, it’ll get you past the guards. Nobody else can breach the wards since they wouldn’t dare to touch a goblin,” he explained. Hermione reached out and hugged him, startling him.

“Thank you for helping us, Griphook, for risking your own life. It means a lot. We won’t forget our end of the deal either,” she confirmed. Since the goblin was clearly uncomfortable with her brand of physical affection, Harry gently pulled her off Griphook. She blushed lightly as she came to his side again. Griphook gave a brief nod to show that he was ready and Harry reached out to take hold of Griphook’s hand. Hermione’s found the other and Ron grasped hold of his forearm on Griphook’s side.

With a crack, they were gone.

Harry landed them just inside the doors of Gringotts, just as instructed. Griphook didn’t even give them a chance to let go before he was using his own magic to make them invisible. Hermione had been leery of the method, thinking instead they should use disillusionment charms or polyjuice potion. Griphook, however, pointed out the Thief's Downfall would end all spells and enchantments. After Hermione admitted that she didn’t have any other ideas, they decided to let Griphook use his magic.

Hermione and Ron faded before his eyes and he hurried to reach out and hold onto them. Griphook had been clear that they couldn’t see any other goblins so he started to lead them to a side door just to their right. He opened it and let them in, only for Harry to realize that it was a private entrance to obtaining a cart. Griphook must have felt his question because he spoke softly.

“Most everyone but the extremely wealthy use the public entrance to the carts. This entrance is used for the Malfoys mostly now. When you fully inherit the Potter fortune, you’ll be afforded the use of this room as well. I believe that the Blacks used it at one point, as did the Notts,” he explained, leading them over to minecart. 

Harry helped Hermione in first, then stepped in next to her. Ron settled against his other side while Griphook made sure to take the helm. Hermione’s hand clutched his tightly and he raised their fists to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. She smiled at him gratefully but turned forward again. 

The trip down to the bowels of the bank took almost ten minutes. There were loud roars all around them and they passed through the Thief’s Downfall with no problems. When the cart finally came to a halt, they realized that they were standing at an unloading station that gave them access to ten different vaults. Currently, there was nobody else that so Griphook took that opportunity to speak.

“These vaults belong to the most ancient of families. Malfoy, Nott, Potter, Lestrange, Black, the list goes on. Even Prince. Lestrange’s is number seven,” he informed them. Harry took charge and headed in that direction, knowing that the sooner they got the job done, the sooner they could leave. Escaping was still going to be a challenge. Griphook stepped forward and laid his hand on the door, the series of unlocking mechanisms inside releasing and grinding against each other. When the door swung open, all four of them rushed inside and closed the vault door all but a crack. Harry wondered briefly if they would be able to get out without a goblin to open the door from the outside.

“I can feel it, there’s definitely one in here,” Harry said suddenly, his scar shooting searing pain to his brain. “Be careful, though, it wouldn’t surprise me if that crazy bitch booby trapped this whole vault,” he ordered them.

Hermione split away from himself and Ron, heading in the direction of a large collection of cups, while he and his best mate went to row of swords together. He could see the replica of Gryffindor’s Sword hanging proudly above the others. Harry just grinned to himself; too bad it was a fake. Since Griphook had no idea what they were looking for, he stayed close to the door to keep an eye out. After five minutes of searching, Hermione let out a triumphant yell.

“Harry, come check out this cup! It looks like Hufflepuff’s Cup!” she exclaimed. Harry hurried over to her side and he could feel the insidious intent within. Since she wasn’t holding it, he reached out and grasped the handle, just to make sure that it felt like the others. The darkness swirled around him when he touched it and he nodded grimly.

“This is one of them. We found it, now let’s get out of here,” he told them, heading for the door. However, Ron being lanky and a bit clumsy caused him to knock his knee into a shield that was laying halfway in their path. It instantly copied itself and Ron leapt back in pain, examining a hole in his jeans when it had touched him.

“That burned the shite out of me!” he called out. Harry, though, wasn’t worried about the burn. He was worried about the growing pile of shields. One of them got too close to Hermione and burned her on the leg. She yelped in pain and Harry jerked her out of the way of the rest of the shields. This caused him to bump into a large trunk of galleons, meaning all the galleons multiplied and spilled down over his shoe.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here!” Harry screamed at them. Hermione and Ron were quick to follow his lead. He knew that they weren’t being even remotely careful about what they were touching now but it made no nevermind. His only goal was to get out and as quickly as possible. When they reached Griphook’s side, he hurriedly cast his magic over them once more and led them out into the clearing. However, they were no longer alone.

Two goblins stood before them, angry looks on their faces. There were two other carts parked outside now and it was clear that their screams had been heard. With a wave of his hand, one of the goblins ended Griphook’s magic and the Trio was visible once more. The older goblin turned to Griphook.

“You’ll die for this betrayal,” he spat. Harry lunged forward to stop the goblin but it was too late. A sword almost as long as the Sword of Gryffindor shot out from the goblin’s side and went through Griphook completely. The trio watched in horror as the goblin pulled out his sword and cleaned it on his pants. He turned to the Trio while the other goblin pulled out some sort of device from his pocket and began speaking their language into it. It was clear that he was calling more goblins. Harry pulled his wand and tried to reason with the goblin that had his sword pointed at the three of them.

“We only took one thing, we have to have it to kill You-Know-Who. You can’t do this to us when we’re trying to help,” he said sternly. However, the goblin just laughed.

“We don’t care that you’re Harry Potter. We don’t care about the matters of the wizarding world, just our own. We don’t care if he rules or not,” the goblin spat out. Harry looked at him as though he couldn’t believe how stupid he was.

“He’s going to kill your kind because he considers you a beast, just like house elves. Like werewolves. He’ll keep you alive for as long as it takes for you to stop being useful,” Harry countered. There were no more arguments because twenty more goblins arrived, all with weapons drawn. Harry quickly decided that the best defense was a good offence. Therefore, he started shooting spells at the goblins, doing his best to make sure that he only injured them rather than kill them. 

There was no escape, though. They were slowly being backed up to a balcony that led to the dragon enclosure underneath. The dragon was livid, jumping all over the place even though it was chained. Bouts of flame burst from its mouth, managing to burn Ron on the arm and several of the goblins. Even more goblins filled the dais and Harry knew that they were doomed.

Suddenly, Hermione turned from the goblins and leaned over the railing to shoot a spell at the dragon. He wondered what she was up to but couldn’t afford to pull the attention from his foes. However, he caught her out of the corner of his eye, jumping over the railing. He yelled in terror, rushing to rail to make sure that she wasn’t dragon food. 

The sight before him reminded him just how fierce his mate really was.

Hermione was sitting astride a Merlin-be-damned dragon and she was sending reducto curses to the chains that held it in place. She yelled for them to hurry and jump and Harry wasted no time in following after her. Ron was quickly on his heels, all three of them perched on the dragons back. Hermione shot another spell at the dragon’s backside and Harry watched as the dragon unfolded it’s wings. With a mighty heave, the beast lurched itself up into the air and for the first time in who knows how long, felt freedom.

The dragon soared right past the goblins, flying through the cart tracks as if they were nothing, as if he wasn’t sorely out of practice. Harry leaned over Hermione as they hunched down as low as they could when the dragon exploded through the ceiling of the tunnels, the floor of the bank. He felt a long cut on his back but seemed fine otherwise. Through the ceiling of the bank they went next until finally, they were free.

The dragon let out a mighty roar and Harry sat up and started cheering once they were past Diagon Alley borders. There was no stopping them now. They had two more horcruxes to find and destroy, this current one to destroy, and for the first time in months, Harry was optimistic. The dragon let out another roar of approval at his newfound freedom.

Soon, hopefully, they’d all be enjoying freedom.

-O-

Hermione wasn’t sure how long they rode the dragon over the countryside, though the light had already faded from the sky. It was when Hermione heard splashing underneath them that she realized that they needed to dismount the dragon and into a body of water was likely to be their best bet. She had no idea where they were but it was the best chance they had of dismounting and not being eaten by the dragon. She turned back to the two boys behind her and gestured wildly to beneath them.

“There’s a body of water beneath us. We need to jump!” She didn’t wait for either of them to tell her it was a bad idea. She threw herself to the side, knowing that they would follow if she took the plunge first. The sensation of falling caused her to scream, she simply couldn’t help herself. Her body slammed into the water painfully and she realized that they had been higher than she realized. She struggled to kick her feet in the freezing water in order to break through the surface of the water. She felt the percussion through the water as Harry and Ron hit the surface and she knew that they would soon resurface with her.

Hermione gasped for air when she reached the surface. The water was freezing, making it hard to breathe, let alone move, but she was determined to tread water until she knew for sure that Harry and Ron were going to surface. Moments later, both heads popped above the water and she waited patiently as they caught their breath. She could just barely make out Ron’s glare aimed in her direction.

“Hermione, you’re fucking crazy! You’re going to get us killed!” he yelled at her. Hermione was instantly offended. 

“Fuck you, Ron, if it weren’t for me being crazy we would have died in Gringotts!” she screamed back, her voice going shrill. Harry got between them and glared at Ron.

“Back off, Ron. She got us out of the bank alive. We needed to get off the bloody dragon and you know that we were going to be dragon food once it landed. Yes, it was crazy to jump from that height but right now we’re operating on a ‘do what we have to to survive’ agenda,” he snarled. Ron sighed heavily and nodded his head, starting to swim for the land off in the distance. Hermione started after him, her limbs already numb. She was starting to shiver and noticed that Harry was as well. It took them quite some time to make their way to the shore, at least 20 minutes. Once she finally crawled up on the rocky bank, she was exhausted. She pulled her wand from the holster on her arm and instantly cast a drying charm followed by a warming charm. She noticed that Harry and Ron were both doing the same thing. It didn’t make her warm by any means but it certainly made her less cold.

“We have to work together and get along. We can’t let the little things tear us apart now when the end is getting close,” Hermione stated as she pulled her beaded bag from around her neck. She reached in and started pulling out clothes, throwing them at both boys. Both boys started to strip so they could put clothes with warming charms on them, making sure they warmed up further. Hermione gestured for Ron to turn around so she could do the same. Harry’s eyes flared with lust as she stood there naked but she glared at him until he dropped his gaze. Now was certainly not the time for them to get distracted with each other. After they were all re-dressed, Hermione stuffed their old clothes back in her bag.

“Shall we try apparating back to Shell Cottage?” Hermione asked. However, before she could receive an answer, Harry dropped to his knees with a shout, clutching his scar. Hermione was instantly at his side, drawing his head into her lap so she could keep him from thrashing around and hitting his head. She knew exactly what was happening after witnessing Harry getting flashes of Voldemort’s mind while they had been at Grimmauld Place. Ron stood to the side and watched while Hermione stroked his face softly and murmured encouragement until he finally stopped. Harry was panting heavily and Hermione grabbed her bag to reach inside and summon a pain potion. She held it to Harry’s lips and he drank it without question. After a few minutes, he smiled up at her as he started to sit up.

“THanks, kitten, I needed that. Bad news. The Dark Lord knows what we were in Gringotts for and he knows that we have it. He’s sent his Death Eaters to go check on each horcrux which means that we have no time to waste. The last one aside from his great bloody snake in the Diadem of Ravenclaw and it’s at Hogwarts. I saw a room full of junk that I’ve only seen once before. It’s somewhere inside and I know for a fact that he’s going to send Severus for it. His plans were very finite,” he revealed. Hermione sat back and thought for several seconds. Yes, Severus Snape was on their side but would he deliver it to the Dark Lord knowing that it would keep them from destroying him just to make sure that his position wasn’t revealed yet? It wasn’t a chance they could take.

“This is it. We have to go to Hogwarts and once he realizes that we’re there, he’s going to come. It’s going to the Final Battle. We have no time to prepare aside from a few hours. It’s going to be down and dirty but it’s going to happen tomorrow at the latest. Merlin, what a disaster,” she breathed, the realization heavy on her shoulders. Harry threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

“You’re right, of course, you always are. We need to get into Hogwarts without being detected. The only way I can think of is the secret passage under Honeydukes,” Harry said, clearly thinking hard about it. Ron shook his head.

“We can’t. All the secret passages have been blocked off, you remember McGonagall telling us that. We need to figure out how Neville and McGonagall have been sneaking out for meetings,” Ron rebuffed him. Harry nodded, making the decision.

“Yes, you’re right, I completely forgot. Let’s head to The Hog’s Head. Aberforth will be there and we can ask him. He must know,” Harry decided. Ron winced slightly.

“I know it’s our only chance but we’re going to have to be ready to fight. There’s a caterwauling charm in place for the whole town of Hogsmeade, remember?” Ron reminded him. Harry nodded.

“I know. We’re going to all apparate under the invisibility cloak just outside Aberforth’s door. We’ll dash in as quickly as we can,” Harry stated. Hermione just nodded her agreement. There was little else she could do but go along with the plan that her boys concocted. She took this as her cue to reach into her bag once more and fish out the invisibility cloak, throwing it to Harry. He threw it over himself and gestured for the pair of them to join him. It didn’t cover their feet anymore, mostly since Harry had grown so much since him becoming an alpha. However, it was better than nothing. Hermione gave Harry a side hug as he grabbed Ron’s arm and pulled them into apparition.

The trio appeared just outside of The Hog’s Head and the wailing could be heard throughout the town. They scrambled to the door and beat on it as loudly as they could. It was only a minute later that it was jerked open by Aberforth and Harry muscled his way inside. Hermione hurriedly slammed the door while Aberforth stood there, completely surprised. He seemed to gather himself and ushered them into a small room that was clearly his sitting room that was located behind the bar. They didn’t even get to exchange words before there was more beating on his door. Aberforth glared at them as he started back. Hermione could hear him wrench the door open.

“We know you have whoever apparated in, just hand them over now and we won’t kill ya,” an unknown voice demanded. Hermione drifted over to Harry to hold onto his arm tightly, unsure if they were going to have to fight their way out of this predicament. Aberforth’s voice drifted through the empty bar.

“Nobody apparated in, you great lout. I put my bloody cat outside. The bitch is in heat and was driving me crazy with her constant yowling. She’s probably in the forest by now,” the last Dumbledore sneered.

“We don’t believe you. We need to search your bar,” the person demanded. Aberforth stepped aside and Hermione could hear whoever it was ransacking the bar. Harry hurriedly threw the cloak back over them and they huddled on the floor so it would cover their feet. Hermione tried her best not to shake in fear but Harry squeezing her hand let her know that he could feel her. Two Death Eaters entered the sitting room and one of them cast a homenum revelio, only for it to read that only two people were present. Hermione tightened her grip on Harry when the older one spoke.

“Potter has an invisibility cloak. Accio invisibility cloak!” Hermione had to restrain herself from a sigh of relief when the cloak didn’t so much as twitch. Aberforth appeared behind them, glaring heatedly.

“What the fuck did I tell ya? Nobody here. I put my damn cat outside. Now that you’ve searched and are assured that there is nobody else here, I’d kindly ask you to get the fuck out of my bar,” he demanded. The younger Death Eater looked as though he wanted to stay and complain but the older one nodded his head and turned, leaving the sitting room completely. They remained under the cloak until Aberforth returned alone. Harry pulled the cloak from them and Aberforth just glared at them.

“What in the bloody fuck are you three doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working on your mission?” Harry stood and helped Hermione to her feet as he nodded.

“Yes, we accomplished our mission. We successfully removed the item we needed from Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault at Gringotts. However, that left us with a problem. The Dark Lord knows what our mission is now and he’s gathering the objects to him. There is only his snake and one object at Hogwarts left. We have to get to the one in Hogwarts before he can,” Harry explained. Aberforth raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are these items keeping him anchored to the land of the living?” he asked solemnly. Harry nodded.

“Yes,” Harry answered simply. Aberforth exhaled sharply and nodded.

“Alright, I understand now. You have to get into Hogwarts and quick before the Carrows get ahold of that item. The only way in or out is through here,” Aberforth revealed. He moved to the large portrait of a young girl. She shared features with Aberforth, even in his old age. Hermione remembered the story she read about in the book she had picked up from Bathilda Bagshot’s house on the life of Dumbledore. This had to be the sister that ended up dead when Aberforth, and Gellert Grindelwald had argued with Albus.

“This is my sister, Ariana. Behind her portrait is a tunnel that leads to Hogwarts. Once you’re there, let young Neville know that the Final Battle is upon us and to begin sending the younger students through. I’ll contact the Order and let them know that they need to head this way in the next hour,” Aberforth offered. Harry nodded his agreement.

Aberforth swung the portrait open and gestured for them to climb into the tunnel behind it. Once they were all inside, crude lamps along the way lit obediently. The grizzled old man before them gave a resolute nod and closed it behind them. Harry pulled his wand and led the way, picking his way carefully through the loose rocks. Hermione was in the middle, wand also held aloft, while Ron brought up the rear. Hermione briefly wondered what time it was but had a feeling that it was close to midnight or after. They had spent more time than they had planned talking to Aberforth.

They walked for what seemed like an hour and Hermione was never more thankful than when they came to another portrait. It appeared to be of a young Godric Gryffindor and he raised an eyebrow at them. The three came to a half.

“What’s the password?” the portrait asked. Hermione groaned loudly and the portrait looked at her curiously. “Do you not know the password?” he asked. Hermione shook her head.

“No, we weren’t given a password. We really need to get through though. The outcome of the war depends on it,” she informed young Godric. The portrait turned his gaze to Harry.

“You’re Harry Potter?” he inquired.. Harry nodded.

“My many-great's-grandson. I’ve waited a long time to meet you. Ever since Dumbledore told me that the prophecy regarding you and Tom Riddle had been activated. After I demanded to speak to you, the Headmaster put me in the Room of Hidden Things. Young Longbottom found me and put me here to guard the way into the castle. I will let you pass but any others that come through must know the password. For future reference, it’s ‘sweet omega’, after my own omega,” Godric revealed. Harry nodded at him gratefully.

“Thank you for letting me pass. Hopefully we can bring this war to an end today,” Harry thanked him. Godric nodded.

“You will persevere. Remember, you’ve already defeated him four times. Be strong and draw strength from your omega. LIve for her,” he advised him. “Don’t forget that my Sword will come when called. You are the Gryffindor heir,” the portrait reminded him. Harry gave another nod and Hermione filed that information away in case they needed it later.

Harry reached out and swung the portrait open, waiting for the mass of students to realize that they were no longer alone. There were hammocks with banners separating boys from girls and houses from each other. Some were studying quietly while others played exploding snap, clearly trying to pass their time away in confinement. Hermione could see Neville moving through the groups, talking quietly to them, obviously making sure that they were all okay. Harry, after a full minute of not being noticed, finally spoke.

“This is quite the welcoming committee,” he stated drolly. Everyone’s heads came up and stared at him incredulously. It was silent for a few moments before the entire Room of Requirement burst into loud applause. Hermione sighed next to Harry, his hand still held her close.

This was going to be a long night.

A/N- There we are, folks, another chapter closer to the end. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, you guys don’t know how much I appreciate you. Let me know what you think when you drop me a review.

Next chapter, the Final Battle.

Love,

Alicia


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I’m back, y’all. Finally. Update on why it’s been a hundred years since I updated, my grandfather passed and I’ve been helping with that situation. I've also found a house to rent so am trying to pack and get moved while working overtime. Needless to say, my life is crazy. However, I was feeling guilty for leaving you all hanging so here we are. This is going to be a long chapter since I refuse to split the Battle up. For those of you who aren’t fans of long chapters, I apologize. To everyone out there reading and reviewing, you’re the bomb. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this fic despite that it isn’t updated regularly. Enough for now, I hope you enjoy.

Side note: This is unedited in every way. Forgive me for the mistakes.

Chapter 15  
May 2, 1998

The Room of Requirement went wild when they realized just who they were looking at. Seamus and Neville rushed forward to hug them, smiles splitting their faces. There were also hugs for Hermione and Ron, something that Harry wasn’t all that keen on. However, he kept from growling since he knew that Neville had his own omega and Seamus was looking at him with knowing eyes.

“Mate, it’s great that you’re here! Wait, why are you here? Is the castle under attack?” Neville demanded. Harry raked a hand through his hair and nodded.

“It will be. Voldemort has discovered our mission and he’s going after all the things we’ve destroyed. There’s one in the castle and once he realizes that all the other ones are gone, he’s going to hit us with everything he has. We have very little time,” Harry explained. Neville nodded, comprehending immediately. He was an Order member and knew that Harry and his friends were on a highly secret mission.

“Have you contacted the rest of the Order?” Neville asked. The rest of the students hung on every word, clearly dying for outside information. Harry nodded his head.

“Yeah, Aberforth said he’d notify them. However, thanks to your portrait on the other side of the door, you need to send a patronus to everyone and inform them of the password,” Harry told him. Neville pulled his wand and a giant bear appeared. He bent over and gave it a message quietly, only to watch it separate into dozens of bears and lumber off through the walls.

“Done. What do you need us to do? We’re going to help. We want to,” Neville told him. Harry was impressed at his friend. While Harry was in charge of the war in general, along with the Order, Neville was clearly in charge of Hogwarts and its students.

“I need an older student or two from each house travel to the House Dormitories. This can’t be all the students in Hogwarts. We need to evacuate everyone younger than fifth year. Everyone in fifth year or above may stay and fight if that is their wish. However, I strongly suggest that they don’t. Death Eaters are skilled at fighting, meaning that they have years and years of experience in spells and killing. They will not take pity on you just because you’re students,” Harry warned them gravely. There were numerous terrified looks in the crowd and he hoped that he had given them enough of a warning to deter them.

“If you are met by the Carrows or anyone else, start calling for house elves of Hogwarts. They’re loyal to the Headmaster and I guarantee you that the Headmaster is on our side. They will help you evacuate the students. However, I doubt that the Carrows are going to be worried about the students when they’re going to be worried about me,” Harry revealed. Hermione slipped her hand into his and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“Everyone else that stays here, start looking for things that will aid us in a fight. Those that are going to fight need to meet in the Great Hall. Neville, I want you to liaise between the Order when they get here. Tell them to head to the Great Hall with caution and that I will meet them there if I can. If I don’t get there in time, Bill and Remus are in charge. I’ll be along as soon as I can finish my mission,” Harry told him. Neville nodded his head, understanding that he was being issued orders. Harry turned to Ron and gave him a serious look.

“I want you to take someone with you and go to the Chamber of Secrets. I know Godric told me that the Sword would come when called but I have no idea how to do that. I’d rather have a back up plan to kill the rest of the horcruxes. Let me teach you the phrase,” he offered. Ron stepped forward and nodded eagerly. Harry said the word ‘open’ in parseltongue several times until he was sure that Ron could repeat it. Luna stepped forward, serene smile on her face.

“I’d like to go with you and help, Ronald. I think we’ll work well together,” she said. Harry noticed Neville’s hands clenched into fists but he kept his mouth shut. Luna and Ron headed for the door, eager to get the precious fangs that could end this war. Harry turned to Hermione and pulled her close. He could hear Neville asking for volunteers for getting the kids out of the castle.

“I saw a flash of the room where the diadem is hidden. It’s completely full of junk so I’m not sure how we’re going to find it expediently. I think we need to go now and start searching. I’m not sure how long it will take,” he said sadly. Hermione nodded her head and started to pull him towards the door. Harry turned back and addressed the room once more.

“By the time I return, I expect this room to be empty. You should either be evacuated or in the Great Hall. If I don’t see you again before the Battle, I wish those of you that want to fight the best. May you stand tall and make your school and families proud,” he said sincerely. There were many stiff nods, the only gesture he received to know that they had heard him.

Harry and Hermione exited the Room of Requirement, knowing that they needed to wait for everyone to get out of the special room. They moved down the corridor in the opposite direction of Gryffindor Tower and moved into an alcove. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, drawing her close so he could smell her hair. It still stank of lake water but he was sure that he didn’t smell any better. He pressed a soft kiss to Hermione’s lips, taking one last taste before battle came to Hogwarts. When he released her, his eyes were determined.

“If I don’t win this war and you survive, promise me that you’ll run. Don’t stay and fight a fight that’s unwinnable. Promise me you’ll flee to France or Italy, somewhere that you’ll be safe. Hide there and do your best to find happiness,” he begged her. Hermione burst into tears and clutched him closer, refusing to let go of his shirt. His arms tightened around her even more as he let her cry into his chest. Finally, her tears slowed and she pulled her face out of his chest to meet his gaze.

“I promise as long as you remember your promise to me if something ever happens to me. Yes, you will die eventually but your name will live on. I would never want to be the reason that all your parents and family sacrificed was lost,” Hermione stated passionately. Harry sighed at her words and finally nodded, knowing that it was the least he could do after what he just made her promise. He was getting ready to respond when there were footsteps walking past. Harry peeked out to see that it was Minerva. He reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, yanking her inside the alcove. She gasped and drew her wand, only to sigh in relief when she realized that it was Harry and her daughter.

“What is going on? Aberforth messaged and said that you were all in the castle and that we were all to answer to battle,” she demanded. Harry sighed and wished that the older man would have explained it a little better.

“Voldemort discovered our mission when we escaped Gringotts. One of the objects we’re searching for is here in the castle. When he discovers that the others are all gone and destroyed, he’s going to come after the remaining piece with all that he has,” Harry explained again. It felt like he was on repeat mode. Minerva nodded her head instantly, understanding completely.

“Very well, I shall gather the other teachers. Where are we meeting?” she asked calmly.

“The Great Hall. If I don’t get there in time, Remus and Bill are in charge. I have to search the Room of Hidden Things for something to do with Ravenclaw and have no idea where it is,” he told her, frustrated. Minerva drew her eyebrows together in thought before calling out a name.

“Grey Lady, Hogwarts is in need of your assistance,” he stated. The Grey Lady materialized before them and met Minerva’s gaze. The Deputy Headmistress spoke calmly.

“Hogwarts is going to be attacked by Tom Riddle and all his followers. In order to ensure that he is stopped, these two students need assistance in finding something that belonged to your mother. I leave you to help them find it since our victory is resting on the destruction of this object,” she ordered. The Grey Lady, who had been still and serene until then, cocked her head to the side.

“Destroy it, you say?” Minerva nodded before slipping back out of the alcove to reach out to the other professors. Harry wasn’t sure why the ghost’s demeanor had changed but it had. He gave her a wary nod, not sure if she was angry. The ghost smiled, the first one he had ever seen grace her silvery face.

“I can show you where it is as long as you promise me you’ll destroy it. Tom Riddle tricked me into telling him the original location of my mother’s famous diadem and then corrupted it with dark magic. She would never have wanted that,” the Grey Lady explained. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Yes, we have to destroy it to destroy Tom Riddle. He tainted it with his soul,” Harry told her. The Grey Lady nodded and started out of the alcove. Harry called to her.

“I’m sure that the others are still in the Room of Requirement,” he said. The Grey Lady smiled at him.

“There is another entrance to the Room of Requirement. It’s located around the corner to the one you know of. If it’s already occupied, the Room will shift in two,” she revealed. Harry couldn’t believe that he had stumbled on this tidbit of information now that he was no longer in school. He grabbed Hermione’s hand and started to pull her after the ghost. Once they reached the spanse of wall that the Grey Lady had been referring to, the ghost turned back to look at him.

“Same procedure to open this one. Think to yourself that you need somewhere to hide,” the Grey Lady explained. Harry was quick to comply and wanted to shout in relief when the door opened to the room that he recalled from his vision on the bank of the lake. He and Hermione entered quickly followed by the Grey Lady. Harry turned to watch the Grey Lady and she didn’t hesitate to lead them through the hundreds of enormous piles of junk that lay on the ground. 

Harry wasn’t sure how long they walked but it had been at least ten minutes. He couldn’t believe that a room this side existed inside Hogwarts, contained in a single room. Magic truly was a wonderful thing. His mind quit wandering when the Grey Lady abruptly stopped in front of him and he had to struggle to not walk through her. Her arm was pointing to a table that held some sort of candelabra, a stack of twenty books or so, a cauldron, and a statue of a head. Perched on top of the statue was a diadem that gleamed. However, Harry could feel the malevolent magic pouring off it in waves.

“That’s a horcrux, alright. I can feel it,” he said, reaching out to pluck it off the statue. The dark energy felt exactly like the necklace had and he inwardly cringed. However, before he could do anything other than stuff it into Hermione’s beaded bag that was always hanging around her neck, a voice cut in and interrupted them.

“Well, what do we have here? Undesirable Number One and his mudblood whore.”

Harry turned around to see that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing behind them, wands in their hands. He groaned inwardly. 

Nothing about this war was going to be easy.

-O-

Hermione stiffened when she heard Goyle’s voice. It took her straight back to Hogwarts and she wanted nothing more than to whip out her wand and curse him. However, the three of them had their wands trained on them already and her torture had given her a healthy respect of what Death Eaters were capable of. Harry, however, was trying to throw them off of hurting them.

“You know your master will be angry if you hurt us. He’s told everyone that I belong to him,” Harry reminded him. Goyle cocked his head to the side as though he just remembered that fact. Instead, he turned his wand on Hermione and shot off the ever-familiar jet of green. Hermione leapt out of the way, just barely, and Harry growled as he brought up his wand without a care of the others. He shot his own green curse, catching Goyle right in the chest. He dropped like a rock and Harry turned to see Crabbe wave his wand angrily. A shot of flame in the shape of a dragon flew from his wand, instantly growing by leaps and bounds.

Fiendfyre.

Harry pulled Hermione to him when Crabbe’s wand quit spitting flames and turned to Hermione again. However, no spell was cast since Malfoy had turned his wand on his friend and cast the dreaded killing curse. Crabbe joined his counterpart on the ground and Harry could only stare in wonder. Malfoy smirked at him. Harry raised his wand anyways, knowing that he had to protect Hermione above all else. Malfoy instantly lowered his wand and held his hands up in surrender. Harry was torn. He wanted a story as to what was really going on but they needed to get away from the fiendfyre before they were eaten alive by the flaming dragon.

Harry spotted some old school brooms in the next pile and he rushed it, grabbing on for himself and throwing the other to Malfoy. He mounted it quickly and grabbed Hermione by the waist, lifting her easily in front of him. She was already trembling and while he was sorry that he was scaring her, she really hated flying on brooms, he was also saving her life. He kicked off and tried not to get angry when Hermione shrieked in his ear.

The flames were growing, devouring all the junk that had accumulated over who knows how many years. The Grey Lady was nowhere to be seen and he hoped against hope that she couldn’t get hurt by the magical fire. He glanced back to see that Malfoy was hot on his tail, leaned as far over the broomstick as possible to gain speed. However, these brooms were ancient and weren’t anywhere near as fast as his Firebolt.

The three of them wove through the rising flames, the dragons that reached up to snap at their feet. The smoke was making it hard to breathe and Harry couldn’t stop coughing. The door was in sight and he swooped lower make sure they fit through the doorway. Suddenly, Hermione, who had been still and silent in his arms after the initial scream, scrambled for her beaded bag and started digging inside. He wanted to ask what she was doing but couldn’t breathe well enough to do so.

Finally, Hermione’s hand reappeared from the bag and she grasped the diadem tightly. Harry felt his heart clench in his chest; if she dropped it, all would be lost. There’s no way that they would ever get back inside the Room to destroy it. Much to his rising horror, Hermione flung it back behind them as they swept through the door. Harry hadn’t been paying attention because of her actions with the horcrux and didn’t brake in time to keep from hitting the stone wall. He had managed to turn them sideways so he only received a harsh thwack to his right side. Hermione’s back took a direct hit and he hoped that she wasn’t majorly injured. They crashed to the floor in a tangled heap and Hermione groaned softly. Malfoy pulled back just in time and rushed to the door to close it, barely getting it spelled shut before the dragon leapt at his face.

Harry just lay there panting, trying to catch his breath in the fresh air. Hermione was doing much the same next to him and Malfoy was leaned against the wall next to them, bent at the waist with his hands on his knees, head hanging low. They remained like that for a few minutes until there was a crash below them, indicating that a battle had already begun. Harry picked himself up off the floor, testing his body as he went. He would be sore as fuck for days to come but he was alive and in working order. He bent to help Hermione, who was cringing as she tried to regain her feet.

“Are you too hurt, kitten? I’m sorry,” Harry inquired, helping her to her feet slowly. She shook her head slowly.

“No, I don’t think anything is majorly hurt. I'm just going to be really sore before it’s all said and done,” she answered. Once she was on her feet, Harry met her gaze angrily.

“Why did you do that? We’ll never get to it now. Who knows how long that will burn thanks to that fucking idiot!” Harry was now yelling. Hermione cringed a little at the volume of his voice and he instantly stopped. She tried to make her voice steady but she wasn’t entirely sure that she succeeded.

“Don’t you remember the books I found in France? There are only certain things that can kill a horcrux. Do you think I didn’t remember them all?” she asked, her voice dropping off softly. Harry pushed his hands through his hair and sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mi, I don’t remember. However, if you say it’s destroyed, I’ll trust you,” he told her, trying to make up for yelling at her when she thought she was doing the right thing. Malfoy just watched as Harry went forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight so he could nuzzle her neck softly. When he pulled away, Harry turned his eyes to Malfoy.

“What’s your role in this? You helped us at your manor and you helped us again today,” Harry asked, not really making a request judging by the tone of his voice. Malfoy didn’t smirk this time.

“I always dreamed of being a Death Eater, my father told me how much power, glory, and pride I would have in serving the Dark Lord. After I failed in my task of killing Dumbledore because I truly couldn’t do it, I was tortured mercilessly for weeks by everyone, including my own father. He relished in it and told me if I wasn’t weak and hadn’t been a disappointment, I could have been happily serving instead. I realized then that this wasn’t the life that I wanted. I had been completely wrong and my father is an idiot. I tried to get my mother to leave with me, to come beg the Order for protection. She reminded me of my own omega and that her father would never approve, meaning she would go mad and I’d be kept from her when she needed me most. I stayed and continued the weak act for appearances sake. However, I started hunting Death Eaters when I could. Suffice it to say, I'm not scared to kill any longer,” Draco explained. Hermione had no proof that he was telling the truth but his words felt like the truth. She looked to Harry to see what his thoughts were on the matter. He gave a final nod at Malfoy.

“Alright, I believe you. I’d be careful during this battle. Both sides are now going to be after you,” he warned. Draco raised his eyebrows.

“I’m coming with you. I know you’re on some mission and that you aren’t done. Otherwise, you’d have already been down there fighting with your friends. I want to help and you need it,” he said. Harry gave him a mistrustful look and Draco sighed, raising his wand.

“I swear on my life and magic that I have no plans to move against you in any ways. I swear that I want to help in your mission to end Lord Voldemort and I swear that I have no intentions of harming your omega, Hermione Granger. I swear that I will do all that I can to protect her until the end of the war. So mote it be,” Draco recited. A bright light engulfed the blond boy and Harry gave a satisfied nod. The three of them hurried down the corridor, unsure of exactly where they were headed.

Hermione knew that they needed to find the snake before Harry confronted Voldemort. Just before the entered the floor that the battle had moved to, Hermione stopped short, making sure that Harry did as well. Draco skidded to a stop as well, completely confused.

“Wait, Harry, we need to find the snake and kill it first. You have a connection to him, that much is fact. Look inside your head and see where he is. I guarantee you, the snake isn’t far,” Hermione explained. Harry sighed heavily and nodded, closing his eyes as he searched inside him for the answer. Draco shot her a questioning look but she remained silent. She didn’t want to distract Harry from his task. After a minute, the Gryffindor boy opened his eyes and met the other two’s gazes grimly.

“He’s hiding in the Shrieking Shack with Snape. He isn’t even fighting. Fucking coward,” Harry cursed. Draco spoke before Hermione could.

“You need to kill his snake? That won’t ever happen. Besides, you can’t go there with Snape there either. He hates you more than the Dark Lord does. He’d kill you in a heartbeat,” Draco revealed. Harry shook his head.

“Snape’s loyal to the Order. Dumbledore ordered him to kill him in your place, he had to have because of vows he took the Dumbledore as the leader of the Order. He couldn’t betray him unless ordered. Voldemort can’t die until his snake does. We have to do it. We don’t have time to explain the hows and whys, just know that we wouldn’t lie about something like this,” Harry said, frustrated. Draco took a step backwards, clearly astounded that his godfather’s loyalties weren’t what he had thought they were. His silence and surprise lasted only thirty seconds or so before he nodded resolutely.

“Then I guess we’re going to kill a fucking snake. Lead the way, mate, I have no idea how to get to the Shrieking Shack from here,” Draco said. Harry took off again, sneaking out a side entrance of the castle, skirting the duels as best he could. Once outside, he could see that the battle hadn’t only been contained in the castle. Giants were stalking the grounds, taking out people from both sides with their heavy feet and thick clubs. Acromantulas were running rampant and he had a stray thought that he hoped Ron was inside where he wouldn’t be petrified with fear. Dementors floated around, preying on the weak.

The three of them dodged what they could and fought off what they couldn’t. They passed the bodies of several people they knew but knew that they couldn’t stop and mourn them yet. Just outside the reach of the Whomping Willow, Harry levitated a stick and hit the button on the side of the tree that would immobilize the limbs. Once he made sure that they were still, Harry darted across the grounds to reach the door. Hermione followed without thought and Draco did as well, though he favored them with a glance that clearly said he thought they were crazy.

They traveled through the tunnel as quietly as they could, not wanting to alert the Dark Lord that they were there. Once they reached the opening where the tunnel met the main room of the Shrieking Shack, they cast disillusionment charms on themselves and just waited and listened. Lucius Malfoy was begging to go look for Draco, that he would make sure he was properly punished for betraying the Dark Lord by going after Potter himself. Snape was standing there silently, watching and listening. Voldemort eventually sent Lucius away so he could turn to Snape. His snake was floating in a protective ball of magic at his side.

“Severus, while you have served me in ways that nobody else has ever matched, I find that there is one thing I need that you can’t give me. I need your wand and no respectable wizard would let another take his wand,” Riddle said silkily. Snape didn’t get flustered. He stayed calm in the face of his own death.

“Why do you require my wand?” Hermione was surprised that he asked; nobody questioned the Dark Lord, that had been made clear through the years. However, she was happily surprised when he answered anyways.

“Since you’re about to die, I will tell you. Dumbledore was the master of the Elder Wand, the Deathstick if you will. When you killed him, the power went to you. I need that power now to defeat Potter. He has grown considerably stronger since his maturation and I need the power. If you’re really wanting the better rule for all under my wand, you won’t even put up a fight. If you don’t, I promise to make it painless,” Voldemort told him. Hermione covered her mouth with both hands, tears streaming down her face. Draco was vibrating with fury next to her and Harry had his arm out in front of them both to stop them if need be. She could only imagine that he was having just as hard a time not acting as they were.

Hermione watched in horror as Snape reached into his pocket and produced his wand, holding it handle-end out to the dark wizard. Riddle took it from him and grinned evilly at him. He raised his wand and cast an unknown spell but it wasn’t the flash of green that the Dark Lord had promised. It hit Snape in the chest and he gasped, sliding down the wall he had been against to land in a quickly-growing pool of blood beneath him. Snape looked up at him and Voldemort just shrugged his shoulders.

“I lied. It isn’t like it’s the first time. I killed your red-headed mudblood, remember? Die well, Severus,” he spat before walking through the door that connected to the Hogsmeade side of the Shack. His snake floated behind him. Once they were sure he was gone, all three cancelled their disillusionment charms and rushed to their professor’s side. Hermione’s wand was instantly out and casting diagnostics, seeing just what was wrong with their professor. There was gurgling in the back of his throat as he struggled to speak.

“Memories, take them. You...you must watch them now,” Snape said, his voice getting softer as he began to lose what little strength he had left. Draco was watching her scans intently and she realized that he knew what he was seeing. She supposed that being tortured for days on end would make you learn how to read your own healer scans just so you knew if you were going to die. He let out a whoop of joy and pulled his wand, pointing it at Snape’s chest.

Draco began casting a spell that sounded like a song and she couldn’t help but to be curious about it. However, her attention was drawn from the Slytherin healing his godfather to Harry summoning the pensieve from Dumbledore’s office. After it smashed through the window, Harry was quick to pour in the memories that he had caught in a vial that Hermione had thrust into his hand.

Snape started to breathe easier but had fallen unconscious. Hermione rifled through her beaded bag and found the vials of blood replenisher she had brewed and spelled two of them instantly into the now-Headmaster’s stomach. His condition didn’t change but he was breathing on his own and his pulse was strong. Draco sat back on his bum and sighed heavily.

“Thank Merlin he taught me that counter after Potter hit me with it in sixth year,” Draco said with a smile. Hermione knew instantly which spell had been cast on their spy and was glad that they had gone on and allowed Draco to come with them. 

“I think we should put him in stasis just in case we missed anything. We can return for him after the battle is over. Voldemort thinks he’s dead, he’s not going to worry about coming back for his body,” Hermione suggested. Draco nodded, lifting his wand to cast the spell that would keep his godfather alive even if something else was wrong. Once that was done, Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. She watched for several minutes before lifting his head from the pensieve and instantly hurling it against the wall in a fit of anger.

“That cock-sucking bastard! To think that I trusted him for years, only for him to play me like a fucking fiddle. If he weren’t already dead, I’d gladly do the job myself!” Harry was panting in his anger, his rage dancing in his gaze. Hermione reached out to touch him tentatively on the arm.

“Harry, what did you see?” she questioned him. He turned furious eyes her way but they softened after he saw how wary she was acting. He pushed his hands through his hair before answering.

“Snape grew up with my mum, they were best friends until fifth year. They had a huge fight and it broke the friendship for good, even though he was so sorry. My mum refused to forgive him. He turned to the Dark Lord and spied on Dumbledore for him. Snape is the one who gave the prophecy to Voldemort. When he heard it, he vowed to kill those named, namely my mum. He went to Dumbledore and begged him to help them, to protect us from his bad decision had wrought. Dumbledore agreed but only at the price of Snape serving in the Order as a spy and never faltering. He made him take an Unbreakable Vow about it, one to protect me as best he could through the years. He never told him about the horcruxes but told Snape that there would come a time that Voldemort would fear for his snake. When that time came, I would have to let Voldemort kill me to have a chance and he would have to inform me. There’s a horcrux inside my fucking head and he never told me!” Harry screamed. Hermione sat back in stunned silence, trying to figure out just what this meant. 

Harry, her alpha, had a horcrux in his head. How had she not noticed it before? His connection to Voldemort, being able to look into his mind, the fact that he could sense the other horcruxes. It all made perfect sense and the realization made her sick to her stomach. Harry was going to have to sacrifice himself in order to kill Voldemort. She had no idea where that left her but honestly, she didn’t want to live in a world that didn’t have Harry in it. Tears started to fall down her cheeks but she remained silent.

“That fucking old goat raised me up like a pig for slaughter, just like Snape accused him of,” Harry said bitterly. Hermione knew that if she didn’t refocus Harry, they would likely be there all day while he raged. Knowing she needed to know what his plans were, she stepped forward and hugged him close.

“What are you going to do? We can turn around and leave right now if that’s what you want to do,” she told him. Harry was already shaking his head in the negative.

“I can’t run, ‘Mi, you know that. That’s not who I am. I can only hope that killing me doesn’t kill you too,” he said tonelessly. Hermione jerked her head up from where it had been resting on his chest.

“I don’t want to live in a world that doesn’t have you in it!” she said vehemently. Harry just looked at her and shook his head, their emotional moment gone. He kept an arm around her but gestured back the way they had come.

“We need to get back. I have a dark wizard to face,” he said firmly. Draco nodded and led the way, clearly uncomfortable with the scene he had just witnessed. Hermione knew in her heart of hearts that this was the last time she would spend with Harry. Letting Voldemort kill him would assure that the evil bastard was mortal. Yes, it would give them a chance but she wasn’t sure that they would win. She remembered her promise to leave the country and hoped that she would be able to find a way out if Harry being gone didn’t kill her as well.

The three of them raced back across the grounds to get to the castle. They needed to kill the snake first but had no idea where Riddle had gone. Hermione hoped that he had been headed to the castle. After all, he was going to have to confront Harry at some point. Once again, they passed even more bodies of those that had been fighting all the beasts that Voldemort had unleashed on them. The only thing that made her feel better was knowing that there were just as many Death Eaters on the ground as there were resistance fighters.

They entered the castle on the ground floor to see complete and total mayhem. Minerva was facing off against three masked men while Slughorn was moving quicker than Harry thought possible against Rowle. He cast a glance around and Hermione knew that he was looking for Ron or Bill, even Remus. There was a group of redheads against the far wall and while she couldn’t be sure that Ron was part of it, she was sure that he would be.

Harry led them through the Great Hall, ducking as best they could as they went. They didn’t have time to stop and fight but Hermione was quick to send a spell any which way to help a friend in need. By the time they reached Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, Ella, and Luna, they were breathing heavily from the exertion. Each one of their friends were dueling a masked man; the three of them were quick to lend assistance and end their foes. When they turned collectively to see that Draco was standing with them and had helped them, every single one of their wands came up to point at him. Hermione quickly moved in front of him while Harry held up his hands and explained.

While Harry explained, Hermione moved closer to the wall so she could peer through the window at the destruction below. There were still streaks of lights on the grounds, telling her that there were still people out there dueling. There were still shouts from their friends but they seemed to be lessening now that Harry had explained. She was surprised that Ginny was even fighting; Molly had been clear from the beginning that she wasn’t going to be allowed to since she was still underage.

Behind her, Hermione heard a shouted spell and turned quickly with a shield in place; not that it would have done her much good. Ginny had her wand pointed at the wall above her and she could see the triumph on her face. Hermione looked up just in time to see the wall collapsing on top of her. She jetted to the side to miss the worst of the cave in. However, she tripped on her shoelace and felt something hit her head heavily.

The world went dark and Hermione knew no more.

-O-

Harry watched in horror as Hermione leapt from under the fall of rock, most of them missing her but for a few. One struck her on the head and she went silent and still. A shriek of rage tore from his throat and he did the only thing that he could. He raised his wand, pointed it at Ginny, and cast the spell that would end it forever.

Avada kedavra.

Ginny was struck in the chest with the bright green spell and thrown backwards at the force of his hatred. She was limp and instantly, the other Weasleys had their wands on him. Harry kept his up in the air while Draco moved to his side, wand held aloft. He just wanted to go check on Hermione but had to take care of this first.

“I warned her what would happen. She paid the price,” he said menacingly. Draco glanced at him for a moment but held strong. None of the Weasleys moved and Harry decided to speak again.

“You’ll get your wish. I have to let Voldemort kill me to get rid of the horcrux in my head. Kill the snake and he’ll be mortal. You can still win this,” he implored. All the wands slowly lowered and he went to Hermione’s side. He shoved a rock away from her body and she groaned softly. She was alive! Harry cast the scan on her that she had cast on Snape and discovered that she had a concussion and badly broken arm. She didn’t have any open fractures but it was bent at an odd angle. Her eyes fluttered open and Harry reached down to help her sit up as gently as he could. She hissed in pain and he tore the bottom six inches off from his shirt so he could fashion a makeshift sling for her. She gave him a soft smile once it was affixed in place.

“I thought I lost you,” he whispered. She nuzzled his neck and gave it a kiss.

“We’re both going to get through this, I can feel it,” she predicted. Harry knew that wasn’t the last of anything but nodded anyways. He didn’t want to upset her. Before anyone else could say anything, an amplified voice carried throughout the castle.

“Harry Potter, I am calling to you. Your friends have fought valiantly in your stead but you can’t allow them to die for you any longer. Face me like the man you’re supposed to be; quit hiding behind your omega’s skirts. Come find me in the first place you ever saw me after you started at Hogwarts,” Voldemort demanded. Pandemonium erupted and Harry knew that this was his best chance at getting out of the castle unnoticed. He turned to Hermione and he could see the tears filling her eyes.

“I’m coming with you. I can help,” she told him. Harry knew that she was going to hate him for this, especially since he was going to die in the end. He pressed a kiss to lips one last time, pouring every ounce of love he could into it. He stroked her curls, her filthy, beautiful curls, and looked at her sadly.

“I can only hope that one day you’ll forgive me for what I'm about to do. I want you to know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world. I don’t think that I could ever live without you so it’s better this way. For me, anyways. Be happy for that,” he crooned. She nodded jerkily to let him know she was listening. He kissed her again, chastely, before pulling away completely. He looked to Draco who gave him a resolute nod.

“Hermione, I order you to stay here with Draco. I don’t want you to leave his side unless he tells you to or the battle ends. If we lose, I order you to flee the country. Do your best to live a full life and be happy. I hope you’ll someday forgive me,” Harry said, every word tearing him apart. Hermione burst into sobs but he couldn’t stay and watch them. He turned and dashed through the crowds and out the door.

The Weasleys watched in horror and Draco knelt at her side, helping her up from where she had fallen again. She sobbed into his chest for a few minutes while the others started to gather the bodies that were strewn across the floor. Finally, Hermione’s resolve hardened and she knew that she had to help Harry in any way that she could. Before Ron could get too far away, she called out to him.

“Ron, I need the fangs. We’re going to finish this. This is the last way we can help Harry. We have to kill the snake,” she said determinedly. Ron thrust them into her hands and bent to pick up Ginny’s body without a word. She turned to Draco and he gave her another nod.

After searching the crowd for quite some time for the snake, they found nothing. However, there were shouts from the courtyard. Everyone inside started to file out the door but Hermione felt the bond with Harry grow so thin she thought it would snap. She scrabbled desperately with her magic, to take hold of the bond and strengthen it as best she could. Her efforts did nothing. When there was only a thread of bond left, however, it snapped back and rebounded, stronger than it had been before. Hermione wanted to jump for joy. Harry was alive and she had a feeling that he was stronger than ever!

Outside, they were met with the sight of Hagrid in chains, carrying Harry’s body in his arms while he sobbed, brokenhearted. Voldemort was in the lead and all his followers came behind them. Most were laughing and cheering but Hermione alone knew the truth. She leaned over to Draco and whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

“Harry’s alive. I don’t know how but he is. I can feel the bond between us stronger than ever,” she confessed. Draco nodded and leaned closer.

“While he monologues would be the perfect time to kill the fucking snake,” he told her. She gave a resolute nod and watched as the beast circled at it’s master’s feet. 

“Your hero is dead. I killed him trying to escape from Hogwarts. He abandoned you in your time of need, making him a coward. Now, I’m offering each of you the chance to take my extended hand and join our side. This chance won’t happen again. Those of you that don’t take it, will suffer,” Voldemort told them. Neville, sweet, shy Neville, strode out into the courtyard halfway between the two sides and stood tall and proud.

“You might have killed Harry but you’re a liar. He wasn’t running away. That isn’t even possible, not to those of us that knew him. We will never join your side. You’ve already killed our families, destroyed our homes and businesses. What more is there? Torture? You think you haven’t tortured us all enough already? We will stand against you, Riddle, and die trying if that’s what it takes,” Hermione felt tears prick her eyes at his touching speech. Loyalty to Harry until the very end. 

Voldemort was filled with rage, though, and gestured to his snake to go after Neville. Nagini obeyed instantly, moving fast along the rocky ground that covered Hogwarts. Hermione and Neville knew that this was likely their only chance to destroy it. Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand and rushed to Neville’s side, handing a fang to Draco with her good hand, letting one rest in hers as well.

When Nagini got close enough, both of them pounced on her, doing their level best to stab her. Her body thrashed around like mad and it was all Hermione could do to hold on with her mangled arm. She was thrown ten feet or so to the right and she landed in a painful heap, her fang rolling away. Nagini turned her attention to her fallen opponent and started for her. Neville was closest to her while Draco jumped on the tail of the snake, stabbing it numerous times, over and over. Hermione fumbled for her wand but with only one arm, it was difficult to reach. Just as Nagini was about to lunge at her, mouth opened wide, Neville leapt in front of her and screamed.

“Bombarda!” he yelled. The force of the spell was enormous and it went straight down the snake’s throat. It exploded inside the snake, raining snake blood, guts, and brains down on anyone within a twenty foot radius. Hermione was covered but was now trying to stand in the slippery grass, not quite able to gain purchase on the blood soaked terrain. Neville rushed forward to help her, steadying her until she caught her balance.

Both sides were silent in their awe and rage.

-O-

Harry could hardly believe what was happening. He had truly died, even met his parents in the after life. He had made sure to give Dumbledore a piece of his mind too. His mum had swatted him in the head for giving her a heart attack when he walked up to Lord Voldemort and simply stood there while he cast the killing curse at him. 

Honestly, it had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do aside from listening to Hermione the day she had been tortured. Knowing that he was ending his life, knowing that he was willingly walking away from Hermione for the rest of her life, his life. It was heart wrenching because he knew that no matter how hard she tried, Hermione would never move on. Just like he wouldn’t be able to in her shoes.

However, when he had “died”, not only was his soul sent to beyond the Veil, so was the fragment of Voldemorts. As if had been explained to him, he could stay if he really wanted to but only one body had died so only one soul was required. As much as Harry had wanted to stay and visit with his parents, see Sirius again, and deck Dumbledore in his crooked-arse nose, he leapt at the chance to go and finish the job he had left behind. Hermione was behind him, not with him, and if he had the chance to go back, he was grabbing it with both hands.

There had been tearful goodbyes with his parents, both of them telling him how much they loved him. His mum had asked him to tell Severus that he needed to let her go and find happiness. His dad had asked him to apologize on his behalf for how he had treated him when they were young. He wasn’t sure how well that would be received or if the man would even survive but he had promised to do so nonetheless.

After screaming at Dumbledore about the things he had done to himself and his family, he had flipped him the bird and followed the strange light that led him back to consciousness. He woke to Voldemort crowing that he had won, that he had killed the Savior of the Wizarding World. He ordered someone to go make sure that he was dead and Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to play that off. There were soft steps approaching him and he was almost sure that the person was a woman. It was confirmed when Narcissa Malfoy leaned over and checked his pulse. She started slightly when it was beating strong at his neck. She leaned even further over his prone body so she could whisper in his ear.

“Is Draco alive?” she asked. Her words seemed so loud even though he knew that they weren’t. Harry remained still but breathed back an answer.

“Yes, I left him protecting my omega. He told me about what he had been doing through this war. I know you know too,” Harry told her. She stood up abruptly and turned to the others.

“The boy is dead. He lives no longer,” she called, her voice regal and sophisticated to the others coarse jeers. The cheering got impossibly louder. There were shouts that he couldn’t understand over the cheering and before he knew it, he was scooped up into Hagrid’s arms. He listened to Hagrid sobbing over his death, asking why it had to be him, why Harry had to die. He felt guilty for hiding the fact that he was very much alive but he needed the advantage.

The trek out of the Forbidden Forest wasn’t a long one. Harry eventually heard someone calling out in the courtyard and everyone from inside the castle started pouring outside. He kept his eye cracked to try to spot Hermione and Draco but couldn’t see well enough to distinguish faces from that distance.

He listened to Voldemort demand that everyone turn to his side and then Neville’s impassioned speech. He let his head flop to the side so he could see better when the Dark Lord ordered his snake to go after Neville. His heart had stopped beating when he saw Hermione and Draco head to Neville’s side, determined to kill the snake as he had asked. He watched them both jump on the snake while it thrashed about, doing their best to stab it with their fangs. Hermione was thrown and Nagini instantly went for her. Due to her broken arm, she couldn’t get to her wand as fast as normal. Harry just knew that she was going to die.

Draco had jumped on the back end of the snake, stabbing it repeatedly with the fang in his hand. Harry was impressed that the man had kept his word. However, it was Neville that saved her by jumping in front of her and incinerating the snake with a well-placed bombarda. Hermione, Draco, and Neville were all covered in gore but they were alive.

Harry took this moment as one of distractions that he needed. He leapt from Hagrid’s arms, wand drawn, so he could face everyone at the same time. However, he didn’t make the mistake of turning his back on Voldemort. The man was fuming and Harry could see that this next duel would be it for the both of them. No more fucking around. They were going to end this war today, one way or another.

“Seize Narcissa Malfoy!” Voldemort called to his followers. However, the woman had seen the writing on the wall and ghosted on them. The Dark Lord was even more furious when nobody could produce her. He turned to Harry and grinned ferally.

“I see that you’ve lured two of the Malfoys to your side. They shall be the first to die after you,” the Dark Lord yelled. Harry knew that he was trying to put him off his game so he let the comment slide right off his back. Voldemort threw the first spell, a vivid green one that he was more than familiar with. Harry stepped to the side and laughed.

“You’ve used that spell on me twice now and it hasn’t worked. When are you going to come up with some new tricks?” the Gryffindor called. The duel just started getting darker and faster from there. 

There was still fighting going on around them but most just stood and watched the incredible duel. Harry knew that he was good before but now that he didn’t have a soul fragment leaching from his magic, he was even more powerful. His spells hit harder and did more damage. Everyone watched in awe as the two wizards exchanged spells. It was clear that Harry was in better shape, however, since he had barely broken a sweat from the duel and Voldemort had slowed slightly. It was probably thirty minutes in that Voldemort called out again.

“Admit now that you’re never going to win. You’re weak because you care. Your precious omega, your mudblood whore, will always be your weak spot,” he crowed. Harry let his defense fall for half a second and it was enough for one spell to sneak through. A blasting curse that hit him in the shoulder, causing pain to rock his system, blood pouring down his tattered shirt. Harry had just barely recovered his stance when he saw Riddle turn slightly and shoot the familiar green spell at Hermione. Her eyes widened but she had no time to dodge. However, Draco saw exactly what was happening and threw himself on top of her, crushing her to the ground. Hermione screamed in pain but Harry didn't care in that moment. He had saved her life.

Now that Hermione was in very real danger, Harry started to walk towards the wizard, not pausing when the spells started getting closer and closer to him. Harry had no cares for his welfare; he wanted the wizard to die so Hermione would be safe again. Just six feet away from the dark wizard, he felt a spell hit him again, this time a cutting curse across his thigh. It caused him to drop his wand but he didn’t care. He remembered Godric’s words to him that night, or maybe it was morning.

The Sword of Gryffindor will come to you if called.

Harry held out his hand to his side and willed the Sword of Gryffindor to appear. He was sure that he looked as though he were trying to catch the Knight Bus since the Death Eaters started laughing. However, the Sword appeared in his hand and he wasted no time in shoving it through the chest of the Dark Lord. 

Silence fell among the crowd.

Harry let him bluster a little there, standing with a Sword in his chest, until he pulled it out. Voldemort kept his feet, though blood was bubbling from his lips.

“I’ll return, you know I will,” he ground out. Harry just laughed.

“No, you won’t. We killed all your anchors, one right in front of your face just minutes ago. You’re done and you need to go to hell where you can burn for eternity,” Harry stated calmly. He swung the Sword of Gryffindor and cut cleanly through the neck of Riddle. His head made a sickening thud as hit the ground and rolled a few feet away. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before they realized that it was well and truly over now.

Cheering began.

Then it ended.

The Death Eaters were trying to apparate away but the crowd surged forward to stop that from happening. It was another full on battle that Harry wanted no part of. He wanted to hold Hermione in his arms again and make sure that she didn’t hate him for ordering her to stay behind. He limped his way across the battlefield to where he had seen her last, dodging the chaos and spells as he went.

Ten minutes had passed before he finally made it to her side. She was leaning heavily on Draco and the man had an arm around her, helping hold her up. He growled down deep but knew that he was doing as he had vowed to do, to keep Hermione safe. Draco had his own mate and he would never want Hermione. Hermione would never want Draco; she had eyes only for him.

The pair met in an embrace on the battlefield, Harry roughly taking her mouth with his. He dominated her tongue, stroking it submission. When he finally pulled away, he leaned down so his forehead rested on hers.

“I’m so sorry for ordering you, I just had to make sure that you were safe. I love you so much,” Harry confessed. Hermione punched him in the chest just once before burying her face in it again.

“That was awful and if you ever do it again, even death won’t save you from my wrath!” she lectured him. Harry chuckled slightly at her words but nodded against her head.

“Yes, kitten, I’ll do my best to never order you again,” he promised.

It didn’t take long for the Light to subdue the Dark, though he was sure that some still escaped. Healers had been called in from St. Mungo’s and they were crawling the grounds, helping those that they could where they stood. The more serious injuries were being sent to the Hospital Wing and St. Mungo’s itself. 

Harry couldn’t say for sure but he was positive that the fireworks he spotted in the air were courtesty of Fred and George. Hopefully they had both made it to continue their mischief. He briefly wondered what his relationship with the Weasleys was going to be like since he had killed Ginny but that wasn’t really his pressing concern. Getting Hermione and himself healed was top priority. 

The battle had lasted all day, the sun starting to set in the distance. He wasn’t sure how they had made it, how they had all survived, but it seemed that Godric Gryffindor was correct. He had prevailed. He would have to ask Hogwarts to let his portrait rest in his room when he returned for his seventh year. Locking a founder up in the Room of Requirement wasn’t right in the least.

A strange healer from Mungo’s appeared at their side and started to diagnose them. Harry kept his arm around Hermione, not willing to let her go for a second, not even to be healed. Things were still dangerous, they were still on a battlefield, after all. The woman spoke quietly to Hermione and she grimaced as the woman pointed a wand at her arm. Hermione dropped to her knees in pain, screaming, as the bone set itself back to normal. Harry stood, ready to kill the woman, but Hermione held him back, shaking her head.

Now that her arm was better, the woman turned her attention to his leg and shoulder. She cast diagnostics on it, then properly cleaned both wounds. She poured some sort of potion over them and they began to heal over. When they were bright pink scars, she handed him one last potion to drink. After he had downed it, his scars started to fade. Finally, with one glance to Hermione, she provided Hermione with a potion, one that his omega drank down with no hesitation. She smiled at the woman and she was on her way. Harry turned to Hermione so he could meet her eyes fully.

“What was that last potion?” he inquired. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“A contraceptive potion. I’m going to go into heat in an hour, she said,” Hermione informed him. Harry had completely forgotten that they were so close to that time. 

Now that they were healed, Harry hurried them along to the castle. Not only did he want to make sure that he had Hermione in a safe place to care for her during her heat, he wanted to make sure that Draco wasn’t being hauled away. He had been invaluable at the end and had been fighting since after he had failed in killing Dumbledore.

However, they were met with well-wishers along the way, all thanking him for killing Voldemort and congratulating him for doing it so effectively. Ages had passed before they finally made it to the Great Hall where he knew that the Order was meeting to discuss the events. Hermione was at his side but he could already tell that she was becoming fevered. She was going to last much longer.

“Where is Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked Kingsley and Minerva. Remus had just walked up and Bill wasn’t far behind him.

“The aurors took him and his mum. No matter what they did at the end, they’re still going to have to stand trial,” Kingsley answered. Harry growled in response. He turned to Remus.

“I know you hate him but I need you to go to the Shrieking Shack. We watched Voldemort as he tried to kill Snape there and we tried to save him. Draco put him in stasis and he needs the Hospital Wing or Mungo’s. As for these trials, you can count on Hermione and I testifying for both Malfoys. Lucius can hang,” Harry informed him. They nodded their heads, clearly not about to argue with the man who had cut Voldemort’s head off.

“We’re heading the Head Boy’s room in Gryffindor. Hermione is on the verge of heat and we’re going to hole up there. If you could have the elves deliver food periodically, we would appreciate it,” Harry asked Minerva. She nodded immediately.

“Of course, I’ll see to it personally. We’ll see you in three days time,” she replied.

Harry didn’t share any more pleasantries with anyone. Hermione was his priority and he could tell that she was close. Her scent was changing and she would be insatiable very soon. He wanted to at least get in the shower first. They made their way to the seventh floor and was pleased to find that the Head Boy room simply opened for them, clearly warned by the Deputy Headmistress.

Harry didn’t even let Hermione protest; he pushed her into the bathroom and started to strip her. Once she was naked, he stripped himself. He turned the water to hot and herded them both into the spray. It was while Harry was scrubbing Hermione’s back that he heard the moan that signaled her time was here full force.

Harry didn’t make her suffer. He turned her and made sure that all the soap was rinsed from her body. He lowered to his knees so he could dart his tongue through her folds and taste her honey. She lifted one thigh over his shoulder and grasped his hair with her hands but didn’t thrust into his mouth. She had learned her lesson long ago that he was in charge most of the time. Her moans were music to his ears.

He brought her to completion there in the shower, his mouth attached to her cunt. She watered all over him and he smacked his lips, thoroughly enjoying her taste. When he had finished, he rose to his feet and grasped her hips, lifting her off the floor so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

Harry thrust up into her powerfully, not waiting for her to adjust to his girth. She hissed in pleasure and pain and she let him set the pace. He had almost lost her today, more than once, and he was going to take her hard and fast the first time. Later, there would be time for sweet seduction.

Her nails tried to find purchase on his wet shoulders but she found none. Her hands just slipped right off, leaving her completely at his mercy. He loved it.

Harry drove into her with the speed of a man possessed. He was bottoming out, hitting her cervix with his cock, making her cry out with each thrust. He bent his head to catch a tip of a breast in his mouth, suckling hard to send her rocking with pleasure. She fluttered and tightened around him, falling over into ecstasy. Two thrusts later, she took him with her. 

Harry continued to randomly pump into her until he was sure that his balls were empty. His knot was still there so he couldn’t quite move yet. Since they were stuck together for the next couple minutes, he turned the water off and carried her to the bed. She was almost asleep and he felt bad that her primal needs were going to keep her awake for the next three days. Hopefully, they would get more rest than usual since they had just overcome a war.

His cock finally slipped from Hermione’s pussy and he took the opportunity to snuggle close to her now dozing form. She was the best thing in his life and he had died to keep her safe. Something he would gladly do again if required. However, he was more than happy that he had been allowed to come back and spend his lifetime with her. One thing was defintely for sure. Though they still had numerous things to do after this heat was over, Hermione would always keep life interesting and he would never grow bored with her.

Thank Merlin.

-O-

Draco knew that he was going to be taken in. He wasn’t surprised in the least. He was known for letting the Death Eaters in the castle and trying to kill Dumbledore. The arrest hadn’t been a surprise. What had been a surprise was that Harry and Hermione hadn’t arrived to put in a good word for him. He was sure that they had believed him, that they would do what was right. He wasn’t even sure if his mother and father had been apprehended. All he knew was that he was sitting in a holding cell at the Ministry rather than Azkaban.

Harry had wanted them to visit him more than anything so they could assure Daphne that he was alright. Yes, they could feel each other through the bond but a verbal confirmation would help with her apprehension. She worried so much when it came to him, not that he could blame her. He worried about her just as much. He wondered what would happen to them if he was convicted. Would she still get to visit him for her heats since she was innocent and they couldn’t possibly doom her to the life she would lead without him? It was something that bore considering but not this night.

Draco needed sleep and he was determined to be fresh in the morning. Therefore, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him under.

A/N- Wow, this chapter is epic. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I truly hope that I did it justice. You will have to let me know. Again, thanks to everyone out there for reading and reviewing, you guys are just awesome! Leave me your thoughts and tell me what you think.

Next chapter, heat is over and Harry and Hermione emerge to deal with life as they know it.

Love,

Alicia


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- Well, y’all I’m back. It’s been 582 days since I last updated (not really) and I have to say that I’m excited to finally have a little bit of time to sit down and write. Real life has been kicking my ass hard core and I needed to get shit squared away before I could lose myself in writing. I want to thank you all for understanding. To those that have remained loyal in following and reading this story, y’all are my heroes. To still hear how much you love my story even when I’m unable to write it fills me with joy. So again, thank you.

Chapter 26  
May 6, 1998

Hermione woke slowly, the steady beat of Harry’s heart beneath her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her naked form and all she could do was smile to herself. Harry had gotten her through yet another heat and it had been wonderful, despite the timing and the fact that many of their friends were dead. Suddenly, Hermione remembered that there were people dead and she leapt from Harry’s arms and began shaking him.

“Harry, wake up! My heat is over and there are people dead. We need to go out and see what’s going on, especially since you took over the Order,” she told him. Harry groaned a little but opened his eyes to meet her own.

“Good morning to you too. I suppose you’re right. You shower first. If we do it together you know we won't get out until after I’ve thoroughly ravished you against the bathroom wall,” he said, sitting up slowly since he knew that he was still sore from the Final Battle. Hermione gave him a serious nod and started for the loo, knowing that he was completely correct in the fact that they would end up shagging if they showered together.

Hermione wasted no time in crawling into the shower, the hot water washing away the scent of sex. She was quick to use her wand to dry her hair and body, stepping back out into the room so Harry could shower off. He tweaked her nipple as she passed him and she couldn’t stifle the gasp that it elicited. Harry chuckled under his breath but disappeared into the loo, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione went to her beaded bag and started rummaging through their things. She hoped that Ron had other options since all his things were crammed in her bag as well. She pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a jumper for herself and the same for Harry. While it was the beginning of May, they were still in a drafty castle that didn’t warm up easily. Her mind was whirring as she dressed, considering all the things that she needed to accomplish.

First, there was Draco and his mother. She understood that they needed to be put on trial but she had hoped that they would have been allowed to be under house arrest until that time. They needed to find out when their trials were so they could accurately prepare. Snape needed to be spoken to and she knew that Harry had a few things that he would like to say to the snarky man. There was also the Weasleys to deal with. Harry had killed their only daughter and she was sure that there would be repercussions from that. Not with the Ministry, per se, but with the Weasleys themselves. They had been long time friends of Harry and Hermione and that friendship was likely in shambles now.

Harry emerged, looking exhausted even now. The past three days hadn’t gifted them with rest, that much was true. However, she finally saw just how drained he was, how much he had aged since the beginning of their horcrux hunt. She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing kisses to his chest. His arms circled her and he rested his cheek on her head.

“It’s over now. You no longer have to be the strong one. Let someone else take over,” Hermione implored. Harry made an agreeable noise in his throat.

“I can’t completely but I’m definitely done being in charge. I got us through the war, the Ministry can get everyone through the aftermath. I just didn’t realize how tired I would be after it was all said and done. All that death just because people thought they were better than others. It’s all so utterly ridiculous that I’m not even sure what to say about it,” he told her. Hermione nodded against his chest.

“You’re right, it is ridiculous. Just remember, Rome wasn’t built in a day. This problem is going to take awhile to fix. Believe you me, I intend to see opinions change,” she vowed. Harry chuckled again and pulled away, putting the clothes she had laid out on quickly. Hermione made sure that all their things were gathered up and returned to her beaded bag.

Once Harry was dressed, the pair left the safety of the Head Boy’s room and started through the castle. The damage was extensive but Hermione could see where some were already starting to repair it. She wondered briefly if the castle would be ready in time for the new term. Harry had made it sound as though he wanted to go back and although she had just witnessed horrific things here, she was just a little excited at the thought.

The castle was still full of people. She wondered why they hadn’t gone home to bury their dead yet, why they hadn’t fled to places that they loved. They searched the Great Hall for someone in charge; Remus or Minerva was who Hermione was hoping for. She wasn’t sure how Bill would take to speaking with them about the war at this given moment. Hermione spotted her mother and Remus speaking together where the High Table usually sat. She clutched at Harry’s arm and pulled him in that direction. Her mother noticed their approach and opened her arms, Hermione moving into them with no care that they were being watched. Harry hugged Remus openly before they switched and Hermione found herself in Remus’ arms.

“We need to know the status of everything that’s going on,” Harry said. Hermione shot him a reproachful look since he had said that he was going to let others take over. However, she had thought the same thing so she didn’t openly scold him. Minerva gestured that they sit at a table and called for one of the school elves.

“Tippy, Harry and Hermione haven’t eaten and would really appreciate some leftover breakfast,” she told the small creature. Tippy nodded her head happily.

“Yes, Miss Kitty, Tippy will gets breakfast for everyone,” she promised. With a pop, the elf was gone. Hermione and Harry took the very end of what was usually the Hufflepuff table. Remus waved Kingsley over and they crowded around them. Hermione watched as her mother waved her wand, silencing the area around them. Food appeared before them all and even though Hermione knew that this conversation would likely turn her from food for awhile, she dug in anyways. Going through her heat tended to make her even hungrier than normal.

“First, numbers and names. Let’s get the depressing shit out of the way first,” Harry demanded. Remus’ eyes turned sad as he nodded.

“The light side suffered 76 deaths, that we know of. They weren’t all students but a good portion of them were. The dark suffered twice that. I won’t list all the names because you don’t know them all, probably not even the students,” Remus started but Harry shook his head.

“No, I want to hear them all. They fought and died for me, they deserve for me to remember their names,” Harry ordered. Remus nodded again, pulled a list from his pocket and began.

“Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Colin Creevey, Ginny Weasley, Professor Trelawney, Professor Flitwick, Faye Dunbar, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Leann Spinks, Xenophilius Lovegood…” Remus droned on. Hermione tried to pay attention but was caught up on Xeno’s name. At least Harry wouldn’t have to break Luna’s heart by killing her father. It didn’t take Remus as long as she would have figured to list all the names. He must have gone through them as fast as he could. When he reached the end, Hermione sighed.

“It was all so pointless. Now what are they going to do when the population is in the toilet? One of those horrid marriage laws?” she questioned. Kingsley shook his head.

“As the newly appointed Minister, I’m going to hold off on that for as long as possible. We didn’t just fight a war to take away the choices of those that survived it. However, it may come down to it in the end. Alphas and omegas will be safe, of course, but betas would be affected. Let’s not worry about that now. I know there are still things you want to discuss,” he promised them. Hermione nodded.

“We understand that Draco and his mum have to stand trial. Can you tell us when that is and where they’re being kept?” Hermione asked. Kingsley nodded and judging by the look on his face, she wasn’t going to like his answer.

“Due to you backing Draco, I was able to make him the first trial. He’s on the docket for June 1st. Narcissa and Lucius are scheduled for later in the month. I couldn’t get Snape’s moved up any further either. He’s scheduled the same day as the Malfoys. I believe it’s the eighteenth but I would have to make sure. As of now, Snape is still in St. Mungo’s being treated for various things. The Malfoys are in Azkaban and Snape will join them there,” the Minister revealed. Hermione was about to get indignant but Harry beat her to it.

“Absolutely not. Lucius Malfoy can stay right where he is but I expect the other two Malfoys to be held in the Ministry cells, along with Snape. They helped our side of the war, Draco killing Death Eaters behind their backs and Snape with doing whatever fool thing that arsehole Dumbledore told him to, all so he could protect me and repent for my mother’s death. You will not keep them in fucking Azkaban. If they’re found guilty, then fine, I won’t say a word. Until then, I expect them to be treated decently,” Harry demanded in a tone that left no room for misinterpretation. Kingsley sighed and rubbed his bald head before nodding his acceptance.

“Alright. I’ll be on my way to get that changed. I’m assuming that you’re going to be visiting them once they’re moved?” Hermione gave a firm nod. She wasn’t sure if she really even liked Draco but she knew deep in her heart of hearts that he had helped her more than once, saving her life on both occasions. She owed it to him to help him if she could. 

“We’ll be visiting St. Mungo’s as well. Tell your guards to expect us,” she told Kingsley. Remus raised an eyebrow at her but he said nothing. Kingsley nodded and stood, bowing slightly before he left. She turned back to her mother and Remus.

“Why is everyone still here? I would have thought they would have cleared out their dead and began the process of burying them,” she enquired. Minerva nodded her head slightly.

“Yes, that’s what you would think. I think they’ve all been waiting for you two. You’re heroes and they wanted to see with their own eyes that you had survived. You two disappeared right after the Battle and even though they were reassured that you were both fine, they wanted to see for themselves. The public has taken you into their hearts. For now,” she finished with a smirk. Harry groaned and scrubbed his face under his glasses.

“I wouldn’t mind as much if the public wasn’t as fickle as they come,” he complained. Minerva and Remus laughed for a moment. Remus turned somber and met Harry’s eyes.

“The Weasleys said that you were the one to kill Ginny. Is that true?” he asked boldly. Harry stared into his eyes and nodded.

“Yes. I used the Killing Curse on her after she purposely exploded a wall above Hermione. I’m sure she had a concussion, not to mention her arm was completely mangled. Surely you noticed that while she was taking on Riddle’s snake?” he challenged his de facto godfather. Remus held his hands up in surrender, making it clear that he wasn’t judging.

“I’m not judging you for what you did. In those circumstances, I would have done the same. Trust me when I say that another alpha will certainly understand. The instinct to protect runs deep,” Remus reminded him. Harry let the tension bleed from his frame and he suddenly looked defeated. He turned to Hermione and sighed heavily.

“We might as well get talking with the Weasleys over with. The longer we put it off, the worse it will be,” he told her. Hermione nodded glumly. This wasn’t a conversation she was looking forward to.

They rose together as a pair and started for the Gryffindor table where most of the Weasleys sat. They were grief-stricken, that much she could see, but their eyes were also guarded. It was clear that they were just as nervous about the meeting as she and Harry were. Harry pulled her as close as he could when he reached Arthur. The man rose to his feet, as did the rest of the boys. Molly was the only one who remained in her seat, sobbing quietly into her hands.

“I just wanted to let you know that while I don’t regret what I did to Ginny, I’m sorry for the pain and suffering it’s caused your family,” Harry said firmly. Molly started wailing and Arthur hushed her loudly. New tears spilled down her cheeks at his action but Hermione didn’t care. She had lost all respect for the woman and after her heinous actions, she wasn’t sure she could even feel a modicum of sadness for the woman. She had intended to let Ginny rape and eventually murder Harry and in her mind, that was unforgivable. Arthur turned back to herself and Harry, his face passive.

“I won’t lie, this has changed things. You murdered my only daughter, the girl I bounced on my knee for years. I understand why you did it and can’t even blame you for it. She was led astray and she was too far gone to save. I know that every alpha out there would understand, Bill does. It’s just hard from the father’s perspective,” Arthur choked out, a sob almost taking over. Hermione could see Harry harden himself in the face of the man’s tears. However, before he could speak, Bill stepped forward and laid a hand on his father’s shoulder, silently telling him that he would take over. Hermione watched him warily.

“I just want to let you know that as a family, we bear you no ill will. Like Dad said, I completely understand why you did what you did. You gave numerous warnings and she ignored them all, mostly at the behest of my mother. I don’t want this to come between us, though others may disagree. I hope that we can move forward as friends,” Bill said hopefully. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile but before she or Harry could speak, the twins stepped forward.

“We just want to let you know that even though we aren’t alphas, we do understand. We don’t like it, we’re really going to miss the Ginny we had before she was caught up in the fairy tale of The-Boy-Who-Lived. None of what happened is okay. However, we aren’t going to hate you forever because of it. Ginny made her decisions and in the end, she paid the price for them,” Fred (or maybe it was George) stated baldly. Harry nodded his acceptance of their words. Charlie, a man of few words, remained silent. However, he did step forward and offer his hand to Harry. Without any hesitation, Harry grasped his hand firmly and nodded his way.

Percy said nothing. He merely wrapped an arm around his mother’s shoulders and let her quake against him. He didn’t glare at them but he made them more than aware that they weren’t important enough for him to bother with. It was very disconcerting how he could disconnect from his family like that as if it were nothing. Ron, however, was the one that had remained silent up until now. It was the defining moment, one that would make or break their position in the Weasley horde. The redhead stood and brought himself directly in front of Harry and met his eyes. Honestly, it was probably the most mature thing Hermione had ever seen her temperamental friend do. He stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Once his hand was clasped in Ron’s, the redhead dropped the bombshell.

“I don’t think we can be friends anymore, Harry. I’m not raging that you were unjust; you weren’t. You did what you had to to protect Hermione, the same as I would have done for Ella. I don’t blame you for what you did. I just don’t think I can look at you for the rest of my life and not see the moment you struck down my only sister. The moment that green spell left your wand and slammed into her. I don’t want to forever relive that moment in my life. Maybe a time will come where that passes and we can be friends again. I know I’m a hot head so I want to make very clear that this isn’t about being angry. It’s about remembering. I won’t shun you on the street, I won't tell you to stay away from my family. I just need space from you both. I hope that you can understand,” he revealed. Hermione’s heart clenched in pain but she thought it very mature of Ron to take this attitude. Beside her, Harry nodded his head jerkily.

“Sure, mate, we understand. The last thing we want to do is hurt you more. We’ll stay away from you and if you decide you can get past it, I’m sure the others will know where to find us,” Harry told his friend magnanimously. Ron nodded and slipped away. Harry turned back to Bill and asked the question that was burning in Hermione’s mind.

“Do you want us to come to the funeral or stay away?” The question hung in the air like a mist that just wouldn’t dissipate. Hermione was undecided if she wanted to go. Where she had always considered Ginny her very best girl friend, she had also tried to kill her alpha. She had tried to kill Hermione in the end. Which version of Ginny should she be loyal to? It was Bill that answered after receiving a significant look from Arthur.

“I think it would be nice if you both came. It would be helpful for the family as well. Nobody but the Order knows what Ginny was really planning and if you two suddenly weren’t at her funeral, it would expose it. I know I have no right to ask now but I ask that you spare my sister’s memory that scorn. Not to mention the rest of ours. Plus, you’re family. You’ve been family since you were eleven years old. While it may have changed for some of us, it hasn’t changed for all of us,” Bill explained. Hermione could see what he was saying. If Ginny’s plans were leaked to the press, it would devastate the Weasley family. She gave a nod in the affirmative.

“We would love to attend. Send us the information and we’ll be there, we promise. For now, though, we have other plans that we need to see to,” she told them politely. The Weasleys retreated en masse, once again taking their seats while Hermione let Harry lead her away.

-O-

Harry sighed internally, grateful that that confrontation was over with. He had expected it to go so much worse than it actually did; he was surprised they weren’t chasing him with wands blazing.

Most of the reactions had been expected. Bill was a given, not to mention Charlie’s. The second Weasley son rarely held an opinion that wasn’t shared by Bill. Percy wasn’t a surprise either; he had hated Harry since their fifth year in Hogwarts, made clear by the letter he had sent Ron about him. He had known that Molly would hate him and blame him for the rest of her life, despite the fact that it was all her fault to begin with.

Ron, though, Ron had hurt. He had expected his friend to understand, to punch him a few times, and then get over it. Ron knew what Ginny was planning and he had given up their friendship in Ginny’s memory. He chose Ginny over Harry and even though he knew they were family, it still hurt down deep inside. Not that he could blame Ron; he would always choose Hermione first.

Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and started to pull him towards the main floo, having been opened since the Battle ended. Harry knew that she had plans and while he really just wanted to go back to the Head Boy room and shag her again, he knew that she was right. Draco had protected Hermione during the heat of battle and he deserved to know why he was still being incarcerated.

Harry insisted on going through the floo first; he knew the Hogwarts side was safe and the same couldn’t be said for the Ministry. He flashed away in a flurry of green flames, Hermione following directly behind him. He pulled her in close again since the crowds bustling around them made him nervous and twitchy. She seemed to understand how he was feeling and let him engulf her in his presence. The pair found their way to the cells, guided by signs on the walls of all things. They checked their wands with the young woman that couldn’t keep her eyes off him. It was disconcerting how she watched him. Hermione simply glared at her.

“We’d like to see Draco Malfoy, please,” Harry said firmly. The girl’s eyes widened and turned confused.

“Why? He’s a Death Eater,” she stammered. Harry just glared at her.

“Don’t worry about the why but the how. As in how I'm going to see the prisoner I came to see when you don’t seem capable of fetching him,” Harry growled. The girl’s mouth snapped closed and she hurried off. Hermione shook her head at him, silently telling him that his attitude hadn’t been necessary.

Another young woman appeared and gestured for them to follow her. They were led through a series of cells until they stopped in front of two that were side by side, one housing Draco and the other, Narcissa. Both had haunted looks in their eyes but didn’t seem to be too much worse for the wear. Harry sighed audibly.

“At least Kingsley listened to me right away. I thought he might drag his feet just a little being that your last names are Malfoy,” Harry confessed. Hermione hit him in the side and he scowled at her. Draco watched them with an angry gaze.

“You two just now show up? What about the time we suffered in Azkaban? They tried to suck out Mother’s soul!” Harry felt Hermione stiffen next to him and he knew that it was because she instantly felt guilty. He pulled her closer and growled at Draco.

“Hermione went into heat directly after the Battle, she only just finished this morning. We got here as soon as we could, you arsehole,” Harry snapped at him. Draco instantly looked ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that. I appreciate you coming now. Can you check on Daphne for me? I know she must be worried sick about me,” he pleaded. Harry nodded, knowing Hermione would be his first concern too.

“Yes, we’ll go there as soon as we can. Life is a little crazy right now. You two still have to stand trial but you’ll await it here rather than Azkaban. Snape will be held here as well. After we leave here, we’re headed to Mungo’s to see him. I know that the situation isn’t ideal but we figured that it was better than the dementors,” Harry admitted. He still remembered the haunted look in Sirius’ eyes when someone would bring up the foul beings. Draco and his mother both nodded emphatically. Hermione spoke next, surprising him just a little.

“Is there anything that you two need that we can bring you? I'm sure most of it would be considered contraband but I might be able to bring in some books and a toothbrush. Things like that,” she inquired. Draco nodded.

“Whatever you think we could use. We’re not used to living without magic. We would be grateful for your help,” Draco told her, his tone only slightly formal now. Harry loosened his grip on Hermione ever so slightly.

“We’re going to testify at your trials. Don’t worry, if you go to Azkaban, it won’t be for lack of trying. I’m going to do my best to get you home to Daphne,” Harry promised, almost overcome at giving his word. Draco had given his and kept Hermione alive; the least he could do is testify for him and make sure the blond man got to see his own omega again. Narcissa curtseyed his way and Harry noticed there was a faint blush to her cheeks.

“Thank you, Lord Potter, Miss Granger, for your assistance in this matter. Know that if you ever have need of something House of Malfoy can provide, don’t hesitate to call on me,” she said formally. Harry wondered what was going on with all the formal talk but since Hermione didn’t seem worried, he decided that it wasn’t worth his time. He returned a bow to her curtsy and the pair quickly departed. 

They were going to have to hurry if they were going to reach St. Mungo’s before visiting hours were over. Harry hadn’t realized just how long he had spent talking to each of the people had come into contact with. It was already almost five in the evening and he really wanted to make sure that he saw Snape before the end of the day.

The pair of them hurried through the corridors of the Ministry, using the floo in the Atrium to avoid the crowds in Diagon Alley to make their way to St. Mungo’s. Harry went first, followed quickly by Hermione. They reached the Welcome Witch, who was looking down at her copy of Witch Weekly, flipping through the pages aimlessly. Harry cleared his throat and the woman didn’t even bother looking up at him.

“I'm sorry, you’ll have to return tomorrow. Visiting hours are over in five minutes,” she stated baldly. Harry growled even though Hermione laid a calming hand on his arm. The woman looked up and blanched at realizing exactly who he was.

“I’m not coming back tomorrow. I want to see Severus Snape right bloody now. The Minister of Magic knows that I planned to come today. If that still poses a problem, I’m sure that I can just start broadcasting that you’re keeping Harry Potter from thanking a war hero for his service during a multi-decade long war. I’m sure the public would love that,” he threatened her. The woman started to stammer an answer but when she couldn’t get it out, she finally just waved them on, calling out “fourth floor” as they turned the corner.

Harry moved at a much more sedate pace now that they were in the hospital. Hermione moved closer to him when she realized that everyone’s eyes were on them as they passed. Not that he was surprised; it had been clear that their part in the war was no secret. Of course the public was going to put them on a pedestal, no matter how much they both hated it.

It took no time at all for Harry to find the room that Snape was staying it. Not only was it near the room that Arthur stayed in during his fifth year after being attacked by Nagini, it was the only room under auror guard. None of the aurors looked familiar to Harry but they all stood down just the same, all with a respectful nod as doing so. Harry let Hermione grip his hand in hers nervously while he took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure exactly what he would be facing and he thought that made him more apprehensive than anything. With a final moment of hesitation, Harry pushed the door open and pulled them both inside.

Honestly, Severus Snape wasn’t as he had expected him to appear. He had expected him to be clad in all black robes with a severe neck, hair lank and greasy, eyes dark and dangerous. However, this wasn’t the case. He was propped up in bed against numerous pillows in a pale blue hospital gown, his hair clean and shiny, slight stubble on his cheeks, and his eyes dull with what Harry assumed was pain potion. His emerald met Snape’s onyx and recognition flared.

“Potter,” Snape said, no sign of disdain in his tone. Harry bowed his head respectfully.

“Snape,” he said in the same tone. The man’s gaze was muted some by potions but no less penetrating.

“You did what I thought impossible. You made your mother proud,” he said honestly. Harry felt his eyes prick with tears but held them back ruthlessly. Instead, he returned in kind.

“You fooled the entire wizarding world, including the Dark Lord. You repaid your debt to my mother and the Potter family. Not only do I forgive you, so does she,” he told Snape. Tears glistened in the older man’s eyes so Harry continued.

“While you lie in stasis in the Shrieking Shack, I allowed Tom Riddle to kill me. Both our souls that were housed in my body were sent beyond. We were met by my parents and Dumbledore. Tom was just a shriveled up mass, not much bigger than a baby. I got to talk to my parents though, Dumbledore too. I had quite a few heated words with that old bastard about how he played not only me but you as well, fuck, everyone really. My mum, though, she wanted me to tell you that she forgave you a long time ago for what you said to her and then what you did. You went above and beyond what you needed to do to prove it to her. She just wants you to move on with your life and try to be happy,” Harry revealed. A single tear escaped and Snape dashed it away angrily. His eyes started to flash.

“You’re lying, you little cretin,” he spat angrily at Harry. Harry just smiled softly at the man. He leaned a little closer so only Snape would hear him.

“My mum said you wouldn’t believe me. She wanted me to tell you that one of her favorite memories will always be when you taught her how to harvest stinksap and it squirted in her hair. She said it took a month to get rid of the smell,” Harry told him. A look of disbelief crossed Snape’s features and Harry just smiled at him softly before continuing.

“I talked to Kingsley about you. You still have to face trial but you’ll be held in the Ministry if you get out of here before then. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are being held there as well so you won’t be alone. I plan to testify for you, as I’m sure that Hermione will as well. Unlike myself, she’s always been your staunchest supporter. I’m sure that once word gets out that I’m testifying, other Order members will step forward as well. I don’t plan on you going to Azkaban, Professor, so I suggest that we call a truce between us. What do you think?” Harry proposed. He waited almost a full minute before Snape nodded and stuck out his hand. Harry shook it firmly.

“Thank you, sir, for doing the things in this war that nobody else could. We wouldn’t have won without you, that much is true. I wouldn’t have won without you,” Harry said sincerely. Snape nodded jerkily, clearly unnerved. His voice was soft when he spoke.

“Thank you, Potter. For...you know…” Snape trailed off. Harry nodded. 

He did know.

“We’re going to let you rest, Professor. We’ll visit again soon and hopefully you’ll be feeling better by then. Maybe we can even start to be friends. My mum was clear when she said that she didn’t want you to be alone anymore and that I was expected to make an effort to befriend you. Trust me, she was scary when she said it. I plan on becoming your friend, Professor, so just get used to the idea,” Harry warned him. Snape simply snorted at his words.

Harry took Hermione’s hand and pulled her towards the door, leaving Snape to himself and his thoughts. They took their time meandering their way back to the main floo so they could head to Grimmauld Place. Hermione had told him that she wanted privacy away from the stares and the only place that Harry knew they could achieve that was Grim Place. Sure, the wards were compromised but now that he could cast temporary blood wards, they would be safe enough. Just before reaching the fireplace, Hermione tugged on his hand to catch his attention.

“Your mum didn’t really tell you to become his friend, did she?” she asked. Harry grinned mischievously at her.

“Nope. She did say she didn’t want him to be alone. Snape has given up more than anyone else in this war, all voluntarily. It’s about time that someone makes an effort to do something for him. Who better than me? Besides, I already know he’s protected me with his life. Yeah, he might never like me, per se, but at least he’ll know he won’t be alone,” Harry explained. Hermione broke out into an enormous grin and threw herself into his arms so she could kiss him quite indecently considering they were in the middle of St. Mungo’s. When she pulled away breathless, she gave him an adoring look.

“That’s one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard you say, Harry Potter. I love it when you’re thoughtful and sweet like that. Keep it up and I might just shag you silly when we get to Grim Place,” she teased him. Harry burst out in laughter and pulled her towards the floo before she saw how many people were staring at them.

“Come on, kitten, let’s see if you’ll make good on that promise. We have more to take care of in the coming days,” he told her.

Once back at Grimmauld Place, she did.

A/N- Once again, sorry for the enormous wait on this chapter. I hope that it meets your expectations. It actually ended up being longer than I thought it would be so that’s a plus for y’all. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you guys keep me motivated even when life gets me down! Leave me a message after the beep and let me know what you think. Reviews are love.

Next chapter, Ginny’s funeral and a visit to Daphne.

Love,

Alicia


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- I’m back again, finally!! I promised I wouldn’t take so long this time and I clearly lied. I’m sorry. Work life is super stressful and I’m working overtime. Forgive me? I offer this chapter a trade (: Anyways, I’m glad that most everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter. I really hope this one makes your day as well. Big thanks to everyone out there reading and reviewing, I know it’s hard to believe but it does keep me writing. I’ll try to do better next time. 

**Shout out to decadenceofmysoul for being my 900th reviewer! You’re freaking awesome!**

Chapter 27  
May 12, 1998

Hermione brushed invisible lint from her robes, not even bothering to try to hide her nervousness. They were getting ready to go to Ginny’s funeral and she knew that there was a potential for disaster. While she didn’t think that Ron would start anything, especially the way he had worded ending their friendship, it was his sister’s funeral and Harry had been the one to kill her. She was nervous for Harry and how he was going to handle it if things went awry. 

Harry looked dashing in his dress robes; since he had come of age and had grown into his alpha status, he had become even more handsome than he already was. Hermione had always found him attractive and hated when Ginny would try to tame his hair. The wild look was simply part of his charm. He caught her looking at him and gave her a wolfish grin.

“See something you like?” he asked playfully. Hermione appreciated that he was trying to make things less tense. She grinned back.

“Maybe. I wouldn’t want you to get too big of a head by paying you compliments,” she said jokingly. Harry pouted for a few moments. He opened his arms and she floated into them, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

“I know you’re nervous. Try not to be. I'm not going to let anything happen to you,” Harry promised her. Hermione inhaled his scent and relaxed against him.

“I know you won’t. I’m capable of protecting myself, you know. Besides, I don’t think that anyone aside from maybe Molly is going to try to start anything. If they truly didn’t want us there, I think Bill would have been honest about it. I say we just go and try to keep to ourselves. Let the focus be Ginny, not that we’re there,” Hermione told him. Harry nodded above her and brushed his fingers through her curls.

“I agree. Are you ready to go?” he questioned her. Hermione nodded and stepped away from him.

They were staying at Grimmauld Place; Harry had convinced her mother to cast the fidelius charm on it once more so admirers wouldn’t be able to find them. Harry was secret keeper of his home and so far, Hermione, Minerva, and Remus were the only ones who knew the secret. He would add people as needed but so far, it was nice being able to hide away from the media and the rest of the world. This thought reminded Hermione that there was sure to be journalists at Ginny’s funeral.

Hermione let Harry lead her to the apparition point on the front step. The neighbors were outside pulling weeds and she couldn’t help but feel like a bit of a voyeur watching them when they couldn’t see her. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and twisted on the spot, apparating them to directly outside the Burrow’s wardline. Harry had an iron grip on her and while it annoyed her just a little, she knew that it was his instinct to protect her that made him act like that.

They crossed the wards with no problems and headed for the yard, not wanting to intrude in their home where they were sure that they weren’t welcome. Molly had made quite clear her feelings on the pair of them and Hermione doubted that it had changed in recent days. There were redheads milling about, serving drinks to those that weren’t related. Hermione spotted Neville and Luna, along with Dean and Seamus. Dean and Seamus were sticking pretty close to Ron and Hermione wondered if he had invited them to be a buffer between the three of them. She supposed that she couldn’t blame him.

Bill, Fred, and George were standing near a picnic table and were waving them over so Hermione started their way. Harry followed, still leery of who was attending. Hermione caught sight of Skeeter over by the house and she wanted to groan. Of course the hag would show and she would be forced to play nice with her. Hermione wondered if Molly had done it on purpose. Bill and the twins were quick to pull her in for a hug, eliciting a growl from Harry. All three redheads chuckled but Harry pulled her back to his side. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

“We’re glad that you came. So far it’s just family and Ron’s friends. I think we’re waiting on Aunt Muriel before we begin. She had some sort of emergency in the house. I didn’t ask too many questions and Mum went to help her. Once they get back, we’ll get started,” Bill told them. Herione smiled and nodded, inwardly grimacing. Aunt Muriel had been less than complimentary the last time they had run into her and Hermione hadn’t like how she had made her feel. Harry tightened his grip on her and met Bill’s eye.

“We don’t want to cause a stir here. We want this to be about Ginny. We’re going to try to sit by ourselves so we don’t take the attention from the service,” Harry explained. Bill gave a small smile and nodded.

“That would be great. I know that at the end you had a real problem with Ginny and I don’t blame you. I would have killed anyone that tried to hurt Fleur like that. The rest of the family does understand. Mum's the one that will cause something so just steer clear of her,” Bill informed them. Hermione nodded and started to pull Harry to seats in the very back row.

The pair of them waited there together as Molly and Aunt Muriel emerged from the house. Both ignored their presence, which wasn’t a surprise in the least. They took their seats in the front row and the rest of the family filled in around them. Percy and Ron were on either side of their mother, comforting her already since tears were now pouring down her face. Arthur stood next to the casket and looked glumly at the small crowd of people.

“I want to thank you all for coming. Ginny would have loved that you’ve all gathered to send her off. She did love attention,” Arthur started with a small smile.

“Ginny was a bright and vivacious girl that knew exactly what she wanted in life. She wanted to live, laugh, love, have fun, and grow up to be a wonderful woman. We never imagined that she would be taken from us so young, with so much not accomplished. She barely got to live at all before war took her from us.

Ginny wouldn’t want our tears. She would want us to move on and laugh and love and share our lives with others. She wouldn’t want us to dwell on her death or the pain we’ve suffered because of it. I ask all of you to go forward today and think of Ginny fondly, remember her smile and her laugh, and live life to the fullest for her. She would accept nothing less of us,” Arthur concluded. 

It wasn’t the longest service she had ever attended but it had hit where it counts. Ginny had been her best girl friend, once upon a time. Yes, she had let her mother corrupt her and turn her into someone that Hermione didn’t like, but there were also good times. All the nights that she and Ginny had sat up at night talking about boys, the little shopping trips in Hogsmeade when the boys were busy in the quidditch shop. Ginny had taught her the hair charm that she used to calm her curls and Hermione had never properly thanked her.

Tears streamed down her face for her lost friendship with the girl that had existed before she started dating Harry. Before she had let her mother talk her into a plan that would never work. She glanced over at Harry and saw that his eyes were bright with unshed tears and she wondered what he was thinking about. The good times he had spent with Ginny? Playing quidditch with her on the Gryffindor team and in the orchard at the Burrow? She briefly wondered if he was remembering having sex with Ginny but she dismissed that thought immediately. Even if he was, she would respect his thoughts of Ginny as they laid her to rest. She moved closer and put an arm around his waist so he would know that he wasn’t alone.

Molly was wailing while the boys tried to comfort her. Aunt Muriel was crying silently, not carrying on as Molly was. Arthur had tears down his cheeks as he lifted his wand and levitated Ginny’s casket into the ground. Hermione couldn’t help the sob that escaped her when the dirt was laid to rest over the top of her. It was so final and even though this wasn’t the first funeral from the war she had attended, it hit close to home and affected her deeply. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her bury her face in his chest. Hermione breathed in his scent, calming herself down, until she could lift her face from his chest and face the Weasleys.

Hermione hated that there was just a bare patch of dirt where she had been buried, where the graves around her were covered in grass and flowers planted on them. She stood up and went to Ginny’s grave, lifting her wand to cast the silent spell that Neville had taught her clear back in third year. Grass sprouted on the ground and she used what little bit of Earth magic she had learned to cover it in flowers. It looked much better to Hermione but she hoped that the Weasleys enjoyed it as well. Arthur gave her an approving nod and Fred and George both applauded her in true twin fashion.

Out of nowhere, a spell shot through the air and almost hit Hermione. She ducked and dodged, diving for the first bit of cover she could. She finally turned to see that Molly was on her feet, wand in her hand, and fury in her eyes. Harry rushed to Hermione’s side, wand out, and glared at the Weasley matriarch.

“How dare you even think of going near my daughter’s grave, you awful bitch? Harry belonged to Ginny and you stole him from her! You’re a thieving whore and I won’t stand for you to defile her grave!” Molly screamed at Hermione. There were gasps in the crowd but Hermione just cocked her head slightly at the display. Had Molly finally lost it? It was a scary thought considering what she had been capable of when she had been sane. However, she couldn’t help but wonder if this wasn’t just her reaction to not winning the Potter and Black fortune. She had held it in for so long that it had finally just exploded out of her without warning. Molly raised her wand `again and before even Harry could react, Molly’s wand went flying out of her hand and straight into Arthur’s. He was glaring at his wife with an intensity that would have frightened Hermione.

“The funeral is over. I would appreciate it if everyone would leave the premises so my wife can recover in peace. Harry, Hermione, please stay,” Arthur said glacially. Harry pulled her into his side and she could see that his eyes were still wild. She laid a soothing hand on his chest and rubbed small circles, effectively calming him as long as Molly remained unarmed. It took only a few minutes for the Burrow to empty of everyone aside from family, Harry and Hermione. Hermione had no idea what was about to happen but she could feel in her bones that it was going to be bad. Arthur didn’t waste any time in getting to the point.

“Molly, Ginny’s death is entirely your fault. You potioned both Harry and Hermione and told Ginny that she needed to marry Harry and have his child, knowing full well that he would eventually die. It is inexcusable and I refuse to have that kind of behavior associated with my family name. I am heartbroken that I lost my little girl but you were the driving force as to why that happened. I refuse to blame a man that was protecting the life of his omega. I lay the blame at your feet, Molly, and I have made my decision in this matter. In fact, the only reason that I haven’t done it yet is because I felt you deserved to see your daughter laid to rest. I filed for divorce a week ago. It was granted. I want you out of this house. You have until tonight to gather your things and move on. I was going to wait a few days to let you recover but you have forced my hand. Your name is no longer Weasley, the Wizemgamot returned it to Prewett. I suggest you go live with your aunt; lick your wounds, grieve your daughter, come to grips with the guilt, and move on,” Arthur said strongly. His features were unflinching and his voice was rock hard. Molly gasped there were surprised looks on the faces of all his children aside from Bill and Charlie. Hermione didn’t know what to think about what was happening before her; it had been Arthur and Molly since she was twelve years old. There were her wizarding parents and she loved them. Now they were separate entities and it was almost too much to process. Molly started wailing once more and Ron and Percy rushed forward to comfort her. Muriel was clearly furious, shaking her fist at Arthur. 

“You can’t just do this to her. She bore you seven children and raised them to be wonderful adults. She has fed and clothed you for almost thirty years. She has put up with you insisting that you stay in the least respected division of the Ministry, barely bringing home enough money for food. You owe her!” Muriel screeched at him. Arthur stood there silent, standing his ground no matter what the old hag threw at him. After several minutes of listening to her harangue his character, Arthur gestured to the house.

“You have until sundown. I suggest you get started,” he told Muriel coldly. Molly had tears down her cheeks as she turned and started to walk stiffly towards the Burrow. Hermione held her breath as she waited for the fall out. She wasn’t disappointed. It was Ron, always the hothead, that exploded.

“How can you just abandon her like that, Dad? She just lost her daughter, she needs someone to count on!” Ron shouted. Percy looked as though he were angry as well but kept his own counsel. Arthur just turned his glare to Ron and Hermione felt a little bad for her friend. No, he didn’t agree with what his mother had done but he still clearly loved her. She didn’t blame him for that.

“I can do it because she betrayed this family in her actions against Harry and Hermione. How would you feel if she had talked you into going along with the plan and you ended up being responsible for your best friends death? I could never condone her behavior and I wasn’t lying. She is to blame for Ginny’s death, much more so than Harry’s. I’m not saying you can’t see your mother. You’re a grown man now, Ronald, you can do as you please. However, you still currently live in my house and she is no longer welcome there. Yes, I love your mother, a part of me always will. I will not forgive her for killing my baby girl. She did that, almost single handedly, and these are the consequences. I'm sure you’ve learned through the years that actions have effects and this is a case in point. If you wish to follow her and leave, you’re most certainly free to do so,” Arthur stated calmly. Ron shook his head angrily but stayed where he was. Arthur waited a full minute to make sure that he wasn’t going to move before turning to Harry and Hermione.

“This alters nothing between you two and my family. You’re considered my son and daughter, just as you were before. Have no doubts. I know that Ron has ended his friendship with you and I ask you to respect that. He wasn’t malicious or doing it for any old reason. However, the twins, Charlie, and Bill would still love to see you regularly. As would I. Please don’t allow this to make us lose touch with each other,” Arthur nearly begged. Harry stepped forward, hand outstretched, and shook Arthur’s hand.

“You’re all my family, even Ron. I don’t want to lose you either. Hermione and I feel the same in this. We have no wish to push ourselves on Ron. He’s our best friend, we would never want to force him to do something that he didn’t want to do. We wish him and Ella the best, truly,” he swore. Everyone stepped forward and there was a family hug and Hermione felt her heart swell. The Weasleys really didn’t hate them and that made her feel so much better. They all broke apart and Harry gave them a grin.

“I hate to do this and run but Hermione and I have to go visit someone. I'm pretty fair in the kitchen, we should still have family dinners. You all get together and decide when the best time is and let us know. I’ll treat you all to a meal,” Harry promised. Hermione smiled at him, happy in his happiness. 

More hugs were given, this time of the individual sort. Harry and Hermione started for the apparition point, clasping hands so they could apparate together.

-O-

Hermione gasped softly as they landed outside the ward line of Greengrass Manor. It was beautiful in a way that Malfoy Manor could never achieve. While still quite large, it managed to look like something out of a Victorian novel whereas Draco’s home looked austere like Buckingham Palace. Despite being large, it still looked quaint.

Daphne didn’t know that they were coming to visit her so Harry reached out and brushed the ward softly, making sure that he was thinking that he meant the family no harm. Some wards were intent-based and he wasn’t sure which ones wrapped around Daphne’s family home. They waited only minutes before a house elf appeared before them. It was wearing a clean tea towel and looked to be in good health, much differently than Dobby had appeared. Hermione was sure that it was a product of Lucius Malfoy’s cruelty.

“I is Tinsy. Who is you? Master wants to know,” Tinsy asked them. Hermione smiled at the elf and gave it a small curtsy.

“Nice to meet you, Tinsy. We’re Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We were hoping to speak with Daphne,” she explained. Tinsy blanched at their names and immediately reached out to take their hands. They popped into a small foyer that Hermione instantly loved since it was decorated in a soft blue and cream. She hoped that Tinsy wouldn’t be punished for not relaying their identities first.

“Master and Mistress is in the library, through the white door. Tinsy will bring tea and cakes,” Tinsy told them, disappearing from view. Hermione took a deep breath to gain her nerve. How did you tell someone that you know they’re an omega and that their alpha had protected your life? Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly and pushed through the door.

The library was huge; Hermione could imagine losing herself there quite easily. It was decorated in scarlet and gold and Hermione wanted to chuckle at the idea that Slytherins had such a Gryffindor room. She didn’t get a chance to pay attention to anymore of the decor because the man and woman sitting in front of the fire both rose, wands in hand. Harry raised his hand in surrender, showing he was unarmed, so Hermione did the same. Their wands lowered and Harry took the opportunity to speak.

“I’m sorry to just burst in but Tinsy left us outside the door. I’m Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. We really need to speak with Daphne,” he informed them calmly. The man gestured for them to come closer and gave them a respectful nod.

“I'm Gerald Greengrass and you clearly know my daughter. I would be a fool to deny the Heroes of Hogwarts entry to my home. What is it my daughter can do for you?” he said regally. Harry and Hermione both took the Chesterfield that was being offered. Daphne just watched them carefully. Harry turned to Daphne and was frank and honest.

“We’re here because of Draco. We know what you are to each other and we promised him that we could come to speak with you,” he told her. Daphne perked up immediately and Hermione could see the hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“What about Draco? You’ve seen him? How is he? Is he in Azkaban?” she demanded. Hermione could see that the information that Draco was her alpha was not news to Gerald Greengrass. Harry leaned forward and gave her a scrutinizing look.

“What do you know of Draco’s allegiance in this war?” he asked. Daphne seemed thrown for a minute but answered quickly.

“He was a true follower up until he got the mission from the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore. He did his best but Draco isn’t a killer. He didn’t want to hurt Dumbledore even though he hated the manipulative bastard. However, he had to keep his mother safe so he gave it an attempt. Afterwards, he was punished ruthlessly for failing. I cried for days as I helped him recover. I told him that I thought he should defect but he was worried what his father would do to his mother. He did admit to me that he regretted everything, that he wished he had ran away the night that he was informed he was to be branded. He seemed happy that I was supporting him. I know that he helped at the Final Battle but haven’t gotten an accurate story. I know he was still arrested and is awaiting trial,” she finished. Harry raked a hand through his hair and nodded.

“Hermione, Ron, and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was being tortured and he killed Greyback in her defense. Bellatrix was also killed so we were able to converse. Since he had helped us, we didn’t harm him as we escaped. He found us in the Room of Hidden Things during the Final Battle and he ended up killing Crabbe in our defense. He demanded that he go with us and complete our mission with us. Of course, we didn’t trust him. He told us that he had secretly been killing Death Eaters behind everyone’s backs since his own torture. We let him tag along. We witnessed Snape getting attacked and he and Hermione were able to save him. When I went out to meet Riddle in the Forbidden Forest, I ordered Hermione to stay with him and try to kill the snake. They attacked it together. Riddle died and he was taken in despite what we said. Hermione went into heat not thirty minutes after learning he had been detained. Three days later, we demanded that Kingsley move him and his mother from Azkaban to the Ministry holding cells. We visited and his main concern was you. We promised we’d let you know that he’s safe and as well as can be. We’ve already committed to testifying for him; we’re going to do everything in our power to make sure that he doesn’t go to Azkaban,” Harry finally finished, a little breathless. Not the whole story but definitely enough to satisfy the witch’s curiosity. Hermione wasn’t surprised when Daphne burst into tears, highly unlikely for a Slytherin. Her father moved to her side and tried to comfort her but seemed to be at a loss.

“Her mother usually comforted her. She was killed during the war,” Greengrass explained. Daphne didn’t give them a chance to respond.

“I’m sorry, I was so worried and had no idea what was going on because nobody at the Ministry would tell us since we aren’t family. Draco never told anyone that I was his omega because he didn’t want to put me in danger. He was so terrible to you at school and you’re still going to help him...I just don’t know how to say thank you for something of this magnitude,” she sniffled. Hermione stood and moved to the blonde’s seat and hugged her lightly.

“We’re happy to do it. He saved my life. If you feel more comfortable with it, consider it us paying back a debt we owed him,” she said softly. Daphne nodded her head softly and smiled.

“Thank you so much for coming. Can you tell me when his trial is so I can be there?” she inquired. Harry answered while Hermione returned to his side.

“June 1st. I know it’s a ways off but he’s the first one on the docket. Narcissa and Snape will have to wait a little longer,” Harry informed her. Daphne grinned again.

“Thank you so much. If you two ever need anything, you need only ask,” she swore. Harry shook his head and waved her words off as he rose to his feet.

“Truly, it’s fine. We want to do it. I suppose that we’ll see you at the trial. Hang in there and don’t let it get you down. Once he’s been acquitted, you’ll never have to be separated again. We hate to run but we have dinner plans. It’s been a pleasure meeting both of you,” he said somewhat formally. Both Daphne and Gerald rose to their feet and Gerald offered Harry his hand to shake. Daphne rushed forward and hugged Hermione in happiness, which she returned happily.

Harry and Hermione were led to a floo that would allow them access to the Leaky Cauldron. They spun away and stepped out in the bar to find it crowded. They both ducked their heads to try to hide their identities. Of course it didn’t work, however, rather than being mobbed, cheers and cat calls rang out, congratulating and thanking them for their freedom.

The pair escaped as quickly as they could to the muggle side of the divide. Hermione had been missing Chinese food and had begged Harry to take her out for dinner. He had laughingly agreed, telling her that he had never actually tried it. Hermione had only gaped at him, completely flabbergasted at the level of neglect that his relatives had shown him. Harry did relate that it was a favorite of Dudleys so he was excited to try it.

They hid behind a dumpster in an alley across the street from the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione apparated them to her favorite Chinese restaurant. The smell hit her and her belly rumbled loudly. Harry laughed at her and kissed her chastely. Hermione smiled at him when she spoke.

“You realize this is our first date? Wonder what the wizarding world would think of it being in the muggle world?” she asked laughingly. He shrugged his shoulders and let her take the lead as they entered the restaurant. Hermione spoke with the hostess and they were quickly seated and handed a menu. Harry looked at everything completely confused.

“I have no idea what any of this is,” he admitted. Hermione smiled at him softly.

“How about I order all my favorites and we share them all?” Harry closed his menu and nodded gratefully. She waved the waitress over and ordered for the both of them.

“Two colas to start. We want chow mein, sweet and sour pork, fried rice, spring rolls, and orange chicken,” she ordered. Harry laughed at her.

“How much do you think we’re going to eat?” he questioned her. Hermione glared at him.

“I’m starving, thank you very much. Besides, we can take the leftovers home for later,” she said, giving him a flirty wink. He nodded, understanding her meaning.

They made small talk about nothing important while they waited for their food. After the day they had, neither wanted to discuss anything heavy. She wanted to talk about life plans for the future but wanted to wait until a little further out from the Final Battle. They both needed time to recuperate and it had only been ten days. She still had sore spots and bruises, as did Harry.

Their food arrived and both of them ate heartily. Harry loved all the dishes, just as Hermione thought he would. There were a few leftovers, though not as much as Hermione as expected. Apparently, Harry had been starved as well. Harry paid for the meal while Hermione carried the bag that housed their meals. They returned to the same place Hermione had landed them and Harry grabbed her hand, apparating them both back to the top step of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher appeared and took the food, telling them that he would put it in the cooling box for them. Harry took her hand and pulled her up the stairs, his intentions clear. Hermione felt her loins clench in anticipation.

As soon as he pulled her through their bedroom door, Harry waved his wand and vanished her clothing. He shut the door and pressed her back against it, the cool wood making her yelp in surprise. Harry fell to his knees and his face hovered over her quim, breathing her in. Hermione combed her fingers through his wild hair in anticipation. Touch him, she dared, but she didn’t try to make him do anything. She liked being in charge occasionally but she was more than happy to relinquish control to him in the bedroom.

After what seemed like ages, Harry buried his face in the apex of her thighs, his tongue tasting every part of her. She fought the urge to grind herself on his face, instead letting him slowly taste her the way he wanted. Hermione moaned as he brushed her nub, slowly circling it with a light tough. It felt amazing but wasn’t enough to orgasm.

After who knows how long, Hermione was almost mindless in her need. Harry pushed two fingers inside her and began pumping in and out, her arousal fluid soaking her thighs. He groaned into pussy and Hermione nearly came from the vibration. The leg he hadn’t thrown over his shoulder was quivering at the effort to hold herself up. Harry sensed that she wasn’t going to last much longer so he pulled away from her, pressing one last kiss to her pleasure pearl, sending one last jolt through her body.

Harry rose to his feet and bent to catch one of her erect nipples in his mouth, tonguing it softly before gently biting it. His clothes vanished as Hermione whimpered and mewled with desire and need.

“Harry, please, no more torture. I need you,” she pleaded. Harry rose at the tone of her voice; she knew that he loved it when she could focus on nothing but him. He bent down and grabbed her bum, lifting her in the air and against the door. His shaft was rubbing on her cunt, wetting it thoroughly, and she couldn't hold back a groan when the head brushed against her nub.

Without any warning, he sheathed himself in her to the hilt. She stretched deliciously around him and her nails bit into his shoulder as he started to pound into her. That was Harry’s usual style; slow and sensual torture and then a hard fuck. It was glorious.

Hermione was already on the precipice of bliss. Harry kept her on the edge while he had his fill of her, his mouth sucking at her neck, his cock hard and hot inside her. She let out a pitiful whimper before Harry reached down and tweaked her nub, finally sending her spiralling into ecstasy. She screamed out Harry’s name and a string of profanities while he gave three more thrusts and groaned in her ear, signaling his release. They stood there together, Hermione in Harry’s arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and caught their breath. Harry finally pulled from her and set her on the ground, kissing her softly.

“Go get in bed, I’ll go get Kreacher to warm up the leftovers and deliver them in an hour or so. I think we’re going to be hungry again since I'm nowhere done with you,” he promised her. Hermione felt her loins clench again and was quick to obey.

After all, a night full of sex with Harry was considered recuperating, wasn’t it?

A/N- There we are, folks. I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, like I said, I really appreciate it. I owe Blinded by Lies a couple chapters though so it’s still going to be a bit. Leave me review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter, Draco’s trial.

Love,

Alicia


End file.
